


Return To Rafter G Ranch

by Enos_Gal



Series: The Diaries Series [2]
Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV), The Dukes of Hazzard - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, F/M, Family Secrets, Mystery, Romance, Scottish Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 140,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enos_Gal/pseuds/Enos_Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Enos deals with the aftermath of his trip to Wyoming and struggles to find balance in his new life as a wealthy man, he learns that not everyone in town is happy about his new status.  Mafia kingpin Wallace Monroe renews his threat and hatches a plan to secure his revenge.  Daisy and Enos will be pulled into the mysterious past of the MacFarlands while they are forced to fight to save his ranch ... and their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Difficult Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is the second installment of The Diaries Series. If you haven't read Book 1, The Diaries of Circle M Ranch, I would recommend reading that installment first, otherwise, there will be spoilers. Enjoy!

* * *

  _"Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed."_

~ Irene Peter

* * *

August 1987

It was going to be another sweltering day in Hazzard County. Enos begrudgingly left the cab of his air-conditioned pickup and walked to the County Courthouse, his mind on the drought and the condition of his hay fields. It was almost 7:30 AM and the heat already radiated from the pavement. It wrapped around him with suffocating pressure.

Once inside the building, he walked down the corridor to the Sheriff's Department, where he could hear Rosco and Cletus having a heated discussion from his position in the hallway.

"Not again..." he moaned and walked through the door.

Sheriff Rosco and Cletus stood in front of a marked-up road map of Hazzard County loosely pinned to the bulletin board. He stood quietly and took the scene in, listening for any clues that could mean Boss Hogg was up to something illegal. From what he could discern, Cletus had been out setting up speed traps in road construction areas, but he'd put the signs in the wrong places.

Not noticing Enos's arrival, Rosco gestured wildly and continued chewing out his deputy. "Now listen up this time, ya' big dummy! I said Pond Creek and Highway 20, not Highway 14! How are you supposed to set it up at Highway 14 when it doesn't even intersect with Pond Creek?! Now ya' done wasted four hours out there and Boss Hogg plans on shutting down Highway 20 in - _GYU!_ Enos! What are you doing just standing there?!"

Waggling his fingers, he said, "Mornin', Sheriff! Hey Cletus!"

"Don't come in here and _'mornin'_ me, dipstick! What are you doing sneakin' up on us like that! Are ya' trying to give me a heart attack?" Rosco yanked down the map and rolled it up into a jumbled mess.

"Golly, I'm sorry," Enos replied, innocently. "I sure didn't mean to interrupt your little meeting."

"Oh just hush! We've finished anyway, now you two just get on outta here. Go find that convertible that's been speeding all over the county. It's getting to be plum embarrassing!"

"Convertible?" Enos crinkled his forehead. "Sheriff, I've been off duty for three days. What convertible are you talking about?"

"Oh, good grief!" Rosco replied with rolling eyes. "Don't you keep the radio on at the house? That riff-raff has been causing all kinds of commotion around here!"

Enos considered mentioning the long hours spent working well after midnight, just to get back up at the crack of dawn to feed horses and muck stalls, but he didn't dare take that risk. Balancing his job as a deputy sheriff and his new life as a ranch owner was proving to be a rather difficult task.

Boss had already voiced his displeasure over Enos's decision to remain with the Sheriff's Department. He suspected all the double shifts, last minute calls on the opposite side of the County - that turned out to be bogus - tedious filing jobs, and other unusual duties he'd been assigned lately, were just the beginning of Boss Hogg's attempts to force him out.

It was frustrating and he'd been tempted to call it quits a time or two, but he loved being a peace officer. If he made one complaint about his duties or being overworked in any way, Boss would hear about it and fire him immediately. At this particular time, it was more important than ever to keep his job. Without it, he wouldn't be able to keep up with Boss Hogg's shenanigans ... or continue his investigation into mafia leader, Wallace Monroe.

Maybe it was time to take his foreman's advice and hire a few new ranch hands.

"Enos!" the Sheriff barked. "Are you paying attention!?"

Enos snapped to attention and said,"Yes sir, Sheriff! I always keep the radio on in the house and the barn. I reckon I spent more time outside than I thought. What's been going on?"

"Oh, you missed our high-speed pursuits!" said Cletus.

"Pursuits? You've had more than one?" Enos winced, instantly worried for the Dukes. "In one weekend?"

"We sure did!" Cletus announced, proudly. "The first time we saw the convertible was Friday night..." The other deputy bent his knees and gave an animated play-by-play of the first chase. Then he stood straight, smacked his hands together, and made a high arching gesture with one arm. "...and SPLASH! That's when the silver convertible ran Sheriff Rosco right into the pond." He chuckled and hooked a thumb at the Sheriff. "Saturday he went in twice."

Rosco wasn't amused. "Oh hush! Whoever is driving that thing put _you_ in the pond once on Saturday and twice Sunday afternoon! At this rate, we ain't gonna have no ponds … just holes with patrol cars in 'em! Now y'all split up and find that car! Oh, and watch yourselves! We're goin' through cars faster than Cooter can dry them out!

"Yes sir, Sheriff." Enos grabbed the keys to Hazzard Two and walked out with his fellow deputy. "Hey, Cletus? What were y'all talkin' about when I walked in? Is there some road construction being planned near Pond Creek and Highway 20?"

"Boss mentioned something about a resurfacing project, but I don't think the County has any money in the budget for major repairs."

"Huh," Enos mumbled, scratching his cheek. "Highway 20 is the only way to get to my ranch. Sure would be nice if they repaired Old County Road though. The intersection you're talking about was just widened and resurfaced two years ago. What else can you tell me about this convertible? What's it like?"

Cletus's look of excitement returned. "Wow is it fast! I mean _really_ fast! It's brand spanking new, a silver Mercedes 560SL. It has a black ragtop, but I've never seen it with the top down. We were swamped with calls all weekend from upset farmers about it racing up and down the roads and stirring up the livestock. Sheriff Rosco and I haven't even been able to get close to it. I was alone on Saturday when I chased it and it actually pulled over. I couldn't believe it! But when I got out of my car, the dang thing took off!"

"Did you run the tags?"

"Tags?"

"The license plate number?" Enos took a calming breath. "That one time it pulled over for you, did you write down the tag number?"

Cletus looked back at him with a blank face. "I sorta forgot. But!" he said, holding up a finger, "I do remember it had dealer tags. I ... ah ... just don't remember which dealer."

"Well, there can't be that many silver Mercedes convertibles sold in this area in the last thirty days," Enos said. "You're off in an hour. Why don't you check the local dealerships and see if anything turns up? Maybe we can get a name and address."

"Hey, that's a good idea. I think it's probably a bunch of kids."

"Maybe, but it's an awful expensive car for kids. Have you seen the Duke boys? Maybe they've seen it, too."

"I don't know. I haven't seen them all weekend." Cletus shielded his eyes and looked up at the rising sun. "I hear they've been busy digging irrigation ditches."

Enos let that set in. "Thanks, Cletus. I'll head to the Duke Farm then."

"Hah! Finally!" Cletus slapped his shoulder. "It's about time you went out to see Daisy!"

"I'm going out there on official police business, Cletus. I'm curious if the Duke boys have seen that convertible and if they haven't, I want to make sure they know about it so they can keep an eye out. If the car is as fast as you say it is, the General Lee won't have any trouble keeping up with it. Have you talked to Cooter?"

"Cooter?!" he scoffed. "What for?"

"Well, I was just thinking that its gotta gas up somewhere, don't it?"

Enos rubbed the back of his neck. It was getting harder and harder to play dumb. Lately, he was dropping his 'dipstick' mask and working like the cop he always wanted to be. He was trying not to do that in front of Cletus and the Sheriff, as it would affect his ability to behave like a bumbling idiot when the Dukes needed his help. Life was so different now. Having all this new responsibility didn't make it easy to think and act like one of the Keystone Cops everytime Boss Hogg came up with a new scheme.

Cletus scrunched his forehead and replied, "Oh. I guess that makes sense. You want me to talk to Cooter?"

"No, thanks. I'll do it. I need to talk to him anyway about a truck that broke down at the house."

"You have _another_ truck?"

"No, it's not mine. It's on loan and I've been too busy to look at it. I'll be sure to tell Cooter to keep an eye out for that Mercedes while I'm there."

"Okay, partner. I'm off to pick up those road signs then I'll call the dealerships."

"See ya' later, Cletus."

Enos strolled to the patrol car and accidentally dropped the keys before he could get the door open. He bent down to pick them up when a pair of high heels appear to his right. Tall red ones, with long tan legs attached.

"Ding dang it," he muttered. Enos swallowed the dollar sign shaped lump in his throat and stood without making eye contact. "Hey Margaret, how are you today?"

Enos quickly opened the door, but she slipped in front of him and blocked him from getting inside. She batted her lashes and cooed, "Hi there, handsome. It sure is hot this morning." A single finger with perfectly fake nails covered in ruby red polish drew tiny circles on his arm on it's way to his shoulder. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the pond and … cool off." Her breath blew across his ear, causing a tickling sensation that forced him to cringe and lean back. She giggled and said, "We could go swimming or something?"

"Margeret, I thought we talked about this. I'm on duty."

"I made sandwiches and some peach cobbler," she said, trying to entice him with food. "I even got me a new swimming suit!" Margaret moved in close and whispered sensually. "It's itsy-bitsy. Wanna see?" She stepped back, grabbed the hem of her too tight crop top, and began to lift the material.

"No!" Enos said, a little too loud. "No-no, no. That's okay, really."

His skin crawled from head to toe and he took another healthy step back. Margaret was one of three girls he now called ' _The Three Barracudas.'_ Margaret, Cindy Lou, and Lori Jean, had no shame. They had yet to get the message that he was not interested ... at all. He'd rather chew off his own arm than tangle with one of these women. They must think him to be completely unaware of their motivation, too.

The girls hadn't given him the time of day until he inherited the O'Connell assets. They weren't the only women in town to suddenly change their tune and express undying devotion, but the Barracudas' tactics were downright scary.

Enos sighed and wondered if he would ever find balance. His natural affinity to be kind had been repeatedly challenged. He constantly walked a thin line between assertive or rude and was growing weary of the games.

Margaret crossed her arms, purposely pushing her breasts further out of her low cut top as she leaned forward. Enos's head snapped back as he looked up at the sky and blushed.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" she said. "You can put the sunscreen on my shoulders, and back, or even my-"

"No! No sunscreen. I'm sorry, Margaret but I'm on duty. I have to go."

"Oh, Enos. Why do you have to be so shy?" Margaret pouted and lowered heavy fake lashes. "It's summertime! Don't you want to have a little fun in the sun? You keep this up and you'll have a terrible farmers tan."

"I have bigger things to worry about these days. Now it's time for you to go on home." Enos took her arm and moved her out of the way, but she popped right back into position like she was attached to a spring.

"Wait!" Margaret blurted, startling him. "Why don't you just meet me at the pond on your break?"

Enos huffed and dug his fingers into his gun belt. "Margaret, I can't. I told you last week when I'm on duty my time belongs to the Law. When I'm not on duty, I got a mess of things to get done on the ranch. There's no time in my schedule for dating and my schedule ain't gonna change for a long time."

Putting that long red fingernail between her front teeth, she asked, "How long is a long time?"

"Really, really long. Years, probably. It's a lot of work having two jobs."

"Margaret! You shameful hussy!" The shrill voice belonged to Lori Jean. She marched across the street to confront her nemesis by grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her away from Enos, shouting, "What on earth are you wearing?! I know what you're up to! It ain't gonna work! You just get away from him!"

Margeret shoved Lori Jean out of her space with flat palms to the shoulders and screamed, " _What_ did ya' call me!?"

"You heard me!" Lori Jean said, quickly regaining her balance. She stood with her arms crossed and her nose in the air. "Shameful. Hussy."

"Why you little tramp!" Margaret made a grab for Lori Jean's hair and the fight was on.

"Ding dang it. Is this ever gonna stop?" Enos hurried to separate the girls.

There had already been one catfight this week between Cindy Lou and Lori Jean. There had been hair pulling that time too. When Cindy Lou's ponytail had come off it was a traumatic moment for Enos. He hadn't realized the extent some women would go to for the sake of appearance. In the end, he was the one who had been knocked in the head when Cindy Lou had thrown a shoe at Lori Jean ... and missed.

Once the girls were separated, his patience was spent. "The two of you can't keep acting like this! Margaret, go home. Lori Jean, where's your car?"

"It's across the street, but I think I twisted my ankle. Oh, ow. Oh, help me, Enos! I can't walk!" Lori Jean suddenly developed a limp and hooked her arm around him while still managing to stick her tongue out at Margaret.

"You little liar!" Margaret immediately countered. "Enos, that's not fair! I was here first! You should walk me home! How could you send me all that way by myself?"

Enos peeled his arm away from Lori Jean and said wearily, "Margaret, I can see your house from where I'm standing. Go on home now. Y'all are gonna get me in trouble with Sheriff Rosco if you don't cut this out!"

"But I made peach cobbler and everything!" Margaret frowned dramatically.

Lori Jean sneered, "Don't eat it, Enos. It's probably got Margaret _cooties_ in it!"

"You ain't one to talk! You're about as useful as a sidesaddle on a pig!"

When the slapping started, Enos was right smack in the line of fire, as usual.

"Ow! Ding dang it! I said cut it out! What's wrong with you?"

"Can I give you a hand, Enos?" Doc Appleby stepped off the curb and the girls immediately stopped to stare at him.

Enos went rigid, barely able to tolerate being in the man's presence.

The country doctor frowned and said, "Margaret, I know your daddy wouldn't be pleased with you acting like that in front of the whole town. You just come with me and I'll walk you home so you can ... ah, change."

Doc Appleby took her arm and moved her away from Enos. With a sad expression, he said, "I'd sure like to visit with you, son. I hate that we don't talk anymore. Would you please come by my office later? I've cleared my appointments this afternoon. I have some important things I'd like to share with you. It would mean a lot to Mrs. Appleby if you dropped by, too. She sure misses your visits."

"I'm not your son." The breeze ruffled Enos's tie as he said stoically. "I appreciate you walking Margaret home Doc Appleby, but I'm on duty until late tonight. I don't see where we have anything left to discuss anyway. But, please give Mrs. Appleby my best. I don't mean to hurt her feelings. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."

Enos took Lori Jean's elbow and quickly led her across the street - minus a limp - while Doc Appleby stalked away with Margaret.

"Aw, darling." Lori Jean spoke with a sugary timbre. "You're so sweet to walk me to my car."

"Lori Jean, I'm on duty and if you and Margaret don't stop this bickering I'm gonna … I'm gonna…" Enos sucked in a breath and let it out in a flustered whoosh. "Y'all just stop acting like a couple of teenagers before I have to do something I'm not proud of."

With a dramatic gasp, she stopped and smiled giddily. "Are you saying you might _arrest_ me, Enos?"

"Lori Jean, that's downright creepy. Just get in the car!" Enos opened her door and pushed her inside, slamming the door behind her.

She leaned out the open window and grabbed his wrist. "Hey, anytime you wanna see a movie just give me a call!"

"Please, Lori Jean. I really need you to buckle up and go on home now." Enos freed his hand and turned on his heels before she could respond, feeling very much like he needed to find soap.

He hurried back to his patrol car hoping to get inside before Cindy Lou popped up somewhere. It wouldn't be the first time she had hidden in the bushes to catch him off guard. Thankfully she was nowhere in sight and Enos drove to Cooter's unimpeded. Maybe he had seen the last of The Barracudas for the day.

Just a few minutes later, he walked into the cool shade of Cooter's Garage. A large industrial fan sat near the back doors, providing a strong breeze and plenty of noise as it stirred the air. Enos made a quick circle but didn't see the local mechanic, so he hollered above the noisy fan. "Hey, Cooter! Where ya' hiding?"

Cooter slid out from underneath a nearby station wagon, the wheels on his wooden creeper making a smooth whisper across the concrete. "Hey there, Enos! What's going on! Did you see what Margaret is wearing today? I gotta tell ya'! Since you inherited all that money? On behalf of us menfolk, we wanna 'O'-fficially thank you for improving the local scenery ... if you know what I mean." He waggled his brows before bursting into rowdy laughter.

Enos shook his head and sighed. "It ain't funny, Cooter. I feel like the last fish in the barrel and guess who is shootin' the bullets?"

"I'll trade problems with you anytime you want."

"Feel free to ask any of the three dozen women trying to wrangle me into a shotgun marriage out on a date. I'd even help pay for the popcorn as long as it gets them off my case."

"You'd have to pay me more than popcorn to mess around with that Lori Jean. Hey, sorry Boss wouldn't fix the a/c in your patrol car. Why don't you bring it in later this week and I'll see what I can do off the books?"

"Really? I'd sure appreciate that. That's mighty kind of you."

"Hey, I'm happy to do what I can if it means keeping the _real_ law in this town from having a heat stroke. So what brings you over here so early this morning?"

"I have a job for you." Enos took off his hat and worried on the brim. "There's a truck out at the ranch that won't start and I don't have time to look at it. I need it running so I can find somebody to drive it out to Wyoming next month."

Cooter looked at him quizzically, "The Ford? Again? That's a brand new motor I put in it while you were in Wyoming. What's wrong with it?"

"No, it's not the ranch work truck. This is another one-ton."

"You mean to tell me you have three trucks now?" Cooter chuckled and said, "You can only drive one at a time. You do know that, right?"

Enos hesitated, wondering how much he should tell Cooter about his current situation. He leaned against a support post and said, "It's a really long story."

It had been four months since Hazzard discovered Beth O'Connell had left her substantial wealth to him in her Will. The news had spread through town like a raging wildfire that burned so fiercely he heard about it from Wyoming. Despite the time that had passed, he was still the gossip vine's number one topic.

Now his life was a lot like being a circus monkey. The local citizens gleefully watched to see what he would do next. The shiny red truck that sat in his driveway and the speculations about its original owner would probably be the hot gossip of the week. The truck belonged to Jenny MacFarland and every time he looked at it, he yearned to be with her again.

Right on cue, the pang in his chest nearly took his breath away.

"Hey, you all right?" Cooter stood and kicked the creeper aside to peer closer at his face. "There it is again," he said. "It's that sad puppy look you been wearin' all summer. What's going on with you lately anyway?"

Enos quickly schooled his features. "It's nothing. Sorry. I'm just distracted."

Cooter grinned widely. "It's that Margaret, huh!"

"Huh? No!" Enos harrumphed. "It for sure ain't Margaret. The truck I need you to fix is the same red Chevy Emily was using when she was in town. Do you know which truck I'm talking about now?"

"Oh, _that_ red truck! I thought that was Emily's?"

"Cooter, can I ask you that question so I can get back to work before Boss Hogg sends me to the house for good?"

"Sure! What are ya' waiting for?"

Enos took a calming breath relieved that he didn't have to explain further and asked, "Has a silver convertible been by lately for gas, or have you seen it out on the roads?"

Cooter's eyes widened with obvious excitement. "You mean the Mercedes 560SL rag top with tinted windows? The one that put Cletus and Rosco in the pond this weekend?"

Aha! Maybe he was getting somewhere! "Yeah! That's the one! Have you seen it?"

"Nope. Ain't seen it."

"Cooter..." Enos flopped his hat back on his head. "Would you keep an eye out for it? I'm going out to look for it now. It needs to be stopped before somebody gets hurt. If you see it, or it comes in for gas, give me a shout on the radio, okay?"

"You got it, buddy roe." Cooter sat down on the creeper and looked up with concern. "Enos, have you been sleeping at night? You look awful tired and you ain't been acting quite like yourself. I saw Daisy last night at the Boar's Nest and she's been real worried about you. I hear you ain't been to the farm for a long while neither."

"I appreciate you asking about me, but I'm all right. It's just the heat." Enos turned away to hide the embarrassment he knew was showing on his face.

"Alrighty then." Cooter grabbed his tools and reclined. "I'll go out to the ranch and take a look at that truck later this afternoon. Think about dropping by to see Daisy, would ya'? She won't admit it, but she's missing you something fierce." Cooter pointed the wrench at him and said, "Swallow your pride, Enos. Everybody can tell you're just as miserable without her as she is without you. The two of you need to kiss and make up."

Enos's stomach rolled over. "Things are just fine between Daisy and me, I just don't have much free time these days. I'm headed out there now to see Bo and Luke about that convertible. I gotta go. When you get to the ranch, the truck is in the driveway in front of the garage. I left the keys on the floorboard."

"Okay, I'll check it out. See ya'." Cooter took off his cap and scratched his head. Enos was already to the door. "Huh. Wonder if there's any truth to the rumors about that girl? That boy's been actin' squirrelly since he got back from Wyoming."

* * *

The temperature continued to rise as Enos drove towards the Duke Farm. The air was thick with humidity and the mirage shimmered in waves across the pavement ahead of him. While he listened to the dirt pepper the undercarriage of his patrol car, he thought about his exchange this morning with Doc Appleby.

Doc hadn't approached him since their ugly confrontation when his ma made a rare appearance in town. He knew he should eventually sit down and have it out with the man but now wasn't the time. He was overloaded with hurt feelings from multiple directions and wasn't prepared to deal with the fact that Doc Appleby lied to him his entire life about Beth. As a result, they had been robbed of precious time together. Even when Beth died suddenly, Doc took his chance to say goodbye away from him.

Enos was tired of important choices that affected his life being controlled by someone else.

The thought brought Jenny to mind. When they met at his godparent's ranch in Wyoming, they had an instant connection. He was drawn to her smile, her eyes, and her hourglass figure was impossible to ignore, but it was the connection between them that was so special. It was present the very moment he set eyes on her and grew with every encounter. She was beautiful inside and out, with a heart overflowing with kindness. She had an inner glow that enticed him in a way he'd never experienced before. That evening after supper they had a long conversation, alone, over coffee and tea. The things they had in common were astounding and he found himself just wanting to be in her presence. He even asked her to go riding with him the very next day.

Later that night they shared their first kiss. Their connection continued to grow and knowing they only had the time during the cattle drive to share each other's company, they lived a lifetime over the next couple of days. She became a balm to his wounded soul and gave him confidence and courage he hadn't experienced since Beth was alive. He had no idea of the danger she was in or the pain she was hiding, but he wasn't afraid of it. No matter how hard she tried to push him away to protect him from Wallace Monroe, he refused to let her go. Then things happened that were out of their control. After she saved his life, twice, her brother Drake expressed his disapproval of their relationship and was now keeping them apart.

Tightening his hands on the steering wheel, he battled against the rage that was building inside. He could still hear Drake's thick Scottish brogue as he cut his heart in two. Drake had said, _"Jenny is precious to the family. I told ye she's no' yer plaything. She's a bonnie lass who deserves better than the likes of you. I ken how ye treated Daisy, the lass ye claimed to love and had yer engagement ring no' a month ago! I'll no' have ye use my sister that way! If that's no' enough for ye, then think on this! Ye cannae love her or protect her the way Jaxon and I can! You'll stay away from her if ye ken was good for ye now! The twins have always been mine to protect! Understand?!" _

Enos didn't understand. He'd never understand how Drake could be so cruel to his sister and claim that it was love. Deep in his heart, he knew Jenny would never ignore him this way. If she were able to contact him, she would have.

With Drake standing between them, the only choice he had was to prove his abilities and stop Monroe on his own. Even after working all summer with Agent Chuck Ferguson, the same agent who investigated the shooting at the ranch in June, he wasn't any closer to stopping Monroe than he was the day he met Jenny. The only hope he had going for him was the unannounced visitor that arrived at the ranch several weeks ago.

* * *

**_July 1987 - Several weeks ago..._ **

_'Enos sat on the porch swing, rocking back and forth as he watched Sam start one of the two-year-olds in the round pen. The horse was doing well and moved with an easy gait as it ran circles in one direction then turned to run the other when given a simple cue. His attention was pulled from the activity when he heard a car approaching on Old County Road. A moment later, an expensive black Jaguar with Massachusetts plates pulled through the gate._

_"Sam? Are you expecting company?"_

_"No sir!" Sam called out as he continued working the filly. "Ain't got another appointment until tomorrow and it for sure ain't nobody in a car like that!"_

_Enos watched curiously as the car drove up to the house. Hazzard County didn't see many high-end imports like this one unless they were passing through on the interstate. The Jag parked in front of the house and the driver stepped out._

_The man took off his suit jacket and tossed it in the car. Despite the dark sunglasses - which he figured were also very expensive - Enos immediately recognized him from the Boar's Nest. He was the patron flirting with Daisy earlier in the day. He rounded the car, straightening his tie while carrying a large envelope._

_Sizing the man up, Enos thought there was something else familiar about him, but he couldn't quite place it. While not extremely tall, he was far from short. In his mid to late twenties, he had an athlete's body, muscular and trim. His thick, brown hair was swept back in a carefree style, but a few rebellious strands fell over his forehead, giving him a youthful appearance. He wore a gold class ring of some sort on his right hand and everything about him screamed money and the finer things it could buy. Where had he seen this man before today?_

_Then the man paused, taking a long look at the red truck in the driveway and setting Enos off guard. He moved to the rail, next to the third planter, where he'd stashed a small pistol for emergencies. "Howdy. Welcome to the Circle M Ranch. Can I help you?"_

_The man stopped and looked up, "Hello. Is Gus Rafferty still around? Or have I missed him?"_

_At least he knew Gus. "I'm sorry, but Gus went back to Wyoming two weeks ago. I'm Deputy Enos Strate. Is there something I could do for you?"_

_The man leaned against the car, folded his arms and crossed one foot over the other. Even his mannerisms were familiar._

_"Yes, there is." A single finger pulled his sunglasses down just enough to peek over the top, then pushed them back up as he grinned like an imp. "So, you're what all the fuss is about. By the way, I love what you've done with the place. Beth would be very pleased. Now, to get down to business, I brought something for you to look over and then we need to have a long talk. I'm here to help."_

_"Help," Enos replied, skeptically, and moved to the top of the stairs to get a better look at the man. "You're here to help me? Have we met?"_

_His visitor gave a carefree laugh and said, "No, we haven't. It's funny, I get that question often. I've heard all about you though. In fact, she finds something new to tell me about you every day."_

_"Mister, I'd appreciate it if you would … sh-she?" Enos's mouth gaped and he muttered, "No ding dang way."_

_The man had removed his sunglasses, revealing brilliant green eyes, then he smiled … and tilted his head to the side._

_"Jenny told me just this morning how funny you were and that I would like you. Looks like she was right again." He held up the envelope he carried and said, "Deputy Strate, you need to read this and then we need to have a long talk about Wallace Monroe and my sister. My name is Jaxon MacFarland. It's very nice to meet you."_

_It took a minute for Enos to regain his equilibrium. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. A chance to plead his case and get in touch with Jenny again. When he could speak, he blurted, "Possum on a gumbush!"_

_Enos rushed down the porch steps and offered his hand. "Jaxon, I'm sure glad to meet you! Come on inside and get out of this heat!"_

_"Thank you." Jaxon shook his hand and flashed a charismatic smile. "The pleasure is mine."_

_A few minutes later, Enos sat at the harvest style table in his refurbished kitchen, directly across from Jenny's twin. He was baffled that he didn't catch it earlier. The young man had a striking resemblance to his sister, especially when it came to their eyes. He could hardly believe it. Jaxon MacFarland was the last person he expected to see on his doorstep after the way things had ended with Drake._

_Enos wrung his hands to keep them from shaking. "So, does Jenny really talk about me?"_

_"All the time," he said, putting his soda pop back on the table. "She really misses you, Enos."_

_"Really!?" A million questions burned through his mind at once. He opened his mouth to ask them, but the emotion strangled his voice before he could speak._

_Jaxon chuckled, "Well, that answers my first question. The feeling is definitely mutual."_

_He nodded, emphatically. "Yes, sir!" Clearing his throat, he asked his most pressing question. "Is she okay, physically, I mean?"_

_A cloud passed over Jaxon's face, but he schooled his features quickly. "She's going to be okay. Do you know what happened to her, the day Monroe's gunmen attacked you here?"_

_"Drake wouldn't tell me anything, but I know she was..._ _They found blood in the driveway._ _" Enos wiped his eyes on his sleeve, a bit overwhelmed by how his emotions seemed to have a mind of their own. "She wouldn't have left without seeing me. She was shot, wasn't she."_

_It wasn't a question._

_"Yes, but she's okay now," Jaxon said, firmly. "I made sure she received the best medical care possible. She's had a rough time, but she's going to be fine. That's why I'm here. I made a promise to her the day we found out Monroe was coming after you. I told her I'd help her, that I'd help both of you. I need to explain several things to you before we talk any more about Jenny, okay?"_

_It hurt to know that she'd suffered and he wasn't there for her. He mustered his strength and said, "Okay."_

_Jaxon handed him the envelope. "Take a look at these and then ask as many questions as you like."_

_"What is it?" Enos said, pulling out a sheaf of papers._

_"Just read it," he said, smiling, and took another drink of his soda._

_With a sigh, he began to read. The first page was an internal memo from the office of F.B.I. Agent Travis Patterson. It concerned a meeting with a confidential informant close to Wallace Monroe. Enos's breath caught in his chest. This was huge! Then he noticed the red ink in the corner. The memo had been stamped 'TOP SECRET.' He shot a look across the table only to be met with Jaxon's laughing eyes._

_"I have ways," he said._

_"I'll remember that," Enos replied, returning his attention to the paper in his hands. It was a report on the shooting, the same one that injured Drake, Jenny, and himself._

_"You can read the details later. Skip to the bottom paragraph."_

_Enos read it aloud._

CI reports prime suspect #7463583, W. Monroe, is abandoning all action against Hazzard County parties due to strategic risk to critical assets. The suspect is concerned about losing additional staff and operations, therefore these parties have been moved to protected status, indefinitely.

_Enos again looked over the table. "Is this what Drake meant? He said something about us being protected."_

_"Yes, that's what he meant. We will continue to ensure that your protected status does not change."_

_"How will you..." Enos flicked a look back at the memo. "This says Monroe is '_ concerned about losing more staff and operations. _' My friend, Chuck Ferguson at the F.B.I. told me recently that an auto theft ring in Philadelphia that may have been run by Monroe was recently exposed. The authorities caught the men in charge red-handed and tied up at the pier with an entire shipment of expensive cars. You and Drake wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"_

_"You know I can't answer that question."_

_Enos didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. "You're going after him."_

_"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that."_

" _I want Monroe stopped, too, but don't go and get yourselves killed, Jaxon. Chuck shared his research with me. I know what y'all can do, but Monroe has unlimited resources."_

_"Our resources aren't exactly slim, we just don't ask others to do our dirty work. Listen, Enos. This is where I need you to trust me in return. We're fine and y_ _ou're safe. That's what we wanted to happen. Whether we go after any more of Monroe's assets now is a decision the three of us have to make."_

_"Can you at least tell me why Monroe came after us in the first place? How did Boss and Daisy get involved in this?"_

_"Does that really matter anymore?" Jaxon sat forward in his chair. "Listen, it's my job to know these things. If anything changes and you, or Daisy, or anyone else in Hazzard is in danger, I'll know. Jenny and I wanted you and your friends to have the reassurance that another assassin isn't waiting around the corner."_

_"I sure appreciate that," Enos said, lowering the memo to the table. Clasping his hands together he pleaded, "Please tell me more about Jenny. Is she ever coming back? I have so much I need to say to her. The way we left things hanging is just... I can't stand it."_

_"I think it's best if I let Jenny explain things to you herself. Just know that she misses you very much and she wants to come see you, but she's in a bad spot. I think we can work through the issue with Monroe, but the problem with Drake is more delicate. He's putting a lot of pressure on her to stay away."_

_Enos tried to bite his tongue and failed, "Why? Jenny knows the truth about my relationship with Daisy and it's not the way it looks!"_

_"I know, she told me," he said. "Drake is just very, very protective of us. Jenny told you about his fianceè?"_

_"Cynthia."_

_"Yes, Cynthia." Jaxon paused and took on a faraway look. "Drake loved her with everything he had. When she was killed, it nearly destroyed him. He blames himself for what happened to her and I think in some ways, he's trying to protect Jenny from going through any heartbreak. He needs us right now. He will deal with it eventually, but even then... Well, until Monroe is stopped, none of us have much of a future to look forward to."_

_"That ain't true, Jaxon." Enos leaned across the table and pleaded with his eyes. "Let me help you stop Monroe. Please. I'm begging you. I won't call the F.B.I., or force you to do something you don't want to do. I promise. You're welcome to come stay here with me for as long as it takes, no matter what happens between Jenny and me. I'm hoping for the best, but her happiness is more important to me than my own."_

_Jaxon went still, his eyes doing all the speaking for him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Um..." his throat visibly moved as he swallowed, "and what about Drake? Would your offer extend to him, too?"_

_"Of course. Jenny loves him. I'd never come between any of you. That wouldn't be right." Shifting uncomfortably, Enos swallowed the pain as he said, "Drake told me I was using Jenny as a plaything. I'd never do that. She's not a rebound, or a fling, or a security blanket either. What I feel for Jenny is real and I'd never, ever, hurt her. Is there any way you can help us?"_

_"I'm going to do my best." Jaxon smiled but turned melancholy. "I hate seeing her this sad, Enos. Do you understand what you are getting into? We've been living on the run and it isn't easy. Using alias names, staying in a different place every night, always watching your back, being extra careful if you go someplace more than once, never being able to ... to go home, or see your friends." Flustered, he ran a hand through his hair. "With Monroe out there, the three of us have to stick together. It's a hard life. We aren't normal people."_

_"No, Jenny's far from normal. She's too special to be called normal, but she deserves a normal life, no matter what Monroe is trying to do to her. All of you deserve a normal life. My home is always open, to all of you. I hope you'll remember that."_

_Jaxon laughed and wagged his finger. "You know, Jenny said you would say exactly that. I love my sister, Enos. We have a very special bond as twins and I can't watch her wither away in front of me anymore. I'm losing her a little more every day. I need you to give us a little more time to work with Drake."_

_Wrestling with disappointment, he said, "It means a lot to me that you're here."_

_"I'm glad we could talk." Jaxon looked at his watch. "I've got to go soon. Is there anything you want me to tell her? Or, I could take her a note."_

_Enos couldn't get to pen and paper fast enough. He poured his heart out in that short missive. When he was finished, he handed it over and said, "Thank you for helping us. She can call me anytime, even in the middle of the night. Can I ask a favor?"_

_After discussing a little business and promising to return in a couple of days, Jaxon left the ranch. Enos felt an odd sense of sadness at his departure and watched until all that was left of the Jag was a tiny column of dust on the horizon. He could easily picture them becoming good friends and looked forward to seeing him again.'_

* * *

Enos thought back to that day now with a terrible sense of fear. He'd been so full of hope, so certain he would see Jenny again. Then days had gone by. Then a week and then two weeks. Now it had been over a month, and Enos's excitement had returned to the same painful yearning he struggled with since leaving Wyoming.

Every morning he got out of bed and prayed that he would hear Jenny's voice, or see her smile before the sun crossed the sky and fell beneath the horizon for the day. Each night, he would look up at the stars and wonder where she could be. Was she safe? Could she possibly be looking up at the same sky at that very moment? Was she thinking of him? The only comfort came during the brief moments he held her in his dreams and whispered to her how much he cared. Alas, even his dreams were marred by Drake's cruel hand. They always ended with him ripping her away from him while she screamed his name.

His biggest fear was that they attempted to destroy another one of Monroe's illegal operations and something had gone wrong. If that was the case, he might never find out what happened to them. He should've asked Jaxon for more details, like exactly what they had planned. He might not have told him, but at least he would've tried. It was all so overwhelming.

"Please, Lord. Keep her safe. Keep all of them safe."

Enos banished his dark thoughts as he turned into the Duke Farm. The crop of corn near the road had been scorched by the drought, turning everything that once thrived shriveled and brown. He knew the Dukes would struggle to make ends meet this year. They were proud folk, but if things got worse, he'd already taken steps to make sure they didn't lose their farm.

With Tom Grady's assistance, a relief fund would be made public any day now. He had more money than he could spend in ten lifetimes. Why not use it to help the locals affected by the drought. It felt like the right thing to do. Some would lose farms and homes that had been in their families for generations if he didn't step in and help.

An icy ball of dread formed in his stomach when he spotted Daisy's jeep in front of the farmhouse. While they were repairing their friendship, some days were more difficult than others. He had nothing but friendship and confusion to offer.

"I'm here to do my duty," Enos said, repeating the mantra a few more times.

Hopefully, the Dukes had seen the silver convertible and could help him find it. If the car was as fast as Cletus said it was, Enos would have to out drive it.

* * *

The silver Mercedes was carefully hidden in the shade of the trees along Old Mill Road, it's driver waiting patiently for just the right moment to act. The last three days had been a total waste of time. The patrol cars the convertible engaged over the weekend had not been the right ones.

Losing them had been simple, but watching them crash into various ponds around Hazzard ... six times ... had been hilarious. This town might as well have a special traffic sign made, one with waves with a police car above it.

When the scanner crackled to life, it was time to get down to business. Blast. It was Hazzard Three saying he was still making calls to Mercedes dealerships around the state. That meant time was up. Today had to be _the_ day.

There would be no more meddling in his life. She was his responsibility to love and protect. Not some hick deputy with a High School Diploma and a few years at the police academy. She was too good for him and he would make sure the cop knew it, too. He planned to teach that loser a lesson he would never forget.


	2. Patience...

* * *

_"Patience: A minor form of despair disguised as a virtue."_

~ Ambrose Bierce

* * *

As the sun continued its morning climb, the heat rose into the high nineties, blasting the parched ground and wilting acres of crops on the Duke farm. Taking a break from digging another irrigation trench, Bo and Luke moved the General Lee into the shade of the stalwart oak tree that had stood guard over the farmhouse since it was built nearly a century ago.

In preparation to replace the thermostat, Bo crawled under the car and released the bleeder valve while Luke worked to loosen the radiator hose clamps. A flash of sun off a windshield drew his attention to the driveway, where Enos's patrol car had turned into the gate.

Luke stood and with hands on his hips, he watched the car approach. There was a time when it was commonplace to see Enos at the farm, but impromptu visits with Daisy had ceased months ago. He doubted this was a social visit.

Luke wondered if their friend's experience in Wyoming had forever damaged his happy-go-lucky ways. Rumors of a brief love affair had spread through town over the summer, but the talk was short lived. Most people dismissed the crazy notion. Those that knew Daisy and Enos believed the oldest virgin in Hazzard to forever be in love with the town beauty. It simply wasn't possible for him to pine away for some mysterious woman he'd only known for a few days.

Luke leaned against the General and reflected on his encounters with Jenny MacFarland. There was much, much more to the rumors then the town could possibly know. The eldest Duke only spent several stressful days in the woman's company. He thought the petite Scottish girl was intelligent, highly skilled, and rather intriguing. What really stood out was the obvious connection she shared with Enos. It was something otherworldly and unexplainable, although he would never admit that to Daisy given her severe dislike for 'the other' woman. He'd never acknowledge how sweet, pretty, and down-to-earth he thought Jenny was either.

"Hey, Bo." Luke knocked on the quarter panel. "We've got company. Enos is here."

"No kidding?" Bo replied with a touch of surprise. Climbing out from under the car, he took over Luke's unfinished job while glancing up on occasion to watch the patrol car move closer. "Well, would you look at that. Wonder what he's up to?"

"I reckon we'll find out soon enough."

Enos parked the car and as he approached, Luke wiped his hands on his jeans and was ready with an outstretched hand. "Hey, buddy roe!" he said. "We ain't seen you in a month of Sundays. What brings you out this way?"

"Hey, Luke." Enos shook his hand while bestowing his signature smile, then leaned over to wave under the hood. "Hi, Bo. Staying cool under there?

"Trying to," he replied. "It's about time you stopped by for a visit. I'm surprised you remembered the way to the farm!"

"I know it's been awhile. The ranch keeps me awful busy. I need to talk with ya'll about something important. Can you spare a minute or two?"

"Sure we can!" Luke said, wondering what scheme Boss had come up with now.

"This sounds serious," Bo wiped his hands clean on a rag as he moved to stand beside his cousin. "What's up?"

"Hold on a second. Come on inside the house." He gestured to the front door. "Daisy made some fresh lemonade this morning. "I know she'd love to see you."

"N-no, I really don't have that much time," Enos balked, taking a step back. "I have to get back out on patrol. Thanks anyway. Have you two heard about that silver Mercedes that caused trouble over the weekend?"

"Sure have," Luke said. "Uncle Jesse said it scared Mr. Anderson's horses so badly they knocked a fence down. Lots of folks have similar stories. It's a convertible, right? With dark tint on the windows?"

"That's it," Enos nodded, "We've had all kinds of complaints about it."

"That guy is gonna hurt somebody if he doesn't slow down," Luke said, crossing his arms. "I take it you haven't run into it yet?"

"No, but I'm gonna be ready." Enos put his thumbs in his gun belt and shook his head. "I was off this weekend when the Sheriff and Cletus tried to stop him. Rosco was in a really bad mood this morning."

Bo snickered and said, "Luke and I ain't seen it either, but I heard about Rosco and Cletus driving into the pond."

"Six times, wasn't it?" Luke elbowed Enos. "That ain't so unusual for Hazzard's finest."

"Like I said," Enos's lips formed a straight line. "I ain't had _my_ shot at it yet."

"Oh, we're just funnin' with ya'." Bo squinted a curious eye. "You been out in the heat too much lately?"

Enos grinned and relaxed. "If Cooter can't fix the a/c in my patrol car on the down-low, I'm gonna melt. Boss says it's a comfort expense and the County won't pay for it. The only time I'm not in the heat is when I'm sleeping."

"Then come on in the house and have that lemonade." Bo hung an arm around his shoulder and grinned. "It's Daisy's day off. When was the last time you saw her in a sundress?"

"Um... Bo, I really don't-"

"Oh c'mon, Enos! Stay for just a minute or two. She sure misses you." Luke wasn't giving up, despite the deputy's reluctance to face his fears.

"I-I don't know," Enos said, backing away. "I really shouldn't. Would you tell her about the convertible for me? I gotta go." He turned to leave but the boys took him by the arms, picking him up and turning him around. Together they marched him toward the house, ignoring his protestations. "Fellas! Wait a minute! I-"

"You're gonna come in the house and say hello." Luke stopped walking and poked an index finger in Enos's chest. "Hey, it's your duty to protect the citizens of this county, ain't it?"

The deputy's face became deadly serious. "It's the most important part of my job. You know that."

"Good. Because if you don't walk through that door and talk to Daisy, she's gonna tear into my hide for letting you leave without saying hello. She might even get out the cast iron."

"Guess that settles it!" Bo said with a friendly smack to Enos's chest. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to tell her about that convertible yourself."

* * *

While Bo and Luke washed up, Enos sat in the Duke kitchen with his heart beating like he was running in place. This had been his second home when he was young and he should feel safe here, but he was walking on eggshells instead. He would always be Daisy's friend and she would always be his first love, but he didn't want to give her false hope about their future.

The last time they spoke had been over a month ago. Things had been tense and uncomfortable. Daisy had made it known that she wanted to resume dating in an effort to heal their ' _relationship'_ but he couldn't give her anything more. He wasn't open to dating any woman right now ... except one.

Enos carried a whole mess of feelings for Jenny that he couldn't let go of, no matter how unresolved they had left their relationship. He couldn't forget her, or the hopes and dreams he had for their future. He prayed every day that she would come back into his life and make him the happiest man in the world. If she didn't return soon, he was going after her.

Enos smiled at the thought of looking into Jenny's eyes again. They'd been the prettiest shade of green, like spring grass after the rain. Just being in her presence had been the best feeling he'd ever known. Holding her hand, touching her, kissing her ... that had been heaven. He smiled, remembering the sound of her melodic laughter.

That's when Daisy walked around the corner, not wearing a sundress, but dressed for work at the Boar's Nest ... and she hadn't noticed he was there.

"Luke? Would you tell Uncle Jesse that Daphne called in sick and I gotta go to work? I..." She stopped short, her blue eyes open wide in surprise. "Enos!"

He wiped the smile off his face and stood too fast, banging his knee on the table in the process. "Ow! Ding dang it," he muttered. Then with a flustered sigh, he looked at the woman who once held his heart. "H-hey, Dais."

* * *

Daisy was momentarily struck dumb as she was flooded with multiple thoughts and assessments. At first, it was pleasant, an elated bliss over Enos's presence. After weeks of no communication, now he was in the kitchen, alone ... with her. Then the doubt crept in.

What had that smile been about? And where had it gone? She looked into his eyes - saw the same loneliness and pain that Jenny had left like a scar on his soul - and knew nothing had changed. She quickly lowered her expectations and walked across the floor to greet him.

"Hey, Enos," she said, smiling sweetly up at him as she moved into his space. She could feel the heat of his body and smell his aftershave. It was an intoxicating, heady feeling to be so close after so long apart. When he dropped his arms, she moved in closer and said in a sultry voice, "It sure is good to see you. How have you been?"

He blushed and said, "Shoot, Dais. I'm fine, just busy."

"The ranch is giving you quite the workout. You look so good, sugar." Daisy put her hands on his shoulders and a kiss on his cheek to test the waters. Her heart went still when he pulled away without returning her affection.

"Dais, I need to talk to you about police business. Do you have a minute?" Enos offered her a chair and remained standing to assist her.

He was the perfect gentleman, unlike certain people she'd met recently. Mentally scolding herself for thinking of Drake MacFarland for yet another time, she gave Enos her best smile and had a seat.

"I always have time for you, sugar," she said. "At supper just last night we were saying how glad we are that you're feeling better and are back at work." Daisy casually placed her hand on his forearm. "It was so sweet of you to come all the way out here just to talk to little ol' me."

"Daisy, I dropped by because of police business."

"Yes, but you could've called. You didn't have to drive all the way out here to see me."

"You know Sheriff Rosco wouldn't be happy if he-"

"There she is!" Bo said, barging in on her conversation with a grin on his face.

Luke was right on his heels and and matched his cousin's teasing smirk as he said, "Hey Daisy, Enos is here."

The deputy slid his arm out from under her hand, dropping it under the table and out of her reach.

"Yes, I see that boys." Chagrined by her cousins and trying her best to ignore the sting to her pride, she forced a smile on her face. "We were just about to have a nice little chat. Alone."

Bo flinched, just a little, and awkwardly said, "I'll just ... um ... get that lemonade."

"I'll give you a hand," Luke reached for the cabinet where the drinking glasses were kept.

Daisy turned on the charm and gave Enos all of her attention. "Okay, sugar. What is this about?"

"This weekend, there were several complaints about a silver car driving recklessly and speeding up and down the roads. It's causing a lot of problems with livestock and upsetting the residents. We don't have an ID on the driver just yet. The car is a Mercedes 560SL convertible model with tinted windows. The ragtop is black and is always up. Cletus got close enough to him Saturday to get his tags, but he..." Enos cleared his throat. "Well, he forgot."

"Oh, poor Cletus." Daisy laughed and rolled her eyes. "What was he thinking?"

"I reckon he just got excited. He did say the car had dealers tags, but he can't recall the name of the dealer, either. If you happen to come across it, I want you to keep your distance. Give me a holler instead. I don't want you tangling with it and getting hurt. Okay?"

Daisy's heart swelled and the tiniest shred of hope fluttered deep in her belly. As long as he still cared about her safety, there was a future for them. Only time would tell if that future would be as friends ... or lovers.

"I'll be very careful. Thank you for telling me." Daisy leaned forward, looking deep into his hazel eyes. "Enos, I've been thinking. It's been a long time since we've been riding together. Do you think we could go again sometime? I had so much fun when you hosted the joint Scout Troop picnic. I just loved seeing your beautiful ranch."

Luke put a glass of lemonade in front of their guest and took a seat. "It's mighty hot out there, Daisy," he said. "When the Scouts had their field trip it wasn't nearly this bad. You sure riding in this heat is the best idea?"

Lasering him with a how-dare-you glare, she clenched her back teeth and said, "I was thinking we could go later in the day. You know, when it's _cooler?"_ She emphasized 'cooler' with a kick under the table.

"OW! I mean, oh. In that case..." Luke was silenced by another icy look from Daisy. "Nevermind."

When she flicked her gaze back to Enos, he appeared to have missed the tension. He took a sip of his lemonade and grinned as if nothing had happened. "It's right tolerable out in the trees at sundown. Sam and I have cleared a trail through the woods all the way around the ranch. It makes for a nice ride. Anytime you want to come out, Daisy, just give Sam a call. He can saddle up one of the horses for you. If you give him enough notice, he would probably take one of the green broke three-year-olds out for a ride, too."

Daisy sat back in her chair and prayed for patience. "Enos, that isn't exactly what I had in mind. I thought that you and I could go together. We haven't spent time alone or just had fun with each other in weeks. Sugar, you need to let go of the past and start living your life again."

"But, Daisy, it isn't that simple. I don't have any free time these days."

_"Breaker one, breaker one, Crazy Cooter comin' at ya'. Hazzard Two, you got your ears on?"_

Luke pushed his chair back but hesitated when Enos moved at the same time. He extended his hand toward the radio and said, "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks," Enos was out of his chair and away from Daisy in a flash.

* * *

The radio call couldn't have come at a better time for Enos. He had tried to ignore it, but the tension in the room was growing oppressive. It ramped up to unbearable when Daisy smacked her cousin, unaware he could see everything out of the corner of his eye. When he stepped over to the radio, Bo was already there to offer him the mic.

Bo indicated Daisy with his eyes and whispered, "Sorry. Women. You never know."

His back turned to the table, Enos raised his brows and gave a very subtle nod. He took the mic Bo offered and answered his call. "10-4 Cooter. This is Hazzard Two, go ahead."

_"Hey Enos! I had a cancellation so I stopped by early to take a look at this here truck of yours. Partner, we need to talk! Have you ever looked under the hood of this thing?"_

"I haven't had much time lately. Why? What's wrong with it?"

_"It ain't what's wrong with it that you need to see! I'm gonna be here for awhile, do you think you can swing by?"_

Enos doubted his life would ever slow down. "I reckon I can take my lunch break early. Give me about thirty minutes?"

" _10-4 Enos. I'z gone."_

Enos closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh before forcing his usual grin and turning to face his friends. "I gotta go, y'all. Thanks for the lemonade. Let me know if you see that convertible."

"Anytime, buddy roe," Luke said.

Bo added, "Take it easy."

Retrieving his hat from the table, Enos waved to Daisy, and said, "See ya', Dais!" then bolted for the door.

"Enos, wait!" Daisy's voice cut right through him.

Her heels clicked against the floor like an ominous countdown as she hurried to catch him, which she did.

Within seconds, Daisy had a firm grasp on his arm and was blinking up at him with heartfelt sincerity. "I know you can't stay but I really think we should spend some time alone. I need to talk with you about some things. With your truck broken down, won't you need a ride home tonight? I could pick you up after your shift. Then we'd have the rest of the evening to ourselves." Daisy nibbled on her lower lip and looked up through her lashes. "That is unless you're driving Emily's truck and want to pick me up instead."

"Emily's truck?" Enos grimaced, this was exactly what he was afraid of.

"Yeah, Emily's. That pretty red truck she drove when she came to visit. I saw it parked in your driveway when I was there with my Girl Scouts for the field trip."

Resigning himself to his fate, he tried to let her down gently. "Dais, the red truck is the one that Cooter is trying to fix, but it's not Emily's. It's Jenny's. She left it behind in Wyoming and told Gus to use it to move the horses back to Hazzard. I have her trailer here, too. I gotta get her truck running so I can pick up the rest of Beth's herd next month."

"Jenny. Here we go again." Daisy released him and her expression turned murderous. "You mean to tell me you had her truck and trailer all this time and didn't tell me? Why?"

Luke stood and hurried to the door, the traitor. "We've gotta get back out there and finish replacing that thermostat. We'll keep our eyes peeled for that car, right Bo?"

"Yeah, right. Times a'wastin'! Later, Enos!" Bo waved and followed his cousin out the door.

"See ya', fellas." Enos put on his hat and caught the screen door before it slammed. "Daisy, I mean it now. Don't go chasing that Mercedes." He hurried out on the porch, but she followed him.

"Enos, please…" She caught the sleeve of his uniform and swung herself around him like a professional square dancer. Her eyes pleaded with him while the hurt in her voice poured a new layer of guilt all over him. "I don't understand! Don't you know how much it hurts when you shut me out? Why are you still pushing me away?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you." Enos looked past her, across dry, dusty farmland and wondered how to get out of this without hurting her again. "Daisy, I can't be what you want me to be."

"Oh, Enos. Don't say things like that. You're everything I ever wanted. I think you're pushing me away because you think she's coming back to you." Daisy put her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him. "Sugar, it's past time to face the truth. It was only a few days."

Feeling suffocated, he again stepped back. "Daisy, let's not do this to each other again."

"Do what? You want me to stop being honest with you? Stop being your friend? That will never happen Enos Strate so you just get that through your head right now! You've always told me when I was messing up and now it's my turn!" Daisy eased back on her tone. This time when she stepped up to him, she draped her arms around his neck and her fingers caressed and played with the fine hair at his nape. "Let her go, sugar. If she cared about you at all, she would've called. I'm telling you this for your own good. Send her truck back to Gus and be done with her. Have you forgotten? I was there when you were attacked. I saw you get shot. Where was she?"

Enos's heart was pounding so hard he thought surely she could hear it. "You ain't got room to throw stones, Daisy." He took her arms and physically disentangled her from his body.

She huffed as if swallowing the bitter retort on the tip of her tongue. Then jamming her fists on her hips, she visibly trembled as she tried to keep her temper in check. "I know I made mistakes, but I apologized for using Drake to hurt you. I'm here now and I see what she's done to you. We all miss your smile. You're so unhappy, sugar. Please, for your own good, let her go and move on."

"I can't change how I feel. I can't let go of what I feel for Jenny, either." Enos slipped around her and stepped off the porch.

"You can't? Or you _won't!?"_ she shouted after him. Stop right there, Enos Strate! Don't you dare walk away from me!"

He stopped in the middle of the drive where the heat blasted down on him and cracked the dry earth in long, tiny crevices. He refused to look at her and didn't speak.

Daisy again took his arm and tried to turn him around. He stood firm, unwilling to see the pain in her eyes or be sliced apart by her anger. She didn't give up.  When he turned to avoid her, she followed him move for move, which did nothing to ease her anger. With each failed attempt, her voice grew more hostile, and the verbal barbs became increasingly hard to tolerate.

"Enos, this is a dead end!" she shouted. "You're gonna end up alone in that house forever if you don't start thinking right! It was only a few days! You've been waiting for her longer than you even knew her! You have to face the fact that you never really knew her at all! She doesn't care for you the way I do! After everything you've gone through, recovering from your riding accident, trying to live a new life on that big ranch, grieving for Beth all over again, and she never even checked on you! That's not the actions of a person that cares for you! But I've been here! Even when she _left_ you and _her brother_ to die in a pool of blood, she _didn't even call!"_

Enos had heard all he could take. He spun around and snapped, "That's enough!"

* * *

Daisy took a step back, realizing she had pushed him too far. He looked like a wounded animal caught in a trap and she was the hunter poking him with a sharp stick. His eyes turned dark while the silence stretched between them. She clung to one hope and knew he clung to another. Once upon a time, those hazel eyes came to life when they were together, but now they were empty and full of pain; all because he longed for a woman who couldn't be bothered to pick up a phone.

As the sun blazed higher, a chill crept in raising gooseflesh on Daisy's arms. The chasm between them had just grown wider and deeper, and she was the one to blame.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she apologized, "I'm sorry, Enos. I never should've said those things. I'm so, so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Without another word, Enos turned and walked to his car at a fast clip.

Daisy didn't follow him this time. She knew there was nothing more she could say. She walked into the shade of the oak tree and watched him speed away from his problems. She understood he needed more time, but she feared Enos would choose to pine away forever instead of coming back to her ... where he belonged.

* * *

Enos was still upset with Daisy when he turned down the rutted twelve mile stretch of Old County Road. He pulled an emerald pendant from his pocket to rub between his fingers while he made the familiar drive.

The pendant was the only touchable part of Jenny he had. When he missed her the most, he would sit and gaze into the stone. He could still picture the funny little way she looked at him. Her eyes twinkled and her smile lit her face like a blossoming flower when she tilted her head to the side to say, _"Oh, Deputy. You say the funniest things."_

He'd do anything to find her and was still trying to track Monroe, but he wasn't making significant progress in gathering evidence against the man. His only glimmer of hope had been the visit from Jaxon MacFarland, Jenny's twin, several weeks ago. He'd offered to take a note to his sister for him and Enos had jumped at the chance.

" _My Dearest Jenny,_

_I can't stop thinking about you and the time we spent together. You've become the breath I take, the world around me, and the sun that warms my world. Life isn't the same now that you're gone. I go to bed at night feeling empty and hopeless, but then I find you in my dreams. For those precious moments, we are together again and my heart is healed as I hold you in my arms, then the moment ends and you're gone. I wake in the middle of the night calling your name, aching to hear your voice, but my room is dark and empty. I'm alone and missing you. I don't know where you are, but I know I must find you. I need to be with you again._

_Whenever you look up at the stars, know that I am under the same sky, dreaming of you. Come back to me, Jenny. I'll forever wait for you by the fire - with marshmallows._

_Yours Always,_

_Enos_

* * *

After Enos left the Duke Farm, Daisy had finished her chores and developed a bad case of the blues. She'd have to leave for work soon, but she pulled the tiny pillbox containing her engagement ring from the dresser and stretched out to rest a few minutes. As she lay gazing into the diamond, she grieved her losses and wondered if there was some other way to get through to Enos.

They shared a lifetime of memories and it was shocking that somehow it wasn't enough. Daisy was waiting for him to remember the way he kissed her at Bear Creek. Enos couldn't possibly feel anything that significant for Jenny. Not after a kiss like that. She had a head injury at the time and some details were still fuzzy, but Enos had allowed his true feelings to rule.

He had kissed her with a fiery passion she had only dreamed of. The memory of that kiss made her knees weak and caused her temperature to rise. Regardless of his inability to discuss it and his silent denials that it happened, he was either embarrassed or afraid to admit his true feelings to her. Once again, it was because of some misplaced obligation to Jenny.

As the fan hummed quietly and sent a cool breeze across her skin, Daisy slipped into a dreamy half-sleep. Missing the man she needed, she rolled to her side and tried to recall every last detail of that mind-blowing kiss at Bear Creek.

Her hands had reached up and took his face, he hesitated, only for a fraction of a second, then his lips pressed against hers. The dreamy feelings returned, like the way his lips hungrily moved against hers, needy, yet confident. She remembered his strong arms embracing her, the feel of his hand slowly moving down her body, over the curve of her hip and holding tight, crushing her body against him as his lips demanded her surrender. Daisy had put her fingers in dark chestnut hair and looked in swirling green pools of mystery.

Daisy's eyes flew open. "Green? Enos doesn't have green eyes."

Suddenly the memory cleared and Daisy shot straight up in the bed. "No. Oh, no. That isn't possible!"

Surely she was mistaken about her memory! She had to be! Daisy had kissed _Enos_! Then again, wasn't she still on the horse when the kiss happened? That would mean...

"Oh, no!" Daisy slapped her hands over her face. She was in _his_ arms. The Neanderthal. Drake MacFarland. Enos wasn't anywhere near them!

Furious, she stomped around the room looking for something to throw. "Drake MacFarland!? Oh, how could you!?"

* * *

As Enos walked along the narrow pathway beside his house, the sprinklers came on in the flowerbed and gently misted the parched plants. The sun reflected against the cement like a blast furnace and sent heat radiating into the air around Jenny's pickup. This was where he found Cooter, sweat dripping and shirt nearly soaked, as he worked under the hood.

"Hey, Cooter." Enos opened the garage door to get a little air moving. "You sounded like a kid on Christmas morning. What did you find?"

"You ain't gonna believe the beauty you had sitting here!" Cooter stepped back and held out his arms. "Feast your eyes on a work of art. This truck has modifications I ain't never seen before! I'd like to take a lesson or two from the guy who did this!"

"I knew it had modifications, but I didn't know they were that impressive."

"Are you telling me that you never even driven it?!"

Enos shrugged a shoulder, "It quit running before I got the chance."

"Shoo-doggie! That's what I call a crying shame." Cooter stepped to the side of the truck and waved a hand under the hood. "Come take a gander at this!"

Enos looked underneath the hood. "Possum on a gumbush!"

"You can say that again!" Cooter preened, as if in the presence of greatness. "She's one slick machine ain't she!?"

Stepping over to the truck, Enos looked down into a powerful custom engine. The truck sported aftermarket add-ons, expensive ones, to increase airflow, speed, and performance. Some of the enhancements were so unique he suspected they were one of a kind or experimental in nature. Then his eyes went to something else. There were eight bullet shape gadgets measuring approximately eight inches in diameter and twelve inches long attached to the firewall. Steel tubes ran from these gadgets to various parts of the engine and chassis.

Pointing to the strange objects, Enos asked, "Cooter? What are those?"

"I was asking myself the same question, so when in doubt, follow the wiring! I found something pretty strange." Cooter opened the driver's door and said, "Slide behind the wheel a minute."

Enos hopped into the truck and looked over the dash. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary. What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"It's right over there," Cooter leaned through the open window and pointed to a place below the radio. "See that there cigarette lighter?"

"Yeah."

"Some of those gadgets are wired to a box behind that panel and _that_ box is hard-wired into the _radio_."

"The radio? Why the radio?" Enos was as perplexed as the mechanic.

"Beat's me, but I just kept messing with things until I found something. Reach down there and pull the lighter out."

Enos did as he was told.

"Now twist the knob off, turn it over, and put it back in the plug backward."

"Huh? Won't that short circuit something?"

"Nope, heck of a thing, ain't it?" Cooter pointed again. "Enos, trust me. This is gonna blow your mind! Just do it!"

"Okay, here goes nothin'." Enos twisted the knob off and flipped it over before placing it back in the hole, upside down. A red switch popped out of the end of it. "What is that thing supposed to do!?"

Cooter had a boyish grin on his face like he had just received the best birthday present ever. "At first I thought it was a nitrous boost, but that ain't it. Now my gut tells me it's either a hidden compartment or some sort of anti-theft device! It looks awful secret agent lookin' don't it?"

"I'll say." Enos stared at the red switch uncomfortably. "Could you do me a favor and find out what it does? I'd appreciate it if you kept it real quiet though."

Cooter slapped a palm over his heart. "I'd die of heartbreak if I couldn't keep working on it. All I know for sure, whatever it is, it ain't working because there's no power. The battery is dead. Other than that, a good tune up should do the trick. I got a buddy I can call in Hot-lanta who would give his eye teeth to see this. He'll keep it quiet." Cooter again wiped the sweat from his brow. "I gotta know something. Where in the world did you find this thing?"

"Would you believe it's a loaner?" A light breeze kicked up, blowing across the front seat and carrying the slightest whiff of Jenny's perfume wafting to his senses.

"Yeah, and I got prime real estate in the Hazzard Swamp to sell ya'." Cooter narrowed his eyes. "That ain't after-shave I'm smelling and Daisy don't wear that kinda perfume. Would this loaner be a girl? Say a girl you met in Wyoming?"

Enos blushed to his toes then glossed over Cooter's observation. "Be real careful when you start working on it. Some of these modifications might be dangerous, or even ... um ... weapons, maybe."

Cooter guffawed, "Weapons!? Like in the movies?"

"I ain't sure, Cooter! That's why I'm asking you to be careful until you find out what it is. I just have a hunch that it ain't an anti-theft thing."

Sobering, Cooter asked, "Why would this gal have a truck with weapons on it?"

"Probably because she-" Enos caught himself a little too late. Frustrated with Cooter's prodding, he stepped out of the truck and said. "Let's just say the person who owns this truck is always watching their back. Okay?"

"You're really hung up on this gal, huh? What's her name and when do I get to meet her?"

"Jenny. Her name is Jenny." Enos's heart ached all over again. He wanted to tell the world about her, but without knowing when she was coming back it didn't feel right.

His feelings must've been written all over his face because Cooter heaved a sigh and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Enos. I'll figure this out and get back to you."

"Thanks," he replied, meaning it. "I'm really not too worried about the other stuff working. I just need it running."

Cooter squinted up toward the sun, doffing his hat. "How much time can you give me with it?"

"I gotta leave for Wyoming in a little over three weeks."

"I can work faster if I take it back to the garage. The schedule is light so it shouldn't take too long." With an amused chuckle, he added, "That is if ya'll keep the patrol cars outta the pond."

"I'll do my best," Enos smiled and offered his hand.

"I'll call when I know somethin' more."

"Thanks, Cooter. I appreciate it."

While Cooter prepared Jenny's truck for the tow into town, Enos strolled back to his cruiser, again thinking of her and the many mysteries she held. The modifications didn't sit well with him and he wondered just how modified the truck would turn out to be.

He stopped at his patrol car to look out through the trees into the sun-baked field on the opposite side of his house. Several mounds of dirt erupted from the ground, planting beds for a new garden. He'd turned over the soil a few weeks ago, leaving a large grassy area in the center where he would eventually build a picnic table and an arbor for shade. Now all that was in this space was a circle of bricks protruding from the ground. Next year, it would look completely different. He hoped lots of things would be different.

The sound of hoof beats reached his ears just as a male voice called out, "Enos, do you have a second?"

Enos turned with a smile to greet his foreman. Sam Tucker was riding a three-year-old sorrel. As usual, he was covered with dust from head to toe and sweat had caked the stuff into a muddy concoction on his shirt. He'd probably change his clothes three or four more times before the day was out. This heat was a strain on everyone.

"Hey, Sam! How is Abby coming along?" He took a moment to acknowledge the filly, patting her shoulder firmly then reaching up to scratch behind her ear. The horse nickered, obviously enjoying the attention.

"She's learning fast and loves to jump," Sam said, sitting back in the saddle with a cheerful smile. "She still kicks out a little though when she gets excited, but she'll get over that. Hey, I know you're on duty, but the well near Honeysuckle Hollow went dry and the biggest pond will probably be empty by the end of the week. We need that extra help to haul the water tank out to the horses on the back property several times a day. It's either that or bring all of them into the hay fields so they can drink from the well. That's gonna cut into our hay supply come harvest and it's not looking great as it is. I can do the primary interviewing. What do you think?"

"Well, we can't keep going like this. Let's hire three more hands, maybe four. We're gonna double in size when I get back from the Rafter G and I want you to have help before I leave. Go ahead and call Gabby at the Hazzard Gazette and take out an ad. Ask them to send the bill to Tom Grady in Atlanta. His address is in the grey index card box on your desk. When I get home tonight we can talk about the salary and job requirements. I'm afraid it's gonna be another late night."

"That's alright, boss. I don't mind."

Enos visibly cringed. "Sam, do you mind just calling me Enos? When you meet Boss Hogg, you'll understand why."

"Sorry, it's just a habit from the last job." Sam gathered his reins. "I'll make that call right away and see if we can get the ad in tomorrow's paper. I'll come up to the house around 9:30 with the daily report. It's my turn to cook so save room. It's meatloaf and mashed potatoes night."

"Did I tell you how glad I am that your ma taught you how to cook?"

"When you have five sisters, it happens naturally."

"I reckon it does," Enos chuckled. "See ya' later, Sam!"

"Later!" Sam moved Abby into a slow trot back to the barn, waving over his shoulder as he went.

"Five sisters," Enos said to himself as he got back into his patrol car. "Ding dang. Maybe being an only child wasn't so bad after all."

* * *

Tucked away in a quiet Wyoming river valley, Gus and Emily Rafferty relaxed on the back deck of their cabin, enjoying the breeze and the cool temperatures of the morning. Having been together for over thirty-five years, the couple shared a loving bond that that was as immovable as the mountains that surrounded them. They had leaned heavily on that bond over the past summer.

Gus was slouched in his chair with his feet propped on the rail. His cowboy hat was pulled over his eyes and he snored on occasion. This was their usual routine when the ranch was between large events. They'd finish morning chores and relax for an hour together, sometimes talking, sometimes just enjoying the peaceful quiet of the wilderness around them. As long as they were able to be in one another's presence, that was all that they needed.

This morning Emily found it difficult to focus on her knitting. She had left a big piece of her heart back in Hazzard County. She tried to convince herself that things were going better for her godson. In some ways, she supposed they were. Enos now called every Sunday instead of several times a week. Perhaps he had finally settled into a routine, or else he was working too hard. She feared it was the latter.

Without lifting his hat, Gus said, "He's fine, darlin'. Give the boy some time to adjust to being alone. I haven't seen a rider yet that couldn't find something to smile about during the Fall Color Ride."

"Pfft. That's three weeks away! Right now he's miserable and we both know it." Emily's hands slowed and she lowered her knitting. "This whole thing is just so unfair. What on earth is Drake doing? I understand why he had to take Jenny off our ranch, but why did he keep them apart after the shooting? And why is he keeping them apart now?" She shook her head and resumed knitting, the needles clicked together like battling swords. "You mark my words, Augustus. The next time I see that Drake MacFarland, the two of us are gonna have a come to Jesus meeting."

Gus chuckled, "Now woman, you'll need a miracle if you're gonna change Drake's mind. Trying to reason with a stubborn cuss like him is like trying to reason with a wood splitter. You go pokin' around where you aren't supposed to and you'll pull back a bloody stump. Besides, neither one of us has much mind left to waste these days."

The knitting needles froze and Emily turned an evil eye on her husband. "You just speak for yourself, Augustus, or I'll hide the rest of those peanut butter cookies I made this morning."

Gus dropped his feet to the deck and sat straight, pulling his hat from his head. "Oh hush and gimmie a kiss."

"You're such a romantic," Emily giggled and kissed him. He could always put a smile on her face.

"Don't be messin' with my cookies, woman," he teased, replacing his hat. "Let's talk about the Fall Color Ride for just a second. Are we booked or do we have any openings?"

"We're almost full, sweetheart." Emily again resumed her knitting. "Don't you worry though. I'm holding a few rooms open in the main cabin, just in case they show up."

"Good. That's good." Gus reached out and patted her forearm. "I want you to do me a favor."

Emily looked over her glasses with worry. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, not really, but I'd like to keep her room open. Even if she doesn't show, I'd rather have it empty. I just..." Gus dabbed his eyes. "I ain't got the heart to see someone else in it."

"Oh, Gus. I'll take care of it." Emily laced their fingers together and held tight. "Don't give up hope. Not until the very last minute."

* * *

As the late afternoon dragged into the dinner hour, the heat brought a small crowd into the Boar's Nest for refreshments. Daisy was grateful for the crowd, but it failed to provide the distraction from her problems that she yearned for.

The recollection of the kiss at Bear Creek was an embarrassment that clung to her like filthy, torn clothing. Daisy had mistaken Drake for Enos because of a severe concussion and shock, but she could not accept that she failed to recognize the difference between the two men. The bottom line and most condemning fact being that Enos had never, _ever_ , kissed her in that way before.

Daisy returned to the bar and filled another pitcher of beer, wondering how she would come to terms with this new perspective. The Kiss at Bear Creek now meant something completely different and changed everything. It meant that Enos hadn't come for her, hadn't saved her, and hadn't kissed her after meeting that girl, the boyfriend-thieving-crusher-of-dreams.

All these months Enos had been pushing away Daisy's advances and she was convinced he was in denial. Now she knew his feelings for Jenny went deep. That wasn't even the worst of it. It wasn't that The Kiss had happened that was driving her crazy, or even that it had happened with Drake.

It was that she had enjoyed it so much. So _very_ much.

Why hadn't Drake told her the truth? No wonder he ran off at the first opportunity. He was probably as mortified as she was and preferred to forget it ever happened. Which is exactly what she planned to do, too. The Kiss would be banished from her memories. Somehow.

"Good evening, Daisy."

Immediately her problems disappeared. Daisy turned to greet the young businessman who had made a habit of dropping by to see her when he was in the area. She didn't know his name, but she looked forward to his unannounced visits and their easy banter. He was nice on the eyes, too.

Lean and well-groomed, dressed in a suit that looked a lot like Italian silk, Mr. Smooth was average height with thick brown hair and bright green eyes. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and a friendly disposition. He stood with his head tilted slightly to the side as he leaned against the bar, his eyes slowly checking out her features.

Daisy beamed. This was exactly what her bruised ego needed. "Well look who came to see me! Hey, sugar! What brings you to Hazzard?"

Dropping his keys on the bar, the man checked over his shoulder then leaned in close. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm having a secret love affair with a gorgeous waitress who serves watered down beer."

Daisy laughed at his lame joke. "Ohh, sounds very dangerous. It's nice to see you again. What can I get for you?"

"I'll have some iced tea, please." The man loosened his tie and asked, "How have you been? Everything going okay at the farm? I've heard the drought is bad here."

Daisy grabbed the pitcher of tea and a mug. While she poured, she replied, "Yes, it's really bad. We aren't sure how we are going to be affected just yet, but we've lost about two acres. I've heard some people have already lost the majority of their crops. It's a scary time, but my job helps and my two cousins usually find odd jobs to bring in a little extra when we need it."

"That's good. I've heard there is an assistance fund being set up to help the farmers in the Tri-County area. The fund gives priority to multi-generational farm owners. I can bring you some applications and more information in the next couple of days if you'd like. Maybe you can help spread the word. I'd hate to see your County Commissioner benefit from the hardship foreclosures."

Daisy sat down the pitcher. "Boss Hogg will be ready with greedy palms, too. That is so sweet of you to think of all those families. Thank you, sugar. I'll make sure the whole town knows about the fund and where to get an application."

"I knew I could count on you, Daisy. You have a generous heart." Taking her hand, he kissed her fingers lightly, like a romantic prince would bestow on his princess, then set those fathomless eyes back on her face.

Humbled, she said, "You know, I've been thinking. You've been dropping by all summer and I don't even know your name. That just isn't fair."

"I never told you my name?" his green eyes, bright as gemstones, sparkled at her playfully. "Well, you're right. That's not fair at all."

Daisy turned things up a notch by flipping her hair back, then said in a seductive whisper, "Tell me your name, mister."

Somehow, her hand found its way to his arm and gently explored the pliable but strong muscles beneath a very expensive dress shirt. He was so easy to be with that the effect was almost supernatural. Daisy imagined this man had women lined up just to be near him. He was so _comfortable_.

His free hand took hers and his voice took on a husky tone. "It's good to see you again, Daisy. My name is Jack Young. Just call me Jack."

The chemistry that had sparked to life the day he walked in burst forth with unexpected heat. Daisy's cheeks began to feel warm as a blush crept across her face.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jack Young." Daisy was enamored with the way he held her gaze and his hand sent a tingling sensation up her arm, where it spread out, sending signals to various other places. They were caught up in the moment, neither speaking until the front door creaked open and closed as Enos walked in.

Daisy released Jack and backed away as if he were on fire. How could she get carried away so easily? What if Enos had seen them?

"Is something wrong, Daisy?" Jack gave her a little space, his face reflecting concern. "You're a little pale, luv."

"I just realized I have other customers," she said. "It was nice talking with you. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you, Daisy. I have to go soon anyway. I have a late appointment this evening."

She grabbed her tray and whispered, "All this hard work without play isn't healthy, Jack."

"Perhaps we can do something about that one of these days. Thanks for the tea." He lifted his glass in a salute and said, "Go get those tips. We will see each other again soon."

"You bet." Daisy shook herself out and hurried to her next table to take their order.

She didn't need another man complicating her life, but as long as she kept Jack in the innocent flirting category, everything would be fine. Sometimes she just needed the ego boost and Jack certainly fit the bill.

Daisy took several orders and on her way back to the bar, her heart shot to her throat when she spotted Jack and Enos together near the door. The deputy looked angry, unusually so. The men seemed to be locking horns over something, but they were keeping their voices low. She watched in morbid horror. Could Enos actually be ... jealous?!

Her hope burst like an overfilled balloon when Jack put a placating had up and suddenly calmed the conversation. After a few more words, Jack walked out and Enos took a seat at the bar, looking more upset and sad than usual.

She wasted no time in getting to the end of the bar. "Enos? Sugar, are you okay?" He didn't respond. He just sat there with his hat in his hands and a tortured look on his face.

"Enos!"

He started in place before acknowledging Daisy. "Oh, hey Dais. Can I get some buttermilk and a BLT to go?"

She was taken aback by his response. "I asked if you were okay. Didn't you hear me? What happened with Jack?"

"I'm sorry. I have some things on my mind. That's all." His forehead crinkled and he looked at her curiously. "Who's Jack?

Daisy gave a hard stare. "You're really starting to worry me. You just finished talking to him. Jack Young? Expensive suit? Dark hair? Average height?"

"Oh, Jack _Young!_ We were just talking about a job he's helping me with. Really Daisy, you don't have to go fussin' over me."

"I'll fuss over you if I want to." Daisy replied, smiling. She'd already put the pieces of the puzzle together. The fund Jack told her about was probably backed by O'Connell money ... Enos's money now. "Jack tells me he's a strategist and looks into investment opportunities. I reckon he would be of real help to you. Have you hired him to do any special jobs for you lately? Like a charitable fund for local victims of the drought?"

Enos's eyes popped wide and he moved closer, keeping his voice low. "Please don't tell anybody. I asked if he would look for matching donations for the drought assistance fund. That's all. "

"Oh, sugar." Daisy's put a compassionate hand on his. "I am so proud of you. I know Beth would be, too. Don't worry. I'll won't say a word." Running a finger along the side of his face, she asked, "Are you sure you're alright? I thought the two of you were arguing about something. You still seem upset and tired."

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Dais. I've had to learn the ranch business fast and I reckon I'm working too hard. Things are about to get better though. Sam and I are hiring more help. Once they start I won't have to go home and work several more hours before hitting the sack."

"I'm glad to hear that. Sit tight, sugar," Daisy said, patting his hand and hiding her disappointment. "I'll just get your sandwich ready."

Daisy watched him as she went about fixing his meal. That blithe grin of his wasn't fooling her in the least. There was more to the conversation with Jack, but once again Enos had shut her out instead of trusting their lifelong friendship. She knew from experience that he pushed people away when he was hurting. He'd done so all of his life. The sadness and pain looked far worse than it had this morning. He looked exhausted.

Concerned that he wasn't eating well either, Daisy added a fresh apple, a bag of potato chips, and cut a large piece of pecan pie to his order and carefully placed everything into a sturdy bag. When she delivered it, along with a to-go cup of buttermilk, she found him sound asleep with his head propped on his hand.

"Aw, Enos." Daisy slipped her fingertips through the hair along his forehead, wishing she could wake up to him every morning. Then she moved closer to wake him before the sheriff or Boss caught him sleeping on duty.

"Enos, wake up sugar."

He didn't stir.

"Enos, you have to wake up." Daisy leaned in close and tenderly stroked his cheek. "C'mon sleepyhead, what's it gonna take to get you outta here?"

He released a content sigh as his lips curved into a relaxed, satisfied smile. With his eyes closed, he said in a deeply seductive voice, "My boots are on the floor by the bed, Jenny. But I still got ten minutes to kiss you."

Jenny. It was always Jenny! Her pride singed black, she shoved the entire meal into Enos's chest and shouted, "Here's your food, Enos!"

* * *

It was a wonderful dream. One of the rare ones, where Drake didn't interfere. Then an ice cold liquid splashed on his face and soaked through his shirt as a to-go cup was crushed against his chest. The frigid buttermilk went everywhere, soaking his uniform and his meal. Enos instinctively grabbed the contents pushed against him and looked across the bar at Daisy.

"Enjoy your lunch!" With a black glare, she spun around and stomped away.

Muffled laughter broke out and began to spread across the room, so Enos made a hasty exit. There was no salvaging his uniform without washing it, so he ate his now soggy sandwich in the car on the drive back to the ranch. This was turning out to be a really rotten day. On top of everything else, Daisy was apparently furious with him.

As much as he wanted peace with his childhood friend, he couldn't stop his mind from replaying the short conversation he'd just had with Jaxon. He'd been thrilled to finally see Jenny's twin but frustrated that he couldn't talk freely in that environment. The news he delivered about his sister was another arrow to his heart.

Jenny and Drake had finally come to blows over his meddling in her life. From the sounds of it, the fight had been ugly and the eldest MacFarland had threatened to take the twins out of the country. Things ended with Jenny walking out.

That was three days ago.

_The worry was obvious on Jaxon's face as he spoke. He had said, "I know you're worried. So are we, but I did get a call from her this morning. She wouldn't tell me where she was, just that she was nearby and that she's safe."_

_"She's in more danger alone! Why hasn't she called me? What about the note I gave you? Jaxon, you did give it to her right?_

_He smiled and put a reassuring hand up. "Yes, I gave her your note. Her feelings for you haven't changed since the day we left Wyoming. Jenny even tried to write you back, but my brother caught her with the note and that's what set all of this in motion."_

_Enos's heart shriveled at the obvious."That's not what love is about. That's control. What Drake is doing can be considered kidnapping. If Jenny wanted to press charges, she could."_

_"Slow down. You need to understand everything that's going on here and you don't. Drake is dealing with very heavy emotions surrounding traumatic things that he went through. You know about his fianceè, Cynthia. There are many more experiences that you aren't aware of. Right now he needs us, that's all. He's not a bad person. The three of us are family and nothing comes between that."_

_"I'm trying to understand, but I don't know where I fit into all of this. I need to see her, Jaxon. I need to talk to Jenny!"_

_"You will, soon." Jaxon took Enos's shoulder and gave him a firm shake. "I said nothing comes between family. That doesn't mean we're opposed to adding people to it. She's going to come back to her family, but I suspect she will try to reach you first._

_"I sure hope you're right. Jenny deserves to have the kind of life that Drake had with Cynthia. I want her to have the freedom to live that life, too. With me."_

* * *

As dusk fell on Hazzard County, the silver car sat in the trees with the police scanner on. The driver had been there since early afternoon and knew the Sheriff was at the station, Hazzard Three was also somewhere in town, and the target was driving into the far corner of the county _alone_.

The finely tuned engine purred to life and the car slid along the road like a low flying plane. The driver eased off the road and parked in the trees along Pond Creek Road, not far from the Highway 20 intersection to wait.

This was it. Tonight, he would put a stop to the deputy meddling in his business ... for good.

 

 

 

 


	3. The Mercury Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end of this chapter for Gaelic translations,

* * *

_"Never give up on someone you can't go a day with thinking about."_

~ Author Unknown

* * *

The sun was a burst of fiery amber sinking into the western horizon when Sam Tucker walked through the main barn doors at the Circle M Ranch. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he entered the foreman's office and turned on the oscillating fan to combat the heat. With Enos on duty and supper delayed, he might as well fill out the paperwork for the next feed order.

Sam sighed in content as he sank into his office chair. It had been a long day. As he picked out the correct notebook from the stack on his desk, he noticed the flashing red number on the answering machine.

"This can't be good." He grabbed pen and paper then hit the playback button.

As he listened to the first few messages, he reconsidered taking on this assignment. If he wasn't so grateful for the chance to prove himself, he would've taken Enos up on the offer to allow Tom Grady to handle the screening process for the ranch's open positions. Sam knew all about the women who had suddenly taken an interest in Enos because of his recent inheritance, but he never thought they would go to this length. So far, the messages had very little to do with horses.

_"Hey, Enos. It's Cindy Lou. I hear you need some help out there. Do you remember when I won the barrel racing title for the Varsity Rodeo Team back in High School?"_ The girl let out a sexy giggle and continued her pitch, but it wasn't for the job. _"It's been a couple of years, but I'd be happy to ride anything you want. Anything."_

"Ew," Sam said, pushing the button to skip to the next message.

A sultry voice said, _"Hello, Sweetums. I sure would like to talk to you about those hired hands your lookin' for. It's Margaret, but I'm sure you know my voice by now. I just wanted to say that I am highly qualified for the job since I have very skilled hands. How about an interview so I can show you exactly what they can do with your-"_

Sam slammed a hand down on the button. "Lawdy. These girls are more like piranhas then barracudas."

The next message wasn't a potential new hire either. There was a brief pause before a woman's voice came over the line.

_"Enos? Hi, it's ... me. I'm sorry to call instead of coming by to see you in person, but I thought I might get lucky and catch you at home. I guess you're working._ _Well, it was worth a try. If you have the time, could you call me?_ _" She sighed and said, "Or better yet, maybe you could come spend some time with me?_ _I really want to see you._ _We would be alone. I have a room at the motel on Interstate-"_

"Oh for pity's sake!" Sam went to the next message, and the next, and the one after that. They were all from women and all similar in nature.

Sam had learned to tolerate the constant parade of lovely girls with their gifts of baked goodies, which always ended up in his barn apartment (the goodies ... not the girls) but he knew it was wearing Enos down to the point he was considering a keypad lock on the front gate, just to keep the girls away.

Tag whinnied loudly from the front pasture. The horse only behaved in such a manner when Enos came home from a long shift. Sam ejected the tape and took it with him when he left the office. He stepped into the setting sun as the patrol car crept up the long drive to the house. The boss was home early. Sam ran his hands over his face with a groan. This wasn't going to be easy to explain.

Setting his cowboy hat on his head he hurried toward the house to meet with Enos. There was no way of knowing how the girls discovered the job openings before the ad was even printed in the paper, but he was certain his overworked boss would not be pleased.

* * *

Enos was undoing the knot in his soggy tie when he spotted his foreman walking toward the house. It wasn't unusual. He had come to expect the daily reports as well as the company. By the time Sam reached the porch, he had the front door unlocked and opened.

"Hey, Sam. Come on in and cool off a bit," Enos said, opening the screen door to welcome him in. "I'm just here to change my uniform then I gotta finish my shift. Did you have any trouble getting that ad placed in the paper?"

"No sir. I mean, Enos." Sam said as he took off his hat and closed the door behind them. "I need to talk to ya' for just a minute. Whoa... What happened to your clothes?"

_Daisy's temper._ "Bad timing I reckon." Enos hesitated when he saw the concern on Sam's face. He leaned against the brightly polished banister and said, "You look lower than a hog's chin on market day. What happened?"

Sam fiddled with his hat strings while he explained. "Well, I did just like ya' said. The ad is gonna run in the Hazzard Gazette for a week, starting tomorrow. I didn't talk to anybody else, just that gal at the paper."

"You mean Gabby Williams?"

"Yep, that's her," Sam said. "I don't understand how it happened, but... " Pulling something from his shirt pocket, he held up an audio cassette tape with a perplexed look on his face. "I checked the answering machine just now and found twenty-seven messages about our job openings."

"Twenty-seven!?" Enos glared at the tape, wishing he could change his circumstances. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah. I'm awful sorry, Enos. There wasn't a serious applicant among them. It's all those girls again."

"Aw, ding dang it." Enos smacked his head, slowly dragging his hand over his exhausted face. "How bad is it?"

"Bad," Sam said, his blonde eyebrows arching high on his tan face. "Three of them were kinda ... well, scary."

"Let me guess," Enos snapped, clutching his gun belt and pacing in angry short steps. "Margaret, Cindy Lou, and Lori Jean?"

"Huh," Sam scratched his cheek. "Lori Jean must've been the gal that wants ya' to spend time with her in a motel room."

The pacing ended when Enos turned and pointed a finger at his foreman, saying, "She's the one getting to be a ding dang nuisance, that's what she is!"

"She was tame compared to Cindy Lou and Margaret. I'm too embarrassed to even repeat what they said! How in the world did they find out you were hiring?"

"I reckon Maybelle Tillingham had a chat with Gabby after you placed the ad," Enos said, disgusted.

"Maybelle is...?"

"The Hazzard telephone operator and The Root of the Hazzard County grapevine. She makes sure she knows about everybody's business and spreads it around to all the wrong people."

"So that's how it works," Sam said, his forehead wrinkled in thought. "We're pretty far out here. Can ya' ask Tom about transferring the phone to the Choctaw exchange? It might be possible."

"I've thought about it, but that would probably mean a new number and I need time to contact everyone on Beth's phone list." Enos's stomach ached at the thought of a new number. What if Jenny called and his number had been disconnected? No, they would just have to deal with the problem for a while longer.

"I understand," Sam replied. "I can start verifying the client mailing and phone list once we get some help. What do ya' want to do about all these messages until then?"

"I got an idea. Let me see that tape." Enos retrieved the cassette from Sam, walked through the living room to his small office near the laundry room and aimed it at the trash can. For some reason, he couldn't let it go without asking. "Sam, did you listen to all of the messages on here?"

"I sure did. It was downright painful."

"Okay, I figured as much, but..." _Another day without a call from Jenny._ "Anyway, just checking." Trying to keep the disappointment from showing on his face, Enos promptly threw the tape in the trash.

"Problem solved," he announced. "When I forward the phone to the barn in the morning, turn on the answering machine, but let me listen to the messages. That way anybody interested in working here has to talk to you personally. If they don't have at least two years experience and a written reference from another ranch, turn them down ... nicely though. I don't wanna hurt any feelings and cause bigger problems. We gotta get help in here."

"Sure thing, Enos. Do ya' think _all_ of them are gonna call back?"

"Maybe?" Enos shrugged a shoulder and sighed. "Probably. It could be a long day for ya'. I'm sorry. It probably isn't too late to cancel that ad. Do you want to send the applicants through Tom instead? I can call him."

"Nah, that's okay. I need to learn who's who around here and set down some boundaries. I appreciate the offer though." Sam turned to leave the office, but stopped at the door and said, "I have an idea. My brother Jim is between jobs. He's going through some personal problems, but he's always been good with horses. Would ya' mind if he applied? He could share the barn apartment with me until he gets on his feet. That way we have at least two men on the ranch at all times. I mean, if that's okay. It's been kinda tough adjusting to living alone."

Sam was one of seven kids from a close-knit family and Enos could relate to his feelings of isolation. Hiring Jim could be a winning solution for both of them.

"I reckon I know how that feels. This big ol' house gets pretty lonely sometimes, too." Enos forced a smile even though he ached for Jenny's companionship and worried for her safety. "I think it's a great idea. It's important to me that the people working here are people I can trust. Why don't you give him a call while I get changed? I'll talk to him about salary when I get home tonight. Tell him he gets the first room available in the bunkhouse when it's finished. That is, if he wants it. He can start as soon as he can get here."

Sam practically beamed with excitement. "Well slap me sideways, that'd be great! Jim sure needs this. He's gonna be tickled! I'll see if he can get here by tomorrow night." Sam extended his hand and said, "Thanks, Enos."

"Don't mention it." Enos smiled and shook his foreman's hand. "I'm glad to have the help. I'll see ya' later."

After leaving the office, Enos detoured through the kitchen for a couple of aspirin before making a slow climb up the stairs to change. His shoe was tight across his foot and his ankle was swelling again, just like every other day this week. He had been up since 4:00 AM and wouldn't hit the sack until well after midnight. All the time on his feet aggravated his riding injury and made the pain and swelling worse. His ankle was supposed to improve over time, but it had been nearly four months since his riding accident and he was still waiting.

The fatigue wasn't helping his disposition and the nightmares still plagued his sleep. Knowing that Jenny was out there alone was sure to cause another long night of tossing and turning. Why hadn't she called him? And where had she gone?

In a freshly pressed uniform, Enos stood in front of his dresser and gazed into the emerald stone of Jenny's pendant. He could only pray that Jaxon's instincts were correct and that she would come back to her family.

"Oh, hon. Please be careful. I miss you so much."

* * *

Jaxon handed his car keys to the Four Season's valet and strolled inside the luxury hotel. Feeling the need to walk, he passed through the tall marble columns and climbed the majestic gilt-trimmed stairs. There would be no one to greet him in the suite he had shared with his siblings over the past two weeks. With Jenny gone and Drake out searching for her, he could take the scenic route to the eighteenth floor.

He had just returned from his first in-person meeting with his new contact. The man was proving to be a reliable source of information, but he was only the middleman. There was a confidential informant inside Monroe's organization and Jaxon was working all of his sources to discover who that person might be. It would take time. Until then, he would continue to work with this man and let him think he was calling the shots. As long as Agent Travis Patterson _thought_ he was Jaxon's handler, he wouldn't alert anyone else within the F.B.I. to their location.

Tonight the agent had provided bad news that meant going back to Hazzard first thing in the morning to find Enos. Saving Enos, Daisy, and J.D. Hogg from Monroe's strike team, Jenny getting shot in the process, and all the hard work and risk it took to destroy so many of Monroe's illegal operations this summer hadn't accomplished what they had hoped. Daisy had unknowingly become part of something ugly, but Boss Hogg had marched right into the fray with his greedy palm open. It was his fault that everything had gone haywire and their protection status was revoked.

The corrupt County Commissioner had mailed a letter to one of the most dangerous mafia leaders in this part of the country. He had demanded reimbursement for expenses incurred sending Daisy to Wyoming to do his dirty work. The full consequences of Boss's actions were yet to be discovered, but Jaxon figured it was safe to assume the worst.

For the cost of two plane tickets and a rental car, the three Hazzard County residents were back on Wallace Monroe's radar. Boss Hogg's greedy ways had reminded the mob leader of his anger and refueled his need for revenge. Monroe was coming after them and without skilled protection, they'd all be dead before autumn arrived.

Compounding this problem was Monroe's decision to hire a new employee. Rumors were in the air that Matt Duncan had accepted the position recently held by his now deceased brother Reid. Jaxon's stomach cramped at the thought of Matt being Monroe's top gun. After the incident in Wyoming, the man would be especially motivated to go after Daisy Duke and Drake.

The whole thing stank to high heaven and it was time to bring his quarreling siblings together. Quick.

He dreaded telling Daisy. She might not have known exactly what Boss was up to, but she was smart enough to know better than to take favors from someone like Hogg. The man does nothing unless he benefits from it in return.

Having reached the eighteenth floor, Jaxon walked down the corridor and wondered, _Does Enos know why Boss Hogg was so interested in taking over his land? Had Beth known? Could the answer be in her diaries?_

The thoughts were pushed to the side as a heavy loneliness began to weigh him down. He stood in front of the door to their suite and feared going back on the run alone. Maybe he would try to call Katie McMillan again. His best friend from Harvard always had a way of cheering him up. He could picture Katie's quirky smile as she would say, _"Jaxon, you're brilliant, but you need to learn how to have fun."_

Jaxon snickered out loud. Katie had taught him how to laugh again. She was his partner in crime, too. Playing practical jokes and getting into trouble with the profs was a favorite pastime of theirs. She helped him survive the separation from his twin during college and he would be forever grateful to her. It surprised him how often he thought about her after the trip to Boston in June.

He swung open the hotel suite door and stopped in his tracks. Jenny sat on the couch wearing a blue flannel shirt over a black T-shirt and jeans. She wrung her hands nervously.

Recognition relaxed her features. As she rushed to greet him, she said, "Oh, Jaxon! I'm so glad it's you!"

"Jenny!" He shut the door, dropped his briefcase on the floor and caught her when she leaped into his arms. "Thank God. Don't ever do that again! You scared about ten years off my life." He released her and lifted her chin. "You've been crying."

"I think that's all I do anymore," she said, bashfully. "Can we talk?"

"I'll fix us some tea," Jaxon smiled and led her to the breakfast bar, then moved to the kitchenette to put the kettle on the burner. "I didn't see Drake's luxurious set of wheels in the parking lot. Is he here?"

"Hah! I don't think he will ever get tired of that thing." Jenny sat on the couch and ran her fingers along the hem of the flannel shirt. "He was here when I first got back. We had an interesting conversation before he left."

"An _'interesting conversation'_ is better than a blood-curdling screaming match." Jaxon was pleased when she laughed at his comment. He sat next to her, slipped off his shoes, and propped his feet on the coffee table. "Ugh, this heat is ridiculous. Aren't you hot in that shirt?"

"You know how Drake is with the air conditioning. It was sixty degrees in here when I walked in. Besides, it makes me feel closer to Enos."

Jenny smiled, but there was something sad about it. He decided not to go down that road just yet. "Tell me about your talk with Himself."

"Okay, Drake was really upset when I saw him. At first, I thought he was angry, but he was more..." Jenny threaded her fingers through her hair, pulling it back from the side of her face. "It's like he was feeling all the betrayal and abandonment all over again. That wasn't my goal when I left. I just wanted to see Enos, or talk to him. I never would've stayed away."

"I hoped so, but even I was worried after the fight you two had. Did you resolve things?"

"In part. I told him how upset I was about all those horrible things he said to Enos after the shooting. I told him he should apologize, which he did, but then I told him I wanted him to apologize to Enos and stay out of our relationship. He eventually caved and said he'd make things right."

"Then why so glum? Oh..." Jaxon took her hands and squeezed. "I'm so sorry. You couldn't reach him, could you."

Her face fell and she looked away, shaking her head to confirm his statement. "He didn't even call me back. I left a message this morning. I figured he would check his messages and call me, but...". She let out an anguished sigh. "Have you seen him lately?"

Jaxon hoped his smile was reassuring. "Yes. I saw him at the Boar's Nest this afternoon around five o'clock. Jen, he misses you terribly. I'm sure he's just very busy. Today he was scheduled to work a double shift. Don't worry."

The relief was evident in her features. "I'm sorry. I guess the stress is getting to me."

"Don't be. Drake needed to back off. He was holding on to you so tight he was drowning you."

"Well, we might've overcome one hurdle, but I think he's still off-kilter about something. This is about Cynthia, in part. My relationship with Enos is just an excuse to avoid facing ... I don't know what."

"He was so in love with her," Jaxon said, sadly. "What do you think is going on with him? Remember, you're the one with the female insight."

"Somebody needs to keep you two sane," Jenny quipped, then slipping her arm through his she rested her head on his shoulder. "I do think he is finally letting go of his grief. I did what I could to reassure him, told him that Cynthia would want him to move on with his life and be happy. It's hard to imagine him happy with someone else, but who knows what the future holds. We talked about all sorts of things."

"Wait a minute," Jaxon said, turning to face her. "We're talking about Himself. Drake. Our brother _talked_ about _things_." He squinted one eye. "Jenny, what happened at Bear Creek?"

"Oh no!" Jenny waved her finger in a 'no-no' gesture. "Don't start that again. I can't tell you."

"Aw, come on. He's been out of sorts since Wyoming and it got worse after the shooting. He was like the walking dead when he met me at the Boston Airport. You need to tell me what happened before it interferes with a mission."

Jenny crossed her arms defiantly. "I thought we were taking a break from the high-risk missions for a while?"

"That's not the mission I meant." Jaxon was saved by the whistling tea kettle. As he walked over to the stove, he pivoted to a new topic. "Where is Drake now? It's getting late."

Jenny followed him into the kitchenette, saying, "I don't know where he is, but he might have gone to Hazzard to talk with Enos."

Neither spoke as they prepared the tea. They worked seamlessly together, each knowing the other's next move. It was a comforting routine, familiar and reminiscent of youth ... and home. They had no secrets back then when they were naive and innocent.

Jaxon felt guilty for not telling her everything, but it was best to wait until they were all together. She had enough to deal with and he wanted to enjoy the peace for just a little while.

Jenny was slicing lemons when she broke into his wandering thoughts. "Please don't be upset with me. Just know that I'd keep your secrets, too."

"Aw, sis. I'm not upset with you," Jaxon poured the tea over ice and tried to put her at ease. "It would be nice if Drake would get along with Enos. You were right when you said I'd like him. I think he's going to be thrilled to see you. It'll be interesting to work together."

Jenny snapped to attention, locking her eyes with his in a way that would terrify lesser men. "What's happened?"

"Damn. I can't hide anything from you."

"Nope. Face it. You can't resist my power of persuasion," she said, putting the knife down and turning to face him. "Tell me the news."

Jaxon sighed and shifted to rest a hip against the counter, crossing a foot over the other. "I met my new contact tonight. I promise I'll tell you everything I know as soon as Drake comes back, but... We all have a rough road ahead of us. I'm sorry."

Her eyes searched his. Then her shoulders fell. "You're saying they aren't safe anymore. After everything that happened and everything we've done, they aren't protected? Why?"

Jaxon took her shoulder. "No, I'm sorry. Hogg got greedy. It's his fault they're in trouble again."

"Enos said he was a greedy man," Jenny's scowl took on more of a hurt look. "I can't believe this is happening. You know, I take back what I said about the high-risk missions. We should go right back into attack mode and take out every last asset Monroe has."

"You don't mean that."

"No. I'm just mad. I'd rather be on round the clock bodyguard duty. If we're going after Monroe, I want to get Enos's opinion anyway. I'll stay with him. You and Drake should take shifts monitoring Daisy. Tell Hogg to get his own bodyguards. He can afford it. The slimy fat weasel."

"Slimy is an understatement," Jaxon replied. "I'm going to see Enos early tomorrow and break the news to him first. Once he knows, I have to tell Daisy and Hogg."

"No, _we_ are going to tell Enos tomorrow. I'm not letting the sun set on another day without seeing him. If I had known Drake was going to make such a dramatic turnaround, I would have done things differently and kept the rental car."

"Come sit down and relax," Jaxon said, handing her a glass. "You look like you haven't slept in days. I'll take you to him tomorrow. Let's watch a movie while we're waiting for Drake. It'll help pass the time. Once he's back everything will be okay."

* * *

Enos yawned as he entered the last half-hour of his patrol. He was on his way back to town and eager to end this part of his day. Fortunately, there had been no sign of the convertible. He was beginning to think Cletus was on to something. It might have been kids from a neighboring county blowing off steam.

He made the turn onto Pond Creek Road and after traveling over the bridge, lights suddenly appeared behind him. The car kept it's distance and followed him for several miles. It was too hard to tell if this could be the Mercedes, but just in case, Enos took the radio mic from the cradle.

"Hazzard Two calling Hazzard Three, what's your twenty?"

_Cletus responded gleefully, "Hazzard Three is currently at the Busy Bee enjoying a cheeseburger, chili fries, and Miss Peggy's fine coffee service."_

Enos's stomach growled. His sandwich had been mostly ruined and he was starving. "10-4, Cletus. Standby. I might've found that silver Mercedes. 10-20 Pond Creek southbound approaching County Highway 64."

_"10-4 Enos. Hazzard Three is getting a doggie bag and heading your way. Hazzard Three, clear."_

Enos had just replaced the mic when high beams reflected off the rearview mirror. The flash was blinding in the nearly moonless night and left huge spots in his vision. While he'd been on the radio, the car had closed the distance between them, covering substantial ground in mere seconds.

"I see you back there. Just what are you up to?"

The other engine suddenly roared and the car accelerated, swinging into the other lane and passing Enos in a blur of silver and lights. It was the Mercedes. He turned on his emergency lights, flipped on the sirens and took off in pursuit.

* * *

Bo and Luke were on their way to the Boar's Nest when they heard the first call come over the radio.

_"Hazzard Two requesting immediate backup!"_ Enos said, his voice wild with excitement. _"10-80! Silver Mercedes! No tags! Repeat, no tags! He just took a wild turn west on County 64 from Pond Creek! Boy howdy, he's faster than a bee stung mare!"_

_"10-4, Hazzard Two this is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. Me and Hazzard Two are 10-76, ETA, twenty minutes. Stay with him, Enos! I'm a comin', I'm a comin'!"_

"Twenty minutes?" Luke exchanged a worried look with Bo. "Roscoe and Cletus are so far out they'll never catch up at the speed their going. I think we should start that direction, just in case."

"Shoot," Bo replied, drawing out the word. "It ain't like those two are gonna be much help when they get there anyway."

"Turn around. We'll try cutting off the Mercedes on County 64 where the road bottlenecks.

Bo spun the General around and put the pedal to the floor. "Your talking about that spot before the curve?"

"Yep, that's the place. Luke grabbed the radio. "Lost Sheep to Hazzard Two. Enos? What's your twenty?"

_"Lost Sheep, I'm westbound on County 64, two miles past the Pond Creek intersection. Don't go getting ideas now! Y'all keep your distance. I don't know what he's up to, but he's driving like he has a death wish! Hazzard Two, clear."_

Bo was crestfallen and backed off the throttle.

Luke spoke into the mic, "Sorry buddy roe, we aren't in the habit of leaving friends hanging off a ledge. We're on the way!" Luke pointed ahead. "Take the shortcut over the creek. We can cut across the meadow and be at Pond Creek and County 64 in five minutes."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say! Yeeehaaaaw!"

Bo slammed the pedal down and raced toward the intercept point.

* * *

Meanwhile, the driver of the convertible had heard the radio calls. It infuriated him. He had to catch his target alone and off-guard. Tonight was his last chance.

He swore under his breath and smacked the steering wheel with a fist. The move caused him to lose control of the vehicle and the rear end swerved dangerously close to the shoulder. He let off the accelerator and regained control of the car. If this was his last chance, he was going to make it count.

* * *

Enos's cruiser was giving all it had but it took every bit of his skill to keep up with the convertible. His driving experience helped even the odds between the two cars, but there was no way to match the Mercedes superior maneuverability. He hated to admit it, but unless help arrived soon, he was going to lose his suspect.

Then the car swerved wildly, spilling off some of the speed.

"Hazzard Two to Sheriff. Request permission to PIT!"

While he waited for approval, Enos moved the cruiser closer so he could easily get into position. He could only perform the maneuver while the cars were traveling under 40MPH. If the Mercedes reached the curve, there wouldn't be another chance for miles.

The Sheriff's excited voice shouted over the radio, "10-4 Hazzard Two! Go for PIT! Get em', Enos! Get 'em!"

With his adrenaline racing, he moved parallel to the convertible. Enos was gaining ground and nearly even with the Mercedes rear tires when it took off like a slingshot projectile. It flew across the hardpack, it's lights disappearing around the next curve. Enos floored the patrol car, refusing to give up the pursuit.

He could still see dust in his headlights when he entered the curve. That had to mean he was gaining ground again. His car yawed to the side. Having practiced on this same stretch of road more times than he could count, Enos corrected the skid and started to drift easily through the sharp turn. As he rounded the last tight stretch, he again spotted the Mercedes. It was parked across the road, blocking it. With a sharp intake of breath, he slammed on the brakes and frantically turned the wheel.

The cruiser left the road, bouncing wildly onto the uneven shoulder before traveling down a sharp incline. The Dodge slid to a halt moments later mere inches from a forest of tall pines.

Enos had one eye closed and his arms braced against the wheel when the wild ride came to an end, but he wasn't out of trouble. The engine had stalled. Frantically reaching for the key, he cranked the engine to no avail. The bright lights of the Mercedes then appeared, again blinding him to anything happening behind the car. The engine continued to crank uselessly.

"Ding dang it! Start … start … c'mon!"

Enos looked to his left where a large shadow appeared on the ground. He made a wild grab for the shotgun locked at the dash.

* * *

The General growled like an angry beast as Bo flew across the dark meadow and swerved onto the hardpack of County 64. They were closing in on the curve when Luke picked up the radio.

"Lost Sheep to Hazzard Two! What's your latest 20?"

There was no response. The boys exchanged an uneasy look.

"Lost Sheep to Hazzard Two. Enos? Do you copy? What's your twenty, come back?"

Bo gripped the wheel tighter. "Luke? Why ain't he answering? Do you think he crashed trying to pit the guy?"

Turning around, Luke checked the long expanse of empty road behind them and came up with the most optimistic explanation he could. "We'd see him if he'd crashed here. Maybe he ran out of time and had to chase him around the curve. Just keep going. Hurry, Bo! They can't be far ahead!"

"I sure hope you're right. I got a real bad feelin' about this."

_"Hazzard Three to Hazzard Two. I'm approaching Pond Creek and County Highway 64, what's your twenty?"_ There was anxiety in Cletus's voice. _"Hazzard Two? Enos! Do you copy!?"_

Again there was no response.

Luke responded with his heart in his throat. "Lost Sheep to Sheriff Roscoe, we're about a half-mile from the curve on County Highway 64. No sign of Hazzard Two. Enos, if you can hear me, we're comin' buddy."

The Sheriff acknowledged Luke's call and radioed the State Police and Highway Patrol for help.

The eldest Duke cousin repeated his call to Enos, each one becoming more frantic in nature as they sped down County 64 and into the curve. When they emerged on the other side, he spotted the flashing lights of the cruiser off the road near the trees.

"There's he is!" Luke shouted.

"Hang on!" Bo slammed on the brakes and the General Lee skidded to a stop in a cloud of dust.

After parking the General on the shoulder, the Duke boys jumped out and raced towards the patrol car. There was no sign of the Mercedes, but the Dodge Monaco was a haunting image to see. It sat in silence. No engine. No siren. The parking lights were on and the emergency lamps flashed red and blue beams into the trees. The driver's door stood wide open.

Bo reached the patrol car first, finding it empty. "Luke, he ain't in here!"

Having the presence of mind to grab a flashlight, Luke caught up with his cousin a moment later. Together they took in the battered condition of the patrol car. It was shocking. Every window in the cruiser was shattered. Blood was splattered on the dash and pooled in the seat. Ghastly streams of red covered the white paint and sheriff's star on the front side of the car door. Even the headlights had been broken out and there were large dents on the hood.

Bo cupped his mouth and called into the woods. "Enos!?"

"The shotgun is still in place," Luke said, but his heart sank over it. "At least he still has his pistol."

"You mean this pistol?" Bo knelt down and picked Enos's gunbelt up from the dead grass with a single finger. His 1911 revolver was still in the holster. "I'm telling you, he ain't here!"

"C'mon. Let's get on the horn and call Uncle Jesse and Daisy. We gotta look."

Cletus and the Sheriff arrived, as did a few State Police. Uncle Jesse rushed to the scene, as did Cooter and many more volunteers, but Enos was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Daisy had been in the middle of her shift when Enos's initial call came in over the radio. Like a bad omen, the entire room had gone stock still. The Boar's Nest patrons gathered around the radio in silence to listen to the high-speed pursuit. The town's favorite deputy had found the silver convertible and was chasing it down at a high rate of speed when he suddenly stopped responding to calls.

There had been frantic calls from Luke, Roscoe, and Cletus, even Cooter and Uncle Jesse had gotten involved, but there was no response from Enos.

When Luke called to confirm that the deputy was indeed missing, it took all Daisy's willpower to stay at the Boar's Nest and not run into the night calling his name. Luke told her to stay where she was until they knew more. Within half an hour, all the customers had left to help with the search. Boss asked her to close the place down.

Daisy wasn't about to just _"stay put."_

She raced towards Enos's last known location, barely able to hold back the tears. It had been well over a decade since Hazzard lost a deputy and she prayed that it hadn't happened again. Her perfect package, her best friend, the man who had always been there for her, had vanished into thin air nearly ninety minutes ago.

Horrible thoughts of standing near an open grave while Enos's casket was lowered into the ground sent the tears rolling down her cheeks. Daisy had her crying jag under control when she reached the scene, but the fear amplified when she saw his empty patrol car. The Dodge sat near the trees as if it waited for him to return. She hurried towards it, paying no attention to the yellow police tape she ducked underneath. She was searching for someone who could provide some answers when Roscoe took her arm.

"Now Daisy Duke, just what do you think you're doing in here!?" Rosco pulled her away from her intended goal, the stress evident in his features. "Go on now! Ya' stay up by your Jeep, outside the yellow tape!" He held up the tape with his hand and pointed the way for her to leave with the other.

Daisy dug in her heels. "Rosco, please tell me what you know. Have you found Enos?"

"F-found … mmm-gyu … no." Rosco dropped the tape.

Daisy had never seen him this way. The man was beside himself. She tried to put herself in his shoes, knowing one of his own was missing. This must be hitting him hard, too.

"W-we ain't found anything yet," he said. "We're still looking for clues. Now I need ya' to go back to the Jeep, Daisy. You can't be down here right now."

"Let me help," she replied. "You know I have the experience. Maybe if I looked in the patrol car I could-"

"IJIT! Now Daisy, stop this before I cuff ya' and stuff ya'!" Rosco's normal verve about cuffin' and stuffin' a Duke was noticeably absent. "It's a crime scene now. I know you're upset, all of us are upset. Sometimes I give him a hard time and all, but I ... I..." Rosco's throat moved as he swallowed the emotion he failed to hide. Daisy found herself turned around and pushed in the opposite direction that she had planned to go.

"Orders is orders," Rosco said, his composure back to irritable and impatient. "Now get back on the other side of that tape and stay there!"

"Wait a minute!" Daisy argued, worrying her lip. "Can't you tell me about the Mercedes? Please, Rosco. I heard Enos say there were no tags on the car. How will we find out who might have taken him?"

"Oh, good grief." Rosco heaved a sigh. "We're working on that. The other day the Mercedes was sporting dealer's tags. We'll find out who owns the car, it's just gonna take a little more time. Now get back across the line! You're interfering with official police business!"

"Daisy Mae, I thought Luke told you to stay at the Boar's Nest?" Uncle Jesse had arrived and put his arm around his heartbroken niece.

"The Boar's Nest is closed, Uncle Jesse."

"Well then, come with me. I'll walk you back to your Jeep." Keeping his arm around her shoulders, Uncle Jesse guided her back under the tape. "Miss Lulu is on her way with that fancy new food truck of hers. She needs help getting coffee and fixings for sandwiches from the Boar's Nest. It's gonna be a long night and the volunteers are gonna need the extra fuel. I want you to go help her."

Having reached the Jeep, Daisy turned to face her uncle and gathered her courage. "I'll help Miss Lulu, but when I get back I want to help search for Enos. Uncle Jesse, nobody will even tell me what is happening." When the tears pricked her eyes this time, she didn't fight them. "Not telling me anything is worse than the truth, no matter how bad it is. I'm starting to think there's something in the car that you don't want me to see."

Jesse pulled his bandana from his pocket and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Listen to me. You know how Bo and Luke found the car?"

"Yes, sir. I heard about the rest of it over the radio. I know about the blood, that Enos doesn't have his gun, and that he's hurt." Daisy shivered as dark memories of Enos bleeding on the floor of his home returned.

"That's right," Jesse replied. "The police think Enos has been kidnapped. There are police at the ranch with Sam now waiting for a ransom call."

"Uncle Jesse, what if the people that came after us in June are back? They tried to kill us. They almost killed Enos and Drake. What if-"

"Now, let's not borrow trouble until we get more information. If that were the case, there would be a ... um..." Uncle Jesse let out a long, weary breath and started again. "If they wanted him dead, we'd know that by now."

Daisy took a good look at her Uncle. The worry he carried was bone deep. He continued to tell her what he knew. "There are plenty of people here that can handle the search. Everybody is looking for him, baby girl. Everybody. Bo and Luke are out there with half this county, not t' mention the State Police and Sheriff Little's deputies. Why don't ya' just head on back to the farm and get some rest. I'll call the second there's any news, no matter how small."

Daisy looked down to see brown, shriveled grass, bereft of life, and she felt utterly empty. If Enos never came back, what would she do? Hazzard County would never be the same without him. "Uncle Jesse, I don't want to be alone right now. I gotta do something. I can't just sit at home and wait. Please let me join the search party? Please?"

"If I thought it was safe for you, I would." Uncle Jesse took her face in his rough, weathered hands and lifted her chin until she looked into his eyes. "I know you're capable and I know you're scared, but the person that pulled Enos outta that car was powerful strong. Nobody is out there without an armed partner. There are plenty of other things you can do to help. Go on now and meet Lulu."

"Alright, Uncle Jesse. I'll go."

Daisy had agreed for her Uncle's sake, not because it was what she wanted to do. He looked so much older tonight and she didn't want to add to his stress. Enos was practically family. If she had done things differently, he would've been married into the family a long time ago.

Regret rode heavy on her heart as she climbed behind the wheel of her Jeep. She told herself it was far better than being banished to her bedroom to wait. That would be unbearable.

"I'll keep th' radio on, Uncle Jesse."

She stayed in constant prayer as she drove back to the Boar's Nest. She was riddled with guilt over her last interaction with Enos. If the last thing she ever did was splash buttermilk all over him in jealous frustration, she didn't know how she would come to terms with it. At the time, she was hurt over his constant rejection and weary of hearing him say that woman's name over and over.

There was a very small part of Daisy that was beginning to accept that there would never be a lifelong romance between them, but she would always be his best friend. As his best friend, he deserved far better than someone like Jenny MacFarland. Surely, Enos knew how much she loved him ... no matter what their future together looked like. She loved him enough to let him go if that meant he was happy. Right now she would settle for him coming back alive and being her best friend again.

Daisy planned to make sure he knew that, the very minute he was found.

* * *

At the Atlanta Four Seasons, Jenny crawled out of bed wearing her silk nightgown and suffering a horrible tension headache. It had been building all evening and she had yet to sleep. Pulling on the matching robe, she tied the sash and went in search of pain relief. After swallowing a couple of aspirin, she left her glass on the counter and walked out on the balcony to gaze at the stars.

It was nearly midnight. Drake had not returned and she was contemplating waking Jaxon. She always worried about her brothers. With Monroe a constant threat to their lives and once again a danger looming over Enos and his friends, the risks were significantly higher. There was no way to know when or where he would strike.

Jenny looked up at her favorite star, burning like a fiery diamond against a clear velvet sky, and thought about Enos. The note he sent to her was lovingly pressed between the pages of her journal. She'd read it so often that she could recite it word for word, but she preferred touching the paper, reading the ink he placed there with his own hand and taking great comfort in knowing the long wait _would_ end. His feelings had not changed. The last few lines had bolstered her fortitude at just the right time.

_I don't know where you are, but I know I must find you. I need to be with you again._ _Whenever you look up at the stars, know that I am under the same sky, dreaming of you. Come back to me, Jenny. I'll forever wait for you by the fire - with marshmallows._

_Yours Always,_

_Enos_

"Oh, Enos." Jenny sniffled as a stray tear trickled down her cheek. She took comfort in Jaxon's reassurance and the knowledge that the pain would end soon. Tomorrow she would see his face, touch him, maybe even kiss him. They would finally have their chance to talk things over. It still bothered her that he hadn't returned her call today, but maybe it was just her insecurity getting the better of her. She'd be a fool to deny her trust issues. Before meeting Enos, she had never dated a man seriously.

Jenny heard the key rattle in the suite door and left the balcony. She stepped into the common room just as the door burst open and Drake charged inside. His face was taught and his eyes were discouragingly dark.

"Mo phiuthar! Ye get dressed now! Tactical forest camo! We have to go right away!" Drake marched to Jaxon's bedroom and pounded on the door. "Get up, Numpty! It's an emergency!"

"Whoa, slow down!" Jenny's gown swept the floor as she hurried after him. "It's after midnight, Drake! Where have you been and what's happening?"

* * *

Drake looked into the trusting eyes of his sister and knew he had failed her. She was so innocent and vulnerable, he had just been trying to protect her. His sister had fallen for the lawman so fast that he didn't trust her instincts. Enos's history with Daisy had also frightened him, in more ways than one. He had purposely interfered in her relationship because he was selfish and scared. Then he told her it was for her own good. He had been wrong to do it. Very wrong. Jenny never would've kept Cynthia from him. Now his actions to protect her might have permanent consequences, breaking her heart the same way his had been broken when Cynthia died.

His gut twisting painfully, he gently took Jenny's hands. They were so small in his, so trusting as they returned his tight squeeze. He didn't deserve her. "There's been an incident in Hazzard," he said. "We need to go. Enos needs our help. He needs you."

"Enos?" The shock was a barely a second before she was focused and ready to listen. "Tell me everything."

The horrible twinge in his gut sent a storm of panic blazing through his body as he tried to explain. "I went to the ranch to speak with Enos. Like we talked about? T-to make things right between us? He was no' there."

"Jaxon said he had to work a double shift today."

"Aye, that's what the foreman told me. He was on duty, and ... blimey hell, Jenny. I dinna have time to explain all of this! Your Lawman's been kidnapped and the authorities are no' searching in the right place! I know where to find him, but ye must hurry and get ready! I tried to stop and tell the constable, but I…the patrol cars...the flashing lights...I-"

('Lad, ye come with me now.')

"No! Get away!" Drake inhaled sharply, pushing Jenny away as he bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Jaxon! I need your help!" Jenny acted swiftly and took Drake's face with her hands. "Bràthair, mo bheannachd agad. You aren't at the loch, we're at the hotel, slàn sàbhailte, bràthair. Slàn sàbhailte."*

"Phiuthar?" Drake gasped for air as the tremor wracked his body.

"Aye, bràthair. Slàn sàbhailte.

Jaxon rushed into the room pulling a t-shirt over his head. "I knew this was coming." He took hold of Drake's shoulder and said, "Drake, we're both here. Look at Jenny and count."

"He's okay." Jenny said. "Just let him catch his breath. I think we caught it in time."

"If you hadn't been here..." Jaxon shook his head. "It's all the pressure."

"Yes, I know it is." Jenny spoke with compassion, "Drake, luv. Can you hear me?"

"Aye, lass." Drake took a few deep breaths.

The waves lapping against the dock faded from his vision and the sick feeling began to subside. The soft light from the table lamp replaced the darkness and Jenny's face appeared. She wiped the sweat from his brow with a cool, soft cloth and he pulled her into a hug.

"I willnae let ye down precious one. Now, please. We have to go. I'll explain on the way to Hazzard."

* * *

Enos was on his side, stretched out on hard, dry ground. He could barely hear the crickets chirp and the cicadas sing over the thousands of jackhammers drilling away in his head. He attempted to open his eyes, but the effort it took was far too great. He hurt everywhere. Where was he and what had happened? Then he remembered the car ... the silver Mercedes parked across the road.

More memories returned in confusing snapshots of time. The silver Mercedes, it's taillights a red glare through the dust. The front of his patrol car as he drifted around the curve. Another image appeared and his headlights were shining into a forest of pine trees.

As he lay unmoving, he remembered a sound. A loud popping, crashing sound followed by ... rain? No, not rain. That was the ringing in his ears. He groaned in misery as his mind jump-started and filled in the gaps. Bright lights. Shattered glass. Pain. So much pain.

He vaguely remembered the large hands that pulled him roughly from the front seat. He was thrown to the ground and had reached for his gun. He recalled raising his arm instinctively in defense when a painful blow to the head knocked him out. Everything after that was a blank canvas.

A sticky warm substance ran down his face and neck. It came from the same spot where the worst pain originated. Enos opened his eyes. He couldn't see much. His left eye was starting to swell and liquid obscured his vision. He rolled onto his back and wiped his eyes with his arm. He pulled back a red stained sleeve. He needed to get to help.

Enos again rolled carefully to his side and tried to get up, but the moment he raised his head a severe wave of nausea overtook him. Collapsing on the ground he went perfectly still and waited until the nausea subsided. He groaned as the pain in his head throbbed away.

A voice answered, "It's about time you woke up, loser!"

"Who are you? Oh, my head..." Another wave of nausea hit and he curled into a ball, holding his stomach.

"I'm the winner. You're the loser," the voice said. "You know, I don't get what she sees in you. She ain't shut up about you or said a kind word to me since your sorry backside came back from your big vacation!"

The man wasn't far from Enos and the voice was familiar, but he slurred his words and spoke with drunken inflection.

"I don't know who-"

"Just shuddup, Strate! You know what? I bought that there car for her. It was gonna be her birthday present. Do you know what she said to me?"

There was a long pause. Enos tried to focus, but his vision was a train wreck, blurring in and out of focus as nausea assailed him. If he squinted, he could see the large man on the other side of a clearing surrounded by huge trees. He sat on a rock, swaying back and forth. A lantern sat at his feet, illuminating the area and reflecting off the glass bottle of liquor in the man's big hand. As Enos's vision cleared further, he spotted the baseball bat resting on the man's shoulder, right next to the angry face currently glaring his way.

Pointing the bat, his attacker stood and yelled, "I said didja know what she said to me?!"

Taken aback, Enos tried to respond. "I don't ... no. I don't know."

The man stumbled closer, his glare turned murderous as his voice became a mocking falsetto of his girlfriends. "She says to me, Levi? _Enos_ has enough money to buy me a car in every color of the rainbow!" Levi hissed at him, "The rainbow!" The man stepped back and swayed. "I like rainbows. Don't ya' like rainbows, Strate?"

Hearing the man's name triggered Enos's memory. He had gone to high school with Big Levi Johnston and played on the same baseball team for one year. His athletic abilities had earned him a college scholarship and he was fielding offers from major league teams when an injury to the back ended his career.

He didn't know why Levi was asking him about rainbows, but he fought to stay conscious. He could barely understand the man, no matter how loud he shouted.

Placing his bottle on the rock, Levi staggered up to Enos and bent down with his hands on his knees. He then shouted, "I _said_ don't ya' like _rainbows?!"_

"Oh ding dang it!" The sound reverberated in Enos's head with the subtlety of a weed-whacker in church. He grabbed his head and replied, "Y-yeah, rainbows are … nice."

Levi was called _"Big"_ for obvious reasons. Even in his school days he was a spoiled momma's boy. Now it appeared he had an ax to grind over his ex-girlfriend...

...Lori Jean.

"Strate?" Levi staggered back to his rock and bemoaned. "I can't buy her no rainbows." His self-pity quickly flipped to anger as he worked himself into a rage. "I was there you know. I _saw_ her just today! I saw _both_ of ya! What I saw that I ain't gonna tolerate is your filthy hands on her while you walked her to her car! She's _my_ girl! Mine! At least she _was_ my girl, but now she can't shuddup or talk about anything else but _you_!" The liquid swished audibly in the bottle as Levi took another long pull of alcohol.

This was another reason Enos stayed away from liquor. Sometimes, the vile drink turned good people into sick people and Levi was a perfect example. After high school, he went on to play college baseball and was getting offers from the minor league teams before an injury ended his career. Now he looked for solutions to his grief at the bottom of a bottle. Most of the time he was harmless. Now he was a jealous, dangerous drunk and Enos was at his mercy.

Too sick to move, Enos remained still and prayed for strength ... and help in the form of armed support.

Levi continued to ramble in his drunken condition. "Why _you_ anyhow? Y-you weren't never worth nothin' and ain't had two nickels to rub together before that old crazy bat left all her money to you." Levi belched and pointed to himself. _"My_ daddy weren't no good for nothing Runner-Ridgerer! The ol' dried up penny pincher should've left her money to somebody who knows what to do with it! Not some loser like you! Whattaya gotta say for yourself?"

A righteous anger sparked to life, but Enos knew better than to take Levi's bait. Only a trusted few knew the truth about Beth and why she left the ranch to him. It was rightly his and he'd never feel guilty about it.

"I'm gonna give you two choices," Levi said. "You can leave Hazzard, or I'm gonna make you leave. Ya' got that, loser? Thataway, Lori Jean is gonna forget all about you! You give that some thought while I have a drink. Here's a little something to make sure you don't forget your options!"

Levi kept talking, but Enos didn't hear the rest of his statement. He did see the size sixteen double 'E' boot before it kicked him in the ribs. After that, he didn't see or hear a thing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Brother, I'm very proud of you. You aren't at the lake, we're at the hotel, safe and sound, brother. Safe and sound."
> 
> I'm pretty sure these interpretations are correct:
> 
> 1) Bràthair – "Brother"  
> 2) Mo bheannachd agad – "I'm very proud of you."  
> 3) slàn sàbhailte – "safe and sound"  
> 4) loch - "lake"  
> 5) Mo phiuthar - "my sister"


	4. Climbing Out Of The Bottle

 

* * *

_"Without a single thought, two hands collide and the world finally makes sense again."_

~ Kayla Dawn

* * *

Drake didn't like Jaxon's car. He really didn't like riding in the back seat of said car. Even with Jenny's tiny frame in the front passenger's seat to allow him extra room, the backseat of the fancy black Jaguar simply wasn't made for a man his size.

As Jaxon gripped the wheel and sped through the night, Drake frowned and stretched one leg across the seat. The other was bent beyond ninety degrees. He tried to ignore his discomfort as he listened to the latest developments regarding Enos's disappearance.

"The dispatcher said they are looking for a man named Levi Johnston," Jaxon said. "His mother called the hotline after seeing the story on the news. They aren't releasing his name to the public just yet."

Jenny seemed to hang on Jaxon's every word. "Did you find out why Levi would take Enos?"

"Cassie was a little hesitant to say, but she caved when I engaged my superpowers," Jaxon smirked like a naughty little boy. "I even got a dinner date and her home phone number."

"Aye, you're a silver-tongued devil," Drake said dryly. "We're well aware." He couldn't help but be a bit proud of his younger brother, too. Jaxon had once obtained confidential information out of a thirty-year CIA operative with top secret clearance ... and he'd done it on a dare from a college classmate.

"Hey, it takes finesse," Jaxon said. "One of us is sorely lacking in that department."

"Enough you two." Jenny chuckled. "Let's hear what you found out, please. Speak, oh Big Mouthed One."

Jaxon ignored her teasing slight and said, "Levi's license is currently suspended. The car belongs to his mother. He's been convicted of seven DUI's over the last three years and is out on bond for a pending case of Assault and Battery. He broke a man's jaw at the Boar's Nest last month."

Jenny gasped, "Was Enos the arresting officer? Is that what this is about?"

"No." Jaxon's vivid green eyes flicked quickly back and forth between his sister and the road. "Deputy Hogg was the arresting officer. The police report said it was a fight over a girl. Apparently, he broke up with his sweetheart recently and now he has a jealous nature to go along with his very bad temper."

Drake clenched his fists and asked, "Are ye saying that Enos and this girl..."

"I am not." Jaxon huffed, casting a worried glance at Jenny. "The mother confirmed that there was some type of contact between them early this morning, but she also said Lori Jean - that's Levi's ex - has been actively pursuing Enos since he came home from Wyoming. I saw Enos just this afternoon, Drake. I think he's head over heels in love with our sister."

Jenny looked away, saying nothing. Drake was torn between outrage over the situation and guilt for his part in it. If anything happened to Enos, he would never forgive himself for preventing his sister from being with the man she clearly loved. He forced those thoughts aside to move in a more proactive direction.

"Whatever his reasons for taking Enos, the man is going to be unpredictable and verra dangerous," Drake said. "I dinna think your idea to use the tranquilizer gun is our best approach, Jenny. They are not made to be used on a man."

Jenny pressed her fingers to her temples and sighed. "I know it isn't ideal. Without the taser, it's our safest option. If we use live rounds we might as well call the FBI and tell them where to find us."

"I see her point," Jaxon said. "This guy is probably three shades to the wind by now. The second he sees a gun, who knows what he will do."

"Numpty," Drake said. "I think driving while yer deep in yer cups, kidnapping the Lawman, and running me off the road while committing a felony is no the actions of a rational man. He's going to do something dangerous when we show up no matter what we do. I say we compromise. Let's do it Jenny's way, but with everyone carrying. Are we in agreement now?"

While Drake waited for the twins to respond, he sat forward to get a better look at his sister. A deep worry was etched on her face and her eyes were glassy with unvoiced emotion,

"Alright, we compromise." Jenny finally replied.

As expected, Jaxon followed her lead. "Agreed."

Jenny suddenly grimaced and pressed her fingers to her forehead. "This stupid headache." She opened the glovebox and began digging through the contents. "Any Aspirin in here? Wait... I found it."

Drake worked his jaw in concern. The past few months hadn't been easy. He'd watched her struggle, sometimes wondering if she had given up the will to live. The majority of her pain from being shot in June was in the past, but he still worried every time she showed any sign of discomfort. It was a chilling reminder of how close they had come to losing her.

Oblivious to his dark memories, Jaxon took on a gleeful expression and held the steering wheel confidently. "Everybody hang on!" he said.

Drake wrapped an arm behind the front headrest as the car banked hard to the left. His brother drifted the Jag around another curve then easily maneuvered out of the skid to resume their high-speed commute.

An itchy, uncomfortable irritation tickled it's way to the surface. Oh, how Drake wanted to be the one driving! Unfortunately, his trusty Scout was leaking oil like a sieve - thanks to Levi - limiting their transportation options to the Jag.

Jenny gathered her hair, which had grown to mid-back over the summer, then with a few quick twists she formed a bun and secured it with a pencil. A few brown curly tendrils framed her face when she turned to Drake with a question in her eyes.

"Did you happen to get a look at this guy before he ran you off the road?"

"Och, no!" Drake sat back and glowered. "The arse did no bother to stop."

Drake had been on his way to the police station after stopping at the ranch in search of Enos when the incident happened. Obviously impaired, Levi had crossed the center line, overcorrected, then cut across both lanes of traffic, sending Drake's vehicle onto the shoulder and into a shallow ditch. Then the idiot had sped down a one-lane road and disappeared into the forest.

Drake was still furious. It was going to cost him time and money to fix the damage. His night had gone downhill from there.

At the time, he chose not to go after Levi because he felt it was more important to keep his promise to his sister. He wanted to find Enos as soon as possible and apologize for keeping them apart. Then he stumbled on the deputy's empty patrol car. At that point, the Sheriff had already arrived, along with State Police and a handful of upset citizens. He'd been kicking himself ever since for not confronting the reckless driver ... among _other_ things.

The conditions at the scene made it impossible for him to approach the Sheriff. Dusk had fallen and the emergency lights had instantly doubled his heart rate. It was all he could do to keep his Scout on the road with sweat pouring into his eyes and coating his palms. With Levi's last known position permanently stamped in his memory, he had taken a mental inventory of Grandda MacFarland's collection of antique weapons as he rushed to retrieve the twins.

Now here they were, scrambling to reach Levi's last known location to rescue Enos themselves. Whether this plan of action was the right decision was yet to be determined. Drake had great confidence in their abilities, but keeping their presence undetected had cost Enos precious time that he may not have had.

"Heads up," Jaxon announced, breaking Drake's bleak thoughts. "The command post is just ahead."

The car hugged the curve and accelerated down the long dusty plane, bringing the scene into view. Police cars were everywhere. A media truck was parked near a taped off area and an ambulance waited on the shoulder, the medics ready to provide medical care. The trees reflected the red-blue colors of spinning emergency lights, creating a flickering backdrop for the haunting scene.

An eerie silence engulfed the car and the air became thick with sadness. They all sat in somber reverence for a loved one lost at a tragically young age.

Drake turned his face away and shielded his eyes in the crook of his elbow, swallowing the internal scream.

Fifteen years ago, emergency vehicles had descended on their home like a swarm of insects, leaving each MacFarland child with a unique story of the same devastating loss. The prince of the family, Finley Alexander MacFarland, was kidnapped and murdered. The queen abandoned the kingdom and the king went mad. Their childhood ended on the spot and the personal demons spawned of that night had an unexpected effect.

The three surviving children bonded together with unshakable loyalty and dedication. They had always watched out for each other, but that night and the events of the following months had shaped the roles each person would play in the family for the rest of their lives.

_"He was supposed to be hiking."_

Had he said that out loud? Drake groaned, disgusted with the lack of control over his emotions.

Then Jenny's soft fingers entwined with his. Drake returned the comforting squeeze, allowing her strength to flow into him. As the emotional anchor, her calming voice eased the pressure of the moment.

Jenny said, "Breathe, Drake. We're getting out of here. Jaxon?"

"Roger that," he replied. "Nothing good will come from stopping here."

Jaxon put the pedal to the floor and blew past the scene like a thief in the night.

* * *

Beneath a brilliant display of stars, Daisy was going numb serving coffee and sandwiches to volunteers. The sympathetic looks on the faces of her friends and neighbors meant well but reminded her of how much was at stake instead.

While Enos was in L.A., she spent endless nights awake with worry. She feared that a big city filled with heinous crime and cruelty would chew him up and spit him out. She was relieved beyond belief when he came home in one piece. He could have come back a mere shell of what he once was ... or not at all. The shattered glass - and blood - in his patrol car was a distinct reminder that he wasn't safe anywhere as a cop.

Daisy ached over their fight and the last few months of their relationship. In the end, it wasn't a big city that took the sparkle from his eyes. It was another woman. Jenny abandoned him when he was injured and suffering, without bothering to give him an explanation. And she had done it twice. Daisy couldn't comprehend it. The entire Duke family had always been there for Enos.

Upon her return to the command post, she helped Lulu get the food truck up and running, then again approached her Uncle about joining a search party. Her kin was out in those woods searching tonight and she wanted to be out there searching, too.

_"You can."_ Uncle Jesse had said. _"If you can find a search party that'll take you."_

There wasn't a single person present that had the nerve to defy Jesse Duke's wishes. He was determined to keep his niece away from danger and that was that. Daisy was stuck serving coffee and sandwiches until she could find another solution, like a person who didn't know Uncle Jesse.

_Fat chance_.

A moment later, the perfect solution to her problem flew past the command post in a jet black Jag. Daisy ran to her Jeep as Jack Young's taillights disappeared in a cloud of dust. She started up Dixie and took off in pursuit, determined to convince him to help her find Enos.

Dark trees flew by in a blur as she sped to catch up with the fancy car. She had no idea why Jack hadn't stopped at the command post to help, but by the time she saw his lights again, they were many miles from the search area.

What was Jack doing out at this time of night? Daisy thought back to this afternoon when Enos and Jack were involved in a tense conversation. What kind of business had Enos gotten himself into? The idea struck like a physical blow. Jack was a strategist. He was working with Enos. Could he have been contacted by the kidnappers to deliver a ransom? The more she thought about it, the more convinced she became. Why else would Jaxon pass the command post without stopping?

Daisy hit the brakes and dropped back a little further. If this was about a ransom, she had to be extra careful to avoid being spotted.

Just when she thought she might be too far behind, the Jag's brake lights bloomed in a brilliant crimson flash before the car took a hard right turn. Jack turned out the lights and the car disappeared down a narrow dirt road that went straight to Tucker's Hollow.

Daisy followed, her heart beating a quick pace. She knew every square inch of this area, giving her a distinct advantage. Uncle Jesse once kept a still sight hidden on the other side of Tucker's Creek. This place also held childhood memories of Enos and the boys that usually made her smile with joy. Now they broke her heart.

Daisy pushed the Jeep as fast as she dared, driving over the dry ruts in the earth and around rock formations jutting out of the hillside. She kept her distance, lights off, concerned that she could alert the wrong people to her presence. When Jack finally slowed and pulled off the trail, she put the clutch down, cut the engine and rolled Dixie beneath a sheltering willow tree to park.

The engine hissed and popped as it cooled, the sounds uncomfortably loud in the stillness of the night. She couldn't see Jack's car from where she was now, so she stepped out of the Jeep and crept forward, listening carefully for any sound outside the willow's protective umbrella. There was nothing. She'd have to walk the rest of the way in.

Daisy returned to the Jeep and retrieved her flashlight from the glovebox. After a quick internal debate, she decided to call the Sheriff to let him know where they were. She picked up the radio mic but before she could make the call it was snatched from her grasp. She was grabbed from behind. A strong arm circled her waist and a hand covered her mouth, effectively muffling her terrified screams for help.

Struggling with her attacker, Daisy swung the flashlight wildly and kicked at him when her feet were lifted from the ground. Then she was pressed between the Jeep's quarter panel and a hard chest of muscle. Trapped. A broadly muscled leg pressed between her knees, forcing her feet apart. The flashlight was pulled from her grasp and she felt the man's breath hot against her cheek.

"That's enough! Calm down and be quiet!" he said, his voice an urgent whisper.

She sank her teeth into his hand.

"Ow!" The pressure against her body disappeared. "Daisy, it's me! It's Jack!"

She whirled around to see Jack shaking out his hand with a scowl on his face. He was dressed head to toe in green army camouflage. A double-barrel shotgun was slung across his back and night vision goggles hung around his neck.

"Jack?" she whispered. "What on earth are you wearing?!"

"Keep your voice down." He clicked off the flashlight and handed it back to her. "You're going to get Enos killed. What are you doing here?"

_Killed!?_ Daisy went still with fear. She'd made a terrible mistake. He wasn't delivering a ransom dressed like that. She smacked him in the chest. "Hypocrite! What are _you_ doing here!?" She smacked him again for good measure. "Are you working undercover? You better not be a revenuer! Where's Enos and how did you know where to find-?"

"I'm not a government agent! Good grief! Come with me. We have to hurry." Jack took her hand and led her into the woods.

"But what about the police? We need to call the Sheriff for help!" Daisy was ignored as he pulled her along behind him. "Wait! Why didn't you stop and talk to Sheriff Roscoe if you knew-"

"You shouldn't be here!" Jack swiftly ducked under a low branch. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need to put you someplace safe."

"Hold it, mister!" Daisy planted her boots on the ground, abruptly halting their progress. "You tell me where to find Enos and who took him!"

"Alright, but this has to be quick." Jack heaved a sigh and turned around to clasp her forearms. "He's in the clearing up ahead. Levi Johnston took him. All that matters is that we get him out. We can play twenty questions later. Stay with me and do _exactly_ as I say. Understand?"

Daisy's breath caught at the look in Jack's eyes. She had no idea how he got involved or who he meant by _'we,'_ but he was correct. Enos's life was at stake and she wasn't about to make things worse for him. She might've been wrong about the ransom, but for some reason she trusted Jack. He wore his sincerity like a badge of honor. He wouldn't have come here without a plan. After Enos was safe, she'd get her answers ... even if she had to hog tie Jack the Mystery Man to get them.

"Yeah. I understand," she replied. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

"That's understandable. Let's keep moving." Once again he took her hand and ran towards Tucker's Hollow.

Daisy was double-timing it to keep up with his long strides. He moved with the grace and speed of a panther, easily maneuvering through the overgrown forest floor. Her eyes repeatedly locked on to the defined muscles stretching the fabric across his chest and shoulders. He looked good dressed as an Army Ranger. Powerful, determined, and...

From her Wyoming memories, Drake's retreating image appeared in her mind, specifically the one of him walking away from her one humid afternoon. He had just carried her from her cabin to the chuck wagon for the long ride back to the Rafter G Ranch. His arms had been strong and his chest firm and warm. He cradled her like she was a small bird. He'd been such a gentleman that day.

A powerful pang in her chest accompanied the memory. Why would these feelings surface here and now? Visions of Drake constantly plagued her, especially around tall, handsome men. She wanted to forget him, but her subconscious wouldn't allow it.

Daisy shook off the odd feelings. She had to focus. If Drake had truly cared about her, he never would have treated her the way he had. He was no better than his rotten sister. Whatever spark was between them was snuffed out when he left without saying goodbye. She was here to find Enos and to bring him home safely. Nothing else mattered. Besides, _"Drake is a jerk."_

Jack paused and whispered, "Did you say something?"

"I was saying I hope Enos isn't really hurt ... badly ... you know?"

"Oh. Right. Me, too."

* * *

Tucker's Creek gurgled softly in the distance while Drake and Jenny hid in the trees preparing to execute their plan. They knew their perpetrator was large, but when they saw Enos's attacker in the clearing, _Big_ _Levi_ suddenly had new meaning.

Drake held the tranquilizer rifle and cautioned Jenny, his brogue thick from unease. "The darts will no' work instantly, so keep a safe distance. Dinna take chances with the big hillbilly. I'll wait as long as I dare to tranq him, but if he tries to harm you afterward…" Drake unsnapped the holster at his waist to free the Rutger. "I'll shoot the arse dead."

"I understand." Jenny checked the clip in her 9mm Sig Sauer and quietly replaced it. "I'll do my best to calm him down and gain some control of the situation. When Jaxon gets back, tell him to watch where he stands. I'm going to pass Enos my Glock."

"Jenny, ye cannae reason wi' a jakey. Ye take no chances."

"I still say it would be best if we don't have to use our firepower," she replied. "I especially don't want the authorities to have a reason to hold us. What if Monroe finds out we're back in town, but we're stuck in FBI custody because we shot a man?"

Drake frowned and took her chin. "I _said_ ye take no chances. I willnae lose my sister. Just get close enough to Enos to protect him and I'll drop Levi. Agreed?"

"Can't argue with logic." Jenny pressed a hand to his cheek, concerned about his breakdown at the hotel. "Are you okay? I'm a little concerned about what happened earlier."

"Aye," he huffed a flustered sigh. "I'll be fine once ye quit nattering and get moving. Now go. Enos looks poorly. I expect he willnae be able to walk out of here under his own power."

"Let's hope it's not as bad as it looks." Jenny pulled the other gun from a black bag at her feet, checked the safety, and put it next to the Sig on her back. "Ready to do this?"

"Ready. Off ye go now." Drake raised the rifle and a calm, determined focus radiated from him.

Jenny moved out of their hiding spot, keeping to the shadows as she started the precarious walk around the clearing. She was glad to have her brothers here to back her up. For them, this was just another mission. Get in, acquire the target, get out alive. Things weren't as simple for her.

Tonight Jenny's focus was constantly challenged by the intense rush of emotions. Maybe it was seeing Enos on the ground, a large red stain on his shirt from a horrible gash on his head. His left eye was swollen shut, caked in blood that had run down his face. Her heart clenched painfully and she fought the urge to put a bullet in Levi right then and there.

Keeping one eye on Levi, she carefully bent branches out of her path, stepped over small bushes, and avoided making the slightest noise. Because of the position of the creek, Jenny was forced to take the long way around the clearing. Progress was painfully slow.

Overgrown saplings and kudzu constantly presented a new challenge and the rocky hillside with its loose dirt and stones were a constant risk of discovery. If only there was a good stiff wind to cover the sound of her movements! But the air was hot and still tonight, with only the occasional hoot of a nearby owl to break the silence.

When Levi suddenly stood and stretched with a growl, she hid behind a fallen log and waited. Levi staggered to a small pile of firewood, picked up a few logs and tossed them haphazardly on his waning campfire. A few minutes later, flames began to lick at the new fuel sending thick smoke into the forest canopy.

Levi returned to his rock, grabbed his bottle of whiskey, and began to sing.

Then everything started to go wrong.

* * *

Daisy was impressed at how quickly Jack found the creek without using the trail. The clearing was just ahead and she could see the campfire's amber circle of light. They were forced to crouch down as they moved closer to the clearing. Overgrown foliage, large boulders, and trees made it impossible for her to spot Enos. She was so preoccupied with looking for a break between the natural barrier that she ran into Jack when he stopped abruptly.

Jack hushed her with an index finger to his lips and then pointed to an imposing silhouette of a man with a rifle. He stood beside an ancient oak tree, his rifle pointed toward the clearing through an opening between the tree and a tall boulder. She would've missed him if Jack hadn't pointed him out. Whoever he was, his shoulders were so wide they blocked her view.

"Who is that?" she asked, quietly.

"Daisy, I need to tell you-"

"Whoever he is, he makes a lousy window!" Daisy tried to move past her unwanted partner, fully intending to push the big oaf aside, but Jack intervened.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jack whispered, physically pulling her back to him. "Sneak up on him and you'll get hurt. Just stay here and be very quiet. I'll be right back." Jack stepped around a thornbush and quietly began to close the distance between her and the other man.

"Jack, you're a slow learner," she muttered to herself.

Daisy followed his exact footsteps, being careful to stay low as she hurried to catch up. She wasn't about to give up her chance to help rescue Enos. Right now she would settle for just seeing his face. If he knew she was here, it would give him some comfort.

In the distance, Levi could be heard singing and rambling on about Lori Jean. Daisy was within arms reach of Jack, who was nearly to the tree when she stepped on a broken branch. It snapped with a loud "pop."

Levi's singing stopped abruptly.

Daisy froze. Jack turned around, his eyes wide in horror, and also froze. Even the forest seemed to hold its breath.

Suddenly there was a rustle of branches and a furious flapping sound as a large bird took flight. The owl skirted the clearing and disappeared into the canopy above them. Nobody moved. Levi was looking right at their hiding spot.

"Stupid bird!" Levi shouted after it. "Now I done lost my place."

When Levi resumed his drunken ballad, the man with the rifle looked over his shoulder and said in an angry whisper, "Och, ye clumsy dolt! Watch yourself! Now get over there and be ready to ... oh, blimey hell! What is _she_ doing here?!"

"Drake!?" Daisy's stomach took a nosedive and her knees turned to peanut butter.

"Numpty! I said ' _call the paramedics!'_ Not ' _bring back a menace.'_ Of all the dragh a' choin!" [bad luck]

"Hey! Pòg mo thòin!" Jack snapped, his voice a hot whisper.

The two men conversed quickly in a foreign language. Then Drake switched back to English and said, "Aye, she's a right stubborn wench, but did ye have to bring her ta' me?"

"Oh get over yourself!" Daisy snarled at him, struggling to keep her voice down. "You're the last person I wanted to see, too!"

Actually, he was the _second_ to the last person Daisy wanted to see. Her world was starting to wobble on its axis. Drake's presence meant Jenny could be here, too.

"Hold yer wheesht, girl!" Drake snapped, checking the clearing. "Do ya want Big Levi to hear ye?"

"I have to go," Jack said as he checked the load in his shotgun. "Daisy, stay here until I get back."

"Jack, wait!" Daisy reached out and took his arm. "How did you get involved with Drake? What's going on!?

Levi had stopped singing. Now he was shouting threats at Enos and his voice grew louder with every word.

"I _said_ be _quiet_!" Drake glowered over both of them with a brutal scowl. "Have ya forgotten why we're here?"

Daisy was shocked into silence. She tightened her hold on Jack's arm as her stressed mind tried to catch up.

"I have to get to work," Jack said to Daisy. "You'll be safe here, I promise. Drake will take care of you."

"You aren't leaving me here with _him!"_ she replied.

"Enough, girl. You'll stay wi' me," Drake said with a sigh. "Numpty, be careful. Jenny is going to pass Enos a gun."

"J-Jenny? Jenny is here?" Daisy couldn't believe it. She _was_ here. The pint-size-man-stealing-wench was here. "Oh, no."

Jack hunkered beside her and said, "Daisy, it's going to be okay. Once we save Enos I'll come back so we can have that talk."

Enos's voice pierced the night. "Levi don't!"

One of Levi's whiskey bottles broke with an explosive sound and the shattered glass tinkled as it landed on various surfaces.

Drake dropped another curse and said, "Numpty, go now! Things are going ta' shite!"

"On it! Sorry, Gorgeous. We can't wait any longer." Jack ran his thumb across her cheek and faded into the shadows.

There was that _"we"_ again. Obviously, Jack knew Drake so it only made sense that he knew Jenny, too. A brand new stack of questions landed on top of her previous questions, but Daisy held her tongue. She looked up with a brave face to see Drake once again standing with his back to her. She mustered her courage and moved a little closer.

"Is Enos okay? Can I take a look? I can't see what's happening from-"

"Och, not now!" Drake made some rude noise and promptly ignored her.

Daisy made a rude noise of her own. Drake stood above her, all business, his demeanor stone cold. Considering the circumstances why couldn't he be civil? Couldn't he at least act like he had some manners? At that precise moment, Drake glanced down to meet her distraught gaze.

Drake tipped his head to the side and raised one curious brow. There was _something_ in that look ... something that reminded her of being held in his arms and an absolutely mind-blowing kiss ... but like a falling star or a flash of light, it disappeared and his eyes were once again all business.

"Enos is on the ground to my left, ten o'clock," Drake whispered. "Now, be quiet and let us focus."

While Drake went back to ignoring her, he left a small space beside him so she could see the activity. Daisy carefully repositioned herself. A sinking feeling of dread took over and the tears stung as they gathered in her eyes.

There he was ... the man she loved and who had always been in her life. He lay battered and bloody while the girl he had waited all summer to see stood up to a giant. Jenny was about to make all his dreams come true and all Daisy could do was watch things unfold.

Jenny had come back to claim Enos and Daisy was still trapped in his friendship category.

* * *

The owl's precarious flight woke Enos the second time. He smelled the smoke from Levi's campfire and heard him singing. The tune was familiar, sort of, but Levi had all the words mixed up and switched around.

Meanwhile, Enos was miserable. The pain in his head had reached a new level of intensity and he could only open one eye. His stomach turned ... along with the rest of the world ... every time he tried to focus his vision. It also hurt to breathe. He was fairly certain Levi had broken his ribs with the latest blow. He remained perfectly still and watched Levi sit across the clearing on his rock. While he waited and hoped for the world to stop spinning, he listened to his captor croon like a baying dog.

_"I don't wanna he-ear your fa-a-ce, any-more. Don't wanna see your vo-o-oive, at her car door…m-m-mmm, m-m-mmm."_

Levi belched loudly and zeroed in on Enos. Seeing that he was awake, he gestured wildly and shouted, "Get it, Strate? She's mine. Lori Jean is _my_ girl."

Enos got it but didn't feel the need to respond. It was far-fetched to think he could convince Levi that he wasn't remotely interested in Lori Jean. He closed his eye and feigned sleep in hopes that Levi would ignore him. He didn't.

"No playin' possum now!" Levi scolded. "You ain't foolin' me!" The man took a long swig of his drink before dropping the bottle in the dirt and resting the bat on his shoulder.

"Strate?" he howled. "What's it gonna be? You gonna stay away from my girl from now on? Or am I gonna start swingin' ol' Louie here?"

When Enos didn't answer, Levi swept back a leg and kicked him in the stomach ... again. "I said wake up!"

All the air left Enos's body. The coughing the followed was agonizing and caused him to retch. Vaguely aware of the angry mountain of jealous male above him, he eventually answered with a weak, raspy voice. "Levi, I ain't interested in Lori Jean. I never was."

"Well, I don't believe ya'!" Levi retreated to his rock and exchanged his bat for the bottle of whiskey. "You're gonna need to disappear. The only question is, do ya' leave on your own?" Levi took another pull of artificial courage and growled darkly. "Or am I gonna have to take matters into my own hands?"

Enos wasn't going to be beaten to death by a drunk. Not without a fight. He tried to push himself up. When he raised his head, the pain increased tenfold and his vision dimmed. The next wave of nausea hit him so hard he collapsed the short distance to the ground.

A surge of panic spread over him like tiny needles pricking his skin. He was unable to defend himself if he couldn't stay conscious. It was a constant battle to fight the foggy haze that clawed at his mind. The panic settled into a cold, dark fear. He was going to die here and nobody knew where he was. He'd never see Jenny again. _No._ He couldn't accept that. Not yet. He had to keep fighting...had to stay awake...had to-

"Did you hear me, boy?" Levi bellowed. "I reckon you're thinkin' maybe you oughta stayed in that there big city, huh! You gonna go back and leave me in peace?!"

"Whatever you want, Levi," he groaned. The sound of his own voice thundered in his skull. For a moment, the pain was so bad that Enos could barely understand what Levi was saying, let alone be able to negotiate with him. He just told Levi what he thought he wanted to hear instead. "How many times do I have to tell ya'? There's nothing between me and Lori Jean. I'm waiting for somebody special."

"Yeah, yeah, you're all innocent when it comes to th' birds and th' bees." Levi slurred. "Th' whole county knows you're still a virgin, but after what I saw this mornin'? I think you plan on riddin' yerself of th' title. I'm gonna make sure that somebody ain't my Lori Jean!"

"N-no, I don't want-"

" _She_ ain't gonna want nothin' to do with you or your money if your eating supper through a straw!"

"Ding dang it, Levi! Listen to me! I already have a girlfriend!"

"Liar! You ain't been on a date with Daisy all summer!"

"You don't understand!"

"I understand what I saw!" Levi roared.

Enos didn't bother to argue. He lay helpless as the blurred image of his captor staggered across the clearing like a drunken ogre. The man upended the whiskey, swallowing the remaining contents. Then he cocked back the empty bottle like the baseball star he was in high school.

"Levi don't!" Enos covered his head as the bottle flew through the air and hit a tree just inches above and behind him. The bottle shattered loudly, sending small pieces of glass shards flying everywhere.

"Ya' shoulda thought about this before ya' touched my Lori Jean!" Enraged, Levi once again retrieved his bat, grasping it tightly and swinging it low. On his way back across the clearing, he raised it high over his shoulder to bring it down on Enos, but lost his balance and staggered wildly to the side.

"You'll go to prison, Levi!" Enos said, his fingers desperately clawing into the ground in a futile attempt to get away. "Maybe worse! Th-think about your ma! Please, don't do this!"

"Ma ain't gonna find out!" Levi's face was red with fury. "Nobody is gonna find out! If I finish crushin' yer skull, ain't no chance of you botherin' me and Lori Jean ever again! When I'm done with you, they ain't gonna find yer stinkin' bones!"

When Levi again raised the bat, Enos closed his eyes and prayed that the first blow would take him out.

"That's about enough, Levi! You put that bat down!"

Enos was convinced he was hearing things but forced his good eye open just in time to see Levi spin around. The big man again lost his balance and was forced to use the bat like a cane to stay on his feet as he looked in the direction of his rock.

Then Enos saw her. At least he thought he saw her. Jenny was stunning in the golden firelight. It made her flawless skin glow and the copper strands among her mahogany tresses sparkled and shimmered. She was standing near Levi's stash of whiskey, one hand extended forward in a calming gesture.

"This is all a big misunderstanding," she said. "I'm the one Enos has been waiting for. I can help you fix this. Why don't you and I have a nice chat, okay? I need to talk to you about Lori Jean."

"Lori Jean?" Levi puffed his chest defensively but kept the bat lowered. "How do ya' know Lori Jean? And where did you come from? Ain't nothin' back there but th' creek!" Levi pointed at her and snorted, "You sure are little!"

"Maybe, but I bring big gifts," she replied, an almost playful look on her face.

"Gifts?"

"Yes, if you behave." Jenny grabbed a bottle of whiskey from Levi's stash and shook her head when she read the label. "You drink this crap?" She dropped the bottle back into the wooden crate and pulled a flask from a back pocket. "Here, give this a try," she said, placing the flask on Levi's rock. "Go ahead. It's Macallan. Much smoother going down. I have plenty more where that came from if you'll hear my proposition."

Enos's heart was pounding in time with the throbbing in his head. He focused on Jenny in an effort to stay conscious. He wasn't certain this was real, but he didn't want to pass out and miss the hallucination. It was a particularly good one.

"All I gotta do is listen?" Levi took a few drunken steps toward his rock, speaking to Jenny but staring at the flask. Enos watched her move with him, making sure she remained on the opposite side of the fire. The maneuver would bring her right to him, as long as Levi didn't catch on.

"Listen _and_ _behave_ ," Jenny replied. "No more broken bottles. No more threats."

Overwhelmed with the possibility of Jenny having truly returned to him, Enos's injuries began to take their toll. Darkness crept into his already poor vision. The panic broke his mental focus and he called out, "Jenny? Is that you?"

"Shuddup, Strate! I got company!" Levi lumbered to the flask and swiped it from the rock. He opened the lid and drank a large amount of the contents, staggering back a step or two before regaining his equilibrium.

"Waahoowee! That's good stuff!" Levi smacked his lips. "All right, whoever you are. You got until th' bottom of this here flask to say your peace. But I'm warnin' ya'. Any ideas you got that don't end with Lori Jean being with me?" He stretched a beefy arm toward Enos. "Things are gonna end with his brains splattered to kingdom come. She don't belong with that loser!"

"No threat's, remember?" Jenny maintained a calm demeanor that brokered no argument.

"Yeah, I 'member. No broken bottles. No threats." Levi held the flask protectively. "What do you want with him anyway?"

"I'm here to claim what's mine," Jenny said, firmly. "Enos belongs to me and he's been waiting for me for a long time. I have a written note as proof. Cooperate with me and I'll have a nice long talk with Lori Jean to explain things, but only if you give Enos back to me without any further injury. Got it?"

"I don't care if he belongs to you or not!" Levi turned the flask up for another swig and Jenny took several quick steps toward Enos. "He was walkin' with Lori Jean just this morning! He had his stinkin' paw on her arm! I saw it! She was lookin' at him like ... like..." Levi's bluster deflated and his huge shoulders fell. With a heavy thud, Levi sat down on the rock. "She used to look at me that way. He needs to just go-way."

"I'll take him off your hands. Let me help by taking him out of here. Okay?"

"I dunno. You don't understand how hard it's been to find him alone. I've been drivin' all over th' place tryin' to catch him and I finally got him! If I let him go and you turn out t' be a liar..."

"I'm not a liar, Levi." The smile she bestowed on Levi could've melted the hardest of hearts. "Didn't I bring you good whiskey?"

"Well, yes ma'am. That was right nice of ya', too." Levi pondered the flask, turning it over and over in his hands.

Jenny took another big step. She was close, so close. Enos wanted to touch her, to feel the softness of her warm skin, to kiss her and tell her so many things.

"But I can't take no chances with Lori-Jean." Levi's temper was swinging back to hot.

"I can personally guarantee that Enos is off the market, so to speak," Jenny said, taking another step. "He belongs to me and has for months now. It's important that Lori Jean understands that, too. I won't be giving him up."

Enos's heart skipped a beat. Did that mean she was going to stay with him? That they were finally going to have their chance?

Enos phased between a blurred reality and a fantasy realm where his dreams played out. It looked like Jenny was right in front of him, but most of these dreams ended with Drake showing up and dragging her away. As her beautiful image greyed in and out of focus, he became a willing participant in his wild hallucination.

"Don't go," he muttered in delirium. "Jenny, please stay. Please."

"Easy, Deputy," Jenny said. "Levi and I are just having a talk. He's going to let me take you out of here. Isn't that right, Levi?"

Her voice pulled him back across the fuzzy line of consciousness where he was again a helpless observer with no way to protect her. She was so close he imagined he could smell her perfume. Just one step back, any moment now, and he would be able to touch her ... if this was real. His ears began to ring and black spots danced before his eyes.

_No! Don't pass out! Not now!_ Enos winced in pain and took a breath to call out to her, but never made a sound.

* * *

Jenny was highly attuned to Enos. He was like a burning star on her awareness and now that she had almost reached him, it was even harder to remain focused on Levi. She was fed up with the drunk and became more direct.

"Levi, I need you to behave while I take Enos out of here. Are we in agreement?"

"I didn't say you could do that!" Levi balked. "See, as long as Lori Jean still says she wants him, she don't want me no more!" With that Levi grabbed his bat and surged to his feet. "I gotta make sure I fix that!"

"Hold up, big guy," Jenny said with authority. "It doesn't matter what Lori Jean wants because Enos belongs with me. Now, I've been fair to you, even after you hurt Enos. I'm very upset about what you did to him. It's time for you to be nice! Toss that bat into the bushes so I can get him medical help. Now!"

"I can be nice, too." Levi frowned but raised his eyebrows in contemplation. "I can take better care of Lori Jean than he can. I love her. He don't even know her favorite color! So I ain't gonna put nothin' down!" Levi yelled. "How do I know you're really his girl? I ain't never seen ya' around here b'fore! Strate!? You know this gal?! Where's she from?"

There was no response. Jenny quickly took control of the situation.

"This is over, Levi!" Jenny commanded, her hand gripping the butt of her Sig. "If he dies, you'll never see Lori Jean again. Do you want that? Cooperate with me and I'll consider talking with the judge on your behalf. I'll still have that conversation with Lori Jean for you."

"I don't need your help!" Levi spat back. "I can get Lori Jean back on my own!" He lowered the bat but didn't throw it away as he returned to his rock and again sat down. "Just take him and get outta here b'fore I change my mind."

"Thank you, Levi. This is for the best. You made a wise decision."

"Just take him and git!"

Without turning her back on Levi, Jenny stepped back and dropped to one knee to take Enos's hand. She knew his injuries were bad, but blood scorched her veins seeing his condition up close. As expected, Enos had slipped back into unconsciousness. She had to wake him. If he could just walk a few feet to cover...

"Deputy?" Jenny squeezed his hand and brushed the glass from his hair. "Enos, can you hear me? You have to wake up now."

He groaned as his fingers began to close around hers. "Jenny? Is it really you? My head..."

"There you are." Jenny felt like bursting as the connection they shared in Wyoming snapped into place. She had imagined what it would be like to touch him again, to hear him say her name. She desperately wanted to pull him into her arms, but he was suffering so much. "I'm here, luv. I'm so sorry I'm late. We need to move you. Can you walk?"

"I don't ... I don't think so," Enos replied. "Everything spins when I move."

"Okay. I'll get you out. Don't worry. Just stay awake a little longer. I brought you something."

After a quick check on Levi, who was still enamored with the flask, she used hand signals to alert Jaxon and Drake of Enos's condition. Jenny then guided Enos's hand to the grip of her extra pistol. He hesitated a moment, then understanding what she wanted him to do, he took the gun. She patted his chest for reassurance.

"Be ready," she whispered. "I'm about to make Levi very angry."

With another quick signal to Drake, it was time to end the standoff. Levi had sealed his fate. Remaining on her knee, Jenny called across the clearing, "Levi, I'm going to call someone to help Enos. You've hurt him so badly he can't walk on his own."

"Nu-uh! That ain't part of the deal!" Levi stood with the bat raised high. "I said _you_ could take him outta here! If you can't do it, then I'll just end his sorry existence now! That way I know for sure he can't mess around with Lori Jean anymore! I reckon if you don't like it, I can dig a bigger hole! Makes me no nevermind!"

Levi took one step towards Jenny and Drake popped him with the tranquilizer gun. The man grimaced and went to his knees.

Jenny spun around and pulled Enos's arm over her shoulder. "Come on! We aren't going far!"

Enos made a valiant effort to sit up but couldn't take the pain. In the few seconds it took to make the attempt, Levi had regained his feet and raised his weapon.

Jaxon bolted out of the woods. "Jenny, duck!" he shouted.

She yelped in surprise when Enos suddenly pulled her down to his chest. The bat swooshed through the air above them. The swing was so close it struck the pencil holding her hair up, sending the pencil flying and the hair tumbling down in rich brown waves.

Enos raised the gun shakily and fired, striking Levi in the knee. The man screamed in agony, dropping the bat to clutch his wounded appendage. He hit the ground hard and his cries soon turned to pathetic whimpers as the tranquilizer finally took effect.

It was over.

Enos's arm relaxed around Jenny and she quickly flipped her hair back to move above his face. "Enos? Are you okay? Are you still with me?"

One hazel eye fluttered open.

"Yeah, but my head hurts real bad," he said. "It feels like I'm a bug circling a drain. Did I get him?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear all that crying and carrying on?" Jenny teased.

"I'm not sure. Nothing seems real." Enos's brow was furrowed in pain as he buried his fingers in her dark hair. "Please tell me you're really here. I've missed you so much. I have these dreams..."

"Hush, now. I'm here and I'm staying." Jenny smiled and tilted her head to the side. "I got your note. When you said you'd be waiting by the fire, this wasn't exactly what I pictured."

He giggled. "Ow. I think he broke my ribs."

"He's lucky I don't return the favor. I plan to have a long talk with Lori Jean and the Judge. He could've..." Jenny swallowed the thought and choked back the tears that were trying to spill forth. "I'm so sorry."

"I've been in worse shape, remember?" he said bravely, fighting to stay awake. "You came to my rescue then, too."

"And I feel terrible that I wasn't there to nurse you back to health. I'm so sorry for it," Jenny apologized. "I never wanted to leave you. I wanted to be with you every day. You were always in my thoughts." She grabbed her bandana and gently wiped the blood from his face. "I'll be there for you from now on. I promise. I'll take good care of you and I won't let it happen again."

"It wasn't your fault, hon. Drake didn't give you a choice."

"How is he, sister?" Drake asked as he knelt beside Jenny. "The paramedics should be here any minute now."

Enos physically jolted and his eye flew open wide with fear. "Don't take her, Drake. Please, don't-"

"There now, doona fash yourself, Lawman." Drake put a firm hand on Enos's shoulder. "Help is on the way. Jenny will see to it that you get the best of care now. I'll no' interfere." He then kissed Jenny on the forehead and gave her a genuine half-smile, the first in many weeks. "I'm off to talk wi' the authorities. Ye did well," he said. "We can debrief tomorrow. Keep me posted on his condition, aye?"

"I will," she said. "Thank you, Drake."

"Hmph," he said. With a quick nod to Enos, he walked away.

Enos released a tired sigh. "I think he hates me."

"No, he doesn't," she chuckled. "Don't worry. Drake and I have reached an understanding, but we can talk about that later. You really need to stay awake, Deputy. Can you see me all right?"

"Yes ma'am," he whispered. "You're so pretty. All three of ya'."

"Oh, Enos." Jenny giggled and her face heated. "Talk to me. Tell me anything. I want to know everything you've done and all the things I've missed."

"Well, I started a garden and dug a firepit into it but I've ... been waiting..." Enos seemed to catch himself before drifting off again. "I've been waiting to use it until ... until I could share it with you. I'm... I'm sorry. I'm so tired..."

"I know you are, luv. Can you hear the sirens? The ambulance is here."

A random tear trickled down Enos's face as he said, "Promise me you'll be here when I wake up? I don't think I can take it if this is just another dream. Please, stay with me."

"It's not a dream, _mo chridhe_." Jenny kissed him tenderly and felt his grip on her hair begin to weaken. "See? I'll be right here holding your hand." She showered him with kisses and caressed his face with her hands in an effort to keep him with her. His fear was still a palpable thing when his hand slipped from her hair.

Jenny continued to talk to him, offering as much comfort as she could even after his world had gone dark and silent.

* * *

After Drake left the clearing, Daisy stepped out from behind the oak tree to approach Enos but stopped when she saw the tender feelings being shared with Jenny. This was it. There would be no wedding, no more dates and no more kisses. His feelings for the other woman hadn't diminished at all, but had only strengthened in her absence over the past months.

As much as she wanted to be the one to comfort Enos, his condition was too serious to risk an ugly confrontation with Jenny. Listening to all of the petite woman's negotiations with Levi hadn't helped at all. Daisy recognized her feelings of jealousy and wanted to explode with frustration over how possessive she had become.

Daisy swallowed the ache in her heart. She was afraid this might happen. She'd spent hours trying to come up with a plan in case Jenny returned, but now she was at a loss. She really hadn't expected this. Part of her could accept just being Enos's friend for the rest of her life, hadn't she put him in that position for years?

What she couldn't tolerate was giving her best friend in the whole world to a woman like Jenny.

Daisy looked away as Jack arrived with the paramedics. How did Jack fit in with The MacFarlands anyway? What had Drake called him? Numpty? Were they friends? She was so confused. Her heart had certainly been through the wringer tonight.

"Daisy," Jack said. "Let me walk you back to your Jeep. There's nothing else we can do for Enos." His voice was uncertain; as if he expected a dressing down. "Could we go somewhere and talk? There are things I need to tell you and I know you want some answers."

"What I want is to go with Enos to the hospital," she said, bitterly. "But it looks like I'd just be a third wheel. I can't believe he's going to just let her stomp all over his heart again!"

"Hey, it's been a long night," Jaxon moved closer and rested his hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle shake. "You just need a good nights sleep to regain your perspective. Don't let this break you, Daisy. Things will look much brighter in the morning. Remember, you're a wonderful woman and any man would be lucky to have you."

The look of compassion and empathy in Jack's eyes did nothing for her confidence. She continued to fight for control of her emotions and replied, "I don't want just _'any'_ man. I thought Enos and I would have a future and now... I have to watch him have that with someone who doesn't deserve it."

Seeing Jack's stunned expression, she crossed her arms and said, "Maybe I should go. I sound like a petulant child."

"You feel what you feel. It would help to talk about things. Let's go have some coffee. I'll even spring for pie." Jack's smile was almost irresistible. _Almost_.

"I appreciate the offer, but I just can't take anymore tonight. I'm really wiped out. Could we talk tomorrow? I just want to go home." Daisy turned away to hide the tears.

"Sure, let me drive you. I'll have Drake follow in the Jag." He offered his arm like a gentleman from a historical romance novel. "You're going to be fine, Daisy."

"We'll have to wait and see about that." She took one last look at Enos and Jenny, then threaded her arm through Jack's as a deep depression swooped in and took root in her heart.

The other woman had won a major victory, but the war wasn't over. She might've lost the battle, but she wouldn't give Enos up to the wrong girl. The sooner she got home the sooner she could start making plans to discover the truth about Jenny MacFarland.

* * *

**_(Early the next morning)_ **

LaGuardia Airport was crawling with people as they rushed to their flights. While midway through a four-hour layover, Matt Duncan sat patiently in a small bistro sipping coffee. He was enthusiastic about reaching his destination and seeing what Wallace Monroe had built over the summer. Last night's meeting with the powerful mob boss had been extremely successful. Revenge was close at hand.

Matt opened his briefcase to review the surveillance images for the current mission. This was a big assignment. Trying to contain the MacFarland siblings was a rather intimidating task, but snagging his first target would go a long way in securing their cooperation.

Grinding his teeth, he entertained the possible ways he could punish Drake MacFarland for his actions this past Spring. His first crime was to kidnap Matt while he was en route to meet his brother, Reid Duncan.

At the time, Reid had Jaxon MacFarland in captivity after the rich snot had spent months as Wallace Monroe's prisoner at an undisclosed location. No one expected Drake to take such radical action to rescue his brother. Matt's kidnapping ruined all of that and eventually led to the failure of Reid's mission.

Drake's second and most serious infraction was killing Reid. Reid's body was never found. The MacFarlands got away and now some hillbilly cop was poking around in Monroe's business.

Matt was thrilled when Monroe called him with the offer a few days ago. It was the same day Matt received a strange delivery. The blood-stained arrow arrived in a long, white floral box, complete with a big red bow. At first, he thought it was a mistake. He was wrong.

The delivery address was correct. The floral company was a sham. The card said in non-descript handwriting: ' _You're next.'_

Given the fact that Drake's archery skills were well known, Matt understood immediately that he was looking at a murder weapon ... _the_ murder weapon. If there were any doubts, finding his brother's knife and severed ear wrapped in the tissue paper forever removed them. MacFarland would pay for that. So would the Duke woman he rescued. They both had made a fool out of his brother.

During the phone call, Monroe told him exactly what the MacFarlands had been up to this summer. He had lost an entire strike team in June due to the sibling's interference and had lost at least one investment per week since. The targets were hit at random times and in random places. Monroe had beefed up security to no avail. The MacFarland's had gone on to destroy millions of dollars of his illegal assets and operations.

Monroe went on to say that even his top security was perplexed by the MacFarland's knowledge of his business dealings. The three siblings had proven and in some cases far exceeded their tactical reputation. Together they had shut down his chop shop in Milwaukee, his drug sources in South America, and a human trafficking operation and sweatshop in Florida. They had even found his gambling operations in Atlantic City and ran a successful sting on his call girl operation in New Orleans.

When they had decimated one of his illegal operations, they would call the police, who would sweep in to find a pile of evidence, Monroe's leaders trussed up like amateur criminals, and no sign of the MacFarlands.

The tide was about to turn. The MacFarland's winning streak would end. The plan had taken months to set up and he would execute it perfectly. Matt grinned and replayed his recent conversation with Monroe...

_"I'm pleased that you've accepted my offer." Monroe said. "When we are ready, you need to acquire the bait first. Once the mission is over and I have the twins, I'll let you keep custody of Drake MacFarland and the waitress. We both will get what we want."_

_"Yes sir. Do you have a timeline for acquisition?"_

_"Patience, Matt. I have a few more arrangements to make. We want to make sure all the players are in the right place. You have a flight to catch in four days. Three more men will join you in Wyoming before the acquisition date. They are currently working things from the Hazzard County end. We can't risk the cop turning back for any reason, otherwise, we may not flush out all of the MacFarlands."_

_"What about the Duke girl?"_

_"She'll be there, Matt. Liam is one of my best men. You're in charge until he arrives. Call me immediately upon completion of construction then go get the bait. Once we have Emily Rafferty as a hostage, the MacFarlands will come running to save the day. I plan to recoup my losses before I destroy what's left of Ian MacFarland's children."_

'Flight 227 to St. Louis will begin boarding in 10 minutes at Gate 27E. That's Flight 227 to St. Louis, Gate 27-E.'

The announcement jolted Matt out of his thoughts and he glanced nervously at his watch. Had that much time gone by already? He returned the papers to his backpack and noticed the prescription bottle poking out of an inside pocket. He'd nearly forgotten.

Matt opened the lid and counted the remaining pills. A couple of weeks should do it. It's not like he needed them every day. Had he taken them yesterday? What about the day before?

Muttering a curse, he popped two pills into his hand and swallowed them dry. He would be fine. Even if he ran out while he was still in Wyoming. He'd run out before. It was no big deal. The pills made him tired and foggy anyway. Nothing and nobody would get in his way. Not even a few missed doses of Lithium.

Matt returned his belongings to his backpack, being careful to keep the contents at the bottom shielded from view, then left the bistro to catch his flight.

 


	5. Knots In The Family Ties

* * *

_"We must act out passion before we can feel it."_

~ Jean-Paul Sartre

* * *

This was not his place. 

Drake MacFarland knew better than to turn down the Duke’s driveway.  As he approached the farm, he recalled being nine years old and fishing with his eldest brother, Finn.  Drake’s pole had broken the day before while trying to reel in The Big One and Finn offered a simple solution to his problem.

" _Just use Numpty's pole_.”

Under usual circumstances, the boys wouldn’t dare touch Jaxon’s prized pole, but this was The Big One and they were on a quest for greatness.  The twins were at their riding lesson that morning and logic whispered, “He’ll never miss it.”

Finn and Drake hadn't been on the dock long enough to break out mum's blueberry scones when The Big One made his appearance.  The pole hit the deck with a whack and flew into the lake while the boys sat wide-eyed. 

Later that morning, their feisty little brother blacked Drake’s eye and he busted Jaxon’s lip in an all out brawl.  Mum pulled them apart and grounded all of the boys for two weeks.  She added two additional weeks to Drake’s punishment when she discovered he had taken something that didn’t belong to him. 

Now here he was, approaching the Duke Farm at the wee hours of dawn, to discuss what happened at Bear Creek with Daisy…all for the sake of Numpty.  

Daisy didn’t belong to either of them. To reinforce the brick wall around his heart, Drake had run out on Daisy and burnt the bridge behind him.  He spent the time away cursing, beating and berating that part of him that desired an intimate connection.  He wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for his brother’s ridiculous crush.

He parked beneath the tree, cut the engine and continued his mental debate over why a fickle-fiery beast of a woman like Daisy Duke was wrong for Jaxon.

The list was a mile long, but it boiled down to one thing.  Daisy had kissed Drake at Bear Creek.  She was out of her mind from a head injury, but he knew by the way she acted last night that she remembered their kiss.  It was still on her mind. 

Drake couldn't get that kiss out of his head, either.  He couldn’t forget how Daisy treated him after the shooting, how it felt when she smiled at him, and many other tender moments he didn't have the right to ponder anymore. 

She wouldn’t smile at him anytime soon. 

Drake was adept at keeping her on the safe side of his brick wall.  He was here to make sure the fiery beast didn’t burn his little brother to ash.  If Daisy wanted Jaxon, she would have to prove her sincerity.

On Drake’s terms. 

* * *

Inside the farmhouse, Uncle Jesse sat at the kitchen table with his paper and drank coffee between yawns.  He had been up most of the night after hearing Daisy’s muffled tears through her door.  He doubted she had slept. 

When he heard a strange vehicle approach, he moved to the window and spotted a beige Scout parked under the tree.

"Daisy girl?  Are ya' expectin' anybody?  We got company.”

"Company?" Daisy popped around the corner with a basket of laundry. "I don't know who'd be comin' at this time of th' mornin'.  Have th’ boys left?"

“Yeah, they were gonna drop by th’ hospital.” He pulled the curtain further aside.  "Ya' recognize that fella?  I ain't seen him before."

A puffy-eyed Daisy put the laundry down and peered through the window.  Daisy was livid to see Drake parked in front of her house.  After everything he had done and his rude behavior last night, what on earth was he doing here now!?

"Oh!  How _dare_ he come here!"

"I reckon ya’ know th’ fella.”

"Yes sir, but he _ain't_ stayin'!" Daisy grabbed the milking bucket. "I've got chores to do, so I'll send him back to whatever hole he crawled out of!"

She flung the door open and sailed off the porch.

Drake had just stepped out of his SUV when Daisy walked out of the house.  He leaned against the Scout and crossed his ankles in an oh-so-cool pose.  His mere presence had sent her into orbit and laser beams fired from her eyes.  He visibly preened.  Things were off to a great start.

“Drake MacFarland!” she blurted.  "Just what do ya' think you're doing here!?"

"We need to talk."

"Talk?!" Daisy's eyebrows connected. "You want to talk _now_.  After ya' just disappeared without so much as a thanks or a goodbye!?"

"Aye." A dismissive hand waved through the air. "It happens from time to time."

"Excuse me?  It's _rude_!  In _my_ family, childish behavior don't happen!  Unlike _your_ family, we’re there for each other!"

Drake bristled and his Scottish burr went thick. "Girl, ya watch yar tongue!  Ya donnae know _my_ family!"

Daisy tossed her head back and laughed. "Please, don't even get me started on the list of problems with _your_ family."

"I think ya be blootered out yar head if ya think my family has a _list_ of problems!"

"Did I say list?" Daisy blinked innocently.  "I meant book.  Like the _Manual of Mental Disorders_ would be a good one.  Get lost.  I'm busy and the cow needs milkin'."

Drake’s aura of power fizzled when she spun around and walked to the barn.  He forced it back in place and went after her, a man on a mission.

"For Numpty," he grumbled.

Inside the barn, Daisy heard Drake’s heavy footfall and kept her back turned.  While she prepared to milk the cow, he moved a few paces behind her.

"What are ya’ really doing here, Drake?"

"Ya have a poor memory, girl.  I told ya I came to talk."

"You insist on doing this today?"

"No, a week from Tuesday.  Yes, today.  What be wrong with ya?" With a low chuckle he said, "Ah, I see.  Your memory is no’ so poor these days."

Daisy dropped the milk pail and flung a murderous look his way.  She dug deep for patience.  _He_ would _not_ rattle her.  Not the brother of Jenny MacFarland.

"I don't have a problem.  _You_ came to talk with _me_ , remember?  This is _my_ home."

"Aye.  It was the logical place to look.”

That murderous look returned.  What had she ever seen in this man?

Drake wore a snarky half-smile and rested his forearm on a support beam as he ran a hand through thick, dark hair.  Daisy swallowed the lump in her throat.  Why did he have to be so drop dead sexy? 

He stood looking ruggedly handsome, one foot crossed over the other, one hand propped on his hip.  He reminded her a bit of Enos, just a bit taller and a little bigger, with strong arms, a muscular chest and broad shoulders.  There was one unmistakable difference.

He could pass for Enos’s evil twin.

She snapped out of her reverie and leaned against the stall gate.

"Fine, I'm listening.  What do ya' want to talk about?"

Drake took a step towards her and said, "I know."

"That’s helpful.  What do you know?" 

Daisy went to mush inside when Drake stalked towards her like a predatory animal.  When he stopped his advance, she could see the details in mysterious green eyes.  Dear god he seemed massive from this perspective.  He took one more purposeful step, invading her personal space and forcing her to look up.

"Now girl.  Ya willnae fool me.  Ya be well aware what I'm speaking of."

She shrugged a shoulder. "Nope.  I ain't gotta clue."

Drake was a waste of her time and she had chores to do.  Before turning her back, Daisy caught a glimpse of a perturbed raised eyebrow.  She reached for the stall latch. 

Two hands slapped down on the wooden rail, one on either side of her.  He towered over her in a non-verbal command.  Daisy froze. 

She sensed his raw, masculine power and tiny sparks shimmered in the air between them. Daisy closed her eyes.  A thrilling sensation roiled through her body.  She could smell his aftershave and feel his eyes on her like tender fingertips, touching here and there.  Drake lowered his head, his breath warmed her cheek and she shuddered. 

He moved to the other cheek, as if taking in her essence with every sense but touch.  It was intensely erotic and her breath caught when he lowered to her neck, barely brushing against her face.  She forgot herself and existed in the moment, wondering what those lips would feel like against her skin.

Drake’s lips brushed against her ear and he whispered, "Bear.  Creek."

“Bear Creek!?”

Daisy spun around so fast Drake had to stifle the laugh, but he didn't move away.  He intensified his gaze.  He was on a mission after all.  Her eyes were deep blue, like the center of a brilliant peacock feather, or sapphires, or blueberries…

"Look," Daisy said with a roll of her eyes. "You know I had a head injury and I don't remember a thing.  You were my guardian angel.  I used to think you were nice, a gentleman, but now ya' ain't no different from any other man.”

“Girl, I’m no angel.”

“No.  You're a jerk, Drake.  Ya’ got tattered wings and a crooked halo!  If ya' keep botherin' me, I’ll…I’ll tell Jack!"

Drake snorted, "I donnae think Jack wants to hear about the way ya kissed me at Bear Creek."

"Oh!  You...!  That's exactly what I mean!  You're impossible!"

"I’m sincere, I need no one’s approval."

“Like a two year old.”

Drake growled and moved closer, inches from her face, but she held her ground.  Oh, she was _angry_ and her eyes flashed like lightning.  He couldn't resist seeing how much more she would take.

He loomed over her, still not touching her, "Ya tell me the truth, girl.  Are _you_ sincere?"

"Sincere?"

"Aye.  Are ya sincere, or is Jack your new toy?"

Daisy tried to slap him, but Drake caught her wrist - without breaking eye contact.  He didn't let go and she went perfectly still.

“Oh…” was all she could manage.

Drake took on a fascinated look and said, "Ya dinnae hit me at Bear Creek.  Ya had other things on your mind.  So why hit me now?"

"Isn’t it obvious?" Daisy went rigid. " _You_ are a mean, obnoxious, worm!  Jack would never treat me this way!  He is a _nice_ man!  He _respects_ me!"

Drake’s brows drew down in a scowl, determined to break through to the truth… _for Numpty_.  He had to admit, that fire she had was exhilarating, but risky.  To protect his brother, he would walk right through the flames and he was about to turn up the heat.

"I know ya remember, girl.  I can see it in your eyes.  Ya remember kissing me at Bear Creek and I think…" Drake's eyes sparked to life. "I think ya _liked_ it.  Ya liked it so much ya donnae want to forget it.  Ya want to kiss me again."

"You snake!  You're crazy if ya' think _that!_   Th' only reason it happened was because I wasn’t in my right mind!”

"Then ya do remember.  What about now?  Ya be in your right mind now?"

In a swift move, Drake moved her hand behind her back and pulled her into him.  She would’ve stumbled except that she was plastered against his body.  Her free hand splayed across his chest...his very solid, muscular chest.

Daisy looked up, awestruck.  What had he asked?  Something about her right mind?  She was far from it now.  His eyes, they were swirling green pools of desire as they gazed into her soul.  He stood over her, oozing all things male.

Drake was waiting to hear the magic words.  Anything from the, "no," "stop," or "leave me alone" family would work.  Her attempt to slap him didn’t count.  She had two hands and the other should’ve taken over the task.  Right now, that hand was doing dangerous things as it subconsciously kneaded his chest. 

He tilted his head and moved his lips to hover above hers.  She’d protest anytime now, but just to make sure, he had one more move.  One that would cause her to slap him silly.

He barely brushed the tip of her nose with his and in a masculine voice, dripping with passion, he said, "Kiss me."

Daisy whimpered.  Her lashes lowered and she melted against him.

The memory of that incredible kiss called to him and the plan slipped out of focus.  Drake crashed down on her lips in a punishing kiss and crushed her against him. 

It was just like he remembered, explosive, hot, super-nova hot.  The kiss grew hungry and he began to wonder if she was going to protest at all.  When she didn't, feelings crashed through his wall and his plan went out the window. 

He went further, deeper, pressing her against the wooden railing and parting her lips with his tongue.  He plunged into blissful softness with dominating skill and she squealed in bizarre angry pleasure. 

A growl of approval emanated from his chest and he released her wrist to have full use of both hands.  He wanted, dear god he wanted and his hand moved up her back and fisted in her hair.  The other found softness and began tugging at the fabric in his way.

Daisy was utterly lost in the moment and she moaned with desire.  _This_ was the man capable of tender gestures and mind-blowing kisses.  Her arms wrapped around him as her knees went wobbily.  His hands, very skillful hands, were driving her higher as they boldly explored and took what they wanted.  The feel of his mouth blending with hers was the stuff of fantasies.

He was so _awful_ and wonderful and _annoying_ and irresistible and she reached up to take his face in her hands.  The moment she touched him, Drake startled with a vicious jolt and stepped out of her reach.

Daisy was left breathless and grabbed the stall to keep from falling. 

"Drake?  Oh, sugar you’re going pale!”

She stepped forward, concerned he was ill, but he suddenly stood tall and shook himself out.

"I'll not keep ya from your chores." Drake turned and strolled towards his Scout.  “Good talk.”

_Good talk!?_   Daisy was flabbergasted.  He was leaving again!?  He showed up, kissed her, touched her like… _that_ …and was going to just _walk away!?_   She heard him whistle some random tune on his way out of the barn.  He was not getting away with this!

The tall Scot was still whistling when he reached the SUV.  It was his way of calming the panic before it got out of hand.  What was he thinking!?  He reached for the door handle when he heard Daisy run towards him.

_Blimey hell, now what?_

"Drake MacFarland!  Ya' ain't got th' manners th' good Lord gave a donkey's ass!"

“Aye, you’re right.” Drake rolled his eyes and fell back on his snarky attitude. "I dinnae mean to be _rude._ I forgot to say goodb-"

An echoing clang rang out like a gong and Drake hit the ground like a century old tree.  The milk pail whacked him a second time before coming to rest in the dirt next to him.  He was staring at the tree limbs when Daisy appeared above him with her hands on her hips.

"I've been kissed by better men than you!" Daisy grabbed the pail and stormed back to the barn.

When she was gone, Drake chuckled as he pulled himself up.  He brushed himself off and climbed into his Scout thinking that Daisy _would_ have been perfect for him.  She wasn't afraid of him.  She was exactly the kind of woman he wanted…if he was looking.

Which he wasn't.  He _wasn't!_  

This was supposed to be for Numpty, but he screwed it all up.  He wanted her for himself.  If she hadn't touched him, he would’ve stripped off her clothes.  The idea sent a surge of unsatisfied need pulsing through him and he whacked his pounding head on the backrest. 

Twice.

Drake cursed a Gaelic blue streak.  He started the Scout and drove away from the farm, wondering what in the world he had done.

Okay, he could fix it.  All he had to do was stay away from her.  That was it.  Simple.  He was a master at shutting people out and that is what he would do. 

A sense of sadness shook his brick wall.  He'd just have to come to terms with it.  The woman who brought him back to the world of the living would never be his.

Or Numpty’s.

If Jaxon ever found out about this, it would be far worse then their fight over his fishing pole.

* * *

At Capitol City Memorial, Enos was slowly returning to consciousness after his ordeal.  The sun was shining through his window and he shielded his eyes from the overly harsh glare.  At least the nausea appeared to be gone. 

The hospital bed was uncomfortable and the sheets were scratchy, but something very soft and warm was pressed along the right side of his body.

He remembered Levi taking him and hitting him with a bat, but was the rest a dream?  Had his lonely heart conjured Jenny out of desperation?  He opened his eyes.  The tiny woman that captured his heart and saved his life lay beside him.

"Jenny.”

She kept her word.  Jenny was here.  Her head lay on his shoulder and her arm was draped across him.  Enos reached for her, somewhat afraid she would vanish if he touched her.  His palm rested against the warmth of her cheek and she nuzzled into him with a sweet sigh.

“Deputy, you’re awake.”

The nurse walked in before they could talk more, but Jenny never moved from his side.  She gazed at him with a smile as she listened to the nurse. 

Dr. Howell would be by soon to check on him and if he continued to improve, he could go home in a day or two, sooner if someone was with him.

Enos gave Jenny a knowing glance.  There would be no goodbyes.  He had made the decision months ago.  If Jenny MacFarland ever returned to him, he wouldn't let her go.  As he smiled at the woman in his arms, he thought of all the things he missed and made plans.  There wouldn't be another moment lost.

"Jenny, you're comin' home with me and I want ya' to stay.  I've got th' marshmallows waitin'."

* * *

Jaxon left Jenny and Enos at the hospital and returned to the hotel suite to shower and clean up.  He was surprised to find Drake gone so early.  He had no idea what had gotten into his brother lately, but something was going on. 

He didn’t have time to worry about it.  Jaxon agreed to keep the ranch running smoothly for Enos while he recovered and today would be a full day.

When Jenny called with the news, she had to repeat it before it sank in.  Enos’s invitation to share his home was like being invited in from the cold.  The suitcases were packed in a flash.

Jaxon was writing a note for Drake when he walked through the door.

“Drake?” He tossed the pen down and hurried into the sitting room. "We need to discuss a few…what in the world happened to you!?"

"Ya not say a word, Numpty.  I'll not discuss it."

"Bar fight?"

Drake gave him a stone cold stare. "I _said_ , I'll _not_ discuss it."

"Fine." Jaxon chuckled. "You need to pack and check us out.  We're moving to the Circle M until we leave for Wyoming."

"M-moving?  We’re moving to Enos’s place?  His…home?"

"Yes." Jaxon said.  “Isn’t that great?  We’ll be in an actual home.  It will give you a chance to work out your differences with Enos, too.  You owe it to Jenny.”

“Aye, I’ll give her what I promised.”

“Good.  I need to get going.  I'm setting up interviews this afternoon to hire wranglers.  With Enos laid up, Sam needs us to help with the chores."

"Okay, but ya not rush off." Drake moved to the couch and sat on the arm. "When are ya telling Enos about Hogg’s letter to Monroe?"

"I don't know." Jaxon frowned. "If he's strong enough, I'm thinking of telling him today.  I’ll have to tell Daisy and Boss Hogg the consequences of it, too."

"Numpty, about Daisy.  I saw the way ya looked at her last night, but I think it’s best if ya stay away.  She’s in love with Enos.”

Jaxon paced to the balcony, his features tense. "I know she’s in love with Enos.  That's why I haven't asked her out.  Seeing that receipt has given me a few more doubts.”

“Listen to your instincts.”  Drake stood to join him.  “It will be nothing but trouble for ya.”

“It’s nothing serious, Drake.  I just think she's nice to be with.  She's a great girl."

Drake felt like pond scum, especially after what he had just done in the Duke barn. 

“Aye, she’s a great girl, but she’s a confused mess.  She’s a fickle creature, Jaxon.  Ya deserve a woman who only has eyes for you.  I think you're lonely.  Why don't ya take a break and visit Katie in Boston?"

Jaxon scowled and reached for the balcony door. "Things with Monroe are too hot to visit Boston.  Why are you so against me seeing Daisy?”

"I donnae think there’s a future in it.  She doesn’t know who you are.”  Drake gave him a mind-drilling look.  “Convince me you’re not settling and I’ll leave ya be.”

He had hit the proverbial nail on the head and Jaxon puffed a long sigh.  Drake saw the freckle-faced kid from childhood when Jaxon shuffled his feet and stared through the floor. 

“I can’t,” he replied.  “She’s going to hate me when I tell her Jenny is my twin.  It’s never going to work out.”

“Ya not be discouraged, Jaxon.”  Drake cleared his throat and said, “Cynthia was worth waitin’ for.  I’ll pack and go with ya to see Enos.  Why don’t ya call Katie while ya wait?” 

“Katie is in Italy.  I’ll wait for you, though.  Go on, I need some air.” 

Drake slapped his shoulder and retreated to his room. 

Jaxon stepped out on the balcony and the heat hit him like a blast furnace.  Flirting with Daisy was fun while it lasted, but it was time to back away.  There was no substance in their relationship, if that’s what it could be called.  There were too many things working against them, not counting his identity, or what came with it. 

At twenty-five, he had thrown himself into work for the affirmation his siblings couldn’t provide.  There were no romantic relationships.  After Finn died and Mum left, every spare moment was mapped out and planned.  Instead of sleepovers, proms and first kisses, he attended elite schools, tactical training, military strategy courses and live fire exercises. 

His life wasn’t _normal_.

Drake found an exceptional woman and lost her because of Monroe.  Jenny had found an exceptional man.  The woman that would accept _him_ would have to be extraordinary…if she even existed. 

* * *

“What do you mean he wasn’t there!?”  Daisy paused from hanging the laundry to dry.  “Enos was in horrible shape, Luke!  I saw them load him in th’ ambulance last night!”

“I didn’t say he wasn’t in the hospital.”  Luke exchanged an uneasy glance with Bo.  “He wasn’t at Tri-County.  Doc Appleby said Enos refused his care, so they took him to Capitol City Memorial.”

“Get this." Bo said. "Enos ain’t said two words to Doc since their disagreement in June.  Daisy, ya’ still ain’t told us what happened last night.”

“Yeah, how did ya’ find Enos and the MacFarlands?”  Luke chuckled and elbowed Bo.  “Uncle Jesse said Drake was here this morning.  I hear you uh…whalloped him good for runnin’ out on ya’ this summer.”

Bo snickered and Luke’s chuckles got out of hand.

“Y’all best watch it.  I ain’t in th’ mood.”

“Yes ma’am,” Bo cleared his throat.  “Sorry, Daisy.  So are ya’ gonna tell us what happened last night?”

Daisy tossed a sheet over the line and turned to face them.  “I followed Jack.  I don’t know how he knows Drake and Jenny, but they were together and he drove right to Enos.  When I caught up, Drake and Jenny were already confronting Levi. She's back and Enos is in lo...I mean, he's still infatuated with his rebound.”

“Just because she's here don't mean she’s stayin’.”  Bo offered.  “From what y’all said about this Monroe fella, they can’t stay in one place too long.”

“Bo, don’t ask me to explain what I saw, but Enos wants her back.  Y’all know he’s been waitin’ all summer for her.  I doubt she’s leavin’ anytime soon.”  Daisy turned back to her chores.  “I was hoping to have one last chance.  Now, I guess this means it’s over.”

“Back up a minute.” Luke stuck his thumbs in his pockets. “This Jack you mentioned, you mean Jaxon, right?”

“No, I mean Jack.” Daisy said. “Jack Young.  He’s that real sweet guy I told you about from th’ Boar’s Nest.  He’s some sort of financial strategist and was helpin’ Enos with somethin’.  I saw them talkin’ yesterday. He said he'd come by and explain everything today, but I ain't seen him yet.” 

“Oh, no. I thought he looked familiar.”  Luke groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bo’s eyes went to Luke, back to Daisy and again to Luke.  He caught on immediately, but he wasn’t about to spill the beans.

“What?”  Daisy spun around.  “Luke, I’ve had about enough surprises lately.  What’s going on?”

“Daisy, I don’t know how to tell you this.”  Luke shifted his weight uneasily. “Didn’t Drake mention his brother Jaxon during the time he was here?”

“Sure he did, but I’ve never met…” Her eyes narrowed to slits.  “No.”

“Yeah, I'm afraid so.”  Luke said.  “Jack Young is an alias.  Jenny was using th’ last name Young at th’ Rafter G.  I’m pretty sure this Jack is really Jaxon MacFarland.”

“MacFarland.”  Daisy’s arms fell slowly to her side.  “ _Jack_ is Jaxon MacFarland, Drake and Jenny’s brother.”

“Yeah.”  Luke cringed.  “He’s actually Jenny’s…uh…twin.”

“Twin?!  Oh, I see.”  Daisy’s face turned beet red.  “He lied to me.  So let me get this straight.  The oldest brother is a jerk, the sister is a man-stealing tramp, and the third one is a pathological liar.”

“Hold on, now.”  Luke raised his hands.  “They're good folk, Daisy.  Jenny risked her life for you and Drake kept Reid Duncan from killing you.  I don’t think Jack meant any harm.  He even told you he would explain it today.  Maybe he thought it was too upsetting for you to hear last night.”

“Whatever. He's still a liar.  Excuse me.  I’d like some time alone.”

Daisy’s eyes brimmed with tears as she walked into the house.  Jack had been the last bright spot in her romantic life.  Now even that had been snuffed out.  It should’ve been obvious that he was Drake’s brother.  She saw it clearly now.  The confidence in his walk and the strong shoulders, but she would never see him the same way.  She wanted nothing to do with Jenny’s twin.

This had to happen just as her hopes to marry Enos were crushed.  Daisy had to find a way to cope with the agony of seeing him with Jenny before she lost her friendship with him, too.  Reality hit her like a speeding train.

Drake had asked, _“Are you sincere, or is Jack your new toy?”_

Jack was a diversion to alleviate the heartache over losing Enos.  Not to mention Drake’s cruel rejection.  She wasn’t sincere about Jaxon.  She didn’t even know who he was!

Her stomach flipped over.  What was she _thinking_ kissing Drake today?  Then again, it was _his_ fault.  Drake knew she was devastated over losing the love of her life to another woman, his _sister_.  Was he really concerned about his brother?  Or was he jealous!?

It didn’t matter.  Drake took advantage of her.  In the end, she won the battle and reclaimed her dignity.  She hoped he still had a raging headache. 

She returned to her room and again muffled frustrated tears in her pillow.  In a few hours, she would be forced to face the world and answer probing questions as she grieved over lost love.

Daisy needed to speak to Emily and get a woman’s perspective.

Things in her love life were out of control.


	6. Dancing On Quicksand

* * *

_"Absence diminishes mediocre passions and increases great ones, as the wind extinguishes candles and fans fires."_

~ Francois de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

Nearly two weeks had gone by since Big Levi Johnston abducted Enos. Today had been his first day back on duty and the townsfolk had eagerly embraced his return. His blithe smile was no longer forced when people asked if he was all right. Things in Hazzard had returned to normal, but things at the Circle M Ranch had undergone an amazing change.

Enos sat near the bottom of the porch step and gazed at the generous sprinkling of stars against the rich black sky. These days he knew where his tiny maiden could be found. Hours of stimulating conversation and tender embraces awaited him in the garden, but a question had kept him here since he arrived home a half hour ago. Should he join his beautiful girlfriend now or take the fourth cold shower of the day first?

Making up for all that lost time had re-stitched the threads that brought them together in the first place. They had yet to run out of things to talk about and Enos had several favorite topics that he liked to revisit. He hung on every word when Jenny spoke of her childhood in Scotland. Her face would beam like the sun and he understood why Drake and Jaxon called her precious. The stories about her Gran were particularly endearing, as were the antics Finn and Drake pulled to get themselves into trouble.

In the quiet moments, they would share other things they missed, such as passionate kisses and warm caresses. Those _other_  things were testing the boundaries of Enos's gentlemanly behavior. Natural urges he once so tightly controlled, now begged for Jenny's feminine attention. He wasn't granted reprieve even in his sleep. Knowing she slumbered just down the hall kept his dreams rather vivid.

When Jenny first returned, the starved man put on the brakes when necessary. A hasty retreat, a cold shower, or a heavy workout would take care of the consequences. Enos expected the hunger to subside a bit over time, but their romance had taken root and his feelings for Jenny fed his appetite.

An insatiable monster was now demanding to be fed and Enos's repeated denials were becoming a problem. The monster's revenge for the lack of attention was to do very painful things to his manhood. Enos had never been so tempted to misbehave in his life. He also couldn't recall being quite so scared of losing someone he cared for.

Jenny was an extraordinary, loving soul. She adorned Enos's life like a beautiful jewel and inhabited an equally exquisite body. Being together was as simple as breathing and the last two weeks had been the happiest of his life. Jenny MacFarland was the one. He was madly in love and wanted to stake his claim, but numerous fears held him back.

Enos was terrified of saying the "L" word. Jenny looked at him like he was the only man in the world. He could see their future in her eyes like a living, breathing thing, but she hadn't told him she loved him either. The last time he told a woman he loved her, it wasn't returned and he was left behind.

It hurt like hell to see Daisy with other men. His heart bore the scars from willingly pining away for her over the years. Painful images of other men taking what (at the time) should have been his were burned into his mind. If he had sampled the goods, his soul would have been trapped in the quicksand and suffocated along with his heart. Just the idea of another man's hands on Jenny made his stomach clench in agony and awakened a jealous part of him he didn't know existed.

He staggered away from the porch and crossed the yard as he contemplated dancing over the quicksand with Jenny. Enos would wait until a ring was on her finger before he joined with her as one, if she would have him, but the monster wanted an appetizer. If he were to gaze upon her physical charms or feel the soft skin of her curves beneath his fingertips, would it hurt that much more if he lost her?

Lately Enos had meandered dangerously close to the mire with Jenny in his arms and nearly crossed the ever-dissipating line of gentlemanly behavior. What if he let the hunger rule and gave over to his physical desires? Would it be so bad if she took him over the moon? What if they touched the stars together, or shared pure bliss? Could he risk losing her to Monroe's evil threats after that? What if she ran away from him again? Did he really want to risk knowing such delight and losing her?

A glaring fact arose from the confusing abyss in his mind. Jenny held the power. Enos's heart was hers to cherish, or hers to use and destroy. Love and hate, pain and pleasure, they were opposite sides of the razor's edge. That delight would turn sharp and bleed his soul dry if she left him with such memories.

That was precisely why he wouldn't cross the line. The monster would just have to starve.

While Enos had been pondering the future, the monster had guided his footsteps to the garden to seek the pathway to the stars. Cicadas and crickets serenaded the night, the sweet smell of honeysuckle wafted on the air, and the soft light of a lantern outlined his maiden in a lovely silhouette. She lounged on a blanket, the natural bronze highlights in her hair shimmering with each stroke of her brush. His heart whammed against his chest when she put the brush aside to take on a pose that would bring any man to his knees.

Her hands pressed into the ground behind her and she reclined to allow her head to fall back with a content sigh. Enos froze in place and willed the monster to behave. His throat went dry, blood pumped through a body aching and throbbing with need. Jenny wore a dress…a flowing, white-chiffon, sundress, with delicate little straps that he could easily slip off her tan shoulders. He gulped when he pictured doing just that…with his teeth.

His eyes perused slowly along the line of her throat to the tightly stretched fabric of her bodice. The way she was poised bathed her generous décolleté in the moonlight. He bit back a moan when she took a deep breath and the dramatic swells peeked further above the neckline. His eyes moved lower when a knee slowly came up from the ground. The lightweight hem tumbled down to expose a well-defined thigh.

He should've taken that cold shower.

The monster howled and Enos's voice avowed the absolute truth his mind had yet to comprehend. He didn't realize he said it out loud. "Mine. She's mine, she's  _only_  mine."

Jenny knew he was there. She watched him pull into the gate a half hour ago, but was perplexed by his strange behavior the last few days. The love burned like a pillar of fire in his eyes, but things would only go so far before he would choke up and bolt away. Something was going on with him and tonight she wouldn't let him go until she figured it out. She needed to talk to him first, so she dialed down the heat a bit and turned to face him. Well, she tried to dial down the heat. She had yet to learn how profoundly she affected him.

Through Enos's heady vision, he saw a graceful panther leisurely undulate to rest on a hip. Smoldering, heavy lidded eyes gazed up like a huntress and her voice became a sensual purr. "Welcome home, Deputy. Come sit with me and tell me about your day. It's too hot to start the fire, but I brought the marshmallows. Are you hungry?"

Something akin to a squeak was his response. Maybe she had already pushed the poor man too far.

"Deputy, we really do need to talk. Jaxon went to see Daisy. He's going to explain."

That did it. The passion in his eyes slid to the background and the anger flashed to the surface.

"I reckon it had to happen sometime." Enos clenched his teeth. He took off his gun belt, slipped off his shoes and flopped down next to her, still grumbling under his breath.

"Now, Deputy. I know you've been real upset since Jaxon gave you the news, but it might help if you talk to her. Did you happen to run into her today on your shift?" When he avoided her eyes, Jenny reached out to run her hand through his hair. "Look at me, babe. Does she even know you're upset?"

"I doubt it." He rested his arms on bent knees and turned stormy eyes to hers. "I ain't ready to see Daisy just yet. She should've known better than to take Boss Hogg's money. He never does nothin' unless he's gonna benefit from it."

"If it helps, I don't believe either of them were fully aware of what they were getting into. Monroe probably didn't tell Boss _why_  he wanted the location of the cattle drive. He knows Boss isn't a violent man. Hogg is greedy, but he wouldn't have done this if he understood the ramifications. Deputy, don't let this ruin your friendship with her."

"I'm trying, but Daisy  _knew_  better. All she cared about was gettin' to Wyoming because I told her I wouldn't come home. She didn't think about who it might hurt later on. Now all of us are in trouble because of Boss's letter."

"Asking Monroe to pay for the tickets and rental car was a big mistake, but that was on Hogg, not Daisy." Jenny smoothed his tie and her hand came to rest over his heart. "She needs protection, the kind Drake and Jaxon can provide. She might not let them help her unless you convince her otherwise. We leave for Wyoming in a week and we have to open communication. Drake can't keep sneaking around. She's going to catch him following her one of these days. I think you're upset because she's in danger, not because she took Boss Hogg's money."

"What makes ya' think that?"

"Because you don't have a vengeful bone in your body. There's also something my Gran used to say.  _Ceilichidh seirc aineamh_ , friendship conceals blemishes."

"I don't mean to hold a grudge, honest." Enos lay back on the blanket with his hands clasped behind his head. "She's always gonna be my friend. I just don't understand th' choices she's been makin'. I'm worried about all of us. You and Drake were shot tryin' to keep us safe."

Enos closed his eyes as the heartache and helplessness of that day returned. "Knowin' you were out there bleeding and not bein' able to reach ya' was plum awful. Now it means nothin' and it could happen again, to any of us. It hurts."

His eyes popped open when Jenny moved closer to draw lazy circles on his chest. "It means everything and I'd do it again. We kept you safe. You're alive. So are Daisy and Boss."

"And Miss Lulu." Enos turned on his side to twirl Jenny's hair around his finger. "Hon, why won't ya' tell me what happened to ya'? Drake said Jaxon found ya', but where were ya' all summer?"

"Um…we went to Boston for awhile, but mostly we kept moving. Deputy, Drake needed me, especially after the shooting he was struggling with old memories. Cynthia, Finn, our mum…" She averted her eyes and went very still, drawn into another time and memories of a faraway place.

This distant look was nothing new. Enos had seen it several times, especially after they had skirted around the subject of her mother. Her eyes would dim to reflect a profound sadness and sorrow so vast that his skin would grow cold. He suspected she was recalling the night it all changed and he wanted to somehow make it better.

His fingers gently took her chin and turned her face to his. "Come back to me, hon," he murmured. "Where are ya'?"

"I'm here," she smiled and the troubled waters calmed beneath the stars in her eyes.

"I promise, Jenny. I'll stop Monroe."

"Shh." Jenny's finger traced his lips and she moved closer. "Are we going to talk about him or make the most of this time before Drake gets back?"

"G-gets back?"

"Mm-hmm." A seductive smile graced those succulent lips and she tipped her head to the side. "Jaxon isn't just talking to Daisy, he's giving Drake a break from guard duty and will follow Daisy home from work. Drake went fishing."

"Possum on a gumbush, we ain't gonna be interrupted?"

"Nope."

When Jenny removed his tie, he took a step towards the quicksand. With a husky breath, he whispered, "I think ya' better come over here."

His hand went to her waist and she made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Her fingers caressed his broad chest and felt the rippling of his muscles while her lips settled on a sensitive spot below his ear. She kissed and teased, delighting in the shudder that resulted from her ministrations. Maybe tonight he would stay.

Enos kneaded the thin fabric at the curve of her hip and bent down to capture her lips in what was intended to be a tender kiss. The starving monster demanded control when her soft lips opened for him and his tongue surged forward to twirl around hers with unexpected authority. He moaned deeply as desire coiled like a tightly wound spring and the passion set fire to the air.

He took the small of her back and pulled her against him. That lean, firm leg glistened in the moonlight as she slid it up the length of his leg and hooked it around his body. He crossed that fading line of virtuous behavior like a freed stallion. "Jenny," he moaned into her kiss. Jenny took a shuddering breath when his hand slid across pliable flesh, pausing to squeeze here and there on its way down the scenic route of her hip. Enos grasped the back of her smooth, warm thigh as his other hand threaded into her hair.

Enos paused to look at her, stunned that his touch could affect such a response from such an incredible woman. "You're so beautiful."

"Kiss me, love." Jenny panted. "Don't stop now."

 _Love? She called me love!_  His eyes closed of their own volition as he galloped towards the heavens. He took her lips and blended with her as if they were two pieces of a puzzle. Lost in the kiss, blinded by need, and filled to capacity with a love purer than he ever imagined possible, he tightened his hold and rocked against her. Dear god she felt so good. The pleasure fluttered and pulsed up his spine with such intensity that he couldn't stop the rhythmic moves that followed. She whimpered and writhed, a graceful partner perfectly matching his dance.

"Yes," she drawled. "Oh, yes."

A second later he was above her, headed toward several firsts on his menu. Enos's hands caressed and worshiped her voluptuous first course while he kissed and gently nibbled her lips. When his strong hands ventured into glorious new territory, Jenny arched her back and cried out his name as her own cravings demanded satisfaction.

A fleeting moment of clarity struck and Enos broke the overheated moment before the coil sprung. He pushed himself back, but his gaze met emerald eyes mirroring his need and filled with absolute trust. If he didn't stop now, he'd lose the ability. He panted breathlessly, "Oh, Jenny, I can't…I don't want ya' to think…I mean…I gotta go."

"Please wait." Jenny grabbed his face before he could get away. "It's okay, Deputy.  _Mo ghradh,_  my darling, tell me why you keep doing this?"

"Because, I ain't gonna disrespect ya," he sighed, his eyes betraying him by visually consuming another tasty morsel. He murmured, soft and low, "Oh, Jenny…you're somethin' special." Enos slid the delicate strap back on her shoulder and added, "I can't. It ain't right."

A wave of fear shot through her. "H-have I done something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Enos nearly panicked and his eyes snapped back to hers. "No! No, you're everything I ever dreamed of and more. It ain't nothin' ya' done. Havin' ya' here is th' best. I adore ya' and all th' little things ya' do. It's just, I don't want to. Th-that ain't what I meant. I do  _want_  to, but I don't want you to. I mean…ding dang it."  _That went well._  Enos groaned and blushed so deeply she could see the hue in the dim light.

She guided his head to her heart and whispered, "Deputy, something is holding you back. What is this about?"

He moved up to bury his eyes in her hair and replied. "I want ya' to stay."

"Am I going somewhere?"

"I keep thinking about wakin' up in th' cave alone. I woke up in th' hospital alone twice. I didn't know where to find ya' and I was afraid I'd never see ya' again. I missed ya' so much it hurt. What if I ruin what we have? What if I wake up tomorrow and you're gone?"

"Oh, Deputy. I'm so sorry for hurting you." Jenny's eyes pooled with tears as her fingers played in his hair. "I was scared of Monroe, of your relationship with Daisy, of watching you suffer because of me. I'm still scared, but now I'm more frightened of being without you. I felt so empty when we were apart and thought of you every moment. I was foolish for leaving. Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive ya'. I know ya' were confused, but what about Drake? Jenny, I ain't sure I can take losin' ya' again."

"You won't lose me. My heart needs yours. I need you, Deputy." A tear slid down her cheek. Enos was her first love and she wanted to be with him forever.

Jenny swept a soft finger along his five o'clock shadow. "Enos Strate, I give you my word as a proud Highland lass. I'll never, ever, run away from you again. Not for my brothers, not because of Monroe, not for anything. I'll stay by your side as long as you'll have me."

Enos brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb and nearly choked. She needed him. Thank all that was good and holy she needed him. "Oh, Jenny. I lo…I'm in…"  _Get it right. It's gotta be perfect! She deserves th' perfect moment!_ His throat closed, either from nerves, or overwhelming emotion, or both. He loved this woman so completely that words seemed hopelessly inadequate.

Seeing his struggle, she nuzzled him gently and sought to comfort him. "Shh, the words will come.  _Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin_."

He giggled, "Wait a minute, it ain't fair talkin' Scottish. What does it mean?"

"It's Gaelic silly." Jenny smiled but repeated it's meaning in her heart.  _I love you, too._  This man loved her, but he had been hurt so badly he was afraid vocalizing it would somehow destroy it. He'd say it when he was ready.

She lost herself in the wonder of his eyes and said, "Now roll over and let me show you what it means."

Jenny wrapped her arms around him and he carried her with him when he spun to his back. His hands tangled in her hair and his eyes danced across her face. She had surrendered her heart to his care, but she couldn't give him her innocence yet. A vow she made as a young girl reserved that for her wedding night, but she could help assuage his fears by facing them head on. Jenny bent down to tickle his ear with her tongue and raked her fingernails down his chest.

"Oh, Jenny." Enos held the sun in his hands and the flames were getting too intense. He had to get out of there before the monster ruined the moment. "Hon, I gotta go to th' house. I can't take much more. I'm sorry."

He took her petite waist to pick her up, but Jenny fisted her hands in his shirt. "Stop. Do you trust me?"

Enos scrunched his forehead, "Of course I trust ya'. I trust ya' more than anybody."

"Then make me a promise. Stay with me. Stay right there and let me care for you."

"Care for…" His eyes grew like saucers. Despite the rest of his anatomy singing glory hallelujah, he was quick to protest. "Oh no. Nu-uh. Jenny, I can't. As much as I want ya', I won't disrespect ya' that way."

"My darling, that's not my intent. Let me prove to you that I'll still be here tomorrow."

"Huh? But I-" Jenny silenced him with a passionate kiss.

When those petal-soft hands took charge and her kiss never faltered, Enos questioned his sanity for considering a refusal. Enos vaulted the moon, touched the stars and waltzed around Venus before the passion settled between them with their virtues intact.

Afterward, Jenny slumbered in his arms. He stroked her hair and gazed up at the night sky with tears of joy in his eyes. His love for her had reached a new level and he would never, ever, let her go.


	7. The Prices We Pay

* * *

"People pay for what they do, and still more, for what they have allowed themselves to become."

~ Edith Wharton

* * *

It had been a busy day at the Boar's Nest and Daisy was relieved to see the last car pull out of the dark parking lot. She pulled the cash drawer to count down her register and after leaving it with Boss, she began the clean up. As she wiped down the bar, her eyes repeatedly fell to the small coffee can of flowers that Bo and Luke brought to her earlier this evening. They were meant to cheer her, but she found little to smile about these days.

It had been a horrible two weeks and it felt like the world was moving on without her. The depression over losing Enos had yet to subside. Daisy walked through her mundane task of putting chairs on the tables and wondered if he would ever make time to come visit her. While she wanted to talk to him, she wasn't about to go to the ranch. The ugly rumor and her bruised heart kept her away.

Everyone was talking about how Enos Strate, the oldest virgin in Hazzard, had moved a beautiful girl into his home. Daisy slammed down the next chair, unable to accept his decision. How could he do that? How could he just recklessly take Jenny into his bed?  _That ain't gonna keep her here, sugar. She's gonna leave ya' again._

Daisy was sympathetic to her situation when Drake forced Jenny to leave, but she couldn't forgive her for disappearing on Enos after he was shot in June. What kind of person walks out on her own brother? Daisy was convinced the MacFarlands were evil incarnate, especially after Jaxon failed to keep his promise and explain his actions. She worried on her lip as she wondered what his two-week absence meant for her.

Drake had dropped from the face of the earth, too. Daisy had plenty of time to figure out what he was up to. Initially she thought Drake was jealous when he came by the farm, but now she believed he was helping his sister. She feared the mind-blowing kiss they shared was the reason Enos had been avoiding her. Maybe that was why Jaxon hadn't been by, too. Drake had proven to Enos  _and_  Jaxon that she wasn't  _"sincere."_

Kissing Drake...again...had been a catastrophic error. Knowing he could invoke such intense feelings frightened her. For a fraction of second, she thought they had crossed into an enchanted realm where only the two of them existed. She had never experienced anything like it, but no matter how thrilling or otherworldly it felt, it wasn't real. Her heart still belonged to Enos and she wasn't ready to let go. She should have given Drake a shot to the groin instead of letting him have his way.

Daisy finished sweeping behind the bar and knelt down to scoop up the pile of dirt when the front door opened and shut. She had forgotten to lock up!? What was she thinking!? All week she had a chilling feeling of being watched. She should've been more attentive!

The deadbolt clicked and footsteps moved towards her. Boss was in the back behind the closed office door, preoccupied with his receipts. She couldn't alert him without drawing attention to herself! Daisy remained in her crouched position and trembled in fear, terrified of being robbed at gunpoint and left for dead. She grabbed the broom, held it like a bat and wished Enos was here to protect her.

* * *

Jaxon wasn't pleased when he found the bar door unlocked. Regardless of Monroe's threat, being here late at night in the middle of nowhere wasn't the safest place for any woman…let alone a gorgeous specimen like Daisy Duke. Boss Hogg's car was out back, but the man would sell his soul before he lifted a finger to help another person. He locked the door and walked into the bar.

He scrunched his nose at the lingering odor of a cigar. The chairs were on the tables, the lights were turned up and a radio on a shelf behind the bar was playing country music. Jaxon expected Daisy to be sashaying through the tables as she cleaned up for the night, but the place was too quiet. Concerned something had gone wrong he cautiously moved to check behind the bar.

He walked around the far corner. His training took over when a broom handle whooshed through the air towards his head. Jaxon snatched it out of the air and grabbed the offending arm. The broom fell to the floor and he grabbed the throat of his attacker, spinning the faceless person around and pinning him against the counter with the full force of his body.

Daisy's air was cut off and she couldn't scream. She grabbed the empty coffee pot and had it high overhead when his hand left her throat. She gasped for air when he grabbed her forearm, knocking the carafe from her grasp. Glass shattered at their feet and he pinned her arm against the bar. She looked into brilliant green eyes, but the darkness Jaxon carried was deadly. There was no doubt in her mind he would kill her.

She was too terrified to scream, but not to proud to beg. "J-Jack?! Please stop! You're hurting me!"

As if he had been possessed by some demon, the darkness she saw faded as his instinctive reaction caught up with his thoughts. "Daisy? Why were you trying to hit me?" Jaxon let her go and stepped back. "Dammit! I could've killed you!"

"What are ya' doin' in here!? We're closed!"

"If the place is closed, you should've locked the door!"

"You just…just get out!" Daisy tried to catch her breath, but her nerves were beyond rattled. "You scared me out of my mind! Where did ya' learn to move so fast anyway?"

Jaxon swore and sidestepped her question. "I'm sorry, Daisy. Are you all right?"

Daisy rubbed her arm where his powerful grip had bit into her skin. It hurt like the dickens where he slammed it against the bar. She stared back at the man who once lit the room with his smile and her feelings of loss magnified. That spark, that comfortable feeling she once shared with Jack was gone.

"Talk to me, sweetheart." Jaxon's voice was filled with self-loathing. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I haven't been myself lately. Will you let me take a look?" He took her arm and tenderly ran his hand over the red mark.

Daisy leaned back a little. Despite the warmth that radiated from his touch, she was unsure if those hands meant to do harm. Her pain of being deceived ramped up quickly and she narrowed her eyes. "I know ya' ain't been yourself, sugar. I reckon it's hard for a pathological liar to keep up with the lies, or tell time. Yesterday was two weeks ago,  _Jaxon_."

He puffed a long sigh, "I'm sorry I didn't come by. I should've told you sooner. I can explain." Jaxon looked a little green as he stared at the mark on her arm. "God, I'm an ass. Please forgive me. I'm not a violent person, it's just-"

"You're running from Monroe." Daisy looked around the room to avoid his eyes. "It's okay. I took th' first swing."

Jaxon cleared his throat. "Let me get you some ice for that."

"I can get my own ice." Daisy moved away from him, grabbed a clean rag and wrapped a few cubes of ice in it. She held it to the sore spot. "You lied to me. I don't trust ya' anymore."

"I don't blame you," he whispered sadly. "Daisy, I feel awful, about everything. Will you sit down with me and talk?" Jaxon moved to the nearest table, set the chair on the floor and held it out for her. "Please. I have some news that we need to discuss, then I'll help you clean up."

Daisy hesitated, but eventually walked over and had a seat. She couldn't let him back into her life. The painful reasons were too many to count.  _Keep it all business_. "What's this all about?"

"Your safety. You need to keep that door locked after closing." Jaxon sat next to her, pulled an envelope out of his suit jacket and placed it on the table. "I need you to read this." He cleared his throat and said, "I missed you, Daisy."

"I miss Jack, but he isn't coming back.  _Jack_  wasn't real."

"Yes, he is. I'm still the same person you met this spring. Only my name has changed." Jaxon smiled and eased his head to the side in an endearing manner. "I'm still the same fool who adores your smile and everything else about you."

When Jaxon reached out to take Daisy's hand, she pulled away. "Don't. Please don't touch me. It ain't th' same anymore. Those days are over."

Jaxon looked as if she had shoved a knife in his heart. The sparkle in his eyes dimmed significantly and the smile died on his lips. He nervously tapped on the envelope. "When you read this, please remember I care. I'm here to help you."

Daisy sat the makeshift icepack aside and took the envelope from the table. "Th' last thing I need is help from Jenny MacFarland's twin."

Jaxon ignored the shot across the bow. "I think you'll change your mind once you read that letter. When you took Boss Hogg's money, there were unseen consequences."

Daisy ripped open the envelope, glanced at the receipt and moved it aside to unfold the letter. "I ain't sure how ya' got this, but ain't nothin' illegal about my arrangement with Boss. Miss Lulu was worried about Enos and wanted to know where he was. We all were worried about him."

When he didn't respond, Daisy read the letter. Her eyes grew to a horrified size and she leapt to her feet. "Boss was trying to take Enos's ranch? So that's why Enos isn't speaking to me! Jaxon, I didn't know! Why did Boss ask Wallace Monroe to  _reimburse_  him?"

"Because he thought Monroe didn't keep his end of the bargain. He didn't send thugs to force Enos off the ranch." Jaxon pushed out of his chair and gently took her arms as he said, "Boss wanted the location of the cattle drive for Monroe, not Lulu." He carefully explained the sordid details of how she became tangled in Monroe and Boss's deal.

"But I didn't have  _anything_  to do with Monroe and I didn't give any information to Boss about Jenny!"

Jaxon brushed a lock of hair away from her face and said, "Oh, sweetheart. I know you didn't mean to."

"Don't call me sweetheart." Daisy stepped out of reach. "Is this why Monroe's men came to th' ranch and tried to kill us?"

Jaxon's face twisted. Was he that repulsive to her? He replied somberly, "Yes, the attack in June was an attempted hit. When Drake and Jenny killed Monroe's strike team, he took you off his hit list. You were considered protected, but now Hogg ruined that with this demand. Monroe wants everyone involved with this deal dead. Don't worry. It's going to be okay, Daisy. We'll protect you and your family."

"M-my family? Uncle Jesse? Bo and Luke!?" Daisy turned pale and gasped for air. The letter fell to the floor as she envisioned everyone she knew and loved being wiped out of her life. "Oh, no! Y-you've been running for how long?!"

Boss walked out of his office and immediately confronted them. "Daisy, who is this and what's he doin' in my bar!?"

"Boss…I…" Daisy swayed.

Jaxon sat her in the chair and bent down behind her while his hands caressed her shoulders. He whispered in her ear, "Just breathe. You're safe with me. Relax while I talk to Hogg, okay?"

Daisy nodded, too stunned to push him away.

Jaxon crushed his teeth together as he turned to face the greedy little man who caused it all. The shooting was his fault and three people nearly died. One came closer than the others.  _He doesn't even know what he put Jenny through._  Jaxon pulled another envelope from his pocket, desperate to avoid that particular memory minefield.

The commissioner glared up with beady eyes as he waited for an explanation. Boss repeated, "I ask what you're doin' here? Just who are you?"

"My name isn't important." Jaxon hissed and handed over the envelope. "This is for you,  _Hogg_! I'd suggest you hire an armed personal security detail. Don't forget to protect your wife and family."

"Dat! Now just wait a cotton pickin' minute! I'm the County Commissioner! Who do you think you are walkin' into my establishment,  _after hours_ , and threatening me?!" Boss ripped open the envelope. "Daisy, call Rosco! Have him get rid of this riff-raff!"

"Call him yourself!" Daisy snapped.  _"He's_  not threatening you! How could ya' do this to Enos, or me!?"

Boss grabbed his cigar, shocked at her tone. "Now see here-"

"Enough!" Jaxon gestured to the papers. "Just skip to the report."

Boss found  _three_  pieces of paper in his envelope. The letter and receipt he recognized, but the document from Jaxon's handler listing him as one of the targets for the botched "Hazzard County Deal" was new. He sat down in Jaxon's vacant chair in disbelief.

"This here is a mistake," he muttered. "Everybody knows I don't cotton to violence. I told him that! Is my Lulu in danger!? What about Rosco and Cletus!?"

Daisy wanted to claw his eyes out. "What about Bo and Luke!? Or Uncle Jesse!? Boss, all of us are in danger! What have you done!?"

Jaxon couldn't stand Boss's presence another minute and walked around the table. "Come with me, Daisy. I'll take you home."

"No." Daisy stood and moved away. She squared her shoulders and regained her pride. "Jaxon, I can get myself home. I don't need your help. I got into this and I can get myself out of it. I'll get in touch with th' FBI first thing tomorrow."

"Don't be ridiculous. Travis thinks Monroe has people inside the FBI. Monroe killed my father's partner while he was _inside_  a safe house. Daisy, you need more than a cop outside your door."

Boss muttered, "I have to fix it. I gotta find a way to call him and explain. He'll understand…It's okay...I'll find a way…" He wandered back to his office, mopping his brow and muttering.

"I'll talk to my Uncle." Daisy said nervously. "He'll know what to do. I have to make things right with Enos somehow, too. Jaxon, I think it's best if ya' just leave."

"Leave? Daisy, please don't push me out of your life." Jaxon looked down into fierce blue eyes and fought the urge to embrace her. Drake's warning chose that moment to replay.  _"She's a confused mess...a fickle creature..."_

He embraced the confusion and clung to hope of reviving what they started. "You don't have to prove how strong you are to me. I grew up fighting to survive and I  _can_  protect you. I want to do more than that. I want our relationship to grow. I meant it when I said you are a wonderful woman. Let me be your friend. Can't we start over? We had...something."

Daisy shook her head sadly. "Ya' can't turn back th' clock any more than I can, sugar.  _We_  don't have a relationship anymore. I want you to leave. It hurts just to look at ya'. All I see is th' lies and your twin with th' man I love. There ain't nothin' between us anymore and I'm not interested in getting hurt again."

The light in Jaxon's eyes vanished and for a moment Daisy saw a lonely, lost little boy. Then the childlike innocence disappeared and the pain that took its place was so chilling she shivered. She immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Jaxon."

His voice wavered at first, but he quickly regained his bravado. "I can't change the fact I'm a twin. I wouldn't if I could. I love Jenny and she's a part of me. I wish you knew what she went through to..." He shook his head, as if wanting to shake a memory away. "Regardless of your feelings, we won't let you be Monroe's next victim. Drake, Jenny and I will protect you."

He turned to leave and Daisy went after him. "Jaxon, please wait."

He stopped and faced her with his lips drawn in a grim line.

She said, "I'm sorry. Come back and sit down. I can forgive th' lies if ya' give me some time. You were just tryin' to protect yourself. I didn't mean to be unfair. This is hard for me."

Daisy knew he was hurt so she extended her hand. He stared at her fingers and furrowed his brow.

"C'mon, sugar." She stepped forward with a hint of a smile. "Let me fix ya' somethin' to drink. It's gonna be okay. You're in a bad spot and it ain't right for me to hold Jenny's actions against ya'. What she does ain't your fault."

Jaxon bristled with a wave of righteous indignation. She could see it ripple through him, then he straightened his tie, gave his cuffs a dignified tug, and without another word, he walked out of the bar.

* * *

Early the next morning in the Rafter G kitchen, Emily finished setting the breakfast table when she heard Gus walk in the cabin with his wranglers. Barney and Dan were in a heated discussion. Gus's voice suddenly dominated the conversation and he led the way into the kitchen where he took his seat at the head of the table.

While Emily poured his coffee, Gus chastised Dan. "I done told ya' that mare is th' devil's spawn! All of ya' be more careful, especially you Daniel Thompson! If not, she's gonna cross ya' over!"

Dan slapped his hat against his knee and plopped in the chair. "It wasn't  _that_  bad, Gus!"

"Oh really?" Gus harrumphed and quirked an eyebrow. "Emily darlin', look at this here fool boy and tell me  _it wasn't that bad_."

"Pullin' th' Emily card ain't fair, Gus," said the fool, his head hung low.

Emily walked around the table, took Dan's face between her fingers and turned his head to look at her.

"OW! Miss Emily, I ain't a two year old!"

"Uh-huh." Emily clicked her tongue. There was a gash above his eye from falling into the fence and his hat was crushed in his lap. "Then ya' quit actin' th' part. Ya' best listen to Gus and be more careful. I don't want to be the one to call Olivia with news that we're sendin' her son back to Livingston in a box. Ya' know that mare is over protective of her young-uns. Now ya' count yourself lucky!"

"Don't bring my ma into this!" Dan tossed his hat under the chair. "Ya' don't even know what happened!"

"I know that mare and I see ya' bleedin'! I don't need to know anythin' else. Now hush and eat before I twist that ear and take ya' out by the woodpile."

"Yes ma'am."

Emily poured his coffee while Barney chuckled next to his pal. No one sassed Emily Rafferty and got away with it. Emily took a seat by her husband and he led the blessing.

"Has Gus told you boys th' news?" Emily winked at Gus and passed the bacon to Hosea. "We're gonna have some old friends comin' for th' Fall Color Ride."

Barney perked up in his chair. "Enos is still comin', ain't he?"

Gus took a sip of coffee and said, "Yes sir, he's outta th' hospital and is bringing three other folks y'all happen to know."

Dan dropped the serving fork and his eyes snapped to the head of the table. "Are ya' sayin' what I think you're sayin'? Is Cowgirl back?!"

Emily smiled and patted Gus's arm. "Yes, Dan. She's back and so are Jaxon and Drake. They've been at Enos's house since he was hurt on duty. It's gonna be mighty nice to have all of them here. I've never heard Enos sound so excited."

"I reckon he is." Dan's elation cooled and trepidation swooped in to take its place.

Emily watched Dan's sincere smile fade away. He was struggling with his love for Jenny and having a hard time letting her go. Hearing that she was back with Enos had to be a blow.

She turned to Gus and said, "Sweetheart, I'm gonna need some help changin' some of them spotlights on th' upper rafters in th' livin' room. Can ya' spare Dan an hour or so tomorrow?"

"Now darlin', I told ya' I'd take care of that for ya' tonight when I  _oomph_ …" Emily kicked him under the table. "Oh, wait a minute. That's right I can't, because…I um…I gotta-"

"Run in t' town and pick up them supplies I asked ya' for."

"Right. Dan? Would ya' mind makin' some time to help Emily before th' guests start arrivin'?"

Dan knew what this was really about and was smart enough to know he wouldn't be able to avoid it. He replied warily, "Well, I reckon I can make some time later this week. Would that be okay, Miss Emily?"

"That'd be just fine. Ya' just come on over when ya' have some free time."

"Yes ma'am."

"And stay away from that cranky mare 'til we get that foal off her. You're th' only medic we got."

Dan sighed, "Yes ma'am. I'll do that. Gonna need me a new hat. Blasted heifer put a hoof right through it."

Gus pointed a finger his way. "Better that hat then your head. I got plenty of spare hats until ya' get into town."

"Thanks Gus. I appreciate it."

Gus leaned over and kissed Emily's cheek. He whispered, "Thanks, darlin'. You're th' best." He loved her ways. She always made time to help people through their struggles, whether they realized they needed it or not.

* * *

Among the modest furnishings of his Atlanta office, Agent Travis Patterson contemplated his recent choices and worried over the possible ramifications. He should've destroyed the surveillance photos before sending his report to his informant last week. Now it was too late. He was to meet Jaxon today and still hadn't heard a word.

He beat his fist against the desk and muttered, "Drake sure picked a fine time to get over Cynthia."

Travis's informant was a critical part of the machine that kept the MacFarlands one step ahead of Monroe. He met her twelve years ago when she was a broken woman. He helped her regain control of her life and she agreed to help him stop Monroe. She was deep undercover within Monroe's organization and it had been three years since he saw her last. He loved her dearly and was eager to put the snake in prison so they could get on with their lives. It didn't help to know she played the part of that monster's mistress. He hated it.

To keep the MacFarlands safe, everyone had to do their part and remain focused. Drake's focus was slipping, jealousy could come into play, and if the siblings parted ways, it would be impossible to protect them all. When the phone finally rang, he lunged forward to answer and prayed she was on the other end of the line.

"Hello? This is Patterson."

The voice was quickly to the point.  _"It's me._   _Give Jaxon the surveillance photos. Let them beat it out of each other and get it over with. Drake won't buckle down if they don't. I'm trying to keep things with our mule contained, but you need to work your magic so we don't lose our ability to pass evidence. When will you see Jaxon?"_

"Tonight. Where are you? What's Monroe's next move?"

_"I'm at a coffee shop with Monroe and we don't have much time. I don't know what he has planned, but I'm onto something big. I think I've found the evidence we need. Tell Jaxon to take them all to Wyoming, even the Duke girl and Deputy Strate. Don't wait until next week. Monroe knows they are in Hazzard so they need to move. They can't get comfortable like this. I don't care what it takes you get them on the road before Jenny gets too cozy and…Yes, Veronica. The opera would be lovely. We would love to join you. Bye, dear."_

"Dammit." Travis hung up the phone. "Baby, we got to get you out of there."

Monroe watched her every move like a hawk. Travis knew she wouldn't bail until she finished what they started. Her guilty conscience would keep her there even if it meant death. When would this end? When would they all be free to live and love?

His appointment with Jaxon this evening would be difficult. He knew he shouldn't have included Drake's encounter with the Duke girl in his report. Unless Jenny could put her brothers in check, by nightfall there could be one heck of a showdown at the Circle M Ranch.


	8. The Next Move

* * *

_"Adversity is like a strong wind. It tears away from us all but the things that cannot be torn, so that we see ourselves as we really are."_

~ Arthur Golden,  _Memoirs of a Geisha_

* * *

Tensions were high when the Duke family gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. Bo picked at his food and watched Daisy with one eye as he waited for Uncle Jesse to address the elephant in the room. It took great restraint for him to keep quiet after hearing Daisy's excuse for the bruise on her arm. It was obvious by Luke's demeanor that he didn't buy her explanation either. The eldest Duke cousin sat across the table, working his jaw and holding his fork with a white-knuckle-grip.

Uncle Jesse heaved a sign and put down his coffee. "Daisy," he said, his tone both a reprimand and a question.

"Yes sir?"

"Ya' having trouble with Ernie Ledbetter again?"

She stiffened, but kept her eyes down. "Ernie? No sir."

Luke tossed his napkin on the table and said, "Daisy, just tell us who did this to ya' and don't you dare say ya' ran into the bar."

"A bar doesn't leave finger marks." Bo added. "C'mon, Daisy. We ain't letting this go so ya' might as well tell us. If you don't, we're gonna start knocking on doors until we find the ape that did this to you. He's got a date with my fist!"

Daisy raised defiant eyes to his, "You will do no such thing, Bo Duke! It ain't what ya'll are thinking! It was all my fault." Daisy dropped her eyes to her plate. She had barely touched her food. "I made a stupid mistake, several actually."

With a click of the tongue, Bo said to Luke, "See, now  _that_  just ticks me off. Don't that tick you off, Luke?"

"Dang right it does."

Bo pressed his lips in a thin line. He wasn't sure what disturbed him more, someone putting a hand to his cousin or her defending the behavior. Daisy was the strongest woman he had ever known and seeing her like this was just plain wrong.

"Alright just hold it. Boys, watch your tempers." Jesse sat back in his chair and speared Daisy with a truth-serum-stare. "I want to know who, how and why, and in that order. No excuses. As for you two," Jesse pointed a finger at the boys. "Just keep quiet."

"Yes sir."

Uncle Jesse moved his plate and clasped his hands together on the table. "Just tell me his name baby girl."

Daisy slouched in her chair before saying, "Jaxon MacFarland."

"Jaxon!?" Bo dropped the butter knife with a clang.

Luke bristled like a longhaired cat in the bath, but said nothing. Bo could see the conflict written all over his cousin's face. He said the MacFarlands had saved Daisy's life. Twice. He said they were good people. His judge of character was usually spot-on. What went wrong?

Uncle Jesse sat motionless. It was another uncomfortable moment before he prodded, "Well? Keep talking. How did it happen?"

Daisy sat forward, her blue eyes glistened with tears of frustration. "Uncle Jesse, I was swinging a broomstick at his head. He was defending himself. It was an accident. I promise that's all it was."

"I'll decide if it was an accident." Jesse sat back and stroked his beard, " _Why_  were ya' swinging a broomstick at his head?"

Luke shoved his plate back and stood to pace. "Does it matter? Jaxon is plenty capable of defending himself  _without_  putting a bruise on her!"

Bo crossed his arms and added, "He must've done something or Daisy wouldn't have swung a broomstick at him in th' first place!"

"I said for you two to be quiet!" Uncle Jesse scolded. "Daisy, answer my question."

Daisy shot an angry glare at her cousins. "I  _started_  it. I forgot to lock th' door last night after closing and I thought he was a robber. I didn't see him until it was too late. Ya'll know Wallace Monroe is after him! He just reacted! He's had to fight for his life, you know that Luke." Daisy huffed a sigh and crinkled her forehead as if she were remembering. "Jaxon moved faster than anyone I've ever seen. It was like…muscle memory, or instinct or something. He felt horrible about what happened. Please don't make a big deal outta this. I said something I shouldn't have and I hurt his feelings."

Luke stopped pacing and his eyes turned dangerous. "His _feelings?_  Daisy, what is wrong with you!?"

"I don't give a plum nickel about his feelings!" Punctuating his words with a fist to the table Bo added, "Men do not hit women. Period!"

"He didn't  _hit_  me, Bo! He grabbed my arm to keep me from breaking th' coffee pot over his head!"

"Coffee pot?" Uncle Jesse looked back to his niece. "I thought ya' said it was a broom?"

"It was, but then I grabbed the coffee pot. I don't understand why ya'll are so upset about it when I'm not. It was an accident! Please, let it go. Uncle Jesse, I have a serious problem that I need to talk about. I'm in trouble."

"Trouble." Bo said slowly. "You're in  _trouble_?"

Luke braced his hands on the back of his chair. "If you mean what I think you mean, I'll drag Jaxon's hide behind the General and use what's left as fish bait!"

"Luke Duke!" Daisy gasped. "It ain't  _that_  kinda trouble! A slushy would have a better chance in the devil's bedroom than Jaxon MacFarland would in mine!"

"Th-that's enough." Uncle Jesse said, disturbed by the arch in conversation. "Tell us what's wrong. Then we're gonna come back to that bruise and Jaxon MacFarland."

Five minutes later, Bo's stomach dropped when all the color drained from Uncle Jesse's face. Luke sank to his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Daisy wasn't kidding about trouble and a bruise was the least of their worries. This wasn't a silly speeding ticket or one of Boss's setups. This was Wallace Monroe, the  _mob_.

After the shooting this past June, they learned he was a ruthless killer, a powerful part of the Five Families, with all their money and resources at his disposal. He was called the Long Arm of the Mob, having earned the title when he arranged a hit on a safe-house in New York. Six agents were killed, along with a witness for the prosecution…the MacFarland's former business partner. A threat was left saying the MacFarland siblings were next and they had been on the run for two years. Now thanks to Boss, Daisy was in the same boat and Monroe wouldn't stop until she was dead.

A chill crawled down Bo's spine. The Dukes never backed down. They fought the system and usually had the good fortune to come out on top, but seeing Uncle Jesse's reaction shook Bo to the core. He felt his entire way of life slipping away and couldn't fathom a world without Daisy. She was as much a part of the farm as the earth it was built on and a very critical part of Bo's life. They had to protect her, but there was only so much they could do. Of all the people Monroe targeted, only three were still alive.

The MacFarlands.

Bo's thoughts went back to the shooting and the condition of the Circle M house when it was all over. He was there that day, helping Emily clean up the mess. What if all that blood had been Daisy's? Bo's stomach clenched. It irked him to no end that Jaxon and his family might be Daisy's only hope for survival, but with Monroe having someone inside the FBI, they might not have a choice in allowing them to protect her.

"I shouldn't have taken Boss's money." Daisy said on a sigh, her tears dangerously close to spilling over. "I put ya'll in danger with me and Enos must hate me for bringing this down on him. Jaxon said they're gonna protect me, whether I like it or not, but Enos is leaving for Wyoming next week. How can they protect me while they're gone?"

"We'll figure it out, Daisy. Just remember, it was Boss who did this." Bo swallowed the massive lump in his throat. "Enos would never hate you. He's gonna see it was Boss's fault."

Uncle Jesse reached across the table and took her hands, worry etched in his face. "Daisy, there's no use worrying over things we can't change. Let's focus on keeping you safe. Luke, ya' got that number for Agent Ferguson?"

"Yes sir." Luke pulled the card out of his wallet and handed it over. "Uncle Jesse, I don't like it, but I think we should take Jaxon up on his offer and work with the MacFarlands."

"But Luke, I don't want to be anywhere near them!" Daisy said. "Don't you know how hard that's gonna be for me? The whole town is gossiping about Enos and Jenny! I'm not ready to see them together."

"Keeping you alive is what matters most." Luke said. "You're tough, Daisy. You can handle it and we're going to help you. Think about it. You saw what Drake is capable of and I've seen Jenny handle weapons like a pro. I'm madder than a hornet at Jaxon right now, but after being Monroe's prisoner for four months, I can understand him being shell-shocked. If he's better qualified to keep you alive and can admit he made a mistake, I'll let this incident go. Knowing he's that fast is an odd sense of relief right now."

"We ain't agreeing to anything until I've made that call to th' FBI." Uncle Jesse said. "I'd like to get Chuck's opinion on th' MacFarlands. Then I'm going into town to have a talk with Enos. It's way past time that I found out just what he's up to with that MacFarland girl."

Daisy opened her mouth, probably to protest, but she clamped it shut when Uncle Jesse gave a warning look. He went to make the call and Bo set out to put Daisy's mind at ease about the upheaval in her love life.

"Daisy, don't worry about ol' Enos," he said. "We'll figure out how to get both of ya' out of this mess. I still say he's just having himself a little fling is all. It's like I told ya'. Jenny can't stay in one place for long."

"Sugar, I know ya' mean well, but Monroe is targeting Enos, too. She might just take him with her when she goes."

"And leave Beth's ranch behind?" Bo shook his head. "No way. How close can they be anyway? It ain't like he's in love with the girl."

Luke cleared his throat in a not-so-subtle hint, but Bo ignored him and plowed ahead.

"It can't be love, Luke." Bo said. "It's too soon. Trust me. I've fallen in love at first sight hundreds of times. It don't last. He's just dippin' his toes in th' pond a little."

"Sugar." Daisy frowned bitterly. "It ain't his  _toes_  I'm worried about."

* * *

On the hill above the Duke farm, Jaxon could barely keep his eyes open after a long night of staring across the landscape. The morning heat was already on the rise and added to his sleepiness. Drake would be here soon to relieve him and he couldn't wait to crawl into bed and sleep away his problems. He felt like a complete heel after his meeting with Daisy went so wrong. With a beleaguered sigh, he put his head back to rest his eyes and slumber quickly claimed him.

Jaxon woke abruptly when a punch to his jaw caused his teeth to rattle. The driver's door opened and strong hands yanked him out of the car. Jaxon was thrown across the rocky ground. He landed face down with a grunt and the skin of his palms burned as he slid across the deer path. His heart hammered against his ribcage and he sucked in a breath.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Jaxon had pushed himself up on all fours when a kick to the ribs sent him rolling. Something deep inside him snapped. The man was a fool for attacking him this morning. The rage surged, blinding him to everything but the fight. Like a feral tiger, he rolled out and moved into a defensive crouch. He could see the silhouette of his attacker as the morning sun outlined his form. The opportunity was brief, but Jaxon took it and sprang into the air, jumping forward to kick the man square in the chest. The blow sent the fool flying backwards and he fell against a tree.

Jaxon didn't hold back and attacked again. He hit him with a hard right hook and barely grimaced when his fist slammed into the man's face. He swiftly locked his fingers around the windpipe and cocked back another fist in preparation to strike again.

His fist stopped inches from the man's face. "Travis!?"

"Jaxon, just...t-take it easy." The man raised his hands in a defensive posture. "It's over. I'll explain, just let go."

"What the hell are you doing!?" Jaxon released his hold. "We weren't supposed to meet until later!"

"I couldn't wait." Travis panted and pulled at his collar. "I got a call from my informant and I took a chance that you'd be here watching the Duke girl."

Jaxon stepped back in a state of shock and stared at his handler. For the second time in twelve hours, he had been attacked by a friend. This was not his day. Travis's salt and pepper hair was mussed from the fight, blood dripped from his nose, leaving bright red spots on his white dress shirt and a bruise was forming near his eye.

"That's going to swell," Jaxon said breathlessly, his chest heaving from the exertion. "I understand if there's an emergency with Monroe, but why attack me? What are you thinking, Travis?"

"I'm thinking you've turned soft!" Travis stood and hit Jaxon in the chest with both hands, shoving him back. "What are  _you_  thinking!? I could have slit your throat in your sleep! You're far too comfortable. Learn from this lesson. It'll keep you alive. All of you are getting sloppy."

Jaxon whisked his arm across his brow to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "I'm sorry. I messed up."

"At least you're alive to admit it." Travis loosened his tie and pointed to Jaxon's face. "When you look at that fat lip you better remember you could've been killed here. I'm pressed for time. Let's get down to business."

Jaxon bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "I'm listening."

Travis retrieved an envelope he had placed on the top of Jaxon's car and held it in his hand. "You need to take the Duke girl, gather your family and leave early for Wyoming. I want all of you on the road no later than tomorrow. Monroe knows you're here. We don't know what he's planning, but based on your behavior, all of you are sitting ducks if he were to act now."

Jaxon straightened and said, "Hold on a second. Why do we need to leave if you don't know what Monroe has planned?"

"I told you why. Because he knows you're here. Besides, my informant insists. Nothing has changed Jaxon. Did you think Monroe would abandon his quest just because Jenny decided to play house?"

Jaxon glared at him. "Watch how you talk about my sister, Travis. This isn't a game to her. She's serious about Enos."

"He's going to make her vulnerable." Travis shook his head and directed, "Do what I tell you. If Monroe is planning a hit, it's best if you're long gone from the area. There are enough people at the Rafter G to prevent him from making a direct move."

"Having people around won't stop him." Jaxon leaned against the car and crossed his ankles. "It's going to be tough to convince Daisy to come along. She isn't very happy with any of us."

"I told you I'm pressed for time." Travis snapped. "Use your gift of gab and fix whatever you broke. Look, if you care about her survival, you'll get her out of Hazzard. Monroe will probably leave her family alone if she's halfway across the country. That might persuade her."

"Yes, you're probably right about that." Jaxon bit back a groan. He knew how much Daisy's family meant to her. "I'll take care of it."

"One last thing. Tell Drake to back off." Travis handed him the envelope. "Until last week, I have  _never_  done a spot check and been able to get within eyesight of Drake without him knowing I was there. This time, he didn't have a clue and if it had been anyone else, he'd be dead. I don't want to see any of you hurt again. Now, take that envelope to him and straighten him out. Got it?"

Jaxon glanced at the sealed envelope curiously. "What do you mean straighten him out? Drake has always been so focused. What would've distracted him that much?"

Travis acted put out. "It's in the report, Jaxon. Just do what I tell you. Okay?"

"Okay. I got it."

Travis sighed and stood with his hands akimbo. "Look, I know you're tired of running, but my person on the inside is close, real close. We found the evidence we need and as soon as it can be smuggled out, we are going to get that warrant on Monroe."

Jaxon tossed the envelope in his car and stood with his arm draped over the open door. "You've said that for months, Travis. A warrant is just a piece of paper. You still have to find him and catch him."

"I know, but we can freeze his assets and make things very difficult for him. If my informant passed the information along, we'll have it in a few days. By the time you get to Wyoming, we may have a warrant in hand. We'll get him, Jaxon." Travis patted Jaxon's shoulder and said, "I have to go. Go home and clean up. The girl will be safe with her family until Drake gets here. I'll call you in three days."

Jaxon waited until Travis drove away before he slid behind the wheel of his Jag. The adrenaline was wearing off and the pain from the beating was breaking through. His ribs ached and his bottom lip was on fire. A glance in the rearview mirror revealed a huge split lip.  _Nice. That's going to be real attractive._

He wasn't pleased about Travis taking it upon himself to teach him a lesson, but it  _was_  his fault. He wasn't the only one to make a critical error recently. Curious about Drake's mistake, Jaxon picked up the envelope and pulled out the reports.

"Son of a…" Jaxon fumbled through the images with his heart in his throat.

Travis had caught Drake and Daisy together in the barn and his brother was kissing her like his very life depended on it. He couldn't believe his eyes and stuffed the photographs back in the envelope, angrily flinging it in the passenger's seat.

Jaxon punched the steering wheel a few times and tramped down the betrayal that was eating him away from the inside out. Just last night she claimed to be in love with Enos, but she was kissing Drake?

Starting the car, Jaxon drove away from the Duke farm. Daisy didn't want him anyway and it was clear she was a mess. He should settle this the way they always had and beat the ever-living daylights out of Drake, but he'd already lost one brother.

Jaxon was known for his hair-trigger temper, but he was still a man of high honor. Sating his need for revenge would damage his family and hurt his sister. Whatever the final outcome of this colossal mess, some fickle girl would not cost him his family.

Regardless of Drake acting like a gigantic jackass, Jaxon had to keep everyone together and convince Daisy to come along on the trip to Wyoming. If Drake wanted her so badly then he could have her.  _Let him be the one to protect her._  As far as Jaxon was concerned, from here on out, Daisy was just another job.

Jaxon gripped the wheel and muttered to himself in disgust. "She's a confused mess, Jaxon. She's a fickle creature, Jaxon. You deserve a woman who only has eyes for you, Jaxon. Why don't you call Katie, Jaxon? Right. You just wanted her for yourself, Drake. You never could keep your hands off my things."

* * *

Enos was on cloud nine when he strolled down the hall and jogged down the stairs of his home. His living room was bathed in brilliant morning sunlight and the most incredible smells wafted from the kitchen. He couldn't wait to find Jenny after such a magical evening and his heart was already beating a little faster. He reached the first floor and tossed his hat on the small credenza as he turned the corner.

His heart jumped when he saw Jenny by the stove and he leaned against the doorjamb with a silly grin. She was a vision. Coming downstairs to find her every morning was a habit he never wanted to break and each time he laid eyes on her, it was like opening a present.

When she turned to put a pan in the oven, he drew a deep breath. Those snug jeans fit the dramatic flare of her hips and the sweetheart neckline of her eyelet halter top revealed just enough glistening curves of flesh to make his mouth go dry. Jenny closed the oven and looked up to meet his gaze with a smile.

"Hey, you. How long have you been standing there?"

"Mornin', Jenny," he grinned ear to ear. "Not long enough. Ya' sure look pretty in my kitchen. You must've been up at dawn to do all this. Ain't ya' tuckered?"

"Of course not, silly. I used to do it all the time at Gran's bed and breakfast. Chief cook and bottle washer is on my resume." She waved the spatula in the air and said, "It's somewhere between executive vice-president, PR director and cattle wrangler. I even do windows."

Images of her tending to his home flickered through his mind. He wanted to see her like this every day…puttering in his kitchen…preferably in nothing but his old flannel shirt. Enos indulged his fantasy and delved further. He would come home from work to find her waiting on the porch swing, or reading stories to his children in the garden. He would take her to bed every night and show her how much he wanted her. Each new day would begin with her in his arms, warm and naked, snuggled against his bare skin.

Without another word, he crossed the room to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Enos lowered his head to place kisses on his favorite spot at the curve of her neck. She giggled and leaned that delightful little body against him. It was heaven. Enos buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. She smelled so good, like lavender and summer rain.

"Good morning, Deputy."

"Yes ma'am. It sure is. Jenny, let's go to th' movies tomorrow. Let me introduce ya' to the town before we leave for Wyoming next week. What do ya' say? Would ya' go out with a guy like me?"

Jenny laughed, "It might take a little persuading. Are you sure you want a  _girl_  like me on your arm?"

"Persuading ya' would be half the fun. I want th' whole world to see that you're mine. I want you, Jenny. Every part of ya'." Enos guided her hips back and she took a hitched breath when he nibbled on her ear.

With a crooked grin she said, "You have an insatiable appetite, Deputy Strate."

Enos raised her chin with his finger and guided her face to his. "It's the menu."

She blushed a delicious peachy shade and said, "Speaking of the menu, I have a real treat for you this morning. I figured it's about time we put that table to good use. Have a seat and I'll have the food ready in a minute."

"I'm gonna kiss ya' first." With a waggle of his eyebrows, Enos moved to capture her lips in a powerful kiss. His mouth promised what he had been unable to vocalize. She was his. He would claim her, body and soul, keep her by his side, and love her until his dying day. His hand cradled her face. Sparks tingled down his spine when his kiss became possessive and his tongue found hers.

Jenny moaned deeply and swayed, dropping the spatula in the frying pan. She surrendered to him and fed on his kiss like she would never let go. His blood began to heat and sinful thoughts of her on the kitchen table drove him wild. Enos ached with need and everyplace her body touched his felt like fire, burning through the layer of clothes and stoking his desire. More images came to mind as he thought of last night. Memories of his hands tangled in her hair, those kiss swollen lips as they–

"Ahem."

Enos jumped and broke the kiss.  _Ding dang it._  "Mornin' Drake." He let her go and darted to the other side of the room. Drake was like a bucket of ice water and he could feel the reproachful glare on his back.

"Drake, you're becoming a pest." Jenny scolded.

"Good. That means I've done my job." The eldest MacFarland strolled in the room and took a seat at the butcher-block table.

 _There goes my plan for th' table._  Enos sighed and pulled two coffee mugs from the cupboard.

Drake leaned on his elbows and asked Jenny, "Has Jaxon called?"

"Not since last night and sneaking up on us is  _not_  your job." Jenny retrieved the spatula and turned her attention back to the stove. "The coffee is ready. Why don't you and Enos go ahead and start?"

"I'll get th' coffee." Enos kept his back turned as he poured the hot brew.

He needed the distraction before he faced Jenny's brother. His relationship with Drake wasn't nearly as comfortable as what he shared with Jaxon, but they were making progress. When Enos turned around, Jenny was placing a platter of food on the table.

Drake quirked an eyebrow and said, "Jenny, ya have no' fixed a full Scottish breakfast in ages. What are we celebrating?" His brows drew down and he glared at Enos. "What  _exactly_  do we have to celebrate?"

"Plenty." Jenny replied sharply. "Enos invited us into his home, don't you think that's reason enough?"

"Aye, two weeks ago. I'm grateful for it, but must ya always be winchin the man?"

"Winchin?" Enos approached the table and handed Drake his coffee.

Drake took the mug and his mouth curved in a half-smile. "Like snoggin? Mind yourself, Enos. Or I'll be expecting a proper wedding."

"Drake Jacob MacFarland!" Jenny rounded on her brother. "I will kiss him whenever I please and before you get high and mighty about it just remember, I  _know_  what you've been about lately."

Drake choked and Jenny popped a hand on her hip with a look of utter amusement. Eventually Drake regained his composure. He stood and took her face in his large hands.

"I'm sorry, lass. It's no' easy to let go of my baby sister. Just making sure he continues to treat ya well. We've always looked out for ya." Drake kissed her forehead and returned to his chair.

Jenny blushed, again. "Let's say grace and eat."

"I ain't gonna hurt her, Drake. Ya' got my word on that." Enos offered his hand and the two men shook on it.

Enos sat at the table and couldn't help but smile. Drake's surly nature and overprotective streak might get in the way, but he treated Jenny with such endearing tenderness that he couldn't get too upset over it. The bond between the MacFarlands reminded him of the bond between the Duke cousins.

After Enos led the blessing, Jenny returned to the stove to start the eggs. He knew she could cook, but this wasn't her typical breakfast. He had no idea what he was in for. She started by serving yogurt, fresh fruit and the smoothest oatmeal he'd ever tasted. Drake called it  _parritch_ , or porridge. Enos didn't care what it was called as long as there was more of it. He thought the eggs were all that there was left, but then Jenny brought over toast in a crisping rack and plates of hot food.

"Potato scones, fried eggs, sautéed mushrooms, a rasher of bacon, sausage, baked beans and broiled tomatoes." Jenny sat the plates in front of the men and poured Enos a glass of buttermilk. "Sorry, Drake. I couldn't swing the black pudding."

"Possum on a gumbush!" Enos stared at the plate in amazement. "Would ya' look at that!? I ain't tried baked beans for breakfast before. This sure looks tasty!"

Drake stabbed a mushroom and said, "Aye, my sister knows how to fill a man's stomach. Ya willnae need to eat again until sometime after two. Try the tomatoes."

Enos dug in and smiled contentedly. "Mmm, I could get attached to this."

Jenny moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders and whispered, "I'm attached to a lot of things around here." When she kissed his cheek, Enos felt it to his toes. The melodic sound of her laughter warmed him through and through.

"Blimey hell." Drake muttered and rolled his eyes. "Jenny, have ya given any more thought to what we will do about Daisy when we leave for Wyoming?"

"I thought we would discuss it tonight. Jaxon will have heard from his handler by then." Jenny sat next to Enos and poured her tea. "She…um…might have to come along."

This time Enos choked and Jenny gently patted his back. "You okay, Deputy?"

By the time he recovered, his eyes were watering. "Are ya' serious?"

"I don't think we have a choice," she replied sympathetically. "If we're going to watch her around the clock, we need at least two people and we can't split up."

"I reckon it's for th' best, but…" Enos couldn't hide his disappointment.  _Ding dang it, I had plans!_

The front door opened and slammed shut. When Jaxon walked into the kitchen Jenny shot out of her chair. "Jaxon!? What happened to you!?"

Drake shoved his chair back and stood with his fists clenched at his sides. His voice was stuck in his throat.

"Possum on a gumbush! Who beat you up?" Enos also stood, but Jenny was already across the room.

She took Jaxon's arm and said, "Come sit down and tell us what happened. Are you alright? Is Daisy safe?"

"Yes, she's fine and I'm all right, but I don't want to sit down. It was my handler, not Monroe. Travis was teaching me a lesson. Apparently we're all too comfortable." Jaxon shot an angry glare at Drake and drummed his fingers on the envelope in his hand. "Some of us are more comfortable than others."

"What the bloody hell did the arse mean by that?" Drake crossed his arms and snarled, "Travis will answer to me for it. Ya had enough lessons from father. I willnae let him get away with it! Where is he? I'll give him a thumpin' so pure he'll not try that again."

"Stop it, Drake." Jenny looked up at Jaxon and examined his injuries. "That looks painful.  _Please_  sit down. I'll get some ice for you and we can talk."

"I'll get th' aspirin. Ya' look like ya' need it." Enos moved to the counter.

Jaxon caught Jenny by the arm before she moved away. "Sis, I've had a rotten night. I could really use a little space. I need a shower before I meet with the Dukes. I have to convince Daisy to go with us to Wyoming. Travis wants us on the road tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?" Enos stammered and handed him the aspirin bottle. "Why so early?"

"Monroe knows we're here. Travis thinks we'll be safer in Wyoming. It's only a few days." With a sidelong glance, Jaxon said, "Drake, you need to go watch Daisy at the farm. Jenny, please don't worry. I'm just tired and sore."

"It's my job to worry," she said softly. "You're not in this alone anymore."

Enos hadn't seen Jaxon in such a state before. He was an absolute wreck. His lip was busted and his shirt was ripped and dirty. He had scrapes on his knuckles and a bruise on his jaw, but the defeated look in his eyes was heart wrenching.

Drake pulled his keys from his pocket and kissed Jenny's cheek. "I'll be at the farm. Thanks for breakfast." Then turning to Jaxon, he put a firm hand on his shoulder and said, "Numpty, ya need rest. Ya cannae work this hard. It is no' good for ya and I'll not watch ya burn yourself out. Okay?"

Jaxon couldn't look him in the eye. He eventually nodded and Drake gave Jenny a worried look before he left the house.

"Go on upstairs." Jenny said, sweetly. "I'll bring you the ice in a few minutes. Do you want some breakfast? I made broiled tomatoes."

"No, I'm not hungry, but thanks." Jaxon sighed and pulled her close, pressing his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes and whispered, sad and broken, "I love you, sis. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, Numpty. It's going to be alright. I love you, too. Come with me. I'll walk you upstairs."


	9. Reflections

* * *

_"Ah, summer, what power you have to make us suffer and like it."_

~Russel Baker

* * *

The view of Central Park from Gidget's terrace was spectacular, but she'd give it up in a heartbeat to be free. It was almost dinnertime in Manhattan and her fancy peep toe heels clicked against the marble steps as she stepped back into her private suite. She had lived in Wallace Monroe's penthouse for almost three years now, but it wasn't without a high price.

"The rent is due," she said sadly, crossing the floor to the free standing mirror. She thought about what that meant as she checked her appearance in preparation for the opera.

Gidget wasn't very tall, about 5' 2", but she was well proportioned and had no trouble wrapping the mob boss around her finger. She looked far younger than her middle age years, with the face of a queen and big green eyes that sparkled like gems. Her high cheekbones and long lashes added to her regal appearance and her voluptuous figure had men half her age falling at her feet.

Her rich brown hair cascaded to her low back when it was free, but tonight it was in a lovely French twist and adorned with a jeweled comb to match her ruby earrings and choker. The scarlet gown was exquisite, a little flashy for the opera, but Wallace insisted on showing off her assets to the dons of the  _Families_.

The silk skirt was slit to her thigh and swept the floor behind her in a dramatic fashion. The sleeveless bodice fit like a glove and was covered in crystals. It pushed up her cleavage and dipped low in the center to show a generous amount of flawless ivory skin.

"It's too bare," she sighed.

Gidget retrieved her clutch and a matching silk wrap from the massive four-poster bed, draping the material over her shoulders for a little modesty. Wallace wouldn't allow it once they reached The Met and would force her to drop it to her elbows, but it made her feel better for the moment. Finally, she slipped off the gold chain from her neck and took a moment to gaze at the jeweled ring that she kept above her heart.

The phone on the desk rang and she turned around to check the call. It was his private line. Her gown fluttered behind her as she gracefully crossed the lavish suite to answer the phone.

"Hello Wallace. I'm almost ready. How are you, dear?"

" _You're wearing the gown I sent you?"_

"Yes and it's spectacular. You have such wonderful taste my love," she purred. "Thank you."

" _I understand you went out again this afternoon."_ His tone became accusatory and short.  _"_ _Gidget, you didn't tell me of your plans. That is unacceptable. Don't forget your place._ _"_

"I'm sorry if I've upset you, love. I'll make it up to you." She fidgeted with the ring and said, "I simply had to have my hair done for the opera. I found a lovely pair of heels at Bloomingdale's to match the gown and it took longer than I expected. I was famished so I stopped for tea. I hope that's all right. I know how important this evening is for you and I wanted to look my very best for the dons."

She could imagine the sick grin on his face. His property was expected to be exceptional, but submissive.

 _"Yes, baby. I will expect you to make it up to me. We'll discuss it later. I_ _have a surprise for you after the opera. I'm going to give you some additional responsibilities."_

"Additional responsibilities?" Gidget lowered to the wingback chair.

_"Meet me in the foyer in thirty minutes. Don't be late, Gidget. You know I don't like it when you're late. After the opera, you'll come to my room. Tell your personal assistant that you won't be back tonight. You'll be staying with me."_

The phone went dead and she felt sick to her stomach as she put the receiver back in place.  _Additional responsibilities_. Trouble was brewing. Either way it was sure to be another night of humiliation. She hated sleeping with him, but the information she gleaned from the pillow talk that followed was worth being used.

Travis understood and when this was over, she would leave the past behind and they could finally be together. For now, satisfying Monroe allowed her to keep the MacFarlands protected and alive, that's all that mattered. It was almost over. Travis would get her out once their colleague delivered the evidence.

Gidget found proof that Wallace Monroe had killed six agents in a safe house, but she prayed someone hadn't caught her making the handoff to her colleague at tea. He'd have her killed, but he was just the type to bed her one last time and kill her in the process.

Her hands trembled when she opened the small clutch and she paused a moment to look at the stone setting on the ring before she place it inside, chain and all. She never thought her life would end up this way and she yearned for the security of days gone by. Being in Monroe's suite tonight meant she'd have no way to reach Travis if something went wrong.

_It's just one more night._

Perhaps her additional responsibilities would allow her to stop whatever plan Wallace had in the works for the MacFarlands. He was up to something. When she learned he was sending Steven Cunningham to Hazzard, she knew it was starting again. At least the MacFarlands would be long gone by the time he arrived.

Gidget smoothed her hair and dabbed a little perfume behind her ears. She would keep going and do her best to stop Monroe from causing more harm.

* * *

Just two doors down from Ruebottom's, Enos walked out of Mr. Worthington's store while on his dinner break. Ryan Worthington thought he was nuts when he placed his order this past June, but Enos knew what he wanted. He was just waiting for Jenny to return. Now she was back and he was elated that the shipment arrived before they left for Wyoming in the morning. He was eager to get on the road.

Boss wasn't too concerned about him taking the time off work. It surprised him. Enos almost broached the subject of repairs on Old County Road, but Boss's new bodyguards arrived and he became pre-occupied with moving his office. Realistically, Enos knew he'd have to appeal to the County for the funds. It would be a big project to repair twelve miles of potholes and washouts, not to mention the rickety one lane bridge over Craggy Rock Creek. Maybe Jenny would help with the proposal. After all, she was the business major and had exceptional PR skills.

With a broad smile, Enos adjusted his hat and slipped the tiny box in his pocket before turning towards the station. When he looked up, the smile died on his lips. He hadn't moved quick enough to avoid Jesse Duke's sharp intuition. The look on Uncle Jesse's face took him back to childhood, when one glance warned of a weekend at home with his mother instead of in Aunt Lavinia's comforting presence.

"Son, we need to talk."

"Yes sir."

They walked in silence along sun-bleached sidewalks, Uncle Jesse's hands in his pockets, the lines near his eyes creased deep with worry. He stopped at a bench on the edge of Hazzard Square and said, "Jaxon dropped by the farm."

Enos gripped his gunbelt, squeezing the leather until it creaked under the pressure. Jaxon had found Enos earlier today, too. "Uncle Jesse, I heard about what happened last night with Daisy. Jaxon feels plum awful and-"

"I ain't here to talk about that," he said, waving a dismissive hand. "Jaxon apologized and after everything Chuck Ferguson told me, I understand. That boy is carrying some serious pain around, son. He's sharp, wise beyond his years, but there's a sadness in his eyes that makes my blood run cold. Can ya' see it?"

"Yes sir. I've seen it." Enos had seen it in all of the MacFarlands at one time or another. It was most prominent in Drake, until this morning when Jaxon eclipsed him. "He's a good man, Uncle Jesse. Did he tell ya' he's been taking turns with Drake to keep an eye on Daisy? They've been watching her twenty-four hours a day for th' last two weeks to keep her safe."

Jesse blanched at that, then slowly shook his head before sinking to the bench. It was an uncomfortable moment of silence. There was no breeze to cool the air or to disperse the heavy fumes from a passing car in need of Cooter's expertise.

Eventually Enos grimaced and said, "I reckon I wasn't supposed to tell ya' about that. We were afraid if Daisy knew they were there she'd ditch 'em."

"She probably would. I ain't gonna tell her. It was hard enough to convince her to go to Wyoming." Jesse's shoulders dropped and he appeared far older than he did just moments before. "Your pa was like a brother to me. Lord knows I miss his company. I see him you know, every time I look at you." He rubbed his palms against his jeans and looked up with moist eyes. "If I send my baby girl to Wyoming, are you gonna take care of her?"

"Yes sir. I'll-"

"I don't mean just keeping her alive." He gestured to the bench and Enos sat down, leery of what was coming next.

"Daisy needs to know ya' still care about her. I reckon she'll be just fine handling Jaxon and Drake, but hearing all these rumors about you and the MacFarland girl, that ain't been easy. She's never had competition before. What she needs is-"

"Uncle Jesse, there ain't no truth to them rumors. Jenny ain't like that and neither am I."

Jesse twisted his features, "You don't have to tell me that. Don't ya' think I know? Gossip is a vile thing with a low common denominator, but ya' should've known folks would talk. It's just like the tongue-waggers not to mention th' fact her brother's are staying in the same house."

Enos sat stiff as a board, his hands on his knees as the evening sun beat down in blistering rays. "I was wonderin' why that was myself. It's a big house, Uncle Jesse. They ain't had a home in a long time. Besides, Drake would break me in half if I…" He cleared his throat. "H-he'd break me in half."

With a hint of a smile, Jesse retrieved his bandana to wipe his brow. "Have ya' asked her yet?"

"Huh? I mean, beg pardon?"

"I saw the box ya' put in your pocket and it's written all over your face, son. You're plannin' to marry that girl."

As if the sun wasn't hot enough, Enos's face felt like it was in flames. "If Jenny will have me. Please don't say nothin', Uncle Jesse. I ain't asked Drake for her hand just yet and there's a few more things I gotta do first."

"I won't tell a soul and Mr. Worthington don't participate in the gossip. You're secret is safe enough, but I need a favor." Uncle Jesse turned slightly to face him. "Daisy thinks she's lost you completely. She's grieving more than she's letting on and this trip is gonna be tough. Putting two women who want the same man in a small space is a recipe for disaster. Are you prepared for that?"

"Don't reckon I got much choice in th' matter. We can't leave Daisy here."

"Son, I ain't gonna send Daisy with ya' unless you give me your word, on your daddy's honor, that you'll be sensitive to her feelings." He paused a moment and adjusted his cap. "Now, Luke is going along, but she's still outnumbered. I know she can have a sharp tongue, but she needs you. I ain't askin' ya' to take her side if she's in th' wrong, but I gotta know you'll have her back."

"Ya' got my word, Uncle Jesse. I'll do everything I can to make things better between us. I'll take good care of her." Enos stood, spat in his hand and held it out. "Pa's honor."

Uncle Jesse whisked a tear from the corner of his eye. He stood, spat in his hand and sealed the Ridge Runner's agreement. "Deal. When ya' get back, I expect to be introduced to Jenny properly. I'm happy for ya', son. Make sure ya'll come back in one piece."

* * *

Nightfall in Hazzard County brought little relief from the sweltering heat and Daisy's bedroom felt like a sauna. The glowing hands of the alarm clock indicated 12:45, but Daisy was still staring at shadows cast on the ceiling by the moonlight. The events of the day had left her exhausted yet she was unable to sleep.

She couldn't believe it. Tomorrow morning she was driving to Wyoming… _with the MacFarlands_. During Jaxon's visit, he again assured her that they would protect her, but she was filled with trepidation over the poor relationships she had with his family. In fact, with the exception of her cousin, she wasn't in good graces with any of her traveling companions.

Drake was still MIA. Jaxon was being cold and distant, despite his sincere apology, and she hadn't seen Enos since the day Jenny returned. That cut her deep. Enos had always been there, but she doubted he would even look at her tomorrow and she ached over spending the next few weeks watching him with Jenny.

"I'll get through it," she said to the ceiling. "All I gotta do is get to the Rafter G, then I'll be okay."

Daisy had a good relationship with Emily and Gus, so the three-day drive out would be the worst part. In fact, it would be the roughest couple of days since she watched Enos charge across a meadow on horseback to catch Jenny in his arms. Maybe Luke was right. She should just forget about love and stay away from men while she focused on staying alive.

Her heart would always belong to the boy with hazel eyes and brown hair, even if he never spoke to her again, but now that her life was in danger, the loneliness was magnified. Daisy missed what they once shared and yearned for a relationship with a man she could truly count on. She supposed she could forever martyr her heart to Enos, but she was perplexed by her inability to wipe the brawny Highlander with the half smile and strong jaw from her thoughts. Drake MacFarland had walked out of her life repeatedly and she still wasn't sure if he was helping his sister when he kissed her in the barn. So why was she so attracted to him!?

Maybe it was the heat.

Her nightgown was stuck to her back and she kicked off the sheets to click on the fan. She stood by the dresser, allowing the breeze to blow across her skin and thoughts of Drake's breath on her neck played in her mind. Her blood pumped a little faster and his husky voice echoed,  _"Kiss me."_

Daisy drew a deep breath, pulled her damp hair off her neck and wondered if he felt the earth move that day, too. There was such passion, such fire between them. And his hands…those should be illegal. The way he touched her was like a skilled musician with his favorite instrument, playing her body until she nearly sang with desire.

She flopped down on the bed and pouted. Bear Creek. This all started at Bear Creek. She had put Drake on a pedestal when he came to her rescue. She even called him a gentleman. Well, he  _was_  behaving like one at the time. Drake was also very sweet to her when she took care of him after the shooting. Would he really stoop so low for his sister? Or was that kiss  _real?_

He was such a complicated man. What was underneath that rugged exterior of his? He didn't like to be touched, but was confident in how he touched her. Why was that? If she hadn't reached for him during that kiss, if she had surrendered all control, would he have backed away in the first place or would he have taken her right there?

_Would he still be with me?_

"What's wrong with me?" Daisy scolded herself in the mirror. "You need to stay alive and are swearing off all things MacFarland, remember? Especially, Drake. He's…dangerous."

Instantly she expected her reflection to reply with the same words bouncing in her mind.  _You'll never forget his kiss. Not the one at Bear Creek and especially not the one in the barn. He touched more than your body that day. You're just upset because he hasn't been back. Do you really think Jenny_ needs _his help?_

"Oh be quiet."

Daisy needed some fresh air. She was going for a walk, better yet, a swim in the pond to cool her overheated body and clear Drake MacFarland from her mind. After pulling on her jeans, a pair of sneakers and a lacy white tank top, she pushed back the curtains and climbed out the window, oblivious that the very person she hoped to avoid sat watching her from the hill above the farm.


	10. Too Close For Comfort

* * *

_"The most important thing in communication is to hear what isn't being said."_

~ Peter F. Drucker

* * *

On the hill above the Duke Farm, Drake sat on the hood of his Scout, listening to the occasional 'low' from ol' Trudy and slapping mosquitoes while he kept watch. It was an unbelievably muggy night and the haze created a halo around the porch light as it cast its yellow beacon across the yard.

Like every other night for the past two weeks, Drake was here to protect Daisy and keep her family safe from harm. Normally he would welcome the solitude. His Scout was his personal retreat from the world and he had spent hours looking across various horizons while letting his cares drift away. Tonight was not one of those nights as he had several pressing issues to contemplate as the hours ticked by.

Jaxon had been extremely upset since meeting his handler and Drake was deeply concerned. Taking a few blows from Travis shouldn't cause the kind of upheaval Jaxon was displaying. There was something else bothering his little brother, but the younger MacFarland refused to discuss it. Even Jenny couldn't get an explanation for his short temper and moody behavior. That usually meant they would endure one of his meltdowns in the near future.

It made Drake's blood boil that Travis assaulted his flesh and blood. He never had fully trusted the agent. Granted, Travis was correct about them being too comfortable, but that didn't give him the right to act like a twisted surrogate parent. Even their father never struck his children in such a manner, regardless of his harsh ways and the cruel indifference that developed in the years following Finn's death.

Resting his elbows on his knees, Drake rubbed his palms together and thought about the days of his youth… _before_  the tragedy. They had been comfortable back then, too. When they lost Finn, the only way of life they had ever known was lost with him. They all carried the scars of that night and dealt with it in different ways. Drake coped by building an impenetrable brick wall around his heart and grew to be a man of few words. Years later, tragedy struck again and after losing the woman of his dreams, he learned that being comfortable came with a rather unusual risk.

Now he got nervous when things were going well and with everyone living in Enos's home, there was "comfort" all around him. He slept in the same bed every night, Jenny had begun cooking again and insisted he break bread with the family at a real dining room table. Up until two weeks ago, he ate three not-so-square meals a day, right here in his Scout. The wadded up MacDonald's wrappers on the floorboards and the lingering smell of cheeseburgers in the upholstery gave proof of that fact.

Drake couldn't help but enjoy living in Hazzard and it scared him to death. The Circle M Ranch had everything a man could ever want or need. Enos had given them the run of the place and he had made the most of the offer. It had been ages since Drake had a horse at his disposal, or acres of forests to ride and hunt at his leisure. Even the land called to him, especially when the clouds hung low over the Blue Ridge Mountains. It was the closest thing to the MacFarland Estate that he had experienced in fifteen years. Yet, he was lonely.

His reclusive ways no longer provide him comfort. Somewhere along the line, Daisy had wormed her way under his skin. Drake was supposed to be staying away from her, but the memories from the barn were ten times more powerful than the ones from Bear Creek. He should've known it wouldn't be easy to walk away. He found her desirable, was drawn to her sassy talk, and that seductive body.

Over the last week, he caught himself yearning for Daisy to begin her chores. His heart raced when he caught a glimpse of her hanging the laundry, or carrying that god-forsaken milk bucket back and forth to the barn. Each time he saw her, she was more stunning than the last. As much as he fought it, the fiery beast had forced his grief aside and left him with an empty space in his heart that only she could fill. Maybe that meant she was actually  _good_  for him.

Drake smacked his palm against his forehead and gave his head a good shake.  _Daisy_  was  _not_  good for him. She was in just as much trouble with Monroe as he and had a fickle nature to boot. The girl was still in love with Enos. She even said as much to Jaxon before she dumped him because of his twin. After Drake walked out on her twice, Daisy wouldn't possibly consider letting him back in. Why should she?

 _The kiss..._ A voice inside his head whispered.  _Daisy kissed you. You're different._

"No,  _I_  kissed  _her_." Drake argued with himself. He kissed her…and he  _liked_  it…a lot. But he still had a million other problems, the biggest being Daisy was off limits. He gave himself another smack. His reckless thoughts equaled a one-way ticket to trouble and at the very least a thorough arse whooping from Jaxon.

_Why? Didn't Jaxon say he was through with her? You know he belongs with Katie._

Drake drew a deep breath and figured he was destined to go barmey trying to control this problem. It would take every ounce of self-restraint he could muster to keep from starting a fight with Daisy on the trip, just to see where it would lead this time. Sure, a fight would get him slapped, but he'd probably get another kiss out of it.

It would be worth it to lock horns again, to see her stand up and challenge him to battle. He tamed the beast once and could still remember the feel of her flesh rippling under his fingers. A powerful wave of lust crashed over him and he groaned when his body pulsed in response. This was not the way to spend a long night of surveillance and if he didn't get a handle on this problem, the trip would be sheer torture. He shifted to a more comfortable position and contemplated taking a dip in the cool pond for relief.

Maybe all Drake needed was time to purge Daisy from his system. Distance might help, but that wasn't going to happen. He'd just have to suffer through it. When he saw movement at Daisy's window, he grabbed his binoculars for a closer look. A second later she crawled out of her room and took off into the night.

"Mac an donais, girl! Monroe is dangerous! Have ya no' been listening or are ya touched in the head!?"

Drake was utterly bewildered by her reckless behavior. He slid off the hood and marched after her, intent on putting her back where she belonged.

* * *

Daisy was oblivious to Drake's presence as she strolled to the pond. She held out her hands, brushing the tall blades of grass as she moved along. She thought of the countless times she had run down this path when she was little. Enos was the center of her world back then. It saddened her how everything had forever been altered. It took her heart to a very empty place.

She arrived at the pond to find moonbeams shimmering on the water like puddles of silver. The smell of wet soil and damp grass permeated the air and she moved closer to the floating dock. The water promised blessed relief from the oppressive heat and with a smile on her lips, she grasped the hem of her top.

Daisy was about to pull the material over her head when she was grabbed from behind. She screamed, only to have a hand thrust over her mouth.

"Hold yar weesht, girl! Stop now or you'll wake the dead! Ya should no' be out here!"

There was only one man in Hazzard with a husky Scottish brogue. Her fury zoomed off the scale, along with a sense of relief. A second later and she'd have been rather exposed. Why did that make her mouth go dry?

Drake let her go and she went on the assault, angry about her traitorous thoughts. She spun around to slap his face, but he easily caught her wrist and prevented her from hitting her mark. Daisy didn't hesitate in swinging her free hand through the air with dramatic force. Drake didn't catch it and she smiled in smug satisfaction when a resounding smack sent the birds from the perch in the trees.

 _"That's_  for sneaking up on me!" she shouted. She raised her chin in triumph and inwardly rejoiced.  _Ha! He's not so tough!_

Daisy's pride was short lived when Drake barely reacted. In fact, the only indication that he felt the blow at all was a single raised brow. A satisfied half grin slowly crept across his face and he looked into her eyes with chilling intensity. Her heart shot straight to her throat. He felt it all right.

_I just poked the big bad wolf with a stick._

His hand firmly held her delicate wrist and Daisy knew he had no intention of letting go. Drake was massive and if he had a mind to, he could do with her as he pleased. The idea stole her breath and she mentally railed against another round of traitorous thoughts.

Drake turned passive. With both brows now high on his handsome face, he spoke dismissively. "What's the problem, girl? Not have your milking bucket handy?"

Daisy gasped. He  _let_  her hit him. Drake was toying with her!  _Arrogant jerk!_ She furrowed her brow and tugged back on her arm, but his didn't flinch. His muscles were like steel.

"Ya' just let go of me, Drake! What are ya' doin' here anyway?"

Ignoring her protests he kept his hand manacled around her wrist and said, "I'm waiting for ya to kiss me. That's what ya usually do."

Daisy gave him a look that would've bore a tractor-size hole through a lesser man. "You don't stick around long enough to know what I  _usually_  do! Just let go of my arm you big bully or I'll slap you again!"

"Again? Ah, so ya want  _two_  kisses."

Daisy was speechless and her mouth formed a small 'O'.  _The audacity!_

Amusement danced in his eyes and that smooth brogue wove an intoxicating spell. "Now, girl. If ya want me to kiss ya, just ask for it. Ya doona have to go to all this trouble to get my attention. Get on with the winchin so I can take ya back to the house. I'm here to protect ya from Monroe and making me chase ya is no' verra appreciative."

"I am  _not_  winchin you, kissing you, or doing anything else with you!" she said, clearly offended by his snarky attitude. "So  _you_  are supposed to be my guardian angel again. Have ya' been checked for horns lately? What about a pointed little tail? You should take your trident and stick it where-"

"Och, girl. Ya have a wicked tongue. Ya should put it to better use. Get a wiggle on and come with me. Monroe's men will harm ya and you cannae be taking such risks. Tomorrow is a long day and I want ya in bed. Now."

Drake swore under his breath at his poor choice of words and the inappropriate images that popped in his mind sent his desire surging. With a flustered sigh, he quickly turned his back. He was putting a wall between him and the fiery beast…fast…even if he had to drag her all the way back to the house.

Baffled by his commanding behavior Daisy dug in her heels and again yanked on her arm. "You are out of your mind! I'm not going anywhere! You aren't the boss of me!"  _Wow, that sounded childish._ Daisy glossed over the fact and said brazenly, "I came out here to be alone and I'm staying!"

"Are ya sure ya want to do that without your milking bucket?"

"Look, Caveman MacFarland. I'll never be able to sleep unless I do what I came here to do! It  _ain't_  open for negotiation! Now, I'm getting in that pond and swimming until I'm worn out!" Daisy took a breath and added, "And that's  _final!"_

Drake freed her arm and his eyes turned predatory. "Fine. Go ahead then. It's a verra good night for a swim. I'll join ya."

When he reached for his belt, Daisy's mouth gaped in shock. It took a second to realize exactly where her eyes landed. Her breath hitched and she quickly averted her gaze, forcing her eyes to look at a high branch instead the perfect male specimen standing in front of her. Good grief what was wrong with her? Was that  _panic_  she felt!?

 _Unusual, downright bizarre…_  If it were any other man, she would wait until he was stark naked, take his clothes and run for the hills. But the idea of seeing Drake in the buff sent her heart thumping so hard she thought it might dislocate a rib.

He dispensed with the buckle and was reaching for his zipper when she suddenly shouted, "Stop it, Drake!"

"Ya doona want to swim?"

"No, I don't want to swim…anymore."

Drake visibly preened and fastened his belt. "Good. Now that ya made up your mind, let's go." He again grasped her wrist and took off at a fast pace, dragging her along the trail.

"B-b-but wait a minute!" Daisy protested as she stumbled behind him. "Would you stop already?! I mean it! I'll scream if ya' don't stop pushing me around!"

Without ceasing his forward movement, he flicked a haughty glance over his shoulder. "You're already screaming like a bloody banshee and I'm not pushing ya girl. I'm pulling. Now be quiet or the whole County will hear ya."

"Drake MacFarland!"

He released her hand, abruptly turned to face her and roared, "What!?"

Daisy smacked right into him and her hands ended up plastered across that chiseled chest of muscle. She pulled them away like he was on fire and took a healthy step back.

"Um…"

"Um?" Drake pretended not to notice the way her body had fit so perfectly against his. He eased back on his snarky tone. "Girl. I'm trying to keep ya safe. I'm serious, Daisy. Ya cannae be running around alone with Monroe after ya. I will no' have it. From now on, your safety will be my responsibility."

Drake took a step forward and snaked his arm around her waist. He looked deep into her eyes and amended, " _You_  are my responsibility. I willnae allow him to harm ya."

When his eyes locked onto hers, Daisy's knees went weak at the depth in his gaze. Her heart made an odd fluttering sensation and he pulled her against him. She was nearly moved to tears at the immense sadness his eyes carried, but she couldn't turn away. She searched deeper, past the sorrow and pain, beyond the haughty facade.

Looking into his eyes was like being drawn into his spirit. His powerful essence welcomed her, wrapping around her like a long lost love. She could  _feel_  his strength. Daisy saw mystery and intelligence, yearning and passion, a portrait of intense emotions all swirled together in a turbulent sea of dark green. There was something else, something very prevalent.

 _Honor._ Daisy let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. In that incredibly miraculous moment, she could've sworn their souls touched. All her doubts evaporated. Drake's kiss had been real. He kissed her because he wanted to, not to help his sister.

When Drake inclined his head, Daisy did the same, helpless to resist this unexplainable connection. His strapping muscles pressed against her, she lowered her lashes and her lips parted ever so slightly. She could feel the heat on her palms as they pressed against his back. She craved the very thing she shouldn't want him to do.

Drake lowered his head slowly, building the anticipation in a pleasure-pain mix. When he gently pressed his lips to hers, it was the most tender, yet passionate kiss Daisy had ever known.

If Drake could've stopped time, he would've. He treasured every moment, drawing out the tender kiss, memorizing the softness of her lips and the warmth of her touch. Her body was crushed against him from knee to chest, setting his skin ablaze. He had to break away before he lost complete control and peeled off the layers to reach her bare skin.

Daisy returned his kiss with a gentle motion of her own. She wanted to touch him, run her fingers through that thick chestnut hair, trace that strong jaw and explore every tawny muscle. Everything about Drake was rugged. He smelled like the forest after a heavy rain, freshly cut timber and… What was that? Cheeseburgers?

Afraid he would bolt and run, she fisted her hands in his shirt and limited her movement to her lips. Just as she worked up the courage to explore, he growled deeply. Drake slowly backed away, hovering above her lips as his eyes danced over her features. That predatory gaze returned and he stepped back to devour her body with his eyes.

Daisy felt naked by the time his seductive gaze returned to her face. He carried a look that was downright possessive and she shivered in response. Another half-smile, another rumbling growl of approval, and more shivers of pleasure were sent chasing along every single nerve.

She licked her lips and in a breathy whisper, she said, "Sugar, are ya' gonna walk out on me again?"

"No, girl. I dinnae mean to upset ya." He caressed her cheek with his fingers and murmured, "So verra lovely..."

Daisy's cheeks flushed at the romantic gesture.

"Why did you leave that way? I don't know what to think." The moment she said it, she saw his defenses go up and he went right back to snarky.

"I take my job seriously, girl.  I'll be here to protect ya." Drake dropped his hand and gestured to the house. "We have to go now. Ya need to rest before the trip or you'll be fair puggled by morn. I'm taking ya back and I'll be right outside. Ya be ready by six and I'll drive ya to the ranch with Luke. Let's go. Time for bed."

Daisy communicated her displeasure by crossing her arms and crinkling her brow. She was firmly planted. They just shared another earth shattering kiss and he was talking about her being  _his job._

"Blimey hell, what now?"

"Your  _job?"_

Drake looked baffled. "Aye, it's my job to keep ya safe. Doona fight me, lass. I can see that you're tired. Ya need rest."

Daisy pursed her lips. Wasn't his answer good enough? Especially since she didn't know what she expected to hear. Those feelings of confusion came rushing back and it chapped her hide. She didn't like unknowns and felt like she was barreling down the highway in a car without brakes.

Drake sighed dramatically and offered his hand. "Daisy, may I take ya back to the house?" Clearing his throat, he added, "Please."

 _Please?_  Now  _that_  was monumental! Daisy bit her lip and made her request before she lost the nerve.

"I need to ask a favor. It's hotter in the house than it is out here and I can't sleep." Daisy tucked her hair behind her ear and said, "I'm scared. Everything is all messed up and I'm spending the next three days on the road with my ex-fiancé and his new girlfriend. Enos was my best friend, but he hasn't talked to me in two weeks. Seeing them together...I mean...it's gonna be…"

Drake stood quietly and waited until she was ready to go on. She could've hugged him for that.

"I could really use a friend," she said. "I'd ask Jaxon, but he ain't here and I already hurt him once. I don't want to give him the wrong idea. Since I'm your responsibility, can I sit out here with you for awhile and talk?"

Daisy dropped her eyes to the ground. For a second, Drake thought she was going to cry, but she pulled herself together. She looked so vulnerable standing there, chewing on that full bottom lip and drawing circles in the dirt with the toe of her shoe.

When she chanced a look, he gazed into eyes as blue as the North Sea. He saw a sadness that matched a bit of his own. She was scared and lonely. How many times had he been there? Part of him screamed not to do it, to keep her on the outside. Daisy might still be in love with Enos, but she had lost him to Jenny and taken a significant blow to her self-esteem in the process.

Daisy needed someone to care and was being incredibly brave. She was just asking him to be a friend. For some reason the idea of her turning to anyone else, especially his brother, caused his heart to twist. Would it be that risky to spend a little time talking with her? He wouldn't have to sit alone and think of his own painful memories. They would make a perfectly miserable pair.

He acted a little put out when he answered, "Have it your way, but ya cannae be running off or taking risks. Say ya promise."

"Excuse me?"

"Say it or I'll stuff ya back in your window."

"Okay! Did anyone ever tell you you're hard work!? Oh, for heaven's sake. I promise."

Drake made some odd grunting noise of approval and led her to a safe spot in the grass on the hill. The two sat together under the stars and while Daisy talked, he took in every word, mannerism and feature.

Every. Single. Feature.

When she rubbed her eyes and a sleepy yawn slipped out, he walked her back to the farmhouse. Outside her window, he swept her off her feet and lifted her inside.

Daisy turned around to rest her elbows on the windowsill and with a carefree giggle she said, "Good night, Drake. Thanks for stuffing me in my window, sugar."

 _Sugar_. He rolled his eyes. "Go to bed, girl."

She disappeared in her room and Drake retreated to his post. He climbed on the hood of his Scout and resumed his watch. The feelings Daisy resurrected that day in Bear Creek were alive and dancing a wild jig, but so were the others…the ones of abject terror and fear of loss.

He was in deep. There was no denying that fact. For eighteen months Drake had been lost in his grief. For even longer he chose to be alone, shoving anyone who got too close away. Maybe it was time to change his ways. Daisy was something unexpected.

He still didn't know how he would explain this to Jaxon, but he had plenty of time to figure it out. No sense in pushing him into that meltdown. For now he would continue to keep their encounters secret. Who knew how she would treat him tomorrow when Enos was around. She certainly wouldn't be kissing him. All he needed to do was play it cool and give it some time. Taking it slow would allow Jaxon to heal and maybe Jenny could reach Katie. At the same time, Daisy could begin grieving over Enos, if she was ready to let go. Somehow he doubted that. As for Drake? He needed to face his worst fears.

Nice and slow was the best course of action and would allow a  _friendship_  to form while he kept her safe. It was a good plan. Easy peasy.

What could possibly go wrong with that?


	11. Leaving Safe Harbor

 

* * *

_"What you've done becomes the judge of what you're going to do – especially in other people's minds."_

~ William Least Heat Moon

* * *

 

On the far side of Old County Road, Steven Cunningham trudged through a maze of oaks, sycamores and pines. Overgrown shrubs competed for turf and provided ample cover to protect him from the curious eyes at the Circle M Ranch. As Monroe's second in command, Steven was in Hazzard County to establish their backup plan and make the Commissioner an offer he wouldn't refuse, but first he was checking on the MacFarlands and the cop who provided them safe harbor.

Built like an NFL linebacker, the blond-haired middle-age man knelt beside a large oak and raised his binoculars to spy across the road. Sturdy fences stretched across gentle slopes of sun-baked grass and the occasional tree provided shade. Several horses dotted the landscape and two barns sat at the base of two hills, one structure dwarfing the other in size.

The main barn had a massive gambrel roof. It was painted to match the house and the hayloft door in the gable had brightly painted trim. The barn was three times larger than any others in Hazzard County and its immense double-doors stood open, allowing the air to circulate as the ranch hands went about their morning chores.

At the top of the hill and in front of another, a two-story home with a wrap-around porch was the crowning jewel of the storybook setting. Its bright yellow paint, neatly trimmed dormer windows and rich green shutters made it stand out against the backdrop of trees. It glowed in the early morning sun as if it were an independent light source.

A simple gate marked the long drive and a wrecker arrived to deliver a red pickup. Steven watched the deputy greet the man at the porch steps and within minutes the pickup was disconnected, hooked to a horse trailer and parked side by side with another rig.

"Well, what have we here?" Steven muttered. "Are you leaving early?"

Steven continued to watch. The mechanic opened the hood of the red truck and was pointing something out to the deputy when Jenny strolled out of the house. She carried two large cases to the truck before joining the men. Steven's suspicions were confirmed. They were leaving. He quickly gathered his things. He had to get to a payphone and alert his people in Wyoming before he met the Commissioner in town.

* * *

When Enos closed the truck hood, Jenny's smile seemed a little too forced for his liking. She sat behind the wheel and chatted with Cooter about the modifications and other unique add-ons he discovered on her pickup. Cooter leaned through the window of the open door, salivating like a starved dog at a steak dinner over the switch he found in the cigarette lighter. Jenny's furtive answers to his questions had stoked his interest even more.

Jenny was more than willing to explain the other gadgets under the hood, which were nothing more than storage units constructed of the same material used to make fire safes. They popped open easily after she used the radio tuner like a combination lock. The compartments were intended to hold passports, new ID's, cash and weapons when she traveled.

If she had to disappear in a hurry, the truck acted as a self-contained go bag. Army rations, bottled water and everything she needed to survive off the grid for several days were packed in the toolbox. She could drive off and vanish without a trace, a concept that made Enos's stomach turn at the thought.

Enos walked around the truck and joined in on the conversation.

"Sure I took her for a spin!" Cooter said to Jenny. "Lemme tell ya', this truck could give ol' Spike Loomis a run for his money."

"No doubt about that." Enos said. "Ya' should've seen th' look on Emily's face when she outran Daisy in it this past summer."

"She's a mighty fine machine." Cooter lovingly patted the door. "Miss Jenny, c'mon now. Won't ya' give me just a little hint? Tell me how that there switch in the cigarette lighter works."

Jenny hesitated and played with the jeweled pendant on her necklace. Eventually she answered, "Well, I can't explain  _exactly_  how it works. My father hasn't patented the technology yet. It's a little complicated, but it's used for evasion and I'm the only one who can activate it. How's that?"

"I knew it." Cooter pushed his hat up and his eyes glittered. "You're some kinda secret agent, ain't ya'."

Jenny laughed. "No. I'm not a secret agent. My father just likes his gadgets."

"I think you'd make th' purdiest-"

"Cooter!" Enos rolled his eyes. "How much do I owe ya' for the ding dang tune up?"

"Don't get all bent outta shape, Enos. I ain't movin' in on your territory. This one's on th' house, but I  _would_  like for th' little lady to answer just one more question." Cooter turned back to Jenny with his carefree smile. "I'll even buy ya' a beer and save ya' a dance at th' Boar's Nest if ya' answer it."

"She ain't going to th' Boar's Nest with you Cooter." Enos huffed.

"Relax, handsome." Jenny hopped out of the truck. "My dance card belongs to you. Alright, Cooter. One more question."

Cooter rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. "Now, it would've been downright inappropriate to disassemble this fine piece of ingenuity, but that didn't stop me from taking a peek at things, like th' secret compartment in th' floor?"

Enos could've sworn Jenny flinched. "The compartment? But, it's welded shut."

"Yes ma'am." Cooter continued, "I didn't crack into it, but I'm dyin' to know what's in there. Ya' got yourself a nitrous tank or something tucked away to give ya' more power?"

Jenny let out a breath and smiled easily. "Something like that, yes. Let's just say that activating that switch will keep me out of Monroe's clutches. It can only be activated once, but there's no need for it now that my family is back together. We keep each other safe. Thanks so much for the tune up, Cooter. The truck hasn't run this well in ages."

"We appreciate ya' bringing it out so early, too." Enos said as he put his arm around Jenny. "Time got away from us last night."

"Hey, it was my pleasure." Cooter doffed his hat. "Ma'am, it was nice to meet ya'. Ya'll have a safe trip and come back in one piece. We need ol' Enos here to keep Rosco on his toes."

"It's a deal," she said. "It was nice meeting you, too. If you'll excuse me, I need to put the cases in the trailer and say goodbye to my mare. She's in foal and isn't making the trip with us."

Before she could get away, Enos cupped her face and tenderly ran his thumb across her cheek. "Ya' leave those heavy cases to me. Go on and see Bella. I'll join ya' in a minute."

"Thanks. Take your time." Jenny stood on her tiptoes and Enos bent down to take the tender kiss she offered.

When Jenny strolled away to the pasture, both men stood quietly and watched the graceful sway of her hips.

Cooter shut the truck door and moved to rest his elbow high on Enos's shoulder. "Shoo-doggie. I'll be plum impressed if any of ya' make it through the next three days without defensive wounds. Daisy is gonna be about as cuddly as a wild boar. No wonder she's been all in a tizzy. Jenny is one fine lookin' little lady. It's a cryin' shame th' twins ain't identical."

"Cooter!"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, ya' sure did."

Cooter shrugged and gave Enos a friendly slap to the chest. "There's somethin' ya' need to know about that switch."

"What?" Enos sobered immediately. "Did ya' find out what it's for?"

"Nope, but I know what it ain't." With a quick glance to check Jenny's position, Cooter led Enos to his tow-truck and explained, "Jenny ain't lying about it being an evasion technique, but that switch ain't gonna make th' truck go faster."

"If it doesn't make it go faster, how does she get away from Monroe?"

"Ya' ain't gonna like it. Th' wires from th' secret compartment connect to several smaller ones, each one is about th' size of a small brick." Cooter held out his hands to demonstrate. "They're positioned along the frame from front to back with several around th' gas tank. What does that sound like to you?"

Enos shivered when an eerie chill crawled down his spine. He heaved a sigh and looked Jenny's direction. "Trouble."

* * *

After Cooter left the ranch, Enos's hair was still on end about the switch. Knowing that Jenny didn't plan on using it helped a little, but it infuriated him that Monroe had put her in this situation. Jenny had lost enough time running for her life and Enos was determined to put a stop to it. The plans he made for her in Wyoming would be a new beginning for both of them.

He found his beautiful girlfriend at the bottom of the hill, leaning against the fence while she watched Bella. Enos strolled up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek against her hair.

"Promise me ya' ain't gonna use that switch. I ain't askin' ya' to tell me what it does, but I know it ain't good. I just found ya' and I won't lose ya' that way."

Jenny startled and looked over her shoulder. "I'm no coward, Deputy. I didn't ask for the technology and don't want it. I'd never use it that way. I'll fight Monroe until my last breath. I promise."

"Aw, Jenny. I'm gonna put an end to this. I'll find him and stop him. You're gonna get that normal life."

"We'll work on it together."

"Yes ma'am."

Jenny crossed her arms over his and drew lazy circles on his skin as they gazed across the pasture. Neither spoke after that. They stood in a tender embrace and watched Bella graze as the rising sun sent brilliant streaks of color across the sky. The world was blissfully quiet, peaceful and untainted by the turmoil that always seemed to find them. It was a moment to treasure, the  _perfect_  moment.  _Tell her. Tell her now…tell her you love her…_

Enos nuzzled her head aside and brushed his lips along the curve of her neck until he reached her ear. Before he could speak, Jenny's voice declared the end of their solitude and the moment was forever lost.

" _Mo_ _ghràdh,"_ my love, she whispered _. "_ We have company."

Enos looked up as Drake's Scout pulled in the gate. Daisy was here and it was time to keep his promise to Uncle Jesse. Healing couldn't begin until he picked up the shattered pieces of his friendship.

Forgiving Daisy was easy. Forgetting would take a little more time.

* * *

Saying goodbye to Uncle Jesse and Bo had been incredibly difficult for Daisy. Uncle Jesse's eyes had been moist as he wished her a safe trip and Bo's farewell hug was filled with desperation. Seeing her family so deeply affected by her mistake brought on wave after wave of guilt. When the farm disappeared in the back window, the fear nearly consumed her. None of them knew what Monroe might have planned and Daisy likened it to being set adrift in the ocean, separated from her loved ones and uncertain if she would survive to see them again. It took most of the drive and a lot of reassurance from Luke to regain her composure.

Daisy blinked as she stood beside the Scout, the bright sun burning her tear-swollen eyes. She absently scanned the porch, searching for Enos while she half-heartedly listened to the unique cadence of Drake's voice.

"I'll take these to the trailer." Drake said as he pulled Daisy's luggage from the Scout. "Both of ya will ride in Enos's truck with me. Feel free to go inside and get out of the heat. Jenny always keeps the coffee fresh."

Daisy pulled her eyes from the house and said, "I appreciate it sugar, but I really should find Enos."

"He's down by the fence with Jenny." Luke said as he grabbed the rest of the bags. "Do ya' want me to go talk to him with you?"

"He's where?" Daisy looked down the hill and nearly choked.

Her eyes landed on the couple just in time to see Enos pick Jenny up and put her on the fence. He buried his hands in her hair and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Daisy had no tears remaining, but she was sure her heart bled.

Luke shifted the luggage and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry, Daisy. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, Luke. Why shouldn't I be? I'll just wait for him to come find me when he's ready." Daisy could hear the insincerity laced in her answer. Even her voice was betraying her these days.

Daisy blindly walked with Luke to the trailer, desperate for something, anything, to distract her from the pain. She found that distraction in Drake. She didn't understand how she could love one man, hurt over his rejection, and have such an intense physical attraction to another. At the moment, she didn't care.

Watching Drake's muscles flex and ripple beneath his t-shirt was a powerful painkiller. He moved fluidly, a work of art in motion as he stowed the luggage. She sat on the narrow step leading to the living quarters and let her cares float away.

Drake bent down to secure the compartment door and his lips curved in a devilish half-smile when he caught Daisy appreciating his masculine form. She rewarded him with an icy glare before averting her eyes to the hills.

"Anyone like to join me for a cuppa?" Drake's voice was tinged with amusement. "I'll be right peched without caffeine."

"Coffee sounds good." Luke replied. He knelt in front of Daisy and took her hands. "I know you're trying to be tough, but ya' ain't gotta do this by yourself. Enos is on the way over. I can stay if ya' want."

Daisy narrowed her eyes and sat taller in a show of strength. "Sugar, I'm fine. It's just Enos. He's harmless."

Luke knew better than to argue. "Okay. You know where to find me."

When Luke followed Drake to the house, Daisy was left to face the music on her own. She stood and took a deep breath to calm her nerves when Enos walked around the trailer. He looked handsome as ever in dark jeans and a soft denim shirt. That confidence was back and he wore it well.

"Morning, Dais."

"Hey, Enos." Daisy folded her arms to keep from fidgeting with her clothes. "I bet you're excited about seeing Emily and Gus." _Great, Daisy. Small talk? Maybe you can talk about the weather next. Hot, dry, and by the way, sorry for selling you out to Boss._

"I talked to Emily last night and she's looking forward to seeing you, too. I sure enjoyed having them here this summer. Daisy, we should talk before we get on th' road. Are ya' holding up alright?"

"Not really, but I reckon I ain't got no one to blame but myself." Daisy paused and lowered her eyes. The shame burned in her stomach, making it ten times harder to apologize. "Enos, I'm so sorry for th' trouble I caused. I didn't know about Boss's plans and I hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me. I don't blame ya' for avoiding me the last two weeks."

"Shoot, Daisy. That ain't why I've stayed away. I just needed a little space. I forgive ya'. I'll get over it eventually, but I'm real upset with Boss for putting you in danger."

Daisy stepped forward and ran her hand down his arm. "I appreciate that, sugar. I've missed you." As usual, Enos moved away from her touch and the ache in her heart grew.

"There's something else. About what happened last night with Drake, it's probably best if-"

"L-last night?!" Daisy forced the bland expression in place as that kiss replayed in her mind. "Nothing happened last night with Drake."

Enos's forehead crinkled in confusion. "You caught him watching th' farm, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"Because he drove ya' over here. I probably should've told ya that he's been taking turns with Jaxon to keep an eye on things, but we were worried you'd ditch them. Please don't be mad about it."

"Oh, so that's what you meant!" Daisy chuckled nervously.  _What a relief!_  "I'm not mad! We'll, maybe a little, but I'm grateful for the extra protection. Agent Ferguson had some pretty scary things to say about Monroe."

"He's real dangerous." Enos said. "Daisy, I promised Uncle Jesse that I'd take care of ya'. I know ya' might not be comfortable with things the way they are, especially with Drake and Jaxon being Jenny's kin and all. I want ya' to let me know if ya' have any problems, okay? I want this to be as easy for ya' as possible."

Daisy regained a bit of her bravado and shook her head. "Oh, Enos. I can handle those MacFarland boys. It's Bo and Luke hovering over me like a couple of hens that's been getting on my nerves. Besides," she moved closer to play with the buttons on his shirt, " _you're_  the one I really care about."

"Um…yeah." Enos took her wrists and gently moved her hands away from his chest. "Daisy, I'm with Jenny now."

"Oh, sugar. Why can't ya' see it? How long do you think she will stay this time?"

"Daisy, that ain't fair."

"No, none of this is fair. I'm trying to accept the way things are, but it ain't easy. I still think you're rebounding, sugar. I don't want you to get hurt again. You deserve-"

"The absolute best of everything." Jenny hooked her arm through Enos's with a confident smile.

Daisy's voice lodged in her throat. Hadn't she been humiliated enough lately? The anger opened the express lane for jealousy and the green-monster tried to rear its ugly head. She bit her tongue to hold back the bitter response begging to be flung through the air like a weapon.

Enos put his arm around Jenny and pulled her snug against him. His pride was obvious. "I reckon it's about time ya'll met proper like. Daisy, this is Jenny MacFarland. Jenny, this is my friend, Daisy Duke."

_Friend._ Daisy's face muscles burned with the effort it took to smile. She hadn't actually talked to Jenny, even though she had seen her several times before.

Jenny extended her hand and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, Daisy. Enos has told me such wonderful stories about you and your family. Can I offer you a cup of tea before we hit the road?"

It took Daisy another second to find her Duke pride, but she shook Jenny's hand and said, "Nice to meet you, too. I think I'll pass on th' tea. We need to get on the road, don't we Enos?"

"Yes ma'am, but I haven't loaded Tag and Abby yet. You have enough time to have tea with Jenny. Ya'll can start getting to know each other."

"I'd really like that." Jenny said. "I want us to be friends."

"That's real nice, but I think I'll pass on th' tea." Daisy shot Enos a look that could curdle milk and the morning birdsong created a deafening roar in the silence that followed.

Jenny came to the rescue when she said to Enos, "I tied the horses to the trailer. Why don't you load them while I run inside and fix you some coffee?"

"Thanks, hon. Would ya' light a fire under Jaxon? I ain't seen him load his stuff yet. It's gonna be too hot this afternoon for the horses to travel and I'd like to get as far north as we can."

"I'll hurry him along." Jenny raised her chin and Enos took her face in his hands to kiss her before walking away.

Daisy wanted to retch. She found herself alone with the midget dream crusher and nothing to say.

Jenny waited until Enos was out of sight before allowing her displeasure to show. Daisy clearly saw the protective streak and the steel-like determination in her eyes. It matched Drake's closely.

* * *

Jenny was at a loss. She didn't expect Daisy to be happy about this, but something was preventing her from letting go of Enos. She wasn't sure what it was, but she wasn't going to cut her any slack. They had to get along and focus on survival.

"Daisy, I know this is hard, but I really do want to be your friend. Enos cares deeply for you. I don't want him to lose that relationship. Will you meet me halfway?"

"I want to. I really do, but I just can't get over your running out on him in June. Your brother was bleeding to death in my arms, Enos was unconscious on the floor of his home, but you just disappeared, without even bothering to check on them. How could you do that?"

"Ran off!? Is that what you think I-"

"Enos almost died, Jenny! He woke in the hospital calling  _your_  name, but you weren't there! He still defends your behavior! You don't deserve him! After watching him go through that and suffer all summer, how can you expect me  _not_  to be angry about it?"

"You don't have your facts straight. I didn't run off. I was gone because-" Jenny gasped and grabbed her side.

"Jenny, what's wrong?"

She held the bed of the truck while she tried to catch her breath. "It's an old...riding injury. J-just…give me a second."

The pain from the shooting still gave her fits, especially when she lifted too much, or got upset. This morning she had done both. The doctors assured her that the pain would eventually go away, but she didn't want Enos to know how bad things had been. If she explained her absence to Daisy, he'd find out. He'd find out soon enough. As intimate as they were becoming, it was only a matter of time before he saw the scars, but she wanted to put it off as long as possible. It was hard enough to see that fearful look in Jaxon's eyes.

Daisy was staring at her. Jenny wasn't sure if she was concerned or silently demanding an explanation for her sins, but she wouldn't get an answer either way. She ignored the physical pain, even though all the color had blanched from her cheeks, and established the battle lines. If Daisy were to stay mad at her, she wouldn't push for an answer.

"We both know this isn't about the shooting, Daisy. It's a convenient excuse for you to stay angry about losing Enos. Take all the time you need to get over him. I'll still be here when you do. The offer still stands if you'd like to come in for tea."

Jenny walked away before Daisy could respond. Her boots pounded against the wood of the porch and she steadied herself with the banister. When she reached the front door, she met Luke walking out. He held a coffee mug in one hand and a blueberry scone in the other.

"Hey, Jenny! Thanks for th' coffee and these blueberry things are real good. You okay? Ya' look kinda pale."

"I'm fine. Just a little hot." Jenny brushed her hand across her cheek. "Have you seen Drake and Jaxon?"

"Yes ma'am." Luke held the door for her. "Drake just went upstairs to find Jaxon. Jenny, we appreciate everything you're doing for Daisy."

"You're welcome. We'll keep her safe. I'll be right out." Jenny moved inside and the screen door shut behind her. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Drake!? Jaxon!? What's taking you so long? We need to go!"

Jaxon's outraged voice traveled down the hall. "You're a damn liar, Drake! Admit it!"

"Have ya lost your bloody mind!?" There was heavy footfall and Drake roared, "Get back here! Ya willnae walk out until ya explain! Ya owe me that!"

"I don't owe you jack squat!"

When glass shattered and a loud crash caused the walls to shake, Jenny bolted up the stairs.


	12. Each Trip Begins With A Fall

* * *

_It snowed last year too: I made a snowman and my brother knocked it down and I knocked my brother down and then we had tea._

~ Dylan Thomas

* * *

When the phone on Wallace Monroe's night table rang, he quickly untangled himself from the sheets and grabbed the receiver before it woke Gidget from her slumber. "I asked not to be distributed." Monroe said in a hushed but harsh tone. He slid out of bed and carried the phone with him as he retrieved his robe.

_"It's Steven. Sorry to bother you, but the cop is taking the MacFarlands to Wyoming early. The waitress showed up as well. It appears she's going along. Do you want me to delay them?"_

"No. Let me get to my office. I'm not alone." Monroe put the call on hold to pull on his robe. He glanced back at the bed with a well-sated grin. Gidget's hair was spread across a pillow and a silken swath of burgundy fabric draped across her naked body as she slept.

Monroe moved to his adjacent office and retrieved the cordless phone from a large cherry wood desk. He strolled to a small bar while Steven gave his report. "Hmm...I see." Returning to his desk, Monroe pulled a small vial of powder from his top drawer. He resumed his task, pouring two cups of steaming coffee while Steven finished. With a sigh, he poured the vial's contents into one of the cups.

"There's no need to delay them." Monroe said as he mixed the drug into Gidget's morning beverage. "Let Strate leave. Matt is ready and I'm sending Gidget to babysit. I'll have her on a plane within the hour."

" _Gidget? But sir, Matt Duncan is far more deviant than Reid. You know his criminal history with women."_

"Remember, Matt Duncan wants to dispose of Drake MacFarland and that Duke girl as part of his payment. He wouldn't dare cross me by harming Gidget. I believe it will be proper motivation to keep his urges under control long enough to get what he really wants."

_"Wallace, we have so much riding on this. The Dons-"_

"Do you think I would risk the quid pro quo? When lifelong pursuit crosses paths with revenge, I call that a once in a lifetime opportunity. Don't worry, Steven. Once Matt obtains the twins, we will deliver them to the  _Families_  European connection. We will write our own tickets! I'll dispose of the cop that cost me Zeke Harvey's team in June and we will never look back! The sky is the limit!"

_"Wallace, no disrespect intended, but what happens if Gidget can't handle Matt?"_

"Then I'll simply find a new mistress. This is a test of both her loyalties and her abilities. You just make sure Hogg cooperates and gets his project underway quickly. I  _will_  have that ranch. In the meantime, send someone after that caravan. The MacFarland's need a reminder that I'm still here."

* * *

"Jaxon! Stop it! You're going to hurt him!"

Enos had just finished loading the horses in the trailer when he heard Jenny scream from the house. He ran around the truck with Luke and Daisy and was almost to the steps when the screen door burst open. The MacFarland brothers flew off the porch, rolled down the stairs and landed in a tangled mess of arms and legs. Jenny scurried down the stairs after them.

"Possum on a gumbush!" Enos rushed to Jenny's side. "What's going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine! They came downstairs fighting!" Jenny's knuckles turned white as she held the stair rail. "I can't get Jaxon to talk to me!"

"Ya'll cut it out!" Enos shouted. "Luke, give me a hand with Jaxon!"

"No!" Jenny grabbed his arm. "Let Drake try to handle it first!"

Jaxon and Drake separated and scrambled to their feet, circling each other like wild animals.

"Just take it easy, Jaxon!" Luke warned as he kept his distance. "Back off and let's take a walk!"

Jaxon kept his eyes on Drake and snarled at Luke, "Stay out of it! It will only take a second to kick his ass and then we can leave!"

Keeping himself in a defensive posture, Drake squared off with his angry brother. "This is foolishness! At least tell me what I've done!"

"You know exactly what you did!" Jaxon balled his fist and faked a left, connecting with Drake's jaw using his right. The blow sent him staggering backwards.

Drake wiped the blood from his lip on his forearm and grinned. "Ya hit like a wee lass! I willnae fight ya, Numpty! Not until ya give me a good reason!"

Jaxon scoffed, "How's this for a reason?" Without warning, he struck Drake in the gut and doubled him over with a painful grunt.

Drake grabbed Jaxon's shirt and the punch he landed spun him around before he fell to the ground. He stood over his younger brother, his eyes dangerously dark. "Ya mad cow! There! I hit ya! Satisfied?"

"Hardly!" Keeping his voice low so only the two of them could hear, Jaxon said, "I know what you did in the barn!"

Drake was stunned and Jaxon used it to his advantage. He swept a leg under Drake, knocking his feet out from under him. The eldest brother landed flat on his back and without hesitation, Jaxon jumped him. More punches flew as they wrestled on the ground.

"We gotta stop this!" Enos turned to Luke. "Let's get Jaxon first! I don't think Drake will keep fighting!"

"Let's do it!" Luke pointed a finger at Daisy, " _You_  stay back!"

They rushed in and Luke gave Jaxon a firm shove. Enos was ready behind him and locked his arms around Jaxon's chest, one over his shoulder and the other under his arm. He dragged him off Drake and fell back in the dirt. While Luke checked on Drake, Enos repositioned his arm around Jaxon's throat and applied just enough pressure to get his point across.

"Damn it! Get off me, Enos!" Jaxon swore and jabbed an elbow in Enos's ribs.

"Ow! Stop it now!"

Luke positioned himself in Jaxon's line of sight. "He'll let you go if ya' just stop fighting!"

"Just calm down!" Enos said, keeping his grip firm. "You're upsettin' your sister and I know ya' don't want to do that!"

Luke asked, "Are ya' gonna stop?"

Jaxon nodded and Enos released him so Luke could help him up. He immediately began to pace and Jenny moved between her brothers.

"Don't you dare, Jaxon!" she warned. "I know what you're thinking! There will be no more fighting! Please, just talk to me! What's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong!" Jaxon's eyes were glassy from the repressed emotion and his hands shook. "I'm tired of living this way! I almost lost you in June! You and Drake are all I have, but…"

"It isn't always enough." Jenny used her bandana to wipe the blood from a cut on his cheek. "We're family. We fight and fuss, but we work it out. Sit down and take care of that bloody nose while I check on Drake."

"You can tell me what happened to start all this." Enos said.

Jaxon raked his hands through his hair and flopped down on the porch stairs with the bandana under his nose. "It's between Drake and I. It doesn't matter, it's over."

Daisy knelt beside Drake and brushed the dirt from his shoulder. "Are ya' okay, sugar?"

"Aye, lass. I'm fine. My head is ragin', but I'm fine." Drake rested his arms on bended knees and scowled at Jaxon. "Have ya gone barmey?"

"Have you?"

Jenny handed him her spare bandana and lifted heartbroken eyes to her twin. "Why won't you tell me what this is about?"

Drake said, "Leave it be, sister."

"He's right. It doesn't matter now. It's over. Just do me a favor and keep both of them away from me for a few days." Jaxon swore under his breath and dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Both of them?" Jenny sighed, heavily. "Does this have anything to do with what happened at Bear Creek?"

" _Mo chreach_ , Jenny! We just put the issue to rest!" Drake covered his eyes with his hand.

Jaxon stood and raged at his sister. "Bear Creek? You mean this wasn't the first time!?"

Daisy stuttered, "B-Bear Creek?"

"How could you keep something like that from me!" Jaxon advanced on his sister.

"Whoa, buddy roe." Enos put his hands out and held Jaxon back. "I ain't lettin' ya' take it out on Jenny."

"What happened at Bear Creek wasn't your business, Jaxon." Jenny said. "I didn't know you were interested or I would've said something."

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Back up a little. Ya'll need to fill in the blanks for Enos and me. What did Drake do to upset ya' and what's this about Bear Creek?"

"It's a  _family_  matter!" Drake shouted.

"Luke, I need to talk to you at the truck. Right now." Daisy tugged on his arm and he reluctantly followed her behind the pickup.

"Huh. Wonder what that's all about." Enos turned to Jaxon and took him by the shoulders. "We're friends, Jaxon. You helped bring Jenny back to me. Please, let me return th' favor. Tell me what this is all about."

With a guilty look, he pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed it over. "These will explain everything. Travis took them." Jaxon sank to the stairs.

Enos propped a foot on the second stair and leaned against the rail as he pulled out the contents. What he saw explained everything and caused a million problems. "Ding dang it."

Jaxon muttered, "I wasn't going to say anything, but things start piling up. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Give them to Jenny first. Let her handle Drake."

Enos took a second to gather his thoughts. Just like her twin, Jenny's siblings were all she had. Her Gran had passed years ago, no one knew where her mother was and the only communication she had with her father was in the form of a quarterly check. This could tear her family apart and cost them their plan to keep Daisy safe. Enos knew Daisy had flirted with Jaxon all summer, but was there something deeper between her and Drake? It certainly appeared that way.

Enos should be used to life in Hazzard and the way things get worse before they get better, but he didn't have a clue how this would work out.

* * *

Daisy thought the ground had shifted beneath her. Luke was looking at her like she had sprouted a horn. His face was a blank slate, completely unreadable, until he broke into laughter that caused him to hold his side.

"It ain't funny, Luke!"

"Part of it is!" Luke said, still trying to control himself. "You kissed Drake in Wyoming and thought he was Enos? Then he comes back to Hazzard and kisses ya' in the barn, but ya' hit him with a bucket? That's better than the time Bo got the McCobb twins mixed up!"

"What am I gonna do if Jenny finds out and tells Enos? Jaxon obviously knows!" Daisy slumped against the truck. "I think I've lost Enos."

"Ya' still have him as a friend. Ain't nothin' gonna get in th' middle of that. Not even Jenny."

"Luke, why doesn't anybody understand? I want more than his friendship."

Luke shoved his thumbs in his belt loops. "Look, right now you're supposed to focus on staying alive. I know you're embarrassed and I'm sorry for that, but Jenny and Enos look real happy together. If you're attracted to Drake, why don't ya' take it slow and see what happens?"

"I didn't say I was attracted to him!"

"Yeah, right." Luke threw his hands up. "It don't change nothin'. We need the MacFarlands help to keep you safe. Daisy, I know this is hard, but ya' gotta put that pride down. Even if it hurts."

"I miss him, Luke. I thought he'd always be there, but I waited too long."

"C'mon." Luke hooked an arm around her. "Let's take a short walk down to the barn and back to give Jenny time to deal with her brothers."

"I suppose there ain't no avoiding it." Daisy said as she strolled along the fence. "Enos is gonna find out I kissed Drake. Things can't get much worse."

* * *

Jenny brushed Drake's hair back from his forehead when Enos approached. There was a sense of foreboding in his expression as he looked down at the envelope he carried.

"Can we talk a minute?" he asked. "Alone?"

"Sure." Jenny took the hand he offered and stood to allow him to lead her away from the others.

He sighed and handed her a stack of photographs. "These are what started th' fight. I'm so sorry, Jenny."

Jenny's hands shook as she looked through them. "Good grief. When were these taken?"

"The date is on th' back. It was th' day after Levi attacked me. Hon, I know this is bad, but we're gonna stick together."

Her eyes stung as she fought back her tears. Enos was so good to her. Jenny cupped his check and with a hitched breath she said, "Thank you. You always know what I need to hear. This isn't all about Daisy. Jaxon has been holding things in for months. He's feeling very alone and he's terribly homesick." Jenny considered tracking down Katie, but quickly dismissed it. The risk was too high.

"What do ya' want to do?" Enos put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Tell me what ya' need."

She took a moment to rest her head against his chest and listened to the strong beat of his heart. "I need a second to line out my brothers. Would you keep an eye out for Luke and Daisy?"

"Yes ma'am." Enos walked her back to the boys and found a spot where he could hear Jenny and still see the Dukes as they walked up the drive.

Drake was still sitting in the dirt nursing his wounds. Jenny walked over and threw the photos on the ground in front of him. "This is what Travis meant by comfortable."

" _Mac na bèiste!"_ Drake picked them up and turned red with humiliation. "He had no right! He isnae our father and we doona answer to him!"

Jaxon slowly lifted his eyes, spearing him with an icicle stare. "Blaming Travis now?"

"Stop it. No, we don't answer to him." Jenny said flatly. "Still, you both could've been killed, Drake. We've given Jesse Duke our word that we can take care of Daisy. Both of you are acting like idiots and risking our lives. This is not how our family treats each other. What do you think will happen if Luke or Daisy sees these?"

"I'm sorry." Drake's remorse came through loud and clear. He tossed the photos aside. "I dinnae pay attention. I will no' let it happen again."

Jaxon snarled, "You sure gave  _Daisy_  plenty of attention!"

"Numpty, I'm sorry. I dinnae mean to hurt ya. I made a mistake. I planned to stay away, but it just happened" Drake gulped and pulled his shoulders back. "I will never go near her again if it hurts ya so. I should've told ya everything, but I meant it when I said she's no' right for ya. We're blood, Jaxon. Proud MacFarlands. We defend the family. It's all we have and I willnae allow a girl to come between us."

"I'm sorry, too. You're right. I don't care what you do with her anymore. She doesn't want me. I tried to ignore the pictures, but I…" he puffed a long sigh. "What  _exactly_  happened at Bear Creek?"

"It doesn't matter." Jenny was losing the battle with her patience. They had to get moving. "This will stop. Right now. You're the only brothers I have and your timing stinks! Drake, you were the last one I expected to go off the rails. Jaxon, I know you're tired. I've been there and I know how you're feeling, but at least we have each other now. Please don't let this ruin that. We cannot throw our second chance away. I couldn't take being on the run alone again."

She paused a moment, shook her head and then put an end to the issue.

"You both leave this here. It's time to focus. We get to Wyoming and find a way to take Monroe down. We protect each other and the people we care for. Drake? Given the circumstances, you will take over as Daisy's primary guard. You're in no shape to drive today, so you're in the back seat while Luke takes the wheel."

Jaxon smirked and Jenny cut him off at the knees.

"As for  _you!_ " She made short work of the distance between them and knelt down to poke Jaxon's chest. "None of this would've happened if you told us the truth yesterday! Plan on coming with me. We are long overdue for a talk."

Jaxon bowed up. "Like hell! I'm not leaving my Jag behind!"

"If you swear at me again, I'll wash your mouth out with soap! Now, we're behind schedule so take your sorry backsides in the house and get cleaned up! You have five minutes!"

The brothers sulked and clamored inside the house.

* * *

Enos waited until the boys were out of site to join Jenny. She was crying quietly as she gathered the pictures off the ground. He knelt down to help her and asked, "Are ya' okay?"

"I will be." She swept a hand across her cheek. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright. What did Jaxon mean about losing ya' in June? How bad were ya' hurt?"

"Oh, Deputy. Please let me tell you on the road." He thought he saw her wince, but didn't want to push her. She switched back to the more pressing topic. "I had a feeling there was a spark between Daisy and Drake, but I didn't know about the incident at the barn." Jenny placed a dainty hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. "What if Luke finds out and decides not to let us protect Daisy?"

"Luke's smarter than that. Don't cry, hon. It ain't that bad." He brushed a tear away with his fingers. "Let's just get these picked up before Daisy sees them."

The words had no more than left his mouth when Daisy and Luke walked up.

Daisy snatched one of the pictures off the ground before Enos could reach it. She gasped loudly. "Where did these come from!" The glossy images provided a front row seat, the next best thing to being there as Drake kissed her with passion so raw that she still flushed at the thought. Her cheeks were red for a different reason now and she wanted to scream.

Jenny quickly stood and apologized. "I'm so sorry, Daisy. Please don't be embarrassed. Drake is a very private man and he's extremely upset with our handler. We all are."

Luke took the photo and chuckled, "Did he get a shot of her knocking him upside the head with the milk bucket? I would've loved to see that!"

"Luke Duke! You…! Oh, I'm gonna kill Drake!" Daisy stormed back to the truck.

Luke watched her go and said, "I reckon she's gonna need to calm down a bit. Maybe I should remind her of that time Missy Kellum was steppin' out on Bo and got herself into trouble with another fella."

Enos laughed. "If memory serves, Daisy was fit to be tied. I had to pull her off Missy while you and Bo were fightin' Missy's pa. Ya'll got ten days in jail for tearin' up th' Boar's Nest."

"Good times, huh?" Luke chuckled and slapped Enos's shoulder.

Jenny was perplexed by the reaction. "Luke? You aren't mad?"

"Of course not! They're just guys being a couple of guys! Don't worry, Jenny. I'll take care of Daisy."

* * *

Daisy climbed in the truck and slammed the door, covering her mouth to muffle the scream of frustration. If Drake had just stayed away, none of this would've happened. It would be that much harder to win Enos back. She'd show Drake! She would make the next three weeks so miserable for him that he'd think twice before touching  _any_  woman again! A small smile crept to her lips and she soothed her wounded pride by making plans.

* * *

After Luke went to join Daisy, Enos put his arms around Jenny and said, "Do ya' need anything before we go?"

"I don't think so," she said, snuggling into his embrace. "Jaxon might fight me about leaving his car behind. He needs to cool off before he drives and I don't want him to avoid this talk."

"Don't ya' worry." Enos said with a smile. "I'll take care of that right now."

Enos walked over to Jaxon's car, popped the hood, pulled the plug wires, and then returned to hide them under an empty flowerpot on the porch.

Jenny chuckled, "Well, that's one way to do it."

"Yes ma'am. Anything else I can do for ya'?"

"Yes." Jenny walked into his arms and kissed him.

"That was easy." Enos brushed a thumb across her cheek. "I reckon Gus and Emily can help ya' with Jaxon. Don't you?"

"Oh, yes. Poor Numpty. He's been through so much." Jenny took a deep breath and looked up to gaze into his eyes. "Deputy, I don't know what I would do without you."

Enos's heart swelled and he whispered, "That's what I'm here for. I'll go check on the guys."

Jenny watched him walk up the stairs. Did he know he held her heart in his hands?

When he returned with her brothers, Jaxon was arguing about leaving his car behind, but Jenny held her ground. Ten minutes later, the two trucks pulled out of the Circle M Ranch and headed for their first rest-stop in Nashville.

* * *

Boss Hogg turned on the fan in his new office to circulate the stuffy air before his appointment arrived. He puffed on his cigar nervously, worried about what Monroe's second in command wanted to discuss. The man had called him at home about  _"a most urgent matter"_ that would be  _"financially beneficial"_  to him.

The stress of being on Monroe's hit list was a heavy burden to carry. Boss had carefully selected the best security money could buy. He stayed inside most of the time, afraid of being shot down in the street. He even sent Lulu and her momma to stay with distant relatives in Alabama. To avoid Monroe's snipers, Boss's office had been moved to an inner room at the courthouse, one without windows. He lived in constant fear and wondered about Enos's new friends. How had they managed to live this way for, what had the FBI said? Years?

There was a knock and one of two security guards poked his head through the open door. "Mr. Cunningham is here to see you, Commissioner."

"Well don't just stand there!" Boss stood and straightened his jacket. "Show him in!"

When Steven Cunningham walked through the door, Boss looked up at the huge man sheepishly. He had blonde hair and his blue-grey eyes were cold, like a dreary, rainy day. His size was as intimidating as the .357 he carried under his suit jacket.

Boss extended a hand, "J.D. Hogg, Jefferson Davis Hogg, County Commissioner and you must be-"

"Steven Cunningham." He clasped his hand in Boss's and gave it a firm, jolting shake. "Let's get down to business."

"Oh, yeah! Business! Have a seat and make yourself comfortable!" Boss gestured to the guest chair and watched Steven closely as he lowered to his seat behind the desk. He was oddly grateful for the expanse of wood between them. "What's this about a financially beneficial matter?"

"Ah, yes." Steven tossed a folder to the desk. "Take a look at that while I deliver the rest of Mr. Monroe's message."

"M-m-message? What kinda message?" Boss looked fearfully at the gun.

"The details of our proposal?" Steven gestured to the folder with his eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Boss put his cigar aside and opened the folder. It contained an amended proposal of the road construction project that was about to begin.

"If you assist us in obtaining a certain piece of local property, Monroe is willing to call a truce. Of course, that's conditional upon your ability to deliver."

"A truce!" Boss sat up straight with his brows high on his forehead. "Well of course J.D. Hogg can deliver! What exactly is it that ya' need me to do?"

"Commissioner Hogg, in return for your assistance in securing the property of the Circle M Ranch, my client is prepared to offer you a ten percent commission, over the next ten years,  _and_  your debt to Mr. Monroe will be wiped clean."

Boss gasped, "Clean!? As in gone, vanished, vamoosed!?"

"Yes that means there will be no…" Steven performed a slicing motion across his throat.

"So ya' ain't gonna kill me  _and_  you're cutting me in on the deal?"

"Yes. This is your lucky day. We give you your ten percent and Monroe wipes your debt clean. Of course, we are aware that you want the ranch for yourself, but Beth O'Connell's Will put certain legal barriers in place to prevent your ownership. You need a malleable third party to take over the property from the young man now in possession. We can provide that, as well as the resources you need to force the man to sell."

"No no no. Wait just a minute here. I told Monroe in the beginning I don't cotton to violence and his men nearly killed that boy back in June!"

"No sir. There's no need for violence. With your help, I will secure a buyer for the property at a fraction of what it is worth and go after the resources that are there. You get ten percent of the profits, Monroe wipes your debt clear, and you are an unknown silent partner. It is my understanding the new owner is unaware of what he has."

"That dipstick can't count to ten with both hands and feet!" Boss scoffed. "No sir. He don't know nothin' about what he's got!"

"We will do all the work, but what we need from you involves your recent construction and repairs to Highway 20. We start by driving the price of the property down. If you would make some minor adjustments on those road construction plans, access to his ranch will be cut off and that will force his hand."

"Just exactly how do you want the road construction project adjusted? If you cut the property off how will you get in to get them there resources?"

"Simple. We want you to cut off Old County Road by tearing out Highway 20, east of Pond Creek Road. Force all traffic south to County 64. There's only one road into the ranch and  _you_  can control whether or not Old County Road is closed or a bypass is constructed. Of course, you will block off Old County Road.

"I still don't get it, if I block off that road how are ya'll gonna get to the ranch when it's time?"

"After he sells me the Circle M, you can reopen the road and a bypass can be built. However, given your touchy financial circumstances with Mr. Strate, I would suggest you appoint someone to oversee and control the road construction project so that it cannot be traced to you. I understand Ms. O'Connell left him certain corporations that add up to a fifty-one percent ownership in your holdings?"

"Yeah, but I'm workin' on that." Boss retrieved his cigar and sat back with a smug smile. "Well, well, well. Now that's a mighty attractive deal you have there." His brows connected skeptically. "Are you  _sure_  we can force him to sell?"

"Confident. Monroe has a backup plan. It involves some information regarding his relationship with the late Elizabeth O'Connell. I'd also suggest you work the deputy hard. Schedule him for double shifts, call him in at all hours of the night and give him no time to run the ranch. Make the idea of moving to town more attractive. If none of that works, Monroe will provide backup."

"No violence? Just stop Highway 20 at Pond Creek and close the road?"

"Yes sir. Close Old County with barricades of some sort. Make it easy. Dump all the concrete from the highway across the road. If he can't reach his property, he's not going to keep it in business now is he."

"We could also blow that bridge over Craggy Rock Creek. It wouldn't take much to make it look like it just fell from old age."

"Now your thinking."

Boss stood and paced the room as he considered the pros and cons…mostly the pros. The money was nice, but being out of Monroe's line of fire was an offer he couldn't pass up. However, he felt the need to redeem himself.

"I have a counteroffer." Boss blurted before he changed his mind.

"You're kidding. You want to counter Wallace Monroe? You sir, are out of your mind."

"Dat dat dat! Just hear me out! I'll agree if you take Daisy Duke and that dipstick off Monroe's…uh…list?" He performed a similar hand across the throat gesture.

"Done." Steven could care less about promises. It would be simple to arrange an unfortunate accident for the cop while he was away. The girl didn't matter, she was being given to Duncan for disposal.

"Deal!" Boss slapped his desk and offered his hand. At the last minute he tipped his head and added, "No violence now. Ya' hear?"

"I hear just fine." Steven stood and shook on the deal, despite his plans to break a few rules. "Mr. Monroe will be quite pleased. Just be sure the construction is well underway while the owner is picking up his next load of horses."

"I'll get right on it. That dipstick left for Wyoming this morning. Ya' just tell Monroe that J.D. Hogg will take care of this once and for all!"

"You get that road shut down. I'll send word as soon as he's signed over the property. Trust me, he will. Let's keep this between us."

"Oh, absolutely!" Boss nodded with a somber expression. "Just between the two of us. Don't you worry. I assume Mr. Monroe will advise Miss Duke and the deputy of their safety?"

"As soon as the new highway plans are implemented," he lied with a smile. Steven moved towards the door. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you Commissioner."

"Likewise! A real pleasure!" Boss cackled wickedly when the man left his office. He sat down and propped his feet on his desk, savoring his good fortune as he took a long drag of his cigar. They were off Monroe's hit list, Boss was going to be a wealthy man and the dipstick would be right back where he started, a deputy sheriff on a monthly salary. Enos might even thank him for saving his life and taking the trouble of that ranch off his hands.

None of that really mattered to Boss. There were other factors that were far more important...like once again being the richest man in Hazzard.


	13. Chaotic Travels

* * *

_The harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph._

~ Thomas Paine

* * *

_Two days later..._

Enos stood beside Jenny's trailer and looked out into the distance while he counted to ten. The day had barely begun and another flat tire had left them stranded at a rest area along I-80, thirty miles west of Lincoln, Nebraska. The last two days had been riddled with mechanical mishaps, putting them a full day behind schedule

"Three nails in one tire." Luke said, wrestling the flat off the trailer. "That's th' second one in two hundred miles. These ain't just accidents."

"Whoever cut the trailer plug off the cord last night meant business, too. They took the time to snap off the socket pins." Jenny folded her arms and leaned a shoulder against the trailer. "We better check these systems carefully before we reach the grades in Wyoming."

"We should do it now." Jaxon said. "If we have a serious saboteur, he'll find another way to take out the trailer brakes. I think one of us should stay at the stable tonight."

"I reckon that's a real good idea." Enos said.

Luke dropped the useless tire onto the oil-stained parking lot and wiped his hands with a rag. "Now what?"

"Ya'll ain't gonna get it changed by starin' at it." Daisy stepped up and grabbed the tire iron. "Where's th' spare?"

"That is the spare." Drake snorted.

Daisy shot him a black glare. "I wasn't askin' you, dummy."

Enos rubbed the tension in his neck. The non-stop bickering between Daisy and Drake was wearing on everyone's nerves, but he suspected the man enjoyed bringing out her inner shrew. Enos had caught the heated way Drake looked at her when he thought no one was watching. Jenny went so far as to call their fights foreplay.

"Now, sugar." Daisy said, startling Enos out of his psychological evaluation. "Ya' got two trailers out here. What about th' other spare?"

Drake tossed his hands up and moved off a few paces. Enos thought he heard  _"Bah!"_  or  _"Gah!"_  or it could've been that foreign language the man was so found of cursing in.

"They ain't th' same size, Dais." Enos sighed, heavily. "I 'spose one of us needs to go back to that truck stop. Th' service center ought t' be open by now."

"I don't mind going." Daisy said. "Why don't-"

"Great! Drake will take you." Jaxon said, suddenly energetic. "I'll get the other tire loaded."

"I'll unhook Jenny's trailer." Luke said with a slap to Jaxon's shoulder. "We'll give both of them a good once over while they're gone."

"I'll get the toolbox." Jaxon tossed the keys to Drake and said, "You two can pick up a few breakfast biscuits from the diner while you're at it. Egg and cheese, extra bacon on mine." He quickly scrambled beneath the gooseneck behind Luke.

Daisy held her palms out. "Everybody slow down. Enos, I though  _we_  could go. I'd like to talk to ya'."

"I'm sorry, Dais. I gotta help Jenny get th' horses settled and loaded in th' other trailer. It's Abby's first big trip and she's been a little spooked. I don't wanna deal with a colic on top of everything else."

Jenny was already untying Abby's lead line and called over her shoulder, "Drake, pick up another connector plug and socket for each trailer. I used the only ones I had to repair the damage yesterday."

"Aye, sister." Drake said on a sigh.

Daisy looked like a bull ready to charge, but Enos wasn't giving up the opportunity to spend time alone with Jenny. He tried to appease her, saying, "It won't take long t' get there and back. Is there somethin' wrong?"

Loaded question. He knew it, but he promised Uncle Jesse.

"Yes, but it can wait." Daisy nibbled on her bottom lip. "Will ya' make time for me later? I don't like this… _thing_ …hanging over us."

"Sure I will. Soon as ya' get back." Enos's stomach dropped. He had avoided the topic as long as he could, but this  _thing_  was about the pictures. Or maybe it was about how Jenny shouldn't have left in June, or how he shouldn't shower her with so much attention. Either way, there were bigger problems, like finding the person who was obviously following them.

Forcing his carefree grin, he said, "Ya'll be real careful now. Whoever damaged th' trailer could be anywhere."

Daisy nodded sadly and Enos turned away, taking Tag's rope from Jenny.

Behind him, the moody Scot jingled the keys and grit out, "I'm driving."

* * *

Across the interstate, a mint green 69 Fairlane was parked on the shoulder. While the two men pretended to work under the hood, they discussed their next move.

"Should we follow the couple or stay with the group?"

"Neither. We move ahead to the next exit and wait for them there. We can't risk being spotted. Do you have a plan for tonight? Remember, Monroe wants us to send them a reminder. Not kill them."

"Yet." The second man shut the hood with a sinister grin. "I saved the best for last. While they're cozy in their hotel, we're going to torch the trailers."

* * *

The five miles back to the Seward exit was completed in silence and the loneliness tore at the gaping hole in Daisy's heart. She was trying so hard to hold onto hope that Enos would realize his mistake, but the magnetic pull linking her to Drake continued to complicate matters.

After the fight with Jaxon, Drake had kept his distance emotionally and physically. His withdrawal from their undefined relationship left her more confused than ever. It stirred the anger over the photos like a boiling cauldron of witch's brew, trapping her spirits at the bottom of a deep, dark well.

The silence prevailed as they walked across the parking lot. The morning was brisk and she hugged herself to ward off the wind's chill. Her reflection in the truck stop windows revealed stress filled eyes and a sullen face. She brushed back her hair and chanced a look at Drake.

His face was filled with an unreadable emotion. He did look a little tired, but she couldn't tell if it was just early, or if he was weary of being her emotional punching bag. When Drake stepped ahead to open the door for her, she hit that bag with another verbal barb.

"I can open my own door, Drake."

"Just doing my gentlemanly duty, my lady." Drake extended his arm and bowed in a dramatic fashion.

"Didn't your ma teach ya' any manners? Sarcasm is rude."

He flinched, but flashed a devilish half-grin and fired back, "Aye, but 'tis my favorite hobby. You're always walking around like something smells. I was only doing my job and trying to make ya smile."

"Makin' me smile ain't part of your  _job_." Daisy couldn't resist the use of air quotes. "Good thing. Ya' ain't any good at it."

Drake's face crumpled into an irritated scowl.

_Score team Daisy._ She walked inside. Strong coffee, fried bacon and other delicious breakfast smells wafted into the gift shop from the diner to the left. People mingled amid rows of souvenirs and a young woman straightening a display of  _Husker's_  caps stopped to gawk at the handsome Scot. A territorial part of Daisy roared like an angry bear, but she banished the feeling into oblivion.

"It's this way." Drake said.

He put a hand to the small of her back to guide her along. It was the lightest touch. The tender gesture was the first time he'd touched her in three days. Daisy felt a little dizzy. It was madly conflicting to suddenly be fawned over by all that male virility again. Especially when she was just getting use to not having his attention. Like it or not, being around Drake felt like falling through the air. Flying out of control. Exciting and risky.

Dangerous.

Drake led her down an aisle where wind chimes hung from a long latticework arch. A small fan stirred the air and light shimmered off colorful crystals and stones in all shapes and sizes. A floating angel caught Daisy's eye. It was the palest shade of pink and its tiny crystal hands were steepled in prayer. She couldn't resist tapping the figure as she walked by, creating a tinkling symphony of harmonious sound.

Drake pointed to the swaying cherub and asked, "Do ya fancy that one?"

"What?" Daisy was taken off guard by the question. She loved it, but wouldn't give him a reason to be nice or make a gift out of it. "It's nothin' I need. Let's just get finished."

They reached the service counter and Drake spoke to the attendant. While his endless green-gaze was focused elsewhere, the magnetic energy drew her back in. As if under some hypnotic suggestion, Daisy's eyes traced the chiseled line of his jaw.

He had such a handsome face. His straight nose and high cheekbones looked like they were sculpted by an artist. The lines created striking contours that perfected his majestic appearance. Her gaze dropped to the tan button-down shirt that stretched across his broad chest in a most pleasing way. The top two buttons were open, revealing an interesting ridge of muscle that her fingers itched to explore.

When she raised shuttered eyes to his face, he was staring at her with that sinful half-smile. She whipped her gaze back towards the gift shop; unsure why being caught looking at his fine form should bother her so.

Daisy was far from shy, but with Drake it was different. She felt vulnerable. The brooding Highlander was unpredictable, like a wild horse that couldn't be broken. Yet his presence tempted her to throw caution to the wind and see what it was like to touch the sun in his arms. Daisy shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind. She was waiting for Enos, just like he'd waited for her.

Drake took her shoulders, startling her.

"Easy, lass." He steadied her and turned her around, gently, like she might crumble if he held her too tight.

Daisy looked up to see fire in his eyes. The dancing embers wove an intoxicating spell and her breath caught. Was he going to kiss her? Right here? In front of all these people? She should slap him, but couldn't seem to move.

Then he blinked, checking himself and extinguishing the flames.

"Poor wee hen," he said, dropping his hands to his sides. "Doona worry. We'll find the scunner following us. It will take thirty minutes to fix the tires so let's grab a bite to eat. Stay right here and wait while I pick up the trailer supplies."

His meaning of " _right here"_ wasn't lost on her. She wasn't to leave this spot. This simply would not do. Two could play that game.

Daisy jabbed her hands on her hips and stared up at him. "I ain't wearin' a collar and I don't sit, roll over, or heel, neither. Ain't nothin' gonna happen with all these people around. I'll go get us a table and order breakfast for th' others."

"No. I willnae risk it considering the trouble we've had." A finger pointed to the floor and his eyes turned dangerous. "Stay here."

"Neanderthal."

"She-devil."

"South end of a northbound mule."

Drake's dark brows connected. "I  _said_ , stay. Right.  _Here_. I willnae be long. When I'm finished, we will go together." He gestured to a display on the back wall and walked off.

She felt his retreat in ways she didn't want to admit. Daisy was fed up with riding this roller coaster. One minute she ached for her lost relationship with Enos. The next she was yearning for Drake, only to be left crestfallen and rejected when he pulled away.

Just one more day. Then she'd have Emily's comforting shoulder and wise advice to lean on.

Daisy needed space and Drake needed to learn that he couldn't boss her around. She waited until he was engrossed in his task and made her escape.

* * *

Before approaching the diner, Daisy strolled along a long hallway covered in brown industrial carpeting. It led to the bathrooms and a less-used back door. Beyond the tinted glass, an adjacent field of cattle provided a reminder of home. The animals grazed lazily along a small pond, undisturbed by the noisy trucks that roared along the interstate.

The bathroom door was on her right and she ducked inside to take care of her needs. When she walked out, a disheveled man was slumped against the wall. He was thin, with a long scruffy beard and matted hair. His long coat was ripped at the shoulder, his shirt was smudged with dirt and his jeans were threadbare. He was obviously a transient. A very filthy one.

There was no one else in sight so Daisy moved to the far side of the hall as she passed. The man grabbed her arm and stood. He was much faster and taller than she would've expected.

He asked, "Hey, got any money?"

The man stank like he'd never been introduced to soap and water. The rancid scent of alcohol, body odor and some other horrid stench sent the bile rising in Daisy's throat. By sheer force of will, she managed to stay calm.

"No," she said, her voice firm and non-threatening. "My husband carries the money. I'll thank ya' to let go of my arm before he gets here."

She pulled back, but the smelly man tightened his grip and hissed, "Don't see no husband 'round here."

He smiled, darkly. The rotten-tooth grin added to the madness in his eyes, sending tendrils of fear oozing into her calm demeanor.

"Don't see no ring neither," he said.

Daisy yelped when he yanked her forward and his fetid breath blew hot in her face. "You're just like them others. Liars. Whores. Only good for one thing. Too weak to take care of yourself. Need a man around to make ya' feel useful. Give me the money."

Being called a whore just ticked her off, but being told she was useless stung, even though it shouldn't. "Mister, you're messin' with th' wrong girl. You need to-"

"What  _you_  need is a good whoopin'!" Smelly thrust a grimy hand over her mouth and shoved her against the wall. "You're too bossy! Maybe if'n I beat it out of ya', you'll do what you're told!"

Daisy's scream was muffled and the odor surrounding her was about to make her retch. She tried to break free, but he was surprisingly strong.

She was trying to thrust a knee in his groin when Drake's voice rang out. "Get your hands off her! Now! Before I break your bloody neck!"

Smelly grasped a fistful of her hair and moved her in front of him like a human shield. He yanked her head back and shouted, "Stay back! I gotta knife and I'll use it!"

Daisy's knees went weak. Unable to form a logical sentence, she watched Drake, unsure what to do next. His face held a menacing rage and his fists pumped at his sides. The power that dripped off him should've been enough to send Smelly fleeing, but he was too drunk or stupid to heed the warning.

"I willnae tell ya again." Drake took a step forward with a hand at his back. Daisy heard the snap of his holster.

So did Smelly.

He shoved Daisy down and bolted out the back exit.

"Daisy!" Drake reached her so fast she wasn't sure if she truly hit the floor.

His strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly against his chest. Daisy was engulfed in Drake's aura of masculine power. She welcomed his embrace and gripped the material of his shirt. His comforting scent washed over her and she buried her face in his chest, taking deep breaths to ablate the stench that lingered.

"Blimey, girl. I told ya not to run off!" He moved her back and his hands framed her face. "Did he hurt ya? Are ya well?"

His eyes glittered with worry as he inspected every inch of her face.

"Y-yes," she croaked. "I'm fine."

"Call the police. I'm going after the arse." Drake released her and took off in pursuit.

Daisy gasped at the cold air that was left in his wake. She grabbed the wall to steady herself and put a hand over her heart. It thumped beneath her palm like a rabbit on the run.

Breathe. She had to breathe. She looked over her shoulder to see the drunk climb over the pasture fence. He was as agile as he was strong. Thoughts of that unseen knife niggled at her mind and the comment about her uselessness spurred her into action. She whirled and opened the door.

Drake was already near the split-rail fence. With confident strides, he gracefully vaulted over the barrier.

Concerned for his safety, Daisy darted after him. She was not useless and she'd prove it to the world. She reached the fence and saw Drake catch up to the man near the edge of the pond. Just as she feared, the hairy beast spun around and pulled a dangerous looking dagger, just perfect for throwing. She climbed over the fence and searched the ground for some sort of weapon.

Drake crouched in a defensive posture with one arm held forward. The pond was low and the bank where they stood was covered in stinky, slippery muck.

The drunk brandished the blade and said, "Stay back! If ya' pull that gun I'll stick ya'. I'll get ya' before I hit the ground! Just get outta here! I don't want no trouble!"

"Too late! Ya should no' have touched the girl!" Drake said. "The police are coming! Put the knife down!"

_The police._ Daisy cringed. She wasn't use to actually  _needing_  the local authorities. Rosco and Cletus were usually more trouble than it was worth. It didn't matter now. She wouldn't risk leaving Drake alone with this drunk.

Thanks to Drake holding Smelly's attention, she was able to move behind him undetected. She retrieved a long piece of driftwood from the bank and crept closer, her fingers curled tightly around the wood.

"Y-you ain't takin' me in!" he yelled. "I ain't hurt her none! I just wanted a few bucks for a drink, but she wouldn't listen!"

"Aye, she's a stubborn creature, but ya cannae hit a woman when ya doona get your way."

Daisy was almost within reach. She raised the makeshift weapon over her head.

"Ya' think you know it all, don't ya'." Smelly taunted. "If you're such a big man, why don't ya' give her a smack now n' then?"

Drake quirked a brow and said, "You're about to find out."

"Take that!" Daisy brought the stick down across his shoulders with all her might. The loud thump vibrated all the way up her arms.

Smelly dropped to the ground like a rock and stayed there.

" _This_  woman ain't useless!" Daisy resisted the urge to kick the man while he was down. Uncle Jesse wouldn't approve. She raised her arms in victory with a "yee-haw" that would've made Bo proud.

"Did ya' see that, Drake? I got him! He's gonna think twice before he touches another woman!"

When Drake stood to his full height, Daisy's victory celebration ended abruptly. His face turned a frightening shade of red.

He put his hands on his hips, narrowed those oh-so-green eyes and roared, "What the bloody hell did I tell ya to do!? I said call the police!"

"I was worried about you!"

_"Mo chreach!_ " He gestured wildly with his hands as he continued his tirade. "Are ya daft!? I said wait for me! I said doona run off! I said stay put! Why must ya be so bloody uncooperative?"

Daisy dropped the stick before she whacked him with it. "Didn't I just prove to ya' that I can take care of myself? I ain't some wilting flower or swooning princess! I could've handled it if you hadn't shown up with that Glock on your back!"

Drake shot her an icy look that said he knew she was bluffing.

"It's a Ruger and this would no' have happened if ya stayed at the counter! What if the arse had been one of Monroe's men? You'd be long gone, or  _worse!_ "

"It wasn't and I ain't! I used to be a deputy! I can take care of myself!" Surely if Bo and Luke could figure out she didn't like being coddled, this idiot would, too. Maybe.

Maybe not.

Drake scrubbed his face with his hand and she fully expected smoke to pour from his ears. She'd never seen him this angry. He was reacting like he was… _scared_.

"No more!" He pointed that blasted finger at her again. "I willnae tolerate your reckless behavior! From now on ya do as I say, when I say!"

"I was just going to the bathroom! It could've happened to anyone!" Something deep inside Daisy snapped. She advanced on the stubborn man, shoving him back with both hands. "Look! I didn't ask for you to be my bodyguard!"

"Aye! But ya need one just the same! Ya doona see anyone else stepping up for the bloody job!"

"Don't make this about Enos!"

"I dinnae say anything about Enos! But since ya brought it up, ya need to move on with your life! He's in love with my sister!"

"You insensitive pig!" Daisy gave him another shove, moving him right to the edge of the pond. He slipped but regained his balance easily. "You know how I feel about him!"

The heartbreak was strangling Daisy and she was on the verge of losing control of her senses. She lashed out in her pain, pummeling her emotional punching bag with the sharpest weapon in her arsenal.

She poked him in the chest and yelled, "You wouldn't know love if it bit your nose off and neither would your sister! If she loved Enos, she never would've ran off after the shooting! She just left both of ya' to die!"

Drake's lip curled in a snarl and his brogue thickened. "Like hell she did! She was shot and passed out on the way back to the Scout! Jaxon almost dinnae find her in time! She dinnae even know we were hit!"

Daisy's heart skidded to a halt. Jenny hadn't bothered to correct her during their brief discussion on the issue. Enos hadn't told her either. Hurt pierced her soul like thousands of tiny arrows.

"The twins doona think I know how bad it t'was but I do." That familiar sadness returned to Drake's eyes and expanded like a living thing. "The wee lass was in a coma for five days. She would never leave me behind. She's my sister and she's precious to me, but I failed her. Jaxon saved her life. I went to her as soon as I was strong enough."

"I would've been there for you. If you'd let me." Daisy choked back the sobs threatening to drag her away. Drake had held his heart out of reach to protect himself. There was far more to learn about this man, but she doubted he'd ever open up to her. "Is Jenny alright now? She looked like she was in pain the day we left. She said it was a riding injury, but it's not. Is it?"

"No, but she'll be fine. She just needs time." Drake took a calming breath and raked a hand through his hair. "It was my fault Jenny dinnae come back sooner. She loves Enos, Daisy. He loves her, too. I think we both know that."

Daisy whisked a tear from her eye and said, "Enos knows she was shot. Doesn't he."

It wasn't a question.

"Aye, but no' the details. Jenny will tell him when she's ready."

"How could ya' keep something so important from me?"

"What a bloody mess." Drake puffed a long sigh and glanced at the unconscious drunk, probably to make sure he wasn't getting up anytime soon. "I made a mistake. I should have handled it better. I'm verra sorry, lass. I dinnae mean to upset ya so."

"Well, you did." Tears began to slide down her cheeks faster than she could stop them. "How many times am I gonna be humiliated?"

"Doona be so hard on yourself. Ya stand up for what ya believe in. Never be ashamed of that, darlin' girl. Enos cares for ya and he always will. Jenny willnae change that."

Daisy crossed her arms and whispered, "But he doesn't love me the way he used to. I never thought I'd be in this position. Loving Enos and not being loved back."

Drake dropped his eyes to the ground and hooked a thumb in his belt. Except for the rapid heaving of his chest, he went absolutely still. They just stood there, facing each other, the breeze ruffling their hair and sending small ripples dancing across the water.

The moment stretched. She was about to walk away when he looked up. Their eyes collided. His gaze smoldered with intense, primal heat and the air between them crackled with energy and life.

Daisy couldn't breathe. She was drowning in conflicting emotions. Sharp anger. Hot passion. Cold grief. Her heart beat a fanatical rhythm, creating a loud pulsing whoosh between her ears. She wanted Drake, but she hated him. She loved Enos, but she lost him. Life was cruel and she felt unbelievable despair mixed with open-ended, undefinable need.

Drake reached for her face, stopping the move with his long fingers suspended a hairsbreadth from her skin. When he finally spoke, his voice was husky and low.

"Daisy," he said, her name a whispered promise on his lips. " _Mo ghràdh,_  how can ya be in love with Enos, but kiss me the way ya do?"


	14. Coming Clean

* * *

_"Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future."_

~ Paul Boese

* * *

The rest area was a small bump of civilization. A single brick building, numerous picnic tables and strategically planted trees emerged from the plains, providing a quiet oasis for weary travelers. The trailer systems had been checked, the horses were settled with plenty of hay and everyone relaxed while they waited for the miss-matched couple to return.

Everyone found a different way to enjoy the peace. Jaxon sat in the shade of a pink-tufted mimosa tree, penciling in his leather bound journal. Luke reclined in the grass beneath the same tree, thoroughly engrossed in a car magazine. Enos and Jenny passed the time talking as they strolled around the picnic area, hand in hand.

Enos listened patiently as she opened up about her mother's abandonment, determined to be her solace and pillar of strength. When she couldn't go on, he put his arm around her, pulling her close as they looked across the endless plains in companionable silence.

This wide-open space felt as foreign as snow in the tropics. Hazzard's rocky ridges and forest-covered hills provided plenty of cover and a sense of security. Back home he had an advantage against Monroe and his hired killers. He could protect Jenny and Daisy, hide them if necessary, but here he felt dangerously exposed.

Jenny wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze. It felt good to have her by his side. As if it was always meant to be.

"Drake and Daisy should've been back by now," she said. "I hope the truck stop was just busy."

"We'll try calling them on th' C.B. if they ain't back soon." Enos glanced at his watch. "Them donuts they served at the hotel didn't come close to home cookin'. Maybe Drake took her out for breakfast."

"Maybe." Jenny flashed a crooked grin. "They'd get along better if they'd feed their appetite."

"Yes ma'am. I know all about that. Gus says I get downright cranky when I'm hungry."

"You don't have a cranky bone in your body," she said, smiling. "But I wasn't talking about food."

Enos blushed, but agreed with her logic when it came to the high spirited couple. He took her hand, kissing the sensitive skin inside her delicate wrist. Her pulse quickened beneath his lips, warm and strong. Jenny's response to his touch was always thrilling and his heart swelled with love. Whatever Monroe had waiting for them, he'd fight to keep her safe.

"I want ya' to stay close when we reach Ogallala. Somebody is out there. I feel like a rabbit bein' stalked by a wolf."

Jenny looked across the interstate, saying, "My radar was pinging earlier, but I think we're okay now. Changing our lodging plan was a good idea. It might help us lose our tail."

"Ain't no way we would've made it to Casper tonight. Not with th' way Abby's been acting up." Enos held her hand over his heart and slid a finger across her cheek. "Jenny, we never had that talk about the shooting. What aren't ya' tellin' me?"

"Alright," she said, clearly unnerved. "Let's go talk with Jaxon."

"Hon, I don't want to talk to Jaxon. I want to hear it from you. Does this have anything to do with those pains ya' have?"

"Yes, but…" Jenny puffed a sigh and lowered apprehensive eyes. "I don't want you to be upset."

"About what?" Enos's heart twisted beneath his ribs. Faces of lost loved ones flashed through his mind and a bone-grinding fear clawed at his soul. He could barely get out the words. "Y-you ain't sick, or…"

"Oh, no!" she said, sweeping her eyes to his. "No, love. It's nothing that won't heal with a little more time. I'm fine, but I need Jaxon to answer the questions I can't."

"I still ain't followin' ya." Enos took her waist and moved her closer. "You can tell me anything, remember?"

"Oh, Deputy. That's not the problem. I can't recall what happened after I shot out the trailer tires. I woke up in a Boston hospital five days later with no idea how I got there. Jaxon said he found me passed out in the woods. I guess I was on my way back to the rendezvous point."

"Oh, hon. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that bad. All that matters is you're safe." Enos kissed her forehead and held her in his arms. He said a little prayer thanking God she was still alive. "I don't want ya' to be afraid to tell me things. Even if ya' think it's for my own good. I can take care of ya'. You believe that, don't ya'?"

"With all my heart." Jenny ran her hands up and down his back, sending delightful shivers up his spine. "It was real hard for Jaxon, so I tried to spare you the same upset. I just didn't want you to worry. Maybe you could talk to Jaxon about the rest. He needs a shoulder, but he won't lean on me this time."

Squealing tires drew their attention back to the road. Drake took the exit at a high rate of speed and barreled down the ramp as if Rosco was on his tail.

"That's not good." Jenny said.

"If them two are bickerin' again we're gonna have to separate 'em. C'mon." Enos took her hand. "Let's go find out what's wrong now."

They crossed the picnic area and stepped off the curb as the truck skidded to a stop in front of the trailer. Drake stepped out and stormed towards his sister, slamming the door so hard that the big red dually gave a protesting shudder.

Daisy opened the passenger's door, but stayed in her seat. Even from here, Enos could see the blazing daggers shooting from her eyes. If they had been real, Drake would've gone up in flames.

Jenny suddenly burst into boisterous laughter, causing Enos to take a closer look at Drake. He looked like a soaked cat. His hair was wild, he was sopping wet and his clothes were covered in mud.

"Jenny!" Drake exploded, his brogue unusually thick. "I willnae put up with it anymore!"

"Eww!" Jenny pinched her nose. "You smell awful! Is that cow dung?"

"Possum on a gumbush! What happened?"

"Daisy shoved me in the bloody pond!" he roared, his arms stretched wide. "The wench is pure mental!"

Jaxon and Luke arrived, but didn't speak. They both cleared their throats and coughed to cover the giggles. Drake didn't appreciate the humor.

"Sod off! Both of ya!"

Jaxon shrugged, "What did I do!?"

"Shut yar geggie, Numpty!"

"That's enough." Jenny managed to suppress her giggles and took Drake's hand. "You're shivering. The propane is on at the trailer and the kettle is still warm. Let's get you out of this wind and into a hot shower. Once you're cleaned up you can tell me what happened."

"I better go talk to Daisy." Luke crossed the single lane drive and hurried toward the pickup.

Jaxon asked, "Hey, where's our breakfast biscuits?"

Drake lunged at him.

"Oh no you don't!" Jenny had a good grip on his arm. "No more fights. You promised."

Drake checked himself and grumbled, "Sorry, Jenny." He turned a defeated gaze to his brother. "Please, Numpty. Just...doona push me. I'm about to break out the whiskey, or shoot myself."

"There's a flask of Macallan in my suitcase, but stay away from my Colt." Jaxon went to put a hand on his shoulder, but apparently thought better of it. "I'll get the tire on the trailer and hook up the rig. If you two need me, just call. Okay?"

"Thanks, Jaxon." Jenny said. While he walked away, she turned her caring attention to Drake. "You look really tired. Trailer. Now."

Drake  _harrumphed_  and rattled off a short spiel in Gaelic before he marched away.

"What'd he say?" Enos asked.

"Something about a transient. I only caught bits and pieces. You might see if Daisy will tell you while I calm him down."

"Ding dang it. We ain't never gonna get to Wyoming."

* * *

Enos's mother had left instructions in her Will asking Gus to purchase a top of the line horse trailer for her son. The living quarters had plenty of seating, a small bathroom and a mini kitchenette with built in appliances. Two televisions and a stereo system provided all the comforts of home.

Jenny returned the kettle to the burner and dropped the teabags in her  _Brown Betty_  pot. While it steeped, her eyes were drawn to the berth. It looked incredibly inviting. The queen size mattress was covered in a Navajo print comforter. Coordinating pillows in rich blue, green and red, created a fluffy bank to sink into. Thoughts of being wrapped in Enos's arms, lost among the sheets, his body joined with hers, sent the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

The water cut off, bringing her out of her reverie. Drake emerged from the shower wearing crisply pressed khakis. He dug around in his overnight bag while Jenny sat on the sofa and listened to his story.

There was an obvious omission.

"Let me get this straight. A drunk attacked Daisy. She knocked the lush out and  _then_  she pushed you in the pond. She must've had a reason. C'mon, Drake. What did you do?"

Drake yanked his undershirt over his broad chest and snapped, "It does no' matter! She refuses to cooperate! If she had stayed put-"

"Wait." Jenny held up a hand and sat her teacup aside. "You two have been fighting like teenagers since she saw those pictures. Have you even discussed it with her?"

Drake made some guttural noise that sounded like  _no,_  and said, "What does that have to do with it?"

"You're hopeless. You care about her, but you're holding back. What did you say to upset her?"

"Does it matter? 'Tis always the wrong thing." Drake snapped the wrinkles out of his hunter green shirt and shrugged into it.

"You aren't innocent here." Jenny stood and cupped his face with her hand. "Drake, you're a little warm. You're eyes are red, too. Are you running a fever or just upset?"

"I'm fine. I woke up with a headache and I'm a little tired. That's all." He tried to button his shirt and grumbled, "The girl is going to be the death of me."

"Don't be so dramatic." Jenny batted his hands away and took over the task of buttoning his shirt. "Tell me the truth. Are you ill?"

"No, I just got a little soap in my eyes. Doona fash yourself, precious one. It isnae good for ya."

"Spare me. I'm not a little old lady. There, all done." Jenny said, straightening his collar. "So the police arrested the guy and you're sure he had no connection to Monroe?"

"Aye. We had to give statements, though. If Monroe isnae trailing us, he will be now."

"We'll be fine. Enos found a new place to layover tonight. Let's get back to this problem with Daisy."

"Blimey hell." Drake sat down to pull on his socks. "She's a fickle beast and a stubborn creature! She's always calling me names."

"You're being dramatic again."

"I'm being serious! I doona think she can say my real name unless she puckers her face or screams like a banshee!"

"Would you like my opin-"

"And she keeps changing her mind! I never know if she wants to be friends, or if she hates me!"

"Friends my foot. You should-"

"One minute she's thumpin me noggin and the next she's staring at me like she wants to…" Drake swore and said, "Never mind."

Jenny moved to the counter and poured him a cup of tea, curving her lips in an amused smile. "You're falling in love with her."

His eyebrows jumped _. "Mo chreach_ , Jenny!"

"Convince me I'm wrong."

He picked up a boot and tugged it on. "I'm no' sure. I dinnae expect to feel this way, but she isnae interested in me. Daisy wants  _your_  man."

"As if I'm worried. Drink this. It's apple cinnamon." She placed the teacup on the built in table beside him and sat down. "Now, don't change the subject. You fought about Enos, didn't you."

Drake pinned her with a warning glare and she raised an eyebrow in silent challenge.

"Bah!" After taking a drink, he said, "Aye, but she brought him up first. I asked how she could still be in love with Enos when she…um…"

Jenny tipped her head and finished his statement. "Kissed you?"

He nodded

"And that's when you took a swim?"

"Aye. I should no' have said the things I said. The girl is right barmey when she's angry and has the temper of a wildcat." Drake frowned and peered into his tea as if it held the secrets to the universe.

"Jenny, I doona want her to make the same mistake I did. Time is precious. Daisy is wasting it and cannae accept your relationship with Enos. She wants him back and willnae move on."

"That bothers you."

"Aye, it does." Drake's eyes sparkled like the stars. "I think she's grand, Jenny. Strong, with a lovely heart. She's a verra beautiful woman. Her smile is like sunshine chasing away my darkness." The stars in his eyes dimmed significantly and his shoulders slumped. "She willnae even smile at me anymore. She despises me."

"Oh, Drake. You should tell her how you feel.  _Exactly_  the way you told me."

"No, I cannae."

He looked so vulnerable in that moment. His hair was fluffy from his shower, reminding her of the wild little boy she chased after as a tiny girl. He was always protective and so very brave. The losses in his life were many and because of that, he kept people at arms length. In fifteen years, only a few women had earned his trust and only two had been allowed in his heart.

She smiled. Jenny could add one to the list. Daisy had found a way in.

"You aren't a coward, Drake. Of all people, you should know about grief. There isn't a time limit on the process." Jenny slid closer and put a hand on his knee. "If she's not ready, you'll just have to be patient. You owe her that."

"I know, but how do I protect her in the meantime? Daisy willnae listen to a word I say. If she were to be harmed, I could no' take it."

"Of course she won't listen! You ran out on her and just disappeared without a word. From what Enos told me, she thought you hung the moon. You know how important trust is. What do you expect from her?"

"I expect her to cooperate and no' get herself killed! She dinnae have to push me in the pond!"

"Well," she shrugged a shoulder. "You can be a real ass."

"Jenny…"

"Drake,  _bràthair,_  I know you're…"  _scared._  Instead she said, "You're discouraged, but we aren't meant to wander this world alone. I'll always be here for you, but if you have a chance for love again, take it. Cynthia would want that for you. Open up and talk to Daisy. Try harder to be nice. Keep the fighting fair."

Drake put an arm around Jenny and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, sister. I can always count on ya, pet."

"I try." She patted his back and the warmth radiating from him caused the smile to die on her lips. "Do me a favor. Finish that tea and take some aspirin so we can get back on the road. It'll be lunchtime soon."

"I'll take the aspirin, but willnae leave this trailer until the fickle beast apologizes for ruining my shirt." Drake put his teacup down and pulled a box out of his bag.

"Don't be a baby." Jenny clicked her tongue and moved to the door. "You two can talk in the truck. Let's go."

"Nope." Drake left the box on the table and returned to the couch. He put a throw pillow behind his back, stretched his long legs and locked his fingers behind his head. With a big grin, he said, "I'll be right here waiting for my apology."

* * *

Enos was in trouble.

Those daggers in Daisy's eyes were turned on him now. She was highly upset and felt betrayed. She even refused to discuss what happened with Drake. There was a bigger issue on her mind and she delivered her tongue lashing as swiftly as her wise Uncle.

"Enos Strate, you better be sayin' extra prayers! A lie of omission is still a lie. How could ya' keep the truth from me?"

It had the same effect as if the Duke patriarch had said it himself. A pang of regret blazed through him. It was time to come clean.

"I'm sorry, Dais. I didn't think about it that way because…well…it was sorta private, being a medical thing and all. I didn't mean to embarrass ya' and I'd never hurt ya' on purpose, but it is Jenny's personal business."

"And now it's my business since ya'll kept me in the dark. Jenny's in hot water for tellin' me she had some riding injury. It ain't right. She should've told you th' details. For pity's sake, she could've at least called to check on ya' when she could."

"Hey!" Jaxon's short temper got the better of him. He stood and threw the tire iron to the cement with a clang. "Don't talk about my sister when she's not here to defend herself! Enos is right about this being Jenny's business, not yours! Jenny didn't judge you over those pictures, so why are you constantly thinking the worst of her? She didn't call him because Drake wouldn't let her!"

"So, that's what he meant about it bein' his fault." Daisy let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, I ain't judging anybody. Enos deserves the truth. All of it. Just like I do."

"I already know what happened, Dais. She told me what she could remember. She wasn't being mean about it."

"All of ya' just take a deep breath." Luke said, gathering the tools. "We can talk about it tonight over the campfire. Daisy, I understand you're upset. Enos said he was sorry. Let it go for now. Jaxon, ain't nothin' wrong with defending your kin, but this ain't the time. The trailer's fixed and we need to get out of here. We're sitting ducks."

"I agree. We need to move." Jaxon shoved his hands in his back pockets and turned a troubled expression to Enos. "When we were kids, Jenny tried so hard to fill Mum's shoes. She just wants the best for everybody. She hates it when we worry and doesn't like anyone fussing over her. You two have that in common, Daisy. That's the only reason she didn't tell you. Maybe now that the truth is out, you'll give her a chance. I wanted to tell you about this myself, but you got so upset with me that night at the Boar's Nest. I didn't think you'd believe me. If you had asked, I would've been honest."

Daisy bristled and opened her mouth but Jaxon cut her off.

"I'm not saying it's your fault, or that she was right to keep the truth from you. I'm just saying she's human. So is Drake. He looks tired. Give him a break. I'll wait in the truck. Excuse me."

Jaxon walked off and Luke stepped up.

"Let him be for now, Daisy. Give him some space."

"Yeah." She gave a reluctant nod.

Luke hugged her and left to load the toolbox in the trailer.

Enos couldn't blame Daisy for being upset. At the same time, he struggled to keep a righteous anger from erupting and causing more damage. He cared deeply for both women and it stung that Daisy couldn't get along with Jenny. He was at least civil to Darcy, even if he had wanted to punch him a time or two.

Regardless of his surging defensiveness, he took steps to soothe his childhood friend. As he stood before her, it was tempting to twirl her hair around his finger. He wasn't sure why he couldn't, he'd done it most of his life, but now it felt wrong.

"I'm real sorry for hurting your feelings and not tellin' ya' sooner, Dais. Would ya' forgive me? Please?"

"Oh, sugar. Of course I do." Daisy pulled a tissue from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes. She looked like she was about to hug him, but stiffened her back and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, too. I really need to talk to ya'. It's about those pictures."

"That ain't nothin' to worry about. It's your business. If ya' like Drake, I'm happy for ya'."

She tensed and the air around them congealed into a thick fog of tension

"N-no, Enos. That's not-"

The conversation ended when the trailer door opened and closed with a whack.

Jenny was in protective-sister-mode and she closed in on Daisy.

"I am fed up with the two of you!" she said, her hands sweeping the air. Enos decided wild hand gesturing ran in the MacFarland family. "I don't know why you two insist on making the rest of us miserable, but Drake isn't moving until you apologize."

"Me!? Oh for cryin' out loud!" Daisy towered over Jenny by nearly a foot. She used it to her advantage, stretching to full height to make her point. "It seems to me, I ain't th' only one needing to make an apology."

Enos recoiled at the uncharacteristic bitterness in her tone. "D-Daisy, please go talk to Drake. We'll talk about th' other stuff tonight."

Daisy's eyes remained locked on Jenny. "You can count on it," she said. "I ain't gonna stand by and watch her hide things from ya' anymore. We're gonna clear th' air once and for all."

"Fine. It'll be just you and me." Jenny said, her voice cutting and sharp. "It's about time we set a few boundaries." She was ready for a fight and her body language screamed with hostility.

Enos was sure the sky would fall next. Uncle Jesse warned him. What had he said?  _"_ _Putting two women who want the same man in a small space is a recipe for disaster."_

Maybe he should fly Daisy and Luke ahead with Drake. He was debating a detour to the nearest airport when Jenny broke the stalemate.

"We don't have time for this, Daisy. We aren't safe here and the rest of us are hungry. Until you get in that trailer and talk to Drake, he's not going to budge. He's been through things you can't imagine. He hurts and bleeds, just like everyone else, but because of the past, he can't…he doesn't…" Jenny's voice broke and a deep-rooted sorrow clouded her eyes. She reached out to take Enos's hand. It was a long moment before she spoke again.

"I know you don't like me. I'm not sure how to fix that. Say what you want about me, but would you please let up on Drake a little? I've told him to do the same with you. Maybe that way we can all get through this without ripping each other apart."

Before Daisy could reply, Jenny walked away, taking Enos with her.

* * *

Back in Hazzard, Bo had plenty of farm chores to keep him busy. Luke and Daisy would be back in time for corn harvest, if they had much of one. If it didn't rain soon, they'd loose the whole crop. With Daisy's life at stake and the additional burden of financial problems on the horizon, Uncle Jesse tended to walk a little slower these days.

Bo was on his way to the Circle M this morning to put a bug in Sam Tucker's ear. With two-dozen horses arriving next month, Enos might be willing to hire some help. Bo wanted the job of harvesting his hayfields. Alleviating some of the financial pressure might get rid of that strained look taking residence on Uncle Jesse's face.

In Hazzard, things rarely work out the way a Duke expects. He glanced at the empty passenger's seat and longed to have his cousin's companionship. He had a feeling he'd need one of Luke's  _"I got it!"_  moments real soon.

Trouble was brewing, or in this case, traveling down Highway 20 behind the General. For the last two days, Rosco had followed him everywhere. Bo hadn't been pulled over, but without Luke to cover his back, he was playing it safe. He'd obeyed every traffic law in the book, even though it was getting on his last nerve.

Bo waved to Chester Miller and the Hazzard County Road Crew as he made a slow and deliberate turn off the highway. The road transitioned from smooth asphalt to a barely recognizable bumpy dirt lane. Rosco's cruiser was still in his rear view and a second look revealed Cletus back there eating his dust, too.

Old County was an obstacle course of potholes and washouts so Bo concentrated on the road. He gripped the wheel tight. The General bounced over deep gouges in the earth like a washing machine on a pogo stick. He was adding up the cost of a new suspension when he noticed Rosco fall back.

"Now what is he up to?" Bo reached for the C.B. to find out.

When he looked back to the road, he saw a big gaping section missing from the bridge. Not having enough speed to clear it, Bo dropped the mic, slammed on the brakes and braced himself against the wheel. In another millisecond, there'd be nothing but air between the General and a fifteen foot fall to the rock lined creek.

There was a loud wham beneath the floorboard. The General lurched forward and came to an abrupt halt. The remaining section of wood decking creaked and popped, protesting under the weight of the car. He waited for the second impact, the one where Rosco and Cletus collided and sent him to the pearly gates, but it never came.

Gathering his wits, Bo climbed out the window and moved back to solid ground, brushing the dust from his sleeves. What remained of the bridge was a broken pile of timber in the shallow waters of Craggy Rock Creek. He was still inspecting the damage when Rosco walked up with his citation book in hand.

" _Al-l-right_ , Bo Duke! I gotcha now! That's gonna be five days in the slammer for destruction of a County bridge! Gyu, gyu, gyu! I love it, I love it! Cletus! Cuff 'em and stuff 'em!" He scribbled out the citation with a pompous grin.

"What!?" Bo's jaw gaped. "Rosco, that ain't right!"

"Oh, yeah." Cletus said. "Ain't we supposed to read him his rights, Sheriff?"

"Ghit ghit! Cletus! Just get after it!"

"Sorry about this, Bo." Cletus pulled out his cuffs and gave a sheepish look. "You are under arrest. You have th' right to-"

"Now just hold on a cotton pickin' minute! Have ya'll finally lost what's left of your minds? Look at this!" Bo gestured to the General and the front tires suspended in mid-air.

He continued his defense, "I ain't broke no law so I ain't goin' to jail! Ya'll knew that bridge was out before I got here! When Uncle Jesse finds out ya'll didn't bother to give me a heads up, he's gonna read both of ya' the riot act! Whatever you're up to, I'm warnin' ya', I'm gonna find out!

"Oh, naughty-naughty. See, that there is threatenin' an officer of th' law. Times two." Rosco pushed up the brim of his hat with his pen and added another charge to his book. "That's six more days in the pokey. Finish readin' him his rights, Cletus."

"Rosco! I can't go to jail right now, I gotta help Uncle Jesse with the farm! You know Luke and Daisy are out of town! That's all Boss Hogg's fault, too!"

"Oh, hush! Tell it to the judge!" Rosco grinned. "He'll be back next week from his fishin' trip. Load him up, Cletus."

"Ain't nothin' personal, Bo. I would've told ya' about th' bridge, but I didn't know either. I thought they were supposed to be tearin' out Highway 20, not Old County."

"It ain't your fault, Cletus." Bo said. "Hey, I thought they were resurfacing Highway 20?"

"Cletus!" Rosco snapped. "Ya' ain't supposed to be gossipin' with th' prisoner! Get the lead out!"

"Yes sir." Cletus slapped the cuffs on Bo's wrists and recited the familiar words.

Bo wasn't a fool. Rosco was locking him up to keep him out of the way. While he was led to Cletus's cruiser, he looked over his shoulder at the demolished bridge. Without it, there was no way cars could access the ranch. He folded himself into the backseat and realization dawned.

The bridge hadn't just fallen from old age, Boss was behind its demise. He was probably behind the changes to the construction project, too. After three months of relative peace, Boss had made a play for Enos's ranch.

Bo would spend the long ride to jail thinking of a way to stop him.

* * *

There was no way to stop this. It had to be done. Daisy looked up at the trailer door and took another moment to muster her courage. The sooner they were back on the road, the sooner they could get to Ogallala where she planned to confront Jenny. She opened the latch and climbed in the trailer, shutting the door behind her.

The trailer was lovely and an apple scent wafted from the teapot. Across from the kitchenette, Drake reclined on a brightly upholstered couch. He didn't bother to speak or stand upon her arrival. Apparently, he left his courtesy at the pond.

Daisy stood in front of the bathroom door to keep plenty of distance between them. She crossed her arms and said, "Drake, this is ridiculous. Ain't nothin' hurt but your pride. If I have to swallow mine, I reckon you can do the same. Now let's just go."

Drake stood and her stomach cart wheeled. His body was perfection, forming a 'V' from his shoulders to his toes. He stalked towards her, his predatory gaze slicing through her defenses.

He halted his approach at arms length. "Is that supposed to be my apology?"

"You started this a long time ago, mister. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed ya' into th' pond, but you crossed a line.  _You_  owe  _me_  the apology. Cranky old mule."

"So, that's the way of then." Drake moved closer and put a hand on the wall, just to the left of her head. "I owe ya an apology  _and_  I'm cranky."

His spicy aftershave was intoxicating, causing warmth to pool in her belly. Daisy lifted her chin and willed the errant response away.  _She_  was in control.

"Yes. Th' way I see it, you're worse than Maudine with a sore hoof."

"Hmmm." Drake's concerned tone didn't match the mischief in his eyes.

She froze when he reached up to play with her hair. Drake rubbed a strand between his fingers and lifted it to his nose. His eyes closed and he indulged himself by inhaling deeply. It threw Daisy completely off-kilter.

When his eyes again met hers, they were like pools of melted glass. He swept the soft lock down her cheek in a slow caress.

"Daisy," he whispered. "I'm verra sorry about the pictures. It was a mistake."

She pursed her lips. "A mistake."

He quirked a brow, but didn't speak.

Drake was doing it again. Mixing his words, not to mention his actions, and picking a fight just to see where he stood. She was curious which part he believed was a mistake, but was too proud to ask.

She pulled her hair from his fingers and said, "You should be sorry about those pictures. You were the one who came to my house uninvited."

"Aye."

" _You_  kissed  _me_."

"Aye."

"And it was a mistake."

Silence.

Daisy locked her knees before she slid to the floor.  _Control. I'm in control_. "B-because now…Enos knows what you did."

"What  _I_  did?" Drake slapped a second hand on the door, trapping her in place.

There was a quiet thump as Daisy plastered herself against the flat surface. Her control was slipping. "Yes, he knows what  _you_  did."

" _We_  did it and Enos dinnae seem to be bothered." Drake gestured to the fading bruise on his jaw. " _Enos_ , dinnae give me this. Tell me the truth. Why did ya push me in the pond?"

"Because you deserved it. S-sorta."

"So I did." He gave a sexy half-smile and inched closer. "Allow me to formally apologize."

Tilting his head, he brushed his lips against hers in a light, testing kiss. The moment they connected, every nerve in her body heated and cried out for more. She was falling, in every sense, and splayed a hand against the built in fridge to steady herself.

Drake placed velvet soft kisses along her jaw. When he moved down her neck, they grew in intensity, like he couldn't get close enough, even though his body was crushed against hers. His breath was hot on her skin and his desperation withered what was left of her resolve.

His voice became a husky pant, "Blimey, girl. I must have ya. Ya heat my blood in ways I cannae control, but…" He moaned and the rumble vibrated gently against her chest. She still hadn't moved her hands, but they itched to dispense of his shirt and feel those muscles ripple beneath her fingers.

His lips continued their ministrations as he said, "Answer my question,  _mo ghràdh._ Tell me why ya pushed me _."_

Daisy's eyes slid shut and she took a hitched breath, "Because…you make me crazy."

He chuckled lowly and nibbled her ear. "But you're still here. With me. Like this."

Drake buried a hand deep in her hair and covered her mouth with his. She threw her arms around him, parted her lips and welcomed him in. His tongue dove and tasted, explored and caressed. It was all consuming pleasure that left her soul crying out for completion.

Closer. She needed him closer. A hand squeezed the back of her thigh, lifting her leg to his hip. Drake lifted her from the floor and pressed against her, holding her to the wall and eliciting a thrilled gasp from Daisy. She basked in the glow of his arousal, his kiss erasing all the angry words, his hands creating blissful new fantasies she never thought possible.

Daisy refused to end the moment by falling back to ugly reality. He came up for air, his eyes filled with some unreadable emotion, his chest heaving against her breast.

He held her gaze. "Tell me why."

"Wh-why?"

"Why you're with me, like this, but cannae let him go?"

Reality crashed like a derailed train. The answers peppered her brain like bullets from a machine gun. It was too soon. Too fast. Too risky. She was terrified and didn't want to feel vulnerable.

Daisy's heart was still broken over Enos, wasn't it? She had to keep the shattered pieces from being pulverized to dust. She knew Drake's basic character, but very little about his life. That fact alone was frightening.

Unable to put those thoughts into words, she said nothing. She didn't have to explain. Drake was always one step ahead.

He slowly lowered her to the floor, holding her steady until she was firmly on her feet. Drake tenderly ran his thumb over her cheek and stepped back. He retrieved what looked like a plain white shoebox from the table and put it in her hands.

"I want ya to have this. It's to remind ya that I'll be here...to protect ya."

"B-but, Drake. What's-"

"Shh." He pressed his fingers against her lips. "Ya doona have to explain. You're in love with him and are no' ready. It does no' matter how much I want ya, I willnae take ya to bed. I willnae be second best."

"Drake, that's-"

"From now on, I ask only for your cooperation. I must…I  _need_  to keep ya alive." He tapped the box in her hands and said, "I will protect ya, Daisy. With my life. I swear it."

Hearing the new parameters of their relationship was like running into a brick building. This was the end. No more mind-blowing kisses, or touching the sun. Daisy searched his eyes for any sign that she had misunderstood, but his gaze held no answers. If she gave up on Enos, would Drake believe he wasn't second best? Did she even have the right to ask? Did she even know how she felt anymore?

"Take your time, darlin' girl. I'll be waiting." Drake cupped her face, kissed her sweetly and walked away.

Did that mean there was hope? Or had he meant that in the immediate sense? She should stop him from leaving, but her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth and her limbs were paralyzed, as if invisible strings tethered them to the wall.

Pain sliced through her when the door clicked shut. Daisy was alone. She didn't realize she was crying until she tasted the salt on her lips. She wiped her tears and looked at the box in her hands. Taking a calming breath, she popped off the lid and moved back the layers of tissue paper.

A series of convulsive sobs broke the waterworks completely. Daisy slid down the wall until she was seated on the floor with the box in her lap. She covered her face, unable to stop the deluge of tears.

The box contained the wind chime, it's crystal cherub nestled in the tissue among finely tuned tubes. A parting gift, from her guardian angel.

 


	15. Buried Secrets

* * *

_"The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart."_

_~ St. Jerome_

* * *

Being in jail was never a pleasant way to pass the time, but usually Bo had his cousin to keep him company. This was a brand new kind of miserable and he paced his cell like a caged lion. He trusted Uncle Jesse to come up with a way to get him out, but as he listened to the argument escalate upstairs hope began to dwindle.

"J.D., you know Bo had nothing to do with the collapse of that bridge! I can prove it! Cooter and Sam found clean cuts in the pilings and this here rope.  _Somebody_  used it to finish th' job!"

Boss replied in mock appreciation, "Well I'm sure Rosco thanks you for your fine detective work, Jesse. I'll just take that rope. We found th' other end in the General Lee."

"Dag-nabbit, J.D.! I ain't gonna stand for this!"

"Rosco caught that boy fair and square! Now, you just go on home, Jesse. Judge Druten will be back next week and  _then_  you can post bail."

"There ain't nothin' fair and square about your schemes! Get outta my way! I ain't leaving until I see my boy!"

Jesse's footsteps echoed in the stairwell and Bo's stomach took a dive when he appeared in the doorway. Every additional worry line ate away at his conscience. His uncle was alone at the farm without help.

Bo swiped his forearm across his eyes to alleviate the stinging pressure behind them. "I'm sorry for th' trouble, Uncle Jesse. I'll get outta here somehow and finish that irrigation trench before we lose th' crop."

"Just slow down, son." Jesse reached through the bars and put a firm hand on Bo's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over something that ain't your fault. Chester Miller is bringing his boys over in the morning to help out, so don't worry about th' crop. I plan to talk to him about this road construction project. Something fishy is going on."

"It's like I said, Boss is after Enos's ranch. We gotta call Wyoming and warn him."

Jesse checked over his shoulder for unwanted company. "I called Gus this afternoon," he whispered. "Enos ain't made it to Wyoming yet."

Bo went rigid and fixed wide eyes on Uncle Jesse. "Why not?"

"Take it easy. They're fine, just had some mechanical trouble. They should be there tomorrow. Now listen. Gus heard about the bridge from Sam. He called Atlanta to talk with Tom Grady. You remember him?"

"Yeah. He's th' lawyer who came to see Enos this spring about Beth O'Connell's probate."

"Right. Enos kept him on retainer. Tom will be here tomorrow morning. He's gonna deal with the bridge and demand Judge Potts step in for Judge Druten so we can at least get ya' out on bail. He's pretty sure they'll drop these cotton pickin' charges."

"A lawyer sounds real good, but ain't no way we can afford that."

"Tom's gonna handle your charges as a special favor to Enos. This ain't th' time to look a gift horse in th' mouth. We'll get to th' bottom of this. You stay put."

"But Uncle Jesse-"

"Don't  _'but Uncle Jesse'_  me. My family is scattered all over creation and I ain't gonna toss one more out in th' cold." He bounced a finger on the cell and narrowed a wise eye. "I want your word as a Duke that you'll stay right here. It's just one more night. If ya' add escape charges to th' list it's just gonna complicate matters."

_One very long night._ Bo sighed. "Alright, Uncle Jesse. I'll stay put. Dukes honor."

* * *

Twenty miles north of Ogallala, Luke held the wheel steady as the truck chewed up the last few miles of the day. The flat plains transitioned to gentle slopes and curves, providing occasional views of Lake McConaughy's blue-green waters.

Tonight the group would layover at an equestrian campground on the north shore. There'd been no sign of a tail since leaving the rest stop, but they weren't taking any chances. Tomorrow morning, instead of continuing northwest to Scottsbluff, they would backtrack south and make the final push west through Laramie and Cheyenne.

Daisy shifted her gaze from the passing scenery to the backseat where Drake had fallen asleep after relinquishing the wheel an hour ago. His chestnut hair fell in messy strands over his forehead, giving him an innocent, boyish appearance. She swallowed uncomfortably and looked back to the horizon, again contemplating their strange relationship.

She wasn't pleased that he'd pulled away from her, but now that she'd dried her tears, she understood his reasons and saw the situation in a different light. Drake cared for her,  _deeply_  cared for her. A man interested in a passing fling wouldn't mind being second best.

At times Drake looked at her with such hunger and possessiveness that the world around them dimmed in comparison. It was feral, as if he would lay claim to her at any moment and take her to heights of pleasure she never knew existed. A wild part of her wanted to flirt with that look, satisfy it over and over, just to see if it was as endless as the mystery that surrounded the man.

Daisy's cheeks flushed and she turned up the air conditioner. This was more than sexual chemistry. Drake awakened a part of her soul that had been dormant her entire life. She couldn't walk away from that emotion until she put a name to it. To do that, she needed to know more about him and where he came from.

Jenny's comment ricocheted in her mind.  _"He's been through things you can't imagine…"_ The key to understanding this mysterious man would be found amid the tragedy of his past.

While she dug into his history, she would try to let go of Enos, but that didn't mean she'd let Jenny have him. There were too many things that she felt needed to be addressed before she'd approve of Jenny MacFarland as Enos's…whatever she was.

Luke tapped her forearm and said, "Daisy, take a look at Drake. Something's wrong."

She turned to the backseat. "He's awful pale."

Drake was also horribly restless. Distressed creases marred his brow and he muttered in his sleep.

Luke turned the truck into the setting sun. "Can ya' make out what he's sayin'?"

"No, it ain't English. He's shivering though." Daisy clicked out of her seatbelt and leaned over the seat. "Mercy, I can already feel th' heat."

She reached out and brushed his hair back to check for fever, pressing her palm to his forehead.

"No!" Drake jerked awake and snatched her wrist, shoving it away. "Doona touch me!"

Daisy pulled back, stunned. "Good grief, Drake! I was just making sure you were okay! You're-"

Her words caught in her throat. Drake's eyes were filled with a haunting anguish unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Then he blinked and whatever demon tormenting him faded like a wraith in the mist, leaving only profound emptiness and that familiar sorrow in its wake.

"Are ya' alright, sugar?"

"Aye." Drake sighed, remorsefully. "I'm sorry. I dinnae mean to scare ya."

"I'm fine, but I think you're running a fever, sugar. Will ya' let me check?"

When she reached out again, he tensed and sagged deeper into the seat. "Just leave me be, girl. Let me sleep."

Drake produced a bottle of aspirin from his pocket, shook a couple out and swallowed them dry before Daisy could offer him water. He then rolled over, effectively shutting her out.

"Stubborn ol' so-and-so." Daisy turned around and took out her frustrations on the seatbelt, tugging it angrily.

Luke took her hand. "He'll be alright. Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Daisy spoke in cautious whispers. "I'm worried, Luke. He had this look in his eye, just for a second, like he didn't know me, or was someplace else. He's done that before when I touched him and he wasn't expecting it."

"Have ya' ever asked him about it?"

"That's ain't an easy subject to talk about."

She'd been trying  _not_  to touch him for days.

"He's fine, Daisy. It's because he ain't feelin' well. You know how Bo gets when he has a high fever. Just let him be for now."

Daisy wasn't convinced. He hadn't been running a fever that morning in the barn. "You talked to Gus about th' MacFarlands, didn't ya'? How much did he tell ya' about their past?"

Luke pulled a face.

"C'mon, Luke. Haven't ya' ever wondered what they do when they ain't running from Monroe? Where does their money come from? Help me out."

"I'd like to, but I don't know anymore than you do. As for the money, Jaxon said they worked for their father's company."

"Yeah, but they never talk about him. Don't you think that's weird? Where's their mother and what made her leave th' family?" She raised her hands and declared, "I don't even know where they grew up."

"Daisy…" Luke tapped his thumb on the wheel in a sign of irritation. "They grew up in Scotland."

Daisy pursed her lips and said curtly, "Luke Duke, don't get smart with me. I know that, but where and how did they come to live in the States? The twins barely have an accent. If they all grew up together, why does Drake sound so different?"

A grouchy voice rang out from the back seat, "Blimey, girl. What kind of question is that?"

Daisy flipped her hair back as she swiveled her gaze to Oscar the Grouch. Drake propped himself up on an elbow and arched a perturbed brow. She pictured a green muppet in a matador's costume, waving a long red cape at the bull.

She snickered and charged.

"Drake MacFarland, I'm gonna jar your preserves if ya' don't stop bein' such a sourpuss. It's a good question. I don't know anything about your past. If I'm gonna be stuck with you under foot for the next three weeks, at least tell me something about where ya' came from."

He narrowed his eyes and stared.

She stared back.

* * *

Drake considered rolling back over, but couldn't pull his eyes from her fiery blue gaze. Letting her into his past when she was still confused about her feelings would be a colossal mistake. She'd run for the hills. Maybe if he answered just part of her question, she'd back off and concentrate on her safety.

"Alright, lass. We grew up on a private estate thirty minutes from Inverness. The twins left Scotland at twelve to study abroad and I was sent to Edinburgh. I eventually earned my masters from Edinburgh University and joined the twins in America. That's why we sound different."

"A masters." Daisy gave an unladylike snort. " _You_  have a masters. You're kidding, right?"

"The MacFarlands are no' daft. Jaxon has two. I studied International Business. Satisfied?"

"Not even close. So, where are your parents, sugar?"

He should tell her to pound sand, interrogate somebody else, or mind her own bloody business, but it was an innocent question.  _Innocent_. Unlike the sinful things that went though his mind when he looked at those lips, or imagined her soft hair splayed across his bare chest.

"Drake? Was there a divorce?"

_"No-o-o,"_  he drawled, reclining back to relieve the pounding pressure in his skull. Maybe it was the fever, or the fatigue, or maybe he just didn't want to disappoint her that caused him to say, "Father wanted us to have the best education and training, so after our brother died, he made sure that happened."

The surprised look in her eyes shifted to an endless, shimmering compassion. "I'm sorry, sugar. That must have been horrible. I didn't know you had another brother. What was his name?"

"Finn. He was fourteen. We did everything together. The family was no' the same after he died." A ball of ice formed in his stomach. Daisy was too easy to talk to.

"That's why you're so close to th' twins. What happened? Was he ill?"

There it was. The proverbial brick wall. He couldn't tell her, even if he wanted to.

"Must ya be such a chatterbox, girl?"

"I'm trying to be your friend. Getting information out of you is like wrestling Boss Hogg for a bucket of fried chicken. I've told ya' about my parents and how I came to live with Uncle Jesse and th' boys. Why don't ya' ever talk about your mother?"

Luke cautioned, "Daisy, maybe you should-"

"I'm just asking, Luke."

The ball of ice formed jagged points and began to turn. It was time for defensive measures. "We doona talk about Mum because she dinnae bother to stick around. Now hold your wheest so I can sleep."

Disappointment fell in a grey curtain across her face, but he hardened himself against the remorseful ache it created. Only Jenny and Jaxon were allowed inside that memory.

"Sugar, I'm sorry for what ya' went through. If ya' ever need to talk, I'm here. Okay?"

Drake answered with an odd grunt and covered his eyes with his arm. Talking about it wasn't an option. The past had a way of reaching out with wicked fingers, wrapping around his soul and dragging him back into the depths of Hell.

He spent years reliving the horror in vivid Technicolor. When Cynthia died, he went through it all over again, suffering alone until he was able to locate the twins. He didn't dare open that dungeon door.

Not even for Daisy Duke.

* * *

Monroe's men were on edge. Tonight was their last chance to torch the trailers, but they were having trouble keeping track of the caravan without being spotted. They parked the Ford Fairlane on a hill above Highway 92 and waited for the MacFarlands to catch up.

Wade crouched behind the car and lifted his binoculars to the East. "We got trouble. Check this out."

His partner, Mack, lifted his binoculars and peered into the distance.

The trucks made an unexpected turn towards the lake. Mechanical crossing arms stood sentry as the trailers rumbled over the railroad tracks and headed towards a campground down the hill.

Wade swore and said, "They're staying here tonight.  _In_  the trailers. Now what do we do?"

Mack stood and opened the driver's door. "We call Monroe for instructions. If Matt Duncan is ready in Wyoming, maybe we can just go straight there and stake out the ranch. Either way, we've done our jobs. Let them enjoy their last night of peace. It's all going to end when they reach the Rafter G."

* * *

The campground was a pretty little place with RV sites and horse pens tucked in a small copse of trees. The bathrooms were clean, the grounds were well maintained and best of all, being mid-week, the road-weary travelers had the entire place to themselves.

Supper had been an uncomfortable affair. The animosity between the girls hung in the air like a wrecking ball on a thread. While Jaxon and Enos set out to check the perimeter, Jenny bridled the horses and asked Daisy to join her for a ride to clear the air. It was turning out to be a rotten idea. She suspected Daisy only agreed to come along because Luke insisted.

Jenny kept a light hold on Abby's reins as the horse picked along a rocky portion of trail. She glanced to her right. Seeing Enos's ex-fiancé on Tag ignited a frightening emotion she could only call jealousy.

The setting sun created a halo around Daisy's flawless figure as she stared ahead. She was the perfect girl-next-door, beautiful,  _tall,_  with an independent streak that rivaled her own. Enos once loved this woman…and told her. Repeatedly.

Jenny hadn't received a verbal pledge of love and she tried not to let it upset her, but at times like this, literally sitting in the shadow of his long-legged ex, it gnawed at her confidence. It would be nice to hear him say it.

They reached the end of the trail and looked out over the water in uncomfortable silence. The world glowed like a waning fire, signaling the end of the day in deep shades of orange. While the horses munched on tall grass, Jenny tried to make peace.

"Daisy, I'm sorry for keeping the details from you about the shooting. I had my reasons at the time, but I was in the wrong. I didn't think it through."

Daisy sat quietly for a moment before she answered, "I understand and accept your apology. I know we should bury th' hatchet for Enos's sake. All I want is what's best for him."

"I sense a but coming."

She nodded. "I don't trust you."

"I can respect that." Jenny didn't like it, but she could understand. "There's more to it. I can see it. Whatever you say stays between us. Let's get this over with and hash out our differences."

"Alright." Daisy turned Tag to face her and said, "Then I'm gonna be blunt. Enos is family. Us Dukes have always watched out for him. It's going to take a lot to convince me you were right to come back into his life. I think you're going to hurt him again."

Jenny sat ramrod straight. Sensing her tension, Abby began sidestepping. She relaxed her seat and moved fluidly with the distressed animal, even though she was inwardly seething. Enos spoke so highly of his friend and she wanted Daisy to like her. It appeared the woman hated her more than she realized. It was an isolating moment of rejection.

Jenny raised a hand, shading her eyes from the sun. "I'm sorry you feel that way. May I ask why?"

"Because I watched him walk around like a zombie all summer after th' shooting. You hurt him by not calling. Drake didn't have ya' under lock and key, did he?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why didn't you call him when you recovered and at least put his mind at ease?"

"That's none of your business." Jenny cringed at her defensive tone and tried to soften it. "I'm sorry. Drake needed me."

_"_ More than _Enos_  needed you?"

Abby snorted and pawed at the ground. The answer was yes, but Jenny wasn't free to open Drake's can of worms. There were plenty of reasons she hadn't called, like putting Enos back on Monroe's radar. He was safe at the time. Calling without being able to say when or if she'd be back would've been torture for them both.

"That's another problem." Daisy said, pulling no punches. "I don't like all these secrets. If you really care about him, you would tell him everything. You never should've put Drake's needs before his. He deserves better than that."

"They aren't my secrets to tell and I  _do_  care about Enos." Jenny didn't have another answer that would appease. She was Drake's emotional anchor and that was the end of it. Her answer added fuel to the fire.

Daisy's blue eyes held a condemning look that caused Jenny's skin to prickle. "So, I'm right. Drake will always come before Enos."

"No, I never said that." Jenny wanted to point out how long Enos waited for Daisy.

She bit her tongue until she tasted copper instead.

"Your actions said it for you." Daisy said. "If you're gonna be with Enos, he deserves the number one spot. I get that you're close to your brothers. I really do. I'm protective of Bo and Luke, too. When Aunt Lavinia died, I tried to fill her shoes just like you did with your mother, but they aren't kids anymore, sugar. Neither is Drake. He's old enough to take care of himself."

The statement hurt like a shotgun blast to the middle and a salty pressure built behind her eyes. Jenny crossed her wrists over the saddle horn and looked into the sun. Daisy didn't understand because she didn't have all the facts. Jenny wasn't free to enlighten her.

Below them, gentle waves caressed the shore with an ancient, peaceful sound. It was a direct contradiction to the turbulent memories whirling in Jenny's mind of another lake in a faraway land.

* * *

Daisy had a pang of remorse, but she was fed up with Jenny's generic explanations. "I'm not trying to be mean, Jenny. I just want to be honest with you about my feelings. Drake had other options."

"No, he didn't."

"Then help me understand. What happened to Drake?"

Her question was met with more stubborn silence.

Daisy pushed harder. "Sometimes he zones out. If I touch him unexpectedly, he backs away like I'm on fire. Does it have something to do with Finn, or your mother?"

Sadness rippled across Jenny's face and momentarily flashed in her eyes. A slow blink erased any trace of it, turning her expression cold and stoic.

Jenny said, "I'm sorry, but if you want to know what happened, you need to talk to him. You said you've always looked out for Enos. I've always looked out for my brothers. I know you love your family more than anything in the world. Don't condemn me for loving what's left of mine."

"I'm not condemning you for loving them. I'm saying secrets can be dangerous. What if I could've helped Drake? Enos wouldn't have had to suffer."

"You couldn't help him back then. You might be able to in the future, but only if you let go of Enos." Jenny pinned her with a ruthless stare. "Let him go, Daisy. He's mine now."

Daisy gasped, "I ain't letting go of him until I know he's with the right person."

"That's why Drake won't let you inside his nightmares. You have no right to judge me so harshly when you can't make up your mind about which man you want."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Jenny wheeled Abby around, but halted abruptly to look over her shoulder. "One more thing. Think you hate me now? Try using either of my brothers to get over Enos. Jaxon told me about the flirting. Hurt them again and you'll find I'm not as forgiving. As for Enos, stay out of our relationship."

Daisy's cheeks burned hot with anger. She'd reached the end of her rope. "Do you really think Enos is happy?"

Jenny answered with unabashed confidence, her fierce expression daring anyone to make a challenge. "Absolutely."

"Then why isn't he broke out in hives?" More words slipped out before Daisy could stop them.

She told Jenny how handsome Enos looked in his tux, how the whole town had gathered on short notice for the wedding of the decade and how a case of  _hives from happiness_  postponed their nuptials. When she finally reined in her tongue, a sour feeling in her stomach expanded in sick waves, causing her head to swim.

Jenny frowned bitterly, but Daisy caught the doubt creeping into her features. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and she popped her reins, taking off for camp at a dead run.

Daisy watched her go with a feeling of impending doom. One of these days, she'd learn to keep her big mouth shut. She'd learn it even if it killed her.

* * *

Hidden away in the remote Wyoming wilderness, every part of the windowless hunting cabin had been carefully renovated and camouflaged. Matt Duncan, Monroe's lead gun-for-hire, climbed down steep stairs and clicked the button on the garage remote in his hand. A fluorescent fixture hummed in the ceiling as it flickered on, filling the space with bright light.

The basement turned out to be perfect for his needs. He'd spent weeks making the cavernous space sound and light proof. The floor was cement, the walls were cinderblock and a row of iron bars drew a line between captivity and freedom. Just this morning he bolted the chains with iron manacles to the walls.

Tomorrow Wade and Mack would be here to assist and fill the cell with playthings. Matt planned to enjoy as many demented play sessions as possible before handing the twins and the cop over to Monroe. He'd avenge his brothers death and prolong his twisted pleasure until Drake MacFarland and the Duke girl begged for death. An evil grin twisted his features and he rubbed his itchy palms on his thighs. He had so many plans.

There were only a few more preparations to be made. Matt climbed the narrow stairs to the privacy of his room. Before shutting the hatch in the floor, he turned off the lights and placed the remote on the top step.

There was a knock on the door. "Matt? I know you're in there. Mr. Monroe is on the phone for you."

Monroe's whore arrived three days ago, drugged into unconsciousness and wearing a provocative strapless gown. She thought she was here to make sure he behaved himself, but the joke would ultimately be on her.

Since she didn't know where she was and couldn't make outgoing calls, her temper was short. It was wearing on Matt's patience, tempting him to end the rouse.

"Matt?" The knob twisted, but the door was locked. She knocked harder. "Matt! Hurry up! He doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

"Impatient witch! I'm coming!" He threw an old braided rug over the hatch, hid the keys and flung open the door.

Gidget jumped and took a step back. It was the first sign of fear he'd seen since her arrival and he was quick to exploit it. She'd crossed the line trying to barge into his room. Monroe didn't want her to know about his toy box in the floor. He moved closer, raking his eyes over her with a lewd sneer.

She straightened her spine and spoke through clenched teeth. "Back off, Matt. Mr. Monroe's instructions were clear. If you touch me, I'll tell him. Now don't keep him waiting any longer."

"Let's test that theory." Matt grabbed her face with a beefy paw. A porcelain vase fell from the credenza and shattered on the wooden floor when he pined her against it. He covered her mouth with his palm and dug his fingers into her cheeks while his free hand twisted her arm behind her back.

"I'm done being bossed around by a tramp. Stay away from the keypad on the front door. If I catch you near it again, I'll tell Mr. Monroe you're trying to escape." He pressed harder against her, bending her backwards. "Think he'll care if I touch you then?"

He felt her tremble and terror filled her now wide eyes.

"I always did like the short, curvy ones." Matt gave her a hard shake. "Think he'll care what happens to you if you cross him?"

A tear slid down her cheek and she shook her head.

"That's right." Matt threw her to the floor and she cried out when her shoulder cracked against the hard surface. He stood with his arms crossed and watched her stumble to her feet while holding her injured arm. "Clean up this mess," he said. "When you're done, fix my supper and make sure it's hot."

Gidget dropped to her knees to gather the broken pieces of porcelain. He'd made his point. If she messed up again, he'd add her to his toy box until it was time to kill her off.

Matt cackled loudly and went to take his call. The MacFarlands must be close and he would soon head to the ranch to collect the bait. Everyone adored Emily Rafferty. They'd do anything Monroe asked to get her back.


	16. Bad Omen

* * *

_"In the course of my life, I have often had to eat my words, and I must confess that I have always found it a wholesome diet."_

~ Winston Churchill

* * *

Enos returned from the perimeter check with Jaxon to find Drake asleep in a lawn chair and the Duke cousins staring into the dwindling fire. An uncomfortable tension coiled in his chest when Daisy stood to face him. Her face was grim and the air around her bristled with apprehension.

"I need to talk to ya', sugar," she said. "Will ya' take a short walk with me?"

"I was gonna find Jenny and take her to th' beach before it got too late. Can we talk when I get back?"

Jaxon stepped between them to open the ice chest and pull out a beer. "Let them have some time alone, Daisy. Let's pitch a few horse shoes while they're gone and talk. Let Drake sleep. I'll set it up."

Luke grimaced and stood to join Daisy. "I don't think this can wait. Jenny's already down at th' beach. She took a bottle of wine with her."

"Alone?" A tight ache crept into Enos's neck and climbed up the back of his skull.

Jaxon dropped the ice chest lid. "She did what?"

Enos stepped around Jenny's twin. "Why is she alone?"

"And why is she  _drinking?"_ Jaxon asked, fixing his eyes on Daisy. "What did you do now?"

"We had words." Daisy bit her bottom lip nervously. "Enos, I…messed things up. I'd prefer to explain it to ya' in private."

"I'll never understand women as long as I live." Jaxon ranted. "This is just fantastic. Jenny has zero tolerance to alcohol. Enos, be careful going after her. She's a bit uninhibited when she drinks."

Enos dropped his shoulders. "Does she have her gun?"

Jaxon snorted, "You're kidding. Right?"

"Ding dang it. C'mon, Daisy." Enos said. "Tell me what happened."

Luke and Jaxon left to set up the horseshoe game and Enos followed Daisy into the trees. When she turned around, she couldn't look him in the eye.

She shifted her weight nervously and began to explain. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but we were arguing and…"

The longer she spoke, the louder his heart whammed in his ears. When she mentioned the hives, he clenched his fists at his side as anger simmered in his veins. He abruptly turned to brace his hands against an oak tree to keep from lashing out and making things worse.

Enos never thought his actions would come back to haunt him like this. Apparently, women fought in ways that were far more painful than a punch to the face or a bruised ego. Daisy finished her confession and he closed his eyes, hanging his head.

Somewhere in the distance, an air horn blew, its lonely cry warning of an oncoming train. To Enos, it sounded more like a bad omen. Jenny was hurting and it was his fault. He wanted to tell her he loved her in the perfect place, at the perfect time. In his mind, that was eight hours away in the Rafter G hayloft, but maybe he should tell her now. Then again, with what she heard today, would she think he was patronizing her?

"I'm sorry." Daisy said. "Enos, please say something."

Enos pushed away from the tree, his jaw tight. "Go back to camp and stay with Jaxon and Luke. I'm going after Jenny."

"Wait for me." Daisy raced after him when he started towards the beach. "I should come with you and apologize."

"Th' last thing Jenny needs is to see  _us_  show up on th' beach together. Sorry, Dais, but I'm going alone."

"Sugar, I'm sorry for bringing up th' hives the way I did, but now that th' truth is out in th' open, we should talk about it. I think you should slow down."

"Daisy Mae!" Enos stopped and spun around, his teeth clenched so tight his molars ached in protest. "Why can't ya' be happy for me?"

Daisy's expression turned mutinous and she raised her chin. "Because you're walking towards th' edge of a cliff. She has secrets. All of the MacFarlands are hiding something. It has to do with Finn and their mother, but no one will tell me what it is. Sugar, we don't know them very well and they're from a different world. I just want you to be careful so you don't get hurt again."

"Their mother? Jenny already told me about..." Enos threw his hands in the air in a futile gesture. "I can't talk about this right now. Just go back to camp before I say something I'm gonna regret."

"Y-you know what it is?"

"Yes. And no, I ain't gonna tell ya' their business." He trudged away from her, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he shoved low branches aside.

This time, she didn't follow him. Normally he'd feel guilty for his rudeness, but today he'd reached the end of his patience. There was no malice involved with Jenny's family secrets. The past was simply too painful to discuss, especially with someone she didn't fully trust.

The metallic smell of the water and the smoke from Jenny's campfire reached him before he set eyes on the lake. He stopped in the trees, heeding Jaxon's warning. A red tartan blanket was spread out on the beach, Jenny's blouse was draped over a log by the fire and the wine bottle was nestled in the sand.

Jenny wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Concerned, Enos quickly toed out of his boots and hurried onto the beach, looking up and down the shore for his missing girlfriend. He picked up her blouse. It was damp, as if she'd hung it there to dry. He put it back and picked up the wine bottle, which was half empty. Her boots were on the blanket, along with her .38 special, her Glock, and two retractable batons that she normally kept tucked in her sleeves.

He cupped a hand around his mouth and called her name.

She didn't answer.

Enos looked towards the water and his heart shriveled in his chest. He dropped the bottle in the sand and followed the trail. Shorts, a silk camisole, a lacy bra…

He reached the water's edge where another blanket lay in a crumpled pile. The lake spread out before him in an undulating swath of black satin, but Jenny was still no where to be found.

Panic was beginning to take hold when he heard a splash. The moon cast silver light on a series of rippling waves as they spread out in a circle offshore. There was another series of splashes and Enos thought he saw a small hand, or maybe a foot, but Jenny hadn't come up for air.

"Jenny!" Enos ran and dove into the water, clothes and all.

The cold water was an icy shock to his system, but he kept swimming towards the dissipating waves. He took a deep breath and kicked beneath the surface, desperate to reach her before she drowned. Every worst-case scenario bombarded him. She could succumb to the cold, pass out from the wine, hit her head on a rock, or be dragged away by some freak current.

He kept moving, desperate to find her before she was ripped from his life. There was a large drop off in the lakebed and the water went from mere feet to a fathomless depth. Enos dove deeper, searching for her until his lungs burned for air.

Something grasped his collar and he was suddenly pulled to the surface, choking and sputtering. His feet touched the bottom and he wiped the water from his eyes. He stood chest deep in the water with Jenny in front of him, her face etched with worry.

"Deputy? Are you okay?" Jenny asked, breathlessly. Soft hands grasped his face and her eyes searched his. "What happened, love? Did you get disoriented?"

"Me?" Enos's fear got the better of him and he slapped the water with both hands. "Ding dang it, Jenny! You scared th' fire right outta me! Why are ya' out here swimming alone and drinking? You know how dangerous that is! What were ya' thinkin'?!"

Jenny's mouth gaped and she backed away, blinking the water from her eyes.

She shoved her arm through the water, splashing him in aggravation. "I'm not drunk, Deputy! I spilled the wine all over my blouse opening the bottle and went for a swim to wash off the sticky mess. I've only had a few sips. I was  _thinking_  it would be better to stay away from your ex-fiancé!"

Enos's eyebrows jumped. He was still stuck on  _"my blouse"_  and the image of that lacy bra in the sand. That meant…

"Possum on a gumbush!"

Enos became profoundly aware of her creamy ivory skin and the way the water caressed the top of her breasts. His palms ached to touch her and heat spread through his body like liquid fire, addling his thoughts.

Jenny cocked a brow and a playful smile graced her lovely lips while she treaded water. "This isn't fair," she said, her voice a sensual purr. "One of us is overdressed."

"That's th' wine talkin'." Enos forced his eyes back to her face. "We should go back to th' fire before ya' freeze."

She giggled and cast a come hither look. "Make me."

Enos could only stare with a lopsided grin as she swam closer and slid her hands up his chest. She took his shoulders and rose from the water like a goddess in the moonlight. Droplets clung to her hair and sparkled like diamonds on her ivory skin. He barely felt the water's chill.

He murmured, "Beautiful."

She smiled seductively. He'd never seen a woman so stunning and this woman…would be his. Slender fingers touched his lips, smoldering eyes gazed up with endless loving emotion and she guided his head down for a kiss.

He forgot about hives, failed weddings and all the bickering they'd endured. Enos took her waist and pulled her tightly against him with a possessive growl. She was warm and soft and moved like a woman who took what she wanted. She wanted him.  _Only_  him. Pleasure washed over him in a heavenly deluge of exotic sensation. There was only Jenny and the unspoken promise of a love that would last until the end of time.

Enos cupped the back of her head as he kissed her, his tongue teasing her lips and enticing her to allow him inside. She responded eagerly, sweeping her tongue warmly against his. He tasted sweet wine and plunged deeper into the kiss as desire surged between them like electricity, pulsing and hot. Enos had never felt so alive.

His eyes slid shut as he surrendered to the passion and freed his hands to explore every dramatic curve. She let out a delightful whimper and arched her back, trailing her talented fingers down his chest and sending seismic tremors of anticipation rocketing to his core.

Jenny's heavy lidded gaze met his. Her green eyes were dreamy with passion and her lips were plump and swollen from his kiss. Then her smile suddenly faltered.

She backed away, her brow furrowed as she studied his face. She looked…angry. Her tone turned sharp. "What are you doing out here? I asked Drake to tell you to wait at the trailer."

"Huh?" A cold blast of unexplained fear cut through him. "B-but, I was worried about ya'. Drake was asleep. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. That's the problem."

Enos reached for her and she backed further away, her narrow eyes still scanning his face. He touched his check. What was she looking for? Of course. How stupid could he get? Her scowl deepened and she turned to swim for shore.

He caught her arm, ignoring her splashes of protest as he pulled her back to him. Moments ago, she looked so happy, so free. Now she appeared defeated and broken. He ached to relieve her pain and would lay down his life just to see her smile.

Enos cradled her against him and said, "Did I ever tell ya' about being allergic to red Jell-O?"

A 'clang' rang out at the campsite, followed by boisterous laughter, indicating the others had found a way to co-exist in harmony.

Jenny glanced at the shore, then turned back to him, her brow crinkled in confusion. "No. I don't think you mentioned red Jell-O before."

"I'm allergic to th' food coloring. When I was a kid, I'd break out in hives and Ma would stick me in an oatmeal and baking soda bath. Doc Appleby figured it out after he saw me with a plate full of Lulu's triple berry Jell-O squares at a church picnic. From then on, he told me not to touch th' stuff."

Jenny sighed. "Deputy, I have the attention span of a fruit fly at the moment. What are you saying? Are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"No, I ain't tryin' to make ya' feel better. I mean…I am, but… Ding dang it, I'm trying to tell ya' th' truth." He brushed a thumb over her lips and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm saying that Miss Lulu was in charge of all th' food th' day Daisy and I were supposed to get married. I didn't know it would hurt ya', hon. I'm sorry."

Jenny gasped and those beautiful lips parted. "Benjamin, what did you do?"

"I snuck into th' fridge before th' wedding and ate three helpings of Jell-O."

"Why?"

Enos shrugged a shoulder. "Daisy was marrying me to keep me out of prison. I wanted a marriage based on love, not pity. I didn't think Daisy respected me. Not th' way you do. You make me feel like a man is supposed to feel."

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Enos kissed her sweetly and said, "If there was such a thing as hives from happiness, I would've been covered in itchy red splotches th' first time you kissed me. I've been waiting all my life for you. I just didn't realize it."

"Enos Strate, you're such a mess. I adore you." Jenny lopped her arms around his neck and held tight, a question lingering in her gaze. "Anything else you want to fess up to?"

"Yes ma'am, but let's sit by th' fire before your teeth start to chatter."

They swam ashore and Enos went ahead to retrieve the blanket. He held it up for her, forcing himself to avert his gaze until she stepped into it. He wrapped it around her shoulders and folded her into an embrace, whispering his appreciation of her exquisite form.

She blushed deliciously and he nibbled her ear. The air was chilly and the warm fire became a necessity. She gathered her clothes and he led her to the blanket, where she sat down to dress. Enos turned his back to afford her some privacy and pulled off his flannel shirt to wring it out. He did the same with his t-shirt and hung them next to Jenny's blouse to dry.

While he waited, he rubbed his neck awkwardly and looked up at the stars to keep from peeking over his shoulder. Seconds passed slowly until he sensed Jenny's close proximity.

She draped the blanket over his shoulders and murmured, "You can turn around now, silly. Get out of those wet jeans and come sit with me."

Enos hooked a thumb towards the camp. "Wh-what about Drake?"

Jenny's brothers would kill him if they came looking and caught him with their sister in such a state.

"He's not going to leave the trailers." Jenny tipped her head, "I thought you said he was sleeping?"

"Yeah, but you said he had th' instincts of a wolf."

"He does, but-"

"And he's armed."

She waggled her eyebrows mischievously. "So am I. Fair's fair. It's your turn." She held up the blanket and looked away. "Pants. Off. Now. You need to get warm before you catch your death."

Who was he to argue? She  _was_  armed.

"Yes ma'am."

When he was finished, he wrapped the blanket around his waist and turned around. She had a heated look in her eyes and the red tinge in her cheeks deepened as he prowled closer.

"You peeked."

She giggled. "It was worth it."

He laughed and joined her by the fire. If he was going to die, he might as well die happy.

Jenny sat down with her legs tucked beneath her and rested her head on his shoulder. Her fingers trailed over his chest muscles while she watched the embers dance with the flames. Neither spoke, content to be together in the moment. It was a beautiful night. The fire crackled and popped, the crickets sang their nightly serenade and the stars were so bright he could almost reach out and pluck one from the heavens.

Enos laced their fingers together and lay back in the sand, pulling her into the crook of his arm so they could look up at the stars. "Which one is your favorite?"

"Easy," she pointed to the sky. "That one. Polaris. The North Star. Not because it's bright, but because from our perspective it's a constant. The center of the oldest celestial clock."

"I can see why that would appeal to ya'." Enos turned on his side and draped his arm across her waist.

He studied every inch of her lovely face, the dimples on her cheeks, the way her pink lips formed a perfect heart in the center, and how her long lashes swept her high cheekbones when she blinked.

"Tell me what's on your mind," she whispered, her voice a mesmerizing plea.

"I want to, but I'm waiting for th' perfect day. No fightin' and fussin', no tears, no company…" He moved above her and slowly kissed his way down her neck. She shuddered pleasantly.

"Deputy, there are no perfect days. Only perfect moments. I learned a long time ago never to take time for granted. Sometimes, we have to create the perfect time."

Her finger threaded through his hair as he moved lower, kissing the flawless skin above her heart.

"Tell me," she said, her voice a gentle vibration beneath his lips.

Enos lifted his head and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He lost himself in the flames shimmering like gold in her eyes and slipped the tiny camisole strap off her shoulder. He hovered above her, drinking in her essence. Her smile, the smell of wine lingering on her skin, the warmth of her touch. She made him feel so powerful, so strong. He loved her and would always protect her. It was time to tell her so.

His voice turned husky and low. "When we met, I was stumbling through life searching for happiness. It wasn't until ya' smiled at me on th' Rafter G porch that I understood what I was missing. You're th' reason I live and breathe. I love you, Jenny. I loved you before I knew you and I'll love you until th' day I die. If I have any say about it, I'll love you long after that."

She gasped and long lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she blinked up at him.

"I didn't mean to make ya' cry, hon. I'm gonna spend th' rest of my life making you happy. Make me th' luckiest man in th' world. Say you'll be mine." Enos brushed away the tears trickling down her cheeks in crystal streams and held his breath.

She took his face in her hands and spoke in a voice choked with emotion. "I'm already yours,  _mo ghràdh._ I love you, too. You've held my heart in your hands since the day we met. I'll never leave you, or betray you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Aw, Jenny." Enos thought he might burst. He captured her soft mouth and kissed her deeply.

A locomotive's air horn blasted loudly near camp, but Enos ignored it and moaned against Jenny's lips. His only focus was the woman he loved and the blissful pleasure building between them. Enos nestled closer, riding the spiraling wave as his hand slid beneath her camisole in search of soft skin. Jenny was equally enthralled and raked her fingernails slowly down his back.

The crossing bells began their repetitive ding and flashing red lights bled through the trees. Abby whinnied her displeasure and kicked the panels of her pen. Enos failed to take the cue and put his hormones in check.

He had yearned for this moment all his life, to be with the woman he cherished and know her touch meant she treasured him just as much. Enos wanted to prolong the memory, mark it somehow, so he never forgot how this felt. It took every ounce of self-control to keep from ripping away her clothes and taking her by the fire in the most elemental way.

A second kick from Abby, then a third, echoed up the hill. The horse neighed loudly and Tag answered her distressed call as the train rumbled closer. The moment had to end.

Reluctantly, Enos released her mouth. Every part of him screamed in protest and begged for the release only her touch would provide.

"I better go check on Abby before she breaks a leg. I want ya', Jenny. I want ya' so much, but I better get dressed and take a walk."

"I'll go with you. I'll never forget this night, Deputy Strate. I love you so much."

"Aw, Jenny." It was music to his ears. "I love you, too."

"We should check on Drake while we're there and get you in dry clothes. Let's leave th' blanket here though. I want to come back when we're through."

"Do ya' think we should take Drake to see a doctor in th' morning?" Enos stood and retrieved her blouse, handing it to her before turning his back to pull on his clothes.

"If he can make it to Wyoming, Dan can check him out."

A painful jolt slashed through him at the mention of Dan's name. To Jenny, Gus's wrangler and medic was a good friend. She wasn't aware that he'd become Enos's rival for her affection. He fastened his belt with a concerned frown. This wasn't the time to bring it up. It was tomorrow's problem. They had enough to contend with today.

"Hey, don't look so worried." Jenny pulled on her boots. "It's probably just a flu bug. Drake's fine."

"C'mon. Let's hurry." Enos smiled and took her hand. Together they walked into the trees as the bells continued to clang.

* * *

In Drake's disturbed slumber, things were anything but fine. The fever wove a wicked tapestry through his subconscious that culminated in a nightmare that was painfully real.

_A full Highland moon was perched above MacFarland land when Drake snuck out of the house. The lantern in his hand cast amber light on the curved footpath as he ran through the trees to the lake._ _Mum had forgotten to ask the landscaping staff to check for a dead animal by the dock. The smell was so bad he couldn't fish, so Drake decided to take the matter into his thirteen-year-old hands and get rid of it himself, before Finn returned from hiking the West Highland Way with his friends._

_He arrived at the lake and started his search. It should've been easy to find the source, but as he followed the stench it took him further out on the dock, not along the shore as he expected. He reached the far end and looked across a rippling expanse of black satin._ _A heavy blanket of grey mist engulfed the cold night, muffling the sounds of nature. The eerie silence was punctuated by the clang of a distance buoy bell and the sudden bark of a dog near the manor._

_Drake spun around. It was Laird William, his father's dog._ _Fear trickled through him. Father recently forbid them to leave the house without Captain MacRae. They weren't even to go to the stables unattended. If he were caught out here, he'd get the switch for sure. He had to hurry._

_Drake dropped to the dock and stretched out on his belly to hold the lantern over the water. The waves lapped gently against the pilings and he spotted a rope tied to one of them just below the surface. It looked like the mooring line Father used on his sailboat, but it couldn't be. The 'Bonnie Birdie' was in the slip._

_Curious, he leaned over to give the line a tug. It wouldn't budge. He sat the lantern on the dock and pulled with both hands. Something gave way under the water and bumped against the back beam with a dull thud. He pulled the rope far to the left, freeing whatever was caught. The_ _buoy bell clanged away as he worked. It was coming up faster now and he moved quicker, hand over hand, until he heard the sound of displaced water quash the serene night. As if Hades had opened below him, the rancid stench of rotten flesh billowed upward in an overwhelming, acrid cloud. His find bobbed and rolled over on the surface._

Drake jerked awake with a strangled shout. He was awake, wasn't he? The bells continued to clang and he could still smell the horrifying stench of death. Terrifying memories and gory images assailed him in vivid detail. Red light flashed against the trees, tricking his senses and bringing the constable that held his arms tightly behind his back.

('Lad, ya come with me.')

It was too much. Terror mixed with the helpless ache of bottomless grief. Drake pitched forward. He landed on all fours and threw up.

* * *

Daisy had also heard Abby and was on her way back to the trailers, leaving Luke and Jaxon to play one more game. She was emotionally exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. Sharing a trailer with Jenny wouldn't be easy, so she planned to get a head start and get to sleep before she came back to camp.

Jaxon had been more than understanding. He listened patiently while she explained what happened. He even answered a few general questions about their childhood, but just like his siblings, he refused to discuss the obvious tragedy in their shared past.

He'd danced around the subject of Finn and his mother when Daisy pried deeper, but he did encourage her to confide in Emily about all her concerns. It wasn't worth risking the shaky bridge she built to push him harder, especially if Emily might tell her everything she wanted to know. The chances of getting it out of Enos were slim to none.

Daisy sighed dismally and rounded the pickup, stopping short when she saw Drake on the ground. He was on his hands and knees, covered in sweat. At first, she thought he was convulsing, but then it appeared he was fighting some unseen enemy. She leapt into action. It was only a second before she reached him, but it felt like forever.

"Drake! What's wrong?" Daisy grabbed the blanket from the overturned chair, covered him and took his shoulders. "I'm here, sugar. It's gonna be okay. It's just a dream. Open your eyes."

His response was frightening. He threw his head back and whirled around. Daisy looked into eyes with a thousand yard stare and a face filled with terror. Drake shouted in a foreign language and shoved Daisy so hard she fell back in the grass. He scrambled away, still rambling on in distress.

Daisy only understood one word _. "Jenny."_

Stunned, she sat frozen, afraid touching Drake would only make matters worse. Feelings of helplessness quickly became panic and Daisy cried out for help. "Luke! Enos! Come quick!"

Within moments, Jenny flew around the trailer, her hair trailing down her back in damp waves. Drake was crumpled over his knees with his head in his hands. She rushed forward, dropping in front of him where she began speaking in the same foreign language using soft, but firm tones. It blistered Daisy's pride when he responded. Jenny took his face in her hands and he gripped her forearms until his knuckles turned white. He didn't shove  _her_  away.

Up the hill, the train clacked along the rails and the crossing lights continued to flash. The bells became a droning gong that added to the frightening chaos of the moment. Enos arrived, as did Jaxon and Luke.

Enos offered Daisy a hand and helped her to her feet. "What in th' world happened? Are ya' okay?"

"Yeah." Why was he soaked to the skin? Daisy dismissed the bleak thoughts and replied, "I found him like this and when I tried to help him he pushed me. He won't let me near him."

"Let's give them a little space." Luke said, putting his arms around her and moving her back.

While Jaxon pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dipped it in the ice chest, Daisy leaned into Luke's embrace. She trembled from head to toe, torn between trying to comfort Drake and fear of upsetting him more. Helplessness bled into her bones as she watched Jenny ask questions in Gaelic. He eventually began to answer, slowly, as if every sound was agony to create.

Jenny looked to her twin and said, "We need to get him away from these lights, but he's not ready to move yet."

"Here," he handed her the cool handkerchief. "Just keep going, sis. You're doing fine. We'll get him settled and I'll find a doctor."

Jenny blotted Drake's forehead with the cold rag and switched to English. "What's number five, Drake?"

His breaths were rapid, shallow pants between each word. "M-14…sniper rifle…downstairs…gun safe." Drake choked. "Jenny, she lied. Finn…he's-"

"Number six." Jenny's face crumpled with empathy. "What's number six?"

Drake groaned.

Jaxon moved closer and took his shoulder. "Six! Tell Jenny about number six."

"Ruger Bearcat…revolver…hallway...wall safe." Drake cursed a blue streak. "Blimey hell, the lights."

"You're doing great." Jenny said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Jaxon is going to help you in the trailer. Just keep your eyes closed until we get you inside. Tell him about number seven on the way. Understand?"

"Aye."

Jenny kissed his forehead and stepped back.

"Up we go." Jaxon pulled Drake's arm over his shoulders and stood, bearing most of his brother's weight. "Tell me about number seven. It's your favorite."

"Pattern 1800, Baker rifle, bayonet, Grandda's den…"

Daisy stood with her jaw hanging at the sight of her guardian angel in such a state. She fisted her hand in Luke's shirt as her heart raced.

"I'll be right there." Jenny said as Jaxon helped him inside. She closed the door and turned to Enos. "Jaxon and I need to be alone with him. I'm sorry. I may be awhile."

Enos reached her in two long strides and cradled her against his chest. "I'll go get our things from the beach. Take all the time ya' need."

Daisy was frantic and peppered Jenny with questions. "Is there anything I can do? Is he going to be alright? What's happening to him? Why didn't he recognize me?"

Jenny sighed and relinquished her hold on Enos. "Please don't take it personally, Daisy. It's nothing you've done. I'll come talk to you when I can. He's going to be okay."

"I reckon you better stay in my trailer tonight, Daisy." Enos offered. "I'll be fine out here."

"I'll stand guard with him." Luke said. He guided Daisy's head to his shoulder and faced Jenny with grave concern. "I've seen that technique used in the military. He had a nightmare earlier today, too. Is he having some sort of flashback?"

She flinched. "It's…complicated."

"It's gonna be alright, hon." Enos took Jenny's hands and squeezed gently. "Go take care of him. I'll be right outside if you need me."

Jenny reached up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you. Would you unhook one of the trucks? We better take him to a doctor and get something stronger for this fever."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll give ya' a hand." Luke said.

The men got to work and Jenny reached for the trailer door.

"Jenny?" Daisy's heart felt like it was being ripped from her chest. "I'm here, too. If there's anything I can do..."

"Thanks, Daisy. Get some rest." Jenny put on a brave smile and climbed in the trailer.

* * *

Drake was on the couch with a cold rag on his forehead when Jenny walked in. She was careful not to startle him as she sat beside him. He opened red-rimmed eyes and reached for her hand.

"Sorry. I doona know what happened."

"It's the fever." Jenny pulled the blanket higher and tucked him in. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Aye." He tossed the rag aside and pulled her into an awkward hug.

Jaxon sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, Drake. When Katie gets back from Italy, I'll call her and see if there's anything else we can do."

Drake clung to his sister and said, "There's nothing to be done, Numpty. We cannae change the past."

Jenny moved back and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "No, but you shouldn't have to suffer like this. Finn wouldn't want you to hurt this way. We need to find a counselor and get you back into therapy."

"I cannae deal with this again. No' while we're running for our lives." Drake flopped back on the pillow and covered his eyes. "It does no' matter. Finn is gone and Bridgette MacFarland is dead to me. What's done is done."

* * *

It was a small bedroom, with a twin size bed and very little furniture. A milk rose lamp glowed softly as Gidget sat on the mattress and stared at her reflection in the dresser mirror. The woman looking back was the epitome of grace under pressure. There was no sign of her violent encounter with Matt. Not a wrinkle in her silk Versace blouse, or a hair out of place. There wasn't even a tear in her eye, but beneath the surface, angry bruises had formed down her left side.

Fear hung over her like a dark storm and she was about to break. She'd been barricaded behind a locked door since leaving the supper table without eating a bite. She even propped a chair under the doorknob, just to be safe. Gidget trusted her sixth sense and something truly evil was coming. No doubt, Matt was a key player in what would transpire.

Monroe had drugged her, taken her to God knows where and cut her off from the world. Before he flew back to New York, he told her he'd return with the European dons, but he didn't say when. Gidget was to be ready to play the gracious hostess, make sure Matt followed his orders, and wait for further instructions.

Wallace Monroe had done things like this before to test her loyalty, but she'd always been able to contact Travis through the FBI. Not this time. She was a prisoner in this place and the phone only accepted incoming calls.

Gidget eased her sore body back on the cheap cotton bedspread and stared at the ceiling with a frown. Even if she could call for help, she didn't know what State she was in, or if she was even in America. She could be anywhere. Canada was a real possibility. It was cold here and the air was thinner, as if they were in the mountains.

It wouldn't be so bad if she was alone, but she was sharing this windowless building with a monster. It would take all of her mental alacrity to maintain a premise of authority with Matt. She feared it was already a lost cause.

Whatever Monroe was doing, it must be terribly important to take such extreme measures. She pressed her palms together and prayed he wasn't setting a trap for the MacFarlands. They should be safe and sound in Wyoming by now.

The timing couldn't be worse. She had been so close to extraction. Travis would've received the evidence he needed to arrest Monroe, but until she was in the clear, he couldn't act on it. Monroe would know she was a traitor and she'd die by his hand. She added another prayer that Travis had safely ferried her colleague out of New York. If anything happened to her, Gidget's only chance to make amends for her past would fall to pieces.

Gidget took a hitched breath and placed a hand over her heart. The jeweled ring hung from a gold chain, safely hidden beneath her blouse. It was all she had left of the life she once knew. She thought of the family she left behind years ago and especially the one she had hurt the most.

She'd failed her firstborn, forever damaged her second and walked out on her twins, leaving her only daughter alone in a man's world. She spent fifteen years trying to forget the worst night of her life, but some things couldn't be forgotten, like the horrifying sight of her son fighting the Constable's grip after finding his brother's body.

Gidget had awoke the next day at a hospital in Fort William, unsure how she got there. She carried fragmented memories of her husband's rage and the fight that left her brutally beaten. She spent years erasing her Scottish brogue and living in denial. It was cruel fate that the worst memories remained, including Drake's last words. They were far more painful than the physical injuries she suffered and still plagued her nightmares.

_"Ya said he was hiking with Captain Brannigan! Ya lied to me, Mum! Ya lied and Finn isnae coming back! He's dead! Finn's dead and I hate you! Let me go! Doona touch me! Let go!"_

The tears she'd held back for days finally broke through to the surface. Gidget pulled an unfamiliar pillow to her chest and muffled her sobs. Eventually she finally cried herself out and long hours later, exhaustion forced her to sleep.


	17. Opening Arguments

* * *

_"You may not realize it when it happens, but a kick in the teeth may be the best thing in the world for you."_

~Walt Disney

* * *

Boss Hogg's morning was off to a rough start. He wanted to keep Bo and Jesse occupied for the next week or so, but he never imagined that an old nemesis would step in on the their behalf. Taking a long drag of his cigar, Boss studied the lawyer standing on the other side of his desk with Jesse Duke.

Tom Grady was a tad taller than Boss with silver streaks running through his light brown hair. He hadn't changed much. The man was still slender, despite a few pounds put on over the years. Coffee brown eyes held the same reproachful look they did thirty years ago, but now they peered over a pair of wire-framed glasses perched on the end of his prominent hawk nose. From the way his mouth was drawn in a tight line, there was no mistaking his mood.

The last time they stared one another down, Tom was striving for a full partnership in a prestigious Atlanta law firm. He'd spent years in the trenches since then, honing his skills as a criminal trial lawyer before immersing himself in lucrative family law. He was a formidable enemy, with powerful friends among Georgia's wealthy elite.

Tom cleared his throat and slapped several legal documents on Boss's desk. "You've been behaving badly again, J.D. It ends. Today."

Boss scrunched his nose. "Well good morning to you, too."

He grabbed the papers and began to read while Rosco looked over his shoulder. The first document was an Entry of Appearance for Beauregard Duke, but the others…

"Petition and Summons! You're filing a lawsuit against the County?"

"I haven't yet, but be assured, unless you release my client, the Court Clerk's office will be my next stop. Keep reading. I'll also file civil suits against you and your sheriff for the actions taken yesterday."

"M-my actions?" Rosco pointed a shaky finger at himself, probably thinking about his painfully low retirement account. "Why me? I was just following orders!"

"Be quiet, Rosco." Boss painted on a syrupy smile and gestured to the visitors' chairs. "Let's have a seat and talk this matter over, man to man. Surely you don't expect me to release a criminal among the fine citizens of Hazzard County."

The Duke patriarch curled his lip in disgust, but didn't speak as he lowered in the chair.

"Bo Duke is being held unjustly." Tom said, unfastening the button on his grey silk suit jacket. "He was under police surveillance for forty-eight hours prior to the discovery of the bridge collapse, correct?"

Rosco jerked to attention. "That's right. See, Cletus and I-"

"Be  _quiet_ , Rosco." Boss repeated, his eyes never leaving the attorney. "My Sheriff was just doing his job. Bo Duke is on probation on account of his criminal past."

"Yeah!" Rosco said. "We were just checking up on th' local riff-raff."

Jesse exploded. "I've heard about enough! Rosco, when it comes to riff-raff, you're at th' top of-"

Tom held up a hand, ending Jesse's cutting retort. "Sheriff, I'm sure you're very diligent with your records. Can you tell me what time Bo Duke left the family farm Thursday morning?"

"Are you kiddin'? Of course I can!" Rosco pulled out his notepad and licked his thumb to flip the pages. "Right here it is! Bo Duke left the farm in th' General Lee at 8:45AM and drove straight to the scene of the crime! He was arrested for malicious destruction of County property and two counts of threatening an officer of th' law. When we got the car back to impound, I found a rope in th' trunk. It matches the one Jesse found at the scene."

"See there?" Boss sat back in his chair and drummed his fingers on his cigar. "We caught him fair and square. So, you can take these here papers and…" A vertical line formed between Boss's eyebrows. The attorney was shaking his head with an arrogant smirk. "What?"

Tom handed another document to Boss. "This is a sworn statement from Sam Tucker, Circle M Foreman. He crossed that bridge at 11:30 Wednesday night after delivering a seriously ill horse to the vet hospital in Capitol City. The bridge was fine at the time."

"So?"

Rosco bristled, "Yeah, so?"

" _So…_ This morning I spoke at length with Deputy Cletus Hogg. You'll be hard pressed to prove Bo Duke threatened your officers when one of them 'can't remember' what was said. Your deputy's memory improved when I asked about Bo's schedule. He arrived home at 9:30 Wednesday night and did not leave the Duke Farm again until 8:45 the next morning, just as the Sheriff stated. Tell me, J.D., when exactly was my client supposed to have pulled down the bridge?"

Boss's throat constricted. Tom had him dead to rights. It wasn't just money on the line. If the road construction project went askew, so did the plan to acquire the ranch. Steven Cunningham would report his non-compliance to Monroe. Everyone would be right back on the man's hit list.

Tom stood and his eyes darkened as he delivered his closing argument. "You framed that boy. I'll depose your officers, subpoena their records, and parade enough character witnesses in front of a jury that your career in politics will be a pile of ash when I'm through. You'll be lucky if you hold onto your freedom."

Boss sucked in a breath and the air between them pulsed with animosity.

Jesse stood with his cap in his hands. "J.D., one of these days, your scheming is gonna get ya' in over your head and somebody is gonna get hurt. I ain't gonna let that somebody be my kin. You know th' rope was planted."

"And I  _will_  find the guilty party." Tom eyed Rosco suspiciously.

"Gyu…" Rosco nudged Boss. "Little fat buddy, I think he's serious."

"Don't you have a ticket quota to make up?" Boss stood and retrieved the pleadings, crumpling the edges as he held them out to Tom. His voice turned menacing. "What will it take to get you out of my County?"

Tom ignored the papers and said, "You will drop all charges and release Bo Duke from jail. In addition, the bridge over Craggy Rock Creek will be replaced.  _Immediately._  Anything less and you'll be dealing with another lawsuit from Enos Strate and fighting a hostile takeover of Hoggaco and it's subsidiaries. Do I need to remind you that Miss O'Connell left him a rather interesting conglomeration of corporate shares in her Will? _"_

The pleadings fluttered to the desk. Over three months had gone by since Enos confronted Boss at the Boar's Nest. He still had nightmares that sent him running for comfort food. Enos had said,  _"_ _I_ _own a controlling interest,_ _fifty-one percent_ _of all your companies! If you come after my land again, I'll take everything you got!"_

Boss's pulse whammed in his ears. He was working on correcting the vulnerability, but wasn't ready to prevent a takeover.

Tom bellowed, "I'm losing my patience, J.D. Will you agree to the terms I've set forth or do we fight this out in court?"

With an ugly frown, Boss hissed, "I'll agree to your terms."

"And…" Tom leaned over the desk on his palms, his voice razor sharp. "You're going to explain why Chester Miller and the Hazzard DOT suddenly lost the Highway 20 resurfacing project to an  _engineering_  company."

With tremendous effort, Boss kept calm. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out the business card Steven Cunningham left him.

"The DOT didn't lose the job, they were outbid." He handed the card to Tom. "It's my duty to save money for the taxpayers of Hazzard County. This company presented me with an offer I couldn't refuse." He smirked and added, "In good conscience of course."

Jesse grumbled, "There's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one."

"Do you hear that click, J.D.?" Tom tapped the side of his head. "It's my eyes bouncing off the back of my skull. It's an automatic reaction to bullshit. You're playing a dangerous game _."_

Boss ignored his rebuke. "If you two have any other questions, you can address them to the owner of  _Quality Engineering_."

Tom snatched the card, glancing at the name in fancy script. "Oh, believe me. I will be asking Mr. Blake several questions."

"Get out of my office."

"Not without Bo Duke."

Boss gave the lawyer one last menacing glare. "Rosco, release th' prisoner and drop the charges."

"There is also the matter of his conveyance."

Boss sighed. "And give him the General Lee, but collect the-"

" _Un-ac-ceptable!_ " Tom pounded a fist on the desk. "You'll waive any impound fees and associated charges or I'll file my case!"

Jesse chuckled and rocked on his heels. "Well now. I kinda like havin' myself a lawyer."

"Dat! Oh, all right! Waive the impound fees while you're at it!"

"B-but…gyu…" Rosco walked out and muttered to himself, "Judas priest on a pony.  _I'm_  supposed to be th' Sheriff around here."

Ten minutes later, Boss stood at his office window and watched Bo Duke climb into the General Lee and speed away. Jesse and Tom didn't follow. They were across the street having an intense conversation with Chester Miller.

Boss picked up the phone. "Maybelle? Get me th' Ritz-Carlton in Atlanta. Pronto."

* * *

It was early afternoon when Gus leaned in to hear both sides of Emily's phone call; it was a relief to hear that Bo was out of jail. With Drake slipping into flashbacks, Enos had enough on his plate. He didn't need to worry about things back home.

"We agree with ya', Jesse." Emily said, winking at Gus. "Ain't no reason to tell Enos about th' trouble until Tom visits Quality Engineering. J.D.'s companies always win those bids. He's up to something."

_"That's what I was thinkin'. Chester is already gathering supplies for th' bridge, but he's out of th' loop on the highway project. He's doing everything he can to help. I'll call when I know more. How's th' kids? Have ya' talked to them?"_

Gus took the receiver and said, "Enos called this morning. Daisy and Luke are fine, Drake's a little…uh…"

"Under th' weather." Emily offered.

"Right! He caught some twenty-four hour virus, but th' twins are keeping Daisy safe until he gets back on his feet. They haven't had anymore mechanical problems."

_"That's a load off my mind._   _Would ya' have Luke call me when he gets in?"_

"Course we will, Jesse." Emily put her arms around Gus's waist. "I'll take care of those young-uns like they're my own."

_"I know ya' will. Give them my love. Th' place ain't th' same without 'em. Bo's moping around like a lost hound. It's too dang quiet around here."_

"I reckon it is." Gus gave Emily a squeeze, recalling a time when they, too, had a home that was too quiet. "Jesse, I gotta get back to work, but thanks for callin'. Ya' take care."

The call ended and Emily went to the oven to check her pies, saying, "I thought for a minute you were gonna let it slip about Drake. Jesse don't need to know about his troubles."

"Woman, I ain't that thick." Gus retrieved his coffee and dunked an oatmeal cookie in the brew. "Drake's a stubborn oaf. I reckon he was hotter than a rock in th' desert when th' ER doc gave him that injection without givin' him a chance to argue."

"That sounds like his sister's doin'." Emily moved to the sink and began drying the dishes in the rack. "I guarantee the sedatives were flushed down the first toilet he passed."

"Darlin', men don't cotton to bein' put on sedatives."

"Especially not that particular man."

Gus snorted and snaked an arm around her waist. "I gotta meet Barney and get that well repair done. See ya' at supper."

A repetitive whack drew their attention outside. Emily pushed back the curtain and looked across the raised deck. Dan Thompson was busy below, splitting logs at the woodpile for their winter supply. Six feet of tan muscle brought the axe down with unusual force, splintering a log and sending the pieces flying in opposite directions. It was a clear indicator of the storm building within the man.

Gus turned to Emily. "Hmm…"

"Uh-huh. Jenny's secret champion is determined to make a fool of hisself."

"Better move up that talk." Gus kissed her cheek, inhaling the familiar scent of vanilla and spice. "He needs your special touch to set him straight."

* * *

Emily kissed her husband of thirty-five years goodbye and walked out the back door. She reached the rail of the deck and put a knee on the built in bench, leaning on her hands to look over the side. They'd taken Dan under their wings when he moved away from Montana to escape his overbearing mother. His easy-going ways and quiet disposition quickly earned a special place in Emily's heart. Enos had always been the son she never had, but Dan was a close second.

"Daniel Xavier Thompson!"

The ax halted mid-swing and his head snapped up. Wavy blonde hair peeked out from beneath his cowboy hat and pale blue eyes glittered with annoyance. He lowered the ax, leaning on it as he shifted his weight to one leg.

"Aw, geez. Miss Emily, you're th' only one around here t' get away with calling me that."

"Pfft! I can think of two other women that can. Your ma and-"

"I  _said_  around here."

"Uh-huh. That crabbiness ain't gonna fly."

"I'm sorry." He had the good sense to look sheepish. "What can I do for ya'?"

"You can help me replace those spotlights on th' rafters first thing tomorrow. Don't even think about running to Gus for extra chores to avoid it. We're gonna talk about Jenny."

Pain skittered across his face and disappeared like an angry flash of lightning. "Ain't nothin' to say. She's with Enos."

"There's plenty needs sayin'. Carryin' all that anger around ain't gonna help ya' get over it."

Dan looked away, focusing on some unseen object in the distance. "I ain't sure I want to get over it."

"That's why we're gonna talk,  _before_  ya' go and do somethin' stupid, like pledging your love and ruining your friendship." Emily crossed her arms on the rail. "Sweetheart, let me help ya' through this. I don't want ya' to lose what you've shared with Jenny over th' years."

He met her gaze and sighed. "I just wish I could turn back th' clock, ya' know?"

"Things happen for a reason, sweetheart." The broken look in his eyes tugged on Emily's heart. "I feel for ya', but this is th' Lord's way of saying ya'll aren't meant to be. Don't shake your head at me Daniel. What if th' right person is out there, but God ain't done preparing ya' for each other?"

He swept an arm to the side and let it fall against his thigh. "So what do I do in th' meantime? Watch Enos take th' most important woman in th' world out of my life?"

He always had been on the dramatic side. "She ain't gonna be out of your life. Just give yourself time to heal and keep your head about ya'. Don't do anything rash. In fact, don't make any decisions until we've talked it out. Ya' stick around after breakfast, ya' hear?"

"Alright, Miss Emily." Dan took off his hat, swept his arm across his forehead and looked at his watch. "Shoot, I gotta go. I'm supposed to relieve Chet and camp with th' herd tonight."

Emily jabbed a fist on her hip and gave him a piqued look.

"Emily... I ain't backin' out on our talk, but I got a job to do. Everybody in town is talking about that grizzly and Gus don't wanna lose another calf. Would ya' tell Jenny I'm sorry I missed her and I'll see her in th' morning?"

"Yes, I will." Emily relaxed a little and waved a finger. "You just keep that rifle handy. Losing a calf is one thing. I don't want an agressive bear munchin' on my favorite wrangler."

Dan blushed, "Yes ma'am. I'll be careful. See ya' after breakfast."

She gave a mental nod of approval and returned to the kitchen. She'd have her hands full over the next few days, soothing broken hearts and wounded pride. Emily smiled.

It would be a labor of love.


	18. Into The Shadows

* * *

_You can't run away from trouble. There ain't no place that far._

~ Uncle Remus

* * *

It was 1:00AM in Wyoming. Moonlight spilled through the cathedral windows and skittered across the Rafter G living room in a silver line. Drake had waited until the cabin was silent before prowling out of his room to the kitchen. This was his first excursion from bed since the group's arrival late this afternoon. He slept through supper, thanks to the lingering effect of the sedative injection, but he took it as a blessing. He wouldn't have known what to say to Daisy.

After scarfing down a ham sandwich, he stealthily climbed the stairs with a full stomach and a dull headache. Daisy was the brightest star in his sky, but he feared things were ruined. She'd seen him at his worst. Weak. Vulnerable. Crying for his sister.

Everyone told him the pain of the past eased with time. He didn't believe them anymore. Time hadn't changed a thing. Finn, Gran, his beloved Tia… The dead were still dead, their smiling faces and laughter existing only in his fading memories, while other memories took on an ugly life of their own. It seemed so unfair.

Drake padded down the hall to look in on Jenny. Making sure she was safe and sound after lights out was a ritual he'd kept for years, a part of the promise he made fifteen years earlier. He reached for the doorknob and started, withdrawing his hand and stepping back as if he'd been burned. The floor creaked loudly in the shadowed space. He was at Daisy's room instead, drawn to her like a moth to the flame.

He stared at the door. Heat flashed through his chest. She had twined her way into his heart. Every waking moment had been spent longing for her company. He missed that glittering fire in her eyes and the passionate indignation when she would tell him what for. Standing here in the darkness, with only inches of wood separating them, he could almost smell the strawberry scent of her hair.

Daisy was a gorgeous woman, strong and proud, _wife_  material…and Monroe wanted her dead. Anger swept into the emotional storm and he inwardly cursed his misfortune. If Monroe knew Drake loved her, she'd become a higher priority. She could end up like Cynthia, tormented and abused as a pawn before she was killed.  _Over my dead body!_ _Monroe willnae take another woman I love!_

Icy fear swooped in when he realized the word he'd used to describe his feelings. Love.  _Love?_  When had that happened? Drake braced his hands on either door frame and pressed his forehead against the wood, releasing a long, weary breath. No sense denying it. He couldn't if he tried. He loved everything about her. The balm to his soul was on the other side of the door, but did she want him, or did she think him too damaged? She was probably pining for Enos with renewed fervor.

His fingers tightened around the wood. He was horrible with verbal expressions of emotion, but he could show her how he felt. He ached to hold her in his arms, kiss every inch of her flesh, and plunge into her until she cried out his name and forgot every man in existence, save him. If only he could find the strength to face her.

What was he going to do? One vulnerable prayer repeated, unhindered and raw.  _Please doona leave me._

* * *

Daisy sat in the darkness of her room, huddled on an antique brass bed with her arms around her knees. Despite the whisper soft quilt and homey surroundings, she couldn't sleep. Enos was barely speaking to her, not that she could blame him.

She hadn't been very nice to Jenny or made her feel the least bit welcome. She still wasn't sure how to change that when her heart wasn't in it. Since they had words, Daisy made a point of avoiding Enos's new fling, which wasn't hard since Jenny had been busy mothering Drake.

Now that they were safely in Wyoming, at least she could breathe a little.  A long hen session with Emily provided the motherly support Daisy so desperately needed, but very few answers about Drake's past. Enos's godmother had stuck to the MacFarland code, saying,  _"It's his story to tell."_

She looked to the window where the wind chime hung from the curtain rod in the moonlight. It was time to let Enos go. Drake didn't even know she'd had a change of heart. Daisy was at her wits end. How was she supposed get on his trust list when he was avoiding her? Perhaps throttling the man would help.

A floorboard creaked in the hall. Daisy leapt to attention, swinging her legs off the bed. She tiptoed to the door, the cool air causing her skin to pimple with goose-bumps. She pressed her cheek and palms flush against the cool surface. Drake was right there, on the other side of her door, she knew it as sure as she knew her own name.

Daisy closed her eyes and listened. She could hear him breathe, feel the air charge with his power. She splayed her hand against the wood, imagining his chest beneath her fingertips and following the dusting of hair as it trailed into a tantalizing line below the waistband of his jeans. Her own breaths were coming faster and harder. She had so many wants and needs she couldn't sort them all.

She wanted to hear the cadence of his voice, gaze into those forest green eyes and tell him he wasn't second best. Most of all she wanted Drake's trust, to tear down that last wall and wallow in the intimacy of two destined souls sharing their deepest, darkest secrets. At this moment, she'd settle for his skin caressing hers, his strong, hard body above her on the bed.

Time seemed to stop. Anticipation expanded, filling the air around her until she thought she could touch it. Blast his stubborn pride! No more waiting. They had to talk. Even if he didn't explain his secrets, she had to tell him how she felt. She grabbed the knob and opened the door, stepping out on the landing overlooking the living area.

The house occasionally creaked and popped as it released its residual heat into the night, shadows filled every nook and cranny, but Drake was gone. Had he even been there?

Dejected, she returned to her bed and settled in for a long, sleepless night.

* * *

Drake clicked his door shut and looked up just in time to catch the king size bag of Cheetos flying through the air. He looked at the pajama clad guests who'd made themselves at home in his room with a curious half-smile.

"Told you he wouldn't go inside." Jaxon snickered and propped himself on an elbow while he dug into a giant bag of Doritos.

"He's being an idiot." Jenny sat in the middle of Drake's bed with three spoons in one hand and a half-gallon of ice cream in the other. She wiggled the carton in an enticing manner. "We thought you could use a pig out session. Everything looks better after butter brickle and Cheetos."

It was an old tradition between the three of them, to gather when things got too heavy. The one hurting the worst got their favorite junk foods and set the ground rules. Drake glanced at the Cheetos bag. Extra crunchy. No doubt about it. He was the guest of honor.

"Doona get crumbs in me bed." Drake popped opened the bag and flopped next to Jenny. "Any news from Travis?"

The twins locked gazes.

"Told you."

"Yep, denial."

"Pride?"

"Meh, embarrassment."

"And he says I'm clueless around women."

"Shut yar twin-speak." Drake snapped. "I doona want to talk about Daisy. My pig out party, my rules. So, about Travis…"

Jenny shrugged a shoulder and opened the ice cream, handing it to Drake. "He's been out of the office for two days. His secretary said it's personal business."

Drake swore, "Blimey hell! At a time like this? Numpty, tell me ya' have other feelers out."

"Always." Jaxon grabbed a spoon. "He would've called if we were in immediate danger, but I'm looking into it. He still hasn't issued a warrant for Monroe."

"That doesn't surprise me." Jenny said, opening a bag of M & M's. "I don't trust Travis. I think we should cut ties."

"I agree. He's an arse." Drake shoveled in a bite of butter brickle and savored the sugary treat as it slid down his throat. He offered the container to Jaxon and said, "What do ya think?"

Jaxon filled his spoon. "I think he's shifty, but his information has been solid."

"Aye, but only because he has a solid informant."

"Speaking of his informant…" Jaxon dragged the spoon slowly from his mouth and flipped it around his fingers. "Travis might be extracting him so he  _can_  issue the warrant."

"If that's where he went, why didn't he tell us?" Jenny reached back and grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

"Aye, and what's taking so bloody long? Have ya offered our assistance?"

"No, but I suppose I could." Jaxon replied. "Our last meeting was pretty tense. I all but accused him of blowing smoke about obtaining evidence. Something is definitely up. No one has seen Matt Duncan in weeks and there's talk on the grapevine about a meeting with the European dons."

"I doona like the sound of that."

Jaxon stretched his legs and crossed his ankles. "Me either. My sources don't know if they're coming to see Monroe, or if it's something else. I'm expecting some calls in the morning, but I could use your help on this one."

That familiar spark was in Jaxon's eyes. His brother lived to ferret out information. He was good at it and his repeated success had kept them alive on more than one occasion. He would only pass the buck for one of two reasons. The first would be to furtively contact sources his sister had no knowledge of, the other…

"Bloody fibber." Drake chuckled. "You're trying to keep me busy."

Jaxon tugged his ear in an unspoken message. Drake had made the wrong guess, but his brother went with it to keep Jenny in the dark. "You could always go back to staring at Daisy's door with a raging-"

"Fine. I'll make a few calls." Drake said. There was serious trouble afoot.

Jenny nudged him with her elbow. "When you're done, I'd suggest you take the bull by the horns and talk to Daisy. We're going out on the trail in the morning so you're back on guard duty. She announced at dinner that she wasn't going to Whiskey Falls with the rest of us."

"Whiskey Falls? She dinnae want to go?"

"Oh, she did. Right Jenny?" Jaxon grinned like an imp and tossed a handful of M & M's in his mouth.

"Well, yeah." Jenny's lashes flicked against her cheeks as she avoided Drake's eyes. "Until I sorta…um…mentioned that you weren't going."

"I'd thank ya no' to treat me like a snibbling wee bairn with a snotty nose and a bad temper."

Jaxon sniggered. "If the shoe fits."

Drake shot him a black look.

"You  _have_  been sick." Jenny said, drawing his attention. "Just take the day and rest. Do it for me, okay?"

Drake harrumphed. " _Gonadh!_ I've no' been to Whiskey Falls! I was looking forward to riding Joe, too."

"No pouting at your pig out party." Jaxon took a handful of popcorn. "You could use the time alone with Daisy."

Drake was miffed. "Exactly what am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. Be yourself. You know, arrogant, stubborn, condescending, or you could start by apologizing."

"Jaxon Sinclair!" Jenny slapped him and popcorn went flying.

"I'm sorry! Geez, it just slipped!"

"Not out of that cunning mind." Jenny grumbled.

"Apologize." Drake said, flatly. "Why? What for?"

"Thanks a lot, Numpty." The look Jenny gave Jaxon would've scalded the devil's hindquarters. Her eyes softened tremendously when she turned to Drake. "Daisy found you before I did and you pushed her trying to get away. You probably thought she was-"

"The constable." Drake resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. He knew Daisy was there, but only because he was told after the fact. He suddenly felt sick. "Did I hurt her?"

"No, but she was very worried about you." Jenny took his hand. It was so dainty and frail in his, but there was nothing frail about his sister. She was a survivor. His baby sister was always tender with him, but had the tenacity to be an unmovable force when necessary. He had a feeling this was one of those times.

"Daisy knows you weren't yourself, but it would help if she knew why. Tell her about that night, Drake. If I didn't think you could handle it, I'd never suggest it. I can't tell you to drop those defenses and let her in, but she deserves an explanation. Jaxon does have a point. Find your confidence and use it to your advantage. Be bold."

Bold. He could do bold. "Aye, precious one. I know what to do."

* * *

The mountains were shrouded in the misty grey of dawn, creating a reverent hush across the river valley. It was that quiet moment, just before a glorious sunrise, when nature was about to exhale and paint the sky in celebration of possibilities that come with each new day. Outside the Rafter G barn, surrounded by the sweet smell of hay and memories of a first kiss, Enos thought those possibilities never looked brighter.

He attached his rifle scabbard to the saddle and watched Jenny tighten Abby's cinch, slowly sweeping his eyes over her petite figure. Her hair trailed down her back in a French braid and tiny wisps of curls brushed her flawless cheeks. Every move she made was poised and fluid, exuding the quiet confidence that first attracted him like a magnet.

The sound of an approaching horse caught his attention. Enos turned to see a grey appaloosa stop inside the gate and Dan jump to the ground. The besotted wrangler's presence hit him like a slug to the stomach.

"Cowgirl!"

Jenny spun around, her face glowing like the sun. "Dan!"

Painting on his happy-go-lucky grin, Enos stood frozen as Dan ran towards Jenny. He plucked her off the ground in a hug and spun her around, her delighted laughter filling the air.

Enos's knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists and jealousy boiled in his veins.

Dan was oblivious to Enos's stupor and gushed, "I missed ya' awful! Ain't a day gone by I didn't worry about ya'."

Jenny swung her legs lazily in the air. "Aw, Dan. I'm sorry I haven't called. It's so good to see you! I never thanked you for everything you did for us this spring."

"No thanks necessary. I'm always here for ya'." Dan put her feet back on the ground, but kept a firm hold of her waist.

Enos locked his knees to keep from tackling the man. It wasn't the act in itself, it was the way his blue eyes flickered over every inch of her face and darkened with something primal. It took all Enos had not to shove him away and yell  _"Mine!"_  like a kid on the playground.

Gus came up behind him and whispered, "Relax, son. He ain't comin' on th' ride."

Enos nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"I wish I could go with ya', but I promised to help Emily today." Dan chucked Jenny playfully under the chin. "You look real good, Cowgirl. I swear ya' get prettier all th' time."

Jenny laughed and punched his shoulder. "And you need to shave. Gosh, we have so much to catch up on! How's your mom?"

"Still on that  _wife and kids_  kick, but I still have a month before th' big family barbeque."

Luke laughed and swung a leg over his horse. "I hate to break it to ya', but I think you're about eight months or so behind schedule."

"His mom won't accept that excuse." Jenny turned away to adjust her stirrup. "There are plenty of rancher's daughters around here. Got any prospects, Dan?"

"Maybe, I ain't decided if I'm gonna ask her yet." Dan shot Enos a back-off-I-saw-her-first look and Gus's grip was the only thing that held him in place.

Jenny didn't see any of it.

"Well it's about time you got over Two Timing Tina and started dating again." She turned to smile at Enos. "I highly recommend finding your soul mate. Give me a leg up, Deputy?"

"Yes ma'am." Enos took her waist and lifted her curvy little body in the saddle, love and pride swelling in his chest.

Jenny bent down and swept her finger in an arc along his face, whispering, "I love you."

All the insecurity melted away and he pulled her closer, kissing her softly. "I love you, too."

"Ya'll quit yappin' and mount up." Gus untied Pete and gathered his reins. "Emily's comin' to say goodbye and we're behind schedule. Barney? Ya' got th' extra ammo?"

"Yes sir." Barney swatted his trail bag. "Brought th' extra shotgun, too."

Enos returned to Tag and climbed aboard. "What does this bear look like? Is it a black bear? Or a grizzly?"

"Lord save th' children and fools." Gus hooked a thumb in his belt. "Boy, it's bear. It's big, it's furry, and it's got jaws big enough to snap your arm off. If ya' see it runnin' towards ya' with it's teeth bared, shoot it."

Enos flushed, "Yes sir."

Dan walked over to Jenny. "I'm real glad you're here, Cowgirl. Maybe we could take a ride later?"

She offered her hand. "Sure, Enos and I would love to. You can give us all the juicy details about this girl."

Enos inwardly preened.

Dan masked his disappointment and yanked off his glove to wrap his fingers around hers. "Hey now, I have to have a few secrets. Be safe out there."

"Safe is the MacFarland creed. See you soon."

Dan smiled and squeezed her hand, holding on longer than necessary before walking away. Enos caught the pained look on his face as he led Peanut into the barn. Angry as he was with the man, he still felt bad for him. He spent years being  _the other guy_.

* * *

Everyone was on their horses by the time Emily arrived to see the group off. Gus never left unless she was waving from the porch. It was a tradition neither of them wanted to break. They'd created a wonderful life in this wild, unforgiving land.

Emily hugged him and said, "There are warm muffins in your trail bag. I expect ya' to share them with th' kids."

"Thanks, darlin'. You're th' best." Gus kissed her sweetly and pulled into the saddle. "Well be back in time for lunch."

"Augustus, ya' be real careful. Caroline called. She said th' bear was on th' Triple K last night. They lost a goat."

"A goat? It came that close to th' house?"

"Sure did. Made one heck of mess. Bob fired at him, but it was too dark and he missed." She looked over her shoulder. "Every one of ya' needs to keep an eye out. Ya'll know Gus can't hit the broadside of a barn, so take care of each other."

Gus scoffed, "I ain't  _that_  bad."

"We'll take care of him for ya'." Enos said, reaching out to join hands with Jenny.

"I have my Mossberg, Emily." Jenny said. "We'll be fine."

"I mean it, Gus." Emily reached up and put a hand on his arm. "I'd be lost without ya'."

Gus bent down to take her face in his hands. "It's gonna take more than a bear to keep me from comin' home to ya', Sunshine. Don't ever forget it."

* * *

Warmth spread through Enos as he watched the tender exchange between his godparents. He turned to smile at Jenny and could see their joined future, a life of love and laughter reflected in her eyes. As they rode out the side gate and up the hill together, he vowed to do whatever it took to make that life a reality. They were nearly to the trees at the top of the hill when Jaxon whistled to stop them.

Jaxon guided his horse next to Jenny and handed her a pair of binoculars. "Check the ridge." He pointed in the distance. "Ten o'clock, just below the tree line."

Enos turned to see a flash of light in the trees. He grabbed his rifle and peered into the scope. "I don't see nothin'."

"Me either." Jenny said.

Jaxon asked, "Gus, is there anything up there? Like a house or a road?"

"There's a trail. It runs along th' Triple K boundary. Bob has a couple of four wheelers and is probably using them to cover more ground searching for that bear."

Jenny's gaze met Enos's. "What do you see?"

He took a second look. "It looks clear to me. It's probably nothin', but I reckon we should radio Drake just to be safe."

"I'll take care of that right now." Jaxon pulled out the radio. "He'll keep a close eye on things."

* * *

High on the ridge across Lightning Creek, Matt hunkered behind a granite formation and watched the group ride into the trees. He turned to the guilty party and grabbed the man's scope, breaking it against the ground.

"Hey, that wasn't called for!" The man glared, his craggy features filled with bitter hatred and a ruthlessness that matched his own.

"I said no scopes, no binocular, no-"

The man hissed, "Then how was I supposed to see?"

Matt thumped him on the head. "Use your eyes! I suppose the damage is done. Well? Tell us what you saw."

"The cop and the twins are on the ride. They'll be out of the way." His brow furrowed in contemplation. "I swear that girl looks familiar, but I can't place her. Man. What a little spitfire she must be."

Matt grinned darkly. "I like the little ones. They fight more. Who's left in the house?"

"The old lady, the Duke girl, Drake MacFarland and some cowpunch."

"You're sure?"

"Look, I've been here all night and I'm getting sick and tired of taking orders from a dumb kid!" The man spat on the ground and frowned. "I'd like to get on with it!"

"I couldn't agree more." Matt covered the man's mouth and buried his knife in his chest. "Nobody messes this up. We're doing things  _my_  way."

The others looked on in wide-eyed shock as the man went into spasms and choked on his own blood. Matt waited until the life faded from his eyes before withdrawing the knife. He cut a lock of the dead man's hair and tucked it in his pocket to add to his collection. Using the grass, he wiped the blood from his blade and turned to address Monroe's men.

Wade and Mack nodded their approval. The others followed suit. There was no room for weak links. If this failed, Monroe would kill them all.

"I'll make sure the body disappears." Wade offered.

"See that you do." Matt snarled. "We don't need the law coming down on us now."

They were a rough, but highly motivated lot. He'd need all the strength they could muster to go after their bait on Drake MacFarland's watch. Then again, why stop with the bait?

"Listen up, it'll take all of us to handle MacFarland, but we're going to make an adjustment. I have a plan." Matt opened his backpack and showed them the contents. "They have these in abundance in town. Just one will take down an 800 pound bear. As soon as the riders are out of hearing range, we're moving up the timetable. We'll make Monroe a very happy man."

* * *

Daisy woke to golden sunlight beaming through the windows and stretched like a cat. As blissful sleepiness waned, the painful memories of a long night in an empty bed returned in full force. She looked at the clock and groaned. She hadn't fallen asleep until dawn and now it was nearly 9:00AM.

"Shoot." Throwing back the covers, she sat up and squealed, yanking them back to her chin. "What are ya' doin' in here!? Don't ya' dare say your job!"

Drake was in a chair at the foot of her bed, his thick, long legs stretched in front of him and crossed at the ankles on her mattress.

"What would ya like me to say then?" A slow, sexy half-smile graced his lips, sending an explosion of fire deep in her core.

"Get your boots off my bed!" She kicked his feet down and dug her fingers into the sheets. "I'd  _like_  you to get out of my room while I'm dressed in my…my… _delicates_."

"Delicates?" Drake threw back his head and snorted, his brogue turning thick. "Is that what ya call your flannel jammies? I expected the smarmy wench with a wicked right hook and a deadly milk pail to sleep in a silky, wee-"

"I am  _not_  a wench, ya' stupid ox! Oh, I can't  _stand_  you!" She reached back and grabbed a pillow, hurling it through the air. "Get out!"

Drake caught the pillow and tossed it aside, taking to his feet. All the things Daisy wanted to say last night flew from her mind with the speed of light. The burgundy striped western shirt complimented his broad shoulders and the classic Wranglers were an impressive fit. His overall appearance was the epitome of masculine strength and grace.

He moved closer and the bed dipped when he leaned on his hands. She shifted back against the headboard to keep from falling into him.

Drake reached up and brushed her hair from her eyes. "Get dressed and come downstairs, darlin' girl. I'll fix ya a cuppa. Stay away from the windows.  _Doona._  Leave. The cabin."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a safety precaution. Do as I tell ya' and get a wiggle on. We have things to discuss."

Before she could think of a witty retort, he turned on his heel and was out the door. She nearly swallowed her tongue. It should be a crime the way those Wranglers fit his enticing rear end.

By the time she dragged herself through her morning routine, her pulse had returned to a semi-normal beat. Daisy left her room and paused on the landing when she spotted the ladder in the living room. Dan sat on the arm of the couch while Emily paced the floor in front of him.

"Ya' can't do this, Dan." Emily pleaded. "You're makin' a terrible mistake. Please slow down and think."

"I had all night to think." Dan kept his eyes on the floor, but the tension was evident in his shoulders. "She has a right to know. If I don't take this chance, I'll wonder for th' rest of my life."

Daisy cleared her throat and jogged down the stairs. "Morning, Emily. Hey, Dan. It's good to see ya'."

"Welcome back, Daisy." Dan's smile was as tense as the rest of him. "Miss Emily, I'm gonna put th' ladder back in th' barn."

Emily stretched out her arm and pointed a crooked finger. "Wait right there, mister! We ain't finished!"

Daisy's curiosity was peaked. "Is everything okay?"

Dan huffed, "Yes."

"No, it ain't!" Emily corrected. "Daisy, go on in th' kitchen and make yourself at home. There's pancake batter in th' fridge and water in th' kettle for tea. Dan's being a stubborn cuss and I don't think he'd appreciate ya' hearing what I'm about to say."

"Yes ma'am." Daisy was more than willing to comply and hurried away.

The kitchen was exactly as Daisy remembered. Lace curtains framed the window, a blue gingham tablecloth covered the harvest style table and wildflowers were arranged in a tall mason jar. She inhaled deeply, taking in the welcoming sent of blueberry pancakes and maple syrup.

Drake put a plate of pancakes on the table. "Sit. Eat."

"You made me breakfast?" Daisy walked in the room and braced her hands on the back of the chair.

"No, I made  _us_  breakfast. Are ya waiting for me to get ya a high chair?"

Daisy fought the smile tugging at her lips. This was an unexpected surprise. "Actually, I was wondering why ya' ain't wearing a bib. It's about time you got out of bed after being so lazy yesterday."

Drake retrieved the kettle and poured two cups of tea. "Lazy?  _I'm_ lazy?"

"Yep." Daisy raised her chin and folded her arms. Oh, how she'd missed this. Had it only been a day? "If you ask me, you're getting more like Maudine everyday."

Drake put the kettle back on the stove and his muscles rippled as he stalked around the table. He moved with sure-footed grace, power and confidence oozing from his pores. Standing before her, he gently raised her chin with his finger. The heat of his touch was instantaneous, like the spark of a match.

His green eyes dilated and settled on her lips, which he gently traced with a thumb. In a smooth, deep voice, his said, "Darlin' girl, should ya choose to get over your stubbornness, you'll learn that bed is the one place I'm never, ever, lazy."

Heaven help her, all Daisy wanted was to shove him down on the table and rip off his shirt, but they needed to talk. "Drake, I-"

"Shh,  _mo ghràdh_." Drake moved closer, brushing her cheek with his lips.

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and drinking in the moment.

"I'm sorry if I frightened ya the other night," he said. "I dinnae mean to. There are things I should tell ya, but I doona know how."

Daisy's heart skipped a beat. "There's something I need to tell you, too. Its about…you're not…I mean…"

Drake chuckled, a sexy rumble that vibrated beneath his shirt. He moved back to gaze at her, smiling with his eyes. "Blimey girl. I never thought I'd see ya without words."

"It ain't funny!"

"I dinnae say it was! I was just making an obser-" The window broke and Drake went rigid. He suddenly jerked, arching his back with a gasping breath.

"Drake!"

"Run...hur-" He dropped to his knees.

Daisy tried to hold onto him, but an arm wrapped around her throat and the cold steel of a gun was pressed to her head.

A chilling voice said, "Don't move or he's dead!"

A smelly cloth was shoved over her mouth and she held her breath. She heard Emily scream in the living room just as three more men wearing ski masks broke down the back door.  _Oh God, oh God! What's happening?_

Desperate for air, she inhaled deeply and her head began to swim. Terror ran through her. Grey shadows crept into her vision. Then one of the men raised his rifle and brought the butt down on Drake's head with a sickening crack. He crumpled to the floor in a boneless heap. Daisy tried to scream. The man with the rifle moved closer and stared at her, his murky brown eyes oddly familiar.

"Take a good look, Daisy," he said. "This is the last face you'll ever see."

Daisy heard Dan shout from the living room and the darkness consumed her.

* * *

"Let her go!" Dan aimed Gus's rifle at the man holding Emily and tired to keep calm.

Wade put the gun to Emily's head. "Drop it, cowpoke! Now!"

Emily blanched before Dan's eyes and he swallowed anxiously. "It's gonna be okay, Emily. I ain't gonna leave ya' and I ain't gonna let him hurt ya'."

"What's the problem?" Matt yelled as he walked in. "Get her out of here! What the hell is taking so long?"

"Him." Wade snarled, jerking his chin at Dan. "He's the problem."

"Don't move!" Dan said, shifting his aim to Matt. "You ain't taking her anywhere!"

"I'm running this show." Matt put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Another man stepped out on the landing above them.

There was a loud bang and the blast knocked Dan into the table beneath the picture window. He felt crushing pressure in his chest and fell to the floor as sticky warmth spread across his ribs.

"No! Dan!" Emily screamed and passed out.

"I'll take her. Help Mack get the others out of here." Matt took Emily from Wade and settled her over his shoulder. He looked to the gunman making his way down the stairs. "Richie, check the barn and the basement. Kill anyone you find and finish off the cowboy. Meet us at the rendezvous point."

"My pleasure."

Dan squeezed his eyes closed when he heard boot heels rap against the wood floors. They stopped beside his head. A fist grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.

Richie spoke with a feigned accent, "Don't ya' be runnin' off now, partner. I'm a gonna finish you off last."

He dropped Dan's head to the floor and stepped over him to open the front door. Time passed in wretchedly slow minutes. Dan had enough medical experience to know he was in dire straights. He was too weak to move and light was beginning to fade. When he saw Jenny's face, he wasn't sure if it was real or imagined. He was too grateful to care.

"I'm so sorry, Cowgirl." His voice sounded strange, raspy and weak. "I should've told ya' that night under th' stars. God, you'll never know how much I love you."

The lovely face blurred and an angry bearded one took its place. "Ain't that sweet. What is it they say in all them westerns? Make peace with yer maker? Any last words? Want a cigarette? Hell, I cain't remember."

"She'll make ya' pay. Jenny's gonna…" Dan coughed and blood dribbled down his chin. He labored for every breath and sweat ran from his pores "She'll hunt all of ya' down. Y-you'll regret…bein'…born."

"I'll worry about that tomorrow." Richie stood and raised his gun. "Either way, you won't be around."

Dan closed his eyes. "Jenny, I'm so sorry baby…"

He heard the click of the hammer and a loud blast that sounded like shattering glass, then his world went black.


	19. Storm Front

* * *

_"If you want to see the sunshine, you have to weather the storm."_

~ Frank Lane

* * *

Enos knew all about bad luck, but between his riding accident at the ravine and Big Levi's attack with a baseball bat, he'd come to believe most instances of good luck were divine intervention. When Luke's horse went lame on the trail to Whiskey Falls, Enos and Jenny agreed to leave Abby behind for him to continue the journey, not thinking about luck one way or the other.

It didn't bother Enos to make the trip another day. Having Jenny all to himself, her warm curves pressed against his back, was one of his favorite ways to ride trails. While she ponied the injured horse, she wrapped a delicate arm tightly around his middle and chattered away about happy times in Montana. He laughed when she told him about Cynthia breaking a platter over Drake's head for insulting her Thanksgiving dinner. Being with Jenny warmed his heart and calmed his soul. Bad luck wasn't on his mind, even when the sky's turned grey and storm clouds loomed on the horizon.

It wasn't until they crested the hill above the Rafter G that harsh reality returned with a vengeance. Enos peered through his riflescope, the weapon steady in his hands, not sure if he could believe his eyes. He knew Jenny saw the same thing through her binoculars when she suddenly went rigid and shouted. "No! Dan's on the floor! Shoot him, Enos! Shoot him!"

The sharp 'crack' from the rifle echoed off the ridge. Below them, the cabin's window shattered and the bearded man aiming a gun at Dan's prone figure jerked back and fell out of sight. Enos took a quick scan of the yard and called over his shoulder, "Drop th' reins and hold on!"

Adrenaline surged through Enos's veins as they thundered down the hill. Fear of what they would find bled into his composure, but he forced it aside, saying a prayer that Drake had gotten Daisy and Emily out. They reached the front steps and Jenny leapt from the horse with practiced ease, her Glock firmly clasped in her hands. Enos swung from the saddle and met her on the porch.

The front door was open ajar and they crouched to the right of the frame. Handing Jenny his rifle, he drew his service pistol and pushed the open door wide with his foot, sweeping into the room with his pistol. He heard Jenny's sharp intake of breath. The gunman lay dead at their feet, his dark eyes wide, seeing nothing. Dan lay nearby in a pool of blood.

"Dan!" Jenny's pained cry sliced at Enos's heart. She stepped over the gunman and dropped down to check the wrangler for a pulse. "He's alive. Dan? Can you here me?" He remained perfectly still, not making a sound. She looked to Enos, her eyes filled with raw anguish and disbelief. "He's been shot in the chest! This can't be happening. Not again! Where is everyone?"

"It's gonna be alright." Enos had no idea how. The metallic smell of blood ablated his senses and he fought the bile rising in his throat. He put a calming hand on Jenny's shoulder, both gaining and feeding comfort. "I'm gonna check th' rest of th' house. Stay with Dan and call for help. Watch your back." He grabbed the cordless phone and handed it to her before starting a thorough search of the cabin.

Relief and terror battled for control with each room he cleared. No gunmen. No sign of Emily or Daisy. Fear ratcheted higher when he saw the aftermath of a struggle in the kitchen. There was blood on the floor and Drake's Ruger was found beneath an overturned chair. He'd never leave his gun behind, which meant the blood could be his.

Enos whirled and made a quick sweep of the upstairs, finding an open window with a jimmied lock in one of the vacant rooms. Being careful not to touch the sash, he looked outside. A lone horse stood saddled and tied to a deck beam behind the cabin. Even from here, the wide swath of trampled land cut a visible swath in the earth as far as the eye could see. The assailants had ridden in and out, taking Drake, Emily, and Daisy with them. What did it all mean? Why would Monroe take Emily, but not Dan?

The answer hit him like a freight train, but before he could give it much thought, thunder rumbled in the distance. A large stone settled in his gut, aching and cold. The clock was running. Rain would wash out the horse's tracks, taking away their best chance of finding his lost loved ones. Enos shook himself out and hurried downstairs.

Jenny had rolled Dan to his back and used a blanket to put pressure on the wound. Enos had seen blood before, but he would never be comfortable with it, especially not like this. Blood soaked through the makeshift compress, covering Jenny's hands and seeping into her clothes. Dan looked more dead than alive, his skin a sickly grey pallor.

Jenny turned to him, a question in her eyes. "Drake? The others?"

"There was a struggle in th' kitchen." He couldn't bring himself to tell her about the blood he found. Not yet. "They're not here. I think whoever did this took them. Has Dan said anything?"

"No." Grief flickered in Jenny's eyes and was quickly replaced with a steely determination. She grabbed Enos's hand and pressed it against the fabric covering Dan's wound. "Hold it tight while I try to wake him."

Helplessness threatened to drag him away as he watched Jenny cradle Dan's head in her lap. Dan didn't deserve this. No one did. While they waited for help to arrive, she gently patted his pale cheeks and spoke firmly, encouraging him to wake.

An eternity passed before Dan's eyes fluttered and opened to narrow slits. In a weak voice he said, "Cowgirl...baby is that really you?"

"I'm right here. Don't move."

"Hurts…hard to breathe…" Dan groaned, his face twisted in agony.

Tears ran down Jenny's cheeks unhindered and she gently stroked the pain lines etched in his brow. "I know. I'm so sorry. Help is on the way. Just be still and focus on my voice."

Enos leaned closer. "Hang in there buddy roe. Can ya' tell us what happened?"

"Th-they took Emily. Daisy and Drake, too. At least four men with guns. They were wearing camo and ski masks." Alarm shown in Dan's face. "Th' one who shot me…wh-where's…h-he had a beard…"

"Easy. You're safe. Enos got him." Jenny said. "Did you see the others leave?"

"No, but they must've gone through the back." He paused, as if speaking took all the energy he had, and raised tear-glazed eyes to Jenny. "I tried to stop them, b-but..."

"Shh. Save your strength."

"Cowgirl...I ain't gonna make it."

"Don't say that. Fight it, jackass. You don't have my permission to give up and die." Her voice wavered with repressed emotion. "Not because of me."

Dan's fingers trembled as he reached up to touch her cheek. "Baby, this ain't your fault. None of it."

Jenny took Dan's hand, squeezing it tight. "You will not stick Gus with that ill-mannered horse. Peanut needs you and so do I."

A fist clutched at Enos's heart as empathy swamped him. He was terrified for Daisy and the others, but Jenny had seen more darkness than a soul should have to carry. How much more could she take before it broke her?

He focused his attention back on Dan. The wrangler gave Jenny a wry smile and his eyes grew heavy. "I need ya' to tell ma I'm sorry for stretchin' th' truth. I got carried away. It just felt nice…to pretend I'd bring a nice girl home…y-you know?"

Jenny clicked her tongue. "You and your tall tales. She just wants you to be happy. You can apologize yourself when you're better. We'll find you a nice nurse to make your recovery interesting."

"Aw, Cowgirl. I wish…" Dan again turned to Enos, this time a deeper pain shone in his pale blue eyes. Tears slid down his cheeks as he fought for consciousness. "Ya' gotta take care of Cowgirl for me. P-promise you'll be good to her?"

Enos firmly met his gaze, knowing Dan's regrets were heavy. "I promise."

A sense of peace stole over his features. "We sure had good times, didn't we Cowgirl? I never forgot that starry night by the river. I've…always…" Dan let out a weary sigh and his eyes slid shut.

"Dan? Dan!" Jenny muffled a sob and checked his pulse. "He's still with us. Where are the paramedics?" Enos knew she was at her breaking point when she began to shake and cried out, "We never should've come back here! All we do is bring pain and death!"

"Jenny, this ain't your-"

"I'll kill Monroe! Even if I have to do it with my bare hands, I will kill him!" She huddled over Dan, pressing her forehead to his and whispering a Gaelic prayer between her sobs.

"If I don't kill him first." Enos thought his heart might rip in two. His skin felt too tight and hate burned in his gut, blurring his vision and clouding his thinking. Gus would be devastated. How would he possibly explain this to him, or Uncle Jesse? Daisy and Emily must be terrified.

Outside, the first drops of rain splattered against the ground as sirens wailed in the distance. Enos closed his eyes and prayed.

* * *

The grey skies fit Travis Patterson's sour mood when he arrived at the quaint lodge in Bramble Creek. He'd driven all night to get here and dragged himself inside the rented cabin, angry and exhausted. As much as he wanted to sleep, it was out of the question. He had too much work to do.

They were so close to capturing Monroe that losing his happy ever after was unthinkable. It took cornering one of Monroe's low-level thugs in a dark alley to get the first decent lead on Gidget's location in three days. He was only at the lodge to check in and tie up a loose end before getting back to the search.

Travis grabbed the phone and dragged the cord behind him as he dialed. The ringing droned in his ear, until he was about to give up hope, then a woman answered. _"Hello?"_

"Miss Alcott," he said, sinking against the dresser. "Thank goodness. You made it to Detroit."

There was a distinct pause. _"No thanks to you. I spent two days hiding in plain sight until Monroe's cleaner decided I was harmless."_

Miss Alcott was his mule. She'd met Gidget for tea every day over the last year to ferry out information obtained on Monroe. He knew she'd be upset about being left to fend for herself and perhaps she was justified. Monroe's cleaners were ruthless, but he hadn't taken action. If she was alive, Gidget was, too.

_"Tell me what you found,"_ she said, expecting no apologies. _"Anything new on Gidget?"_

"Monroe chartered a flight out of LaGuardia several days ago. I'm close. I'll know more soon."

_"Where exactly are you?"_

"Bramble Creek, Wyoming. I'm on my way to the airport in Dubois."

She shrieked, _"But the Rafter G is only forty five minutes from Bramble Creek! It's a set up! How did we get this so wrong? Did you call Jaxon and warn him?"_

Travis inwardly swore. "Relax. I talked to Jaxon this morning." It was a blatant lie, but Travis couldn't risk upsetting her further. "Don't worry. Everything is under control."

_"Don't worry? You did not just say that to me."_ She let out an angry growl. _"We need that warrant. You have to give the evidence to your boss. He'll understand why you didn't report us as informants. There are too many lives at stake. At least tell Jaxon the truth!"_

Travis clenched his teeth. "No. We wait until Gidget is safe."

_"Travis…"_ she sighed, heavily. _"Gidget would want you to protect her children first and foremost. You know it. Jaxon can help you find her."_

"This isn't negotiable. Gidget needs to be the one to tell them. It's her only chance to make up for leaving."

She scoffed, _"You're both living in a fantasy world if you think it's going to be that easy."_

He dropped to the bed and scrubbed his face with his free hand. "Just do what I tell you. Get on the next plane to Dubois, rent a car, and drive to the River Rock Lodge in Bramble Creek. I've already rented you a cabin."

_"As if you could keep me away."_ She spoke with a sarcastic edge that grated on his nerves. _"Promises were made, Agent Patterson. I kept my end of the deal and kept your secrets. I'm sorry that Gidget is missing, but I'm not playing fast and loose with the lives of innocent people so she can make some grand gesture. We don't even know if she's alive."_

"She's alive!" Travis bit out. "You'd be smart to remember that Gidget is innocent, too. Please. Just don't do anything until I've found her."

_"Gidget is not innocent,"_ she huffed. _"Listen, I hope you find her, really I do. But if you don't have good news by the time I arrive, I'll take matters into my own hands. No more delays."_

"Is that a threat?"

_"It's a promise."_

The phone went dead. Travis slammed down the receiver and raked a hand through his hair. He'd have to find a way to set Miss Alcott straight. Gidget deserved her second chance. It was her right to explain. Ian MacFarland was a vicious animal and once the siblings heard what was done to their mother, they'd welcome her with open arms. No one messed with her future. Not on his watch.

He grabbed his keys and left for the airport to track down his lead. When he heard the Sheriff call for the State Police, he altered his route, making the long drive to the Rafter G.

* * *

After the air ambulance left with Dan, the local law had taken over the ranch. Enos and Jenny were allowed to change their bloody clothes and were sent to the porch with a deputy while the forensics team worked inside. They had just finished giving their statements when Sheriff Wolf stepped out of the cabin and pulled Enos aside.

Sheriff Hunter Running Wolf, "Hunt" as everyone called him, was an honorable man. He was in his late thirties, with navy blue eyes and brown hair like his father, but the rest of his features were clearly Arapaho, like his mother. Despite his grim expression, he carried a serenity about him that put Enos at ease.

The Sheriff leaned against the porch rail with his hat in his hands. "I'm sorry about all this, Enos. I was able to reach Jaxon on the radio. Gus and the others are on the way, but they're bound to be in a panic by the time they get here. Would you like for me to break the news?"

"No sir, but I thank ya'. It should be my responsibility." A brutal pang hit him dead center. "Sheriff, it would help if I had something to tell them. We can't just sit here. Jenny and I should be out there searchin'."

"I can't let you do that." The look in Hunt's eyes said he wasn't budging. He placed a strong hand on Enos's shoulder and said, "I'm doing everything I can. I sent my best men after the suspects and Buford is bringing his bloodhounds, but with all this rain, it will be tough to follow their tracks. Your place is here. We both know why they took Emily. I expect a ransom call from Monroe's people."

"Yes sir." Enos looked past the sheriff to where Jenny stood at the porch rail. What remained of his composure hung by a thread. She knew the reason, too. Leverage. Monroe wanted the twins, but he had no idea if Daisy and Drake were still alive. "I thank ya' for all you're doin', Sheriff. If ya' hear anything about Dan, would ya' let us know?"

"Right away. I best call Garret Smothers and let him know we found his missing horses. Well, one of them anyway. I'll give you two some time alone." Sheriff Wolf replaced his hat and walked inside the cabin.

Enos made quick work of the distance to Jenny and pulled her back against his chest, molding his body around her like a protective shield. Both of them were too distraught for words and simply held each other as they watched the rain transform the yard into a sloppy mess. He wasn't sure how long they stood that way before Jenny spoke, but her voice was quiet and contemplative.

"I have this place inside myself where I keep all the memories… special ones…painful ones…a few I'd rather forget… I suppose it's different for everyone, but I imagine mine in a glass jar on a sturdy shelf, filled with all the broken pieces of my heart that I couldn't put back together." She sighed, reaching up with her hand, gesturing at some unseen object. "I can take it down and look at the contents when I need to cry…or remember. Then I put it back, high up, way out of sight, so the pain doesn't rip my soul apart.

"Sharp pieces from Cynthia's death are in there, Finn and Gran's funerals, the night my Mum…" Her voice drifted away and tears rolled down her cheeks in tiny rivulets. "My jar keeps filling up. It's getting so heavy that I'm afraid the shelf will break, or I'll drop it if I have to…t-to put Dan, or Emily, or…"

"I got ya', hon." Enos tightened his hold, kissing away her tears and rocking her gently to keep from falling into a puddle of helpless despair. "I'll hold it when you can't. If ya' need a stronger shelf, I'll help ya' build one. I love you, Jenny. We'll figure this out together."

Bootheels rapped against the wooden porch and Enos turned to the slender deputy walking their way. "Deputy Strate? I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a group of horses coming in the back way. It's Gus." The deputy gestured toward the door. "I need you both to come with me."

* * *

When Daisy opened her eyes, the world was dark and sound distorted. The stench of sweaty horse and wet fur was overwhelming and she could hear the animals sloshing through water, as if they were riding in a stream or river. It was cold and wet, she ached everywhere and nausea swirled in her belly.

She was hanging upside down, the saddle horn poking into her stomach with each stride. A dark hood had been secured over her head and her arms dangled, bound at the wrists. When she tried to lift them, she met with resistance. Trying a second time she felt a thick rope. It had been stretched beneath the horse, connected her hands to her feet on the other side. Whoever held her kept a firm hand pressed against her back as he urged the horse onward at a punishing clip.

Daisy drifted in an out of consciousness, until a loud clap of thunder pierced the haze. Rain came down in sheets and the wind picked up in a deafening roar. The ride continued, relentlessly jarring her bruised body until her teeth rattled.

Unable to take anymore, Daisy fought her binds and screamed, "Drake! Somebody, please help me!"

The horse came to an abrupt halt and her captor yelled, "Hey! She's awake!"

Another man said, "Get a move on. We're almost there."

"Everybody hold up." Daisy recognized the leader's voice. "Give me the stuff. It'll be easier."

_Stuff? What stuff?_ Then she remembered the smelly rag and fought harder to get free. "I said let me go you big dirtbag! Emily! Drake?"

Her captor laughed and slapped her on the rump. "We got us a live one, boys!"

Rowdy shouts and vile comments stripped her nerves. Outraged, Daisy screamed, "Get your hands off me!"

"Shut up, Wade." It was the leader's voice again. "Liam! Circle back and find out what happened to Richie!" Another horse sloshed closer and a hand grabbed Daisy's hair through the hood, lifting her head. "Listen up, Wildcat. I have enough to deal with without you causing problems."

"Get this thing off me! Where are ya' takin' me? Where's Drake?"

"Drake can't help you anymore, barmaid."

Daisy's hopes withered like a delicate flower under the blistering August sun. Drake couldn't be dead. He couldn't be. That meant she was alone, at the mercy of her kidnappers, lost in the wilds of Wyoming.

The man continued, "You're gonna take another nap. When you wake up, you'll be in a nice dry cage and we'll have plenty of time to play." A mocking laugh followed.

She opened her mouth to scream, but more fabric was pressed against her face, soaked with the same dizzying stench. Images of Reid Duncan flashed in her mind and she could almost hear his voice whisper the vile things he had in store for her. It was like Bear Creek all over again, except this time, Drake wasn't able to save her.

She inhaled deeply, welcoming oblivion.

* * *

Gidget jolted awake in her chair, dropping her empty teacup in her lap to rub her bruised shoulder. Someone had poked her with a blunt object. Opening her eyes, the blurry room spun a moment, then righted itself. Matt Duncan stood over her, tapping her with the telephone receiver.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Mr. Monroe wants to speak with you."

She gaped at him. The last thing Gidget remembered was sitting down for tea after Matt left the cabin. She looked at her watch. Hours had gone by. "You drugged me?"

"Not me. Must've been something you drank." Matt made no effort to keep his voice down. Monroe probably ordered it. Again. He shoved the phone towards her with a twisted grin. "Mr. Monroe's guest is in the next room, but he has a few instructions before you meet her."

So that was why. Struggling to maintain her focus, she grabbed the phone, making a mental note to throw away her stash of tea. "Hello, Wallace dear. It's so wonderful to hear from you. Matt says our guest has arrived?"

_"Ah…my darling, Gidget. I missed your company last night."_

"And I missed you, luv." It wasn't a complete lie. There was a semblance of control when she was with the kingpin. At least she knew when his fuse was lit. 

_"It's time for you to take good care for my guest. I'll return with my associates as soon as I finalize the deal. It's critical that you make sure she remains secure, but comfortable. She's not a willing guest, but be certain no harm comes to her."_

"Of course. You can always count on me." The woman was obviously being ransomed, but for what? At least for now it sounded as if her life wasn't at risk.

_"Are you having any difficulties with Matt?"_

The bruises along her side ached and burned at his question, but she lied anyway. "Matt knows better than to cross you by touching me. Everything is fine."

_"That's good to hear. Just in case, I've taken some extra precautions.  If you have any trouble with Matt, tell Liam. He's second in command. I'm sending Wade and Mack to Charleston for another assignment.  Liam is responsible for your safety. Everything depends on the success of my plan and I want you by my side to reap the benefits."_

Whatever he had planned took a back seat to her momentary relief. Liam was one of Monroe's many cleaners, capable of protecting her from Matt's warped tendencies. She could focus on the poor woman and try to find out what Monroe was after. If she was careful, she could stop it and save herself in the process.

"Thank you, Wallace. I'll go check on our guest."

* * *

Enos and Jenny quickly rushed through the cabin and out onto the back deck. Gus burst through the trees, his coat flapping behind him in the wind. Having outrun the others, Pete's grey coat was lathered with sweat and his nostrils flared as he galloped across the wet ground.

The floor tilted and Enos grasped Jenny's hand for support. "I don't know how to tell him. What am I gonna say?"

Jenny framed his face with her hands. "I'll help you. We'll do it together."

Pete slid to a stop and Gus splashed through the puddles on his way to the stairs. He shoved his way past Sheriff Wolf and stormed across the deck to his godson. He was wound up tight. "What in the world is so awful that Hunt can't tell me over th' radio? Where's Emily? Why are th' police here?"

Enos stammered, "Gus, I…there was…Emily-"

"Augustus…" Sheriff Wolf stepped forward. "She's not here. Come inside so we can talk."

Gus's eyes became gigantic orbs. "Not here? What the hell do ya' mean she ain't here!? Emily!" He ran through the kitchen door, calling her name, with Sheriff Wolf in pursuit.

"Ding dang it!" Enos looked towards the approaching horses, then went inside. Jenny followed.

Gus was in the living room, ripping into the local law. "Hunt, if you don't start makin' sense so help me I'm gonna knock your teeth out! Who did this to my home and where's my wife!?"

"Now Gus, you have to calm down! Take off that wet coat and have a seat."

"Damn it! Somebody better give me a straight answer!" Gus shoved him aside and grabbed Enos's shirt with both fists, shaking him so hard he stumbled. He'd never seen such fear in his godfather's eyes, or heard such desperation in his voice. "There's blood and glass on my floor! Where is she!? Where is my wife!?"

Enos took hold of Gus's arms and said, "Monroe's men took her. They took Daisy and Drake, too. Dan tried to stop them, but…th-they shot him."

Gus dropped his arms and swayed. "Dan?"

Jenny's hand visibly shook as she reached for Gus. "He's in surgery.  It's bad. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Lord have mercy." Gus rubbed his face with both hands. "Dan woudn't hurt a soul and Emily…m-my Emily? How could anybody hurt her? She's…" He sank to the couch with his head in his hands. "Is Dan…is he gonna live?"

Barney rushed in with the others, his clothes drenched, his face pale. "Dan? Dan could die?"

Sheriff Wolf stepped in. "He's at Riverton Memorial. They're doing all they can. We're still trying to reach his folks in Livingston."

"Jenny!" Jaxon rushed into the room and swept his twin into his arms. "We came as soon as we could. How did they get past Drake?"

"They had a small army." Jenny couldn't hold back anymore and fell apart in his arms.

Seeing Jenny's despair, Luke went white as a ghost. He approached Enos and grasped his arm, tightening his fingers around the sleeve of his shirt. "You said she'd be safe here, that Drake could protect her! Now what are we going to do?"

Before Enos could respond, Gus let out an agonizing howl and flipped over the coffee table in his rage. He turned back to Enos, grabbing his collar. "We gotta do something! I can't leave her with those monsters! Which way did they go? Son, please…please help me find her. She's all I got. Lord help me, what am I gonna do?"

Gus went to his knees and Enos went with him. He firmly took his godfather's shoulders and made a promise. "Whatever it takes, I'll find her and bring her home." He looked up at the eldest Duke, who was working his jaw, his fists clenched at his side. "I ain't gonna rest until we bring all of them home."

The phone rang and a young rookie picked it up. "You're who?" His eyes went wide. "Excuse me, Deputy Strate? This is for you."

Barney snapped, "Not now!"

"I'm sorry, but he has to take this." The deputy extended the phone to Enos. "It's Wallace Monroe and he says he will only speak to you."


	20. Involuntary Pauses

* * *

_"Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worse kind of suffering."_

~ Paulo Coelho

* * *

Outside the Rafter G cabin, thunder crashed and the rain fell in steady sheets while a contrasting stillness had fallen over the shell-shocked people in the living room. Enos wasn't the only one staring at the rookie with the phone. _The Long Arm of the Mob_ was making the ransom call himself, snubbing his nose at justice.

Out of the corner of his eye, Enos saw Jaxon's face screwed up in anger. The muscle on his neck pulsed a steady rhythm as ghosts of the past flitted across his features.

Enos helped Gus to his feet and cleared the wedge of turmoil in his throat as he reached out to take the phone. Hunt gave a quick nod, indicating they were ready to trace the call.

He lifted the receiver. "This is Enos Strate speaking."

Monroe started out blasé, but held no punches. _"I thought it was time we spoke. I've rehearsed this conversation for months. You and those MacFarlands are a real pain in the ass."_

"Ain't no love lost on our side either. Where did ya' take them?"

_"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We have some ground rules to discuss. Follow my instructions to the letter, or very, very, bad things will happen to your people. Understand?"_

Enos thought about Dan and the paramedics words before he was whisked away. _He'll be lucky to make it to the hospital._ He didn't want anyone else to suffer that fate. "Bad things have already happened. I found blood in th' kitchen. Was it Drake's, or did ya' lose two men today?"

_"Actually, I did lose two men, but not by Drake's hand. My people know the risks. Lucky for you, I'm feeling generous. Drake has a few more days to live. So do your women, if you cooperate."_

"You're about as generous as Boss Hogg." Monroe needed the hostages for something and Enos knew exactly what it was. "You're after the twins."

The response pleased Monroe. _"You aren't as dumb as all the rumors led me to believe. Pick one."_

"One of the twins?" His gaze collided with Jenny's gem-green eyes. Even frightened, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Their love was so new and he had yet to follow through on his plans for their future. If he lost her...

Enos choked out, "I can't."

_"Perhaps there is something to those rumors after all. I meant pick which one of the hostages die first."_

"But I can't!"

_"You're not learning very fast. I suppose I could pick one for you and dump the body in the nearest river."_

Enos grit his teeth. "Did ya' call to waste time braggin' about your power or are ya' gonna tell me what ya' want?"

_"That's better. I want a sign of good faith. Get all the cops off the ranch. That includes the coroner. If they aren't gone in thirty minutes, the hostages die and you may, or my not, find the bodies. Got it?"_

Enos spun around to Sheriff Running Wolf. He held headphones against his ear and gestured to his second in command. The officer raced out of the cabin to check the area. It would be just like Monroe to have someone watching the ranch.

"I heard ya'." Enos said. "Good faith goes both ways. Give Emily back and I'll get rid of th' police. She ain't done nothin' to you. She needs medication for her arthritis. Th' pain gets bad without it."

_"Hmm…maybe I should just kill her then. I have so many options you know. Death. Torture. Indentured service. Your ex-fiancé would be good at that. Such a pretty girl. I've always wanted a harem."_

Enos squeezed his eyes shut to keep from sending a panicked look Luke's direction. So much for compassion.

Monroe rambled on, _"The MacFarland heir is more trouble than he's worth, but I know exactly what to do with him. Take a look at Jaxon. Are you looking at him?"_

Enos met Jaxon's bewildered stare. "Yeah."

_"Nice looking kid, right? He's got those lady-killer eyes and dark hair. I've often wondered how much he mirrors his twin. Tell me, do they have the same eyes?"_

Enos scrunched his forehead, uncomfortable with where Monroe was going with this. "Yeah. They have th' same eyes."

The resemblance went far beyond the eyes, or even the smile. Enos had come to know all the similarities: the subtle gestures and mannerisms, a slight Scottish lilt and the same tenderness of heart. Except for height, the only other external difference was gender. Jaxon was hard lines and muscle, where Jenny was all feminine grace and soft curves.

_"I've heard stories about Jenny."_ Monroe said. _"She's supposed to be quite beautiful. I was hoping to have caught Ian MacFarland's little princess last February to see for myself. I've tried to find a picture, but she goes to great lengths to avoid being photographed. Her father was always so paranoid about her safety. The family calls her 'precious one.' Did you know that?"_

Silence stretched uncomfortably before Enos realized he expected an answer. "Yes. I know."

_"Well, I had to settle for Jaxon."_ Monroe said casually. _"I sent pictures and video to Ian every few days. He deserved to see his son chained to my basement floor, slowly being transformed into a dirty bag of bones. Jaxon looked more animal than human by the time I was forced to trade him for Matt. He probably wouldn't have lasted more than another week or two. Have you seen the scars on his back?"_

Anger began a slow, relentless boil. Enos wasn't sure who disgusted him more. Monroe for his actions, or Ian for not lifting a finger to help his own flesh and blood. He shot a pleading look at the Sheriff, who gestured with his hands to keep Monroe talking. At a loss for words, he answered, "I don't know nothin' about that."

_"He injured one of my men so I had him whipped. Ian got that video, too. The kid didn't make a sound until leather reached bone and then…oh yes..." Monroe sucked in a breath, hissing through his teeth as if savoring his perverted memories. "Then…he broke and made such an ungodly sound. Imagine Jenny in his place. What a message that video would've sent to Ian. My men soiling his precious daughter, marring her creamy flesh until she-"_

"Stop it!" Enos wanted to retch. Every part of him burned with outrage and the need to protect. "You ain't gettin' near her!"

_"We'll see. The point of this little story is that I do nasty things to people when I don't get what I want. I hold the power. Mess this up and I'll practice on the barmaid."_

Enos's stomach pitched and rolled at the thought of Daisy at Monroe's mercy. "Ain't no need to make threats. I'll cooperate. What are your terms?"

_"You get terms when you get rid of the cops. Stay by the phone. You have thirty minutes."_

The phone disconnected and he dropped the receiver to the cradle. Enos longed for the boredom of speed traps and jaywalking tickets, getting cats out of trees and the musty smell of his patrol car. Shoot, he even missed the trivial arguments with Cletus. He'd have nightmares for weeks over the images Monroe put in his head.

"Dammit!" Hunt threw down the headphones, pulling him out of his homesick thoughts. When he looked up, he didn't need to say a word, Enos already knew. They didn't get the trace.

Luke stepped between two gaping officers. He looked like he could spit lightning. "What did he say? Is Daisy all right?"

"She's alive, they all are, but he won't give me terms until th' police leave th' ranch. Th' rest ain't worth repeating." Enos wondered why Monroe was bothering with terms at all. Why didn't he just take Emily and then kill Daisy and Drake while he had the chance? The twins wouldn't let Emily die. So what else was going on?

"You did a good job, Enos." Hunt said. "The coroner is done and I'll send the squad cars away with him. We only need a handful of men to monitor the equipment and set up a secure line to the FBI. I'll make sure they're in plain clothes. Don't let Monroe rattle you with empty threats."

"Empty threats?" Jaxon shouted. "Do you know what that man is capable of doing to-"

"Jaxon, stop it." Jenny's gaze flicked between Gus and Luke's sullen faces.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Jaxon flopped in the nearest chair, his eyes a stormy conglomeration of worry and upset. "Sheriff, you can not call the FBI. You'll tip him off."

Enos hooked a thumb in his belt while he thought. "Wait a minute, shouldn't we call Agent Patterson? Maybe his informant is still on the inside."

Jenny pursed her lips in disapproval.

"Jenny, we should at least try." Jaxon said.

"If you can even reach him," she said. "Travis gave us bad intel. For all we know, Monroe used him to set us up. Before we say anything more, the Sheriff and his men need to leave."

Enos shifted nervously. "I'm sorry Sheriff, but she's right. Ya' gotta go."

"Are you out of your mind?" Sheriff Running Wolf's eyes darkened. "Enos, you know why we don't let family call the shots in this type of situation. You're emotionally compromised."

Gus took an aggressive step forward. "I trust Enos and Jenny to do right by Emily, Hunt. If they say ya'll need to go, then ya'll need to go. If ya' need somthin' else to do, give Barney a police escort to th' hospital. Somebody should be there for Dan."

Hunt kept a grip on his anger, barely. "Don't be a fool, Gus. You need to let me handle this."

Barney settled his wide brimmed hat on his head and spoke with a deep, no-nonsense inflection. "Now Hunt, you know better than to sass Gus. He ain't gonna change his mind."

Jenny walked around the couch to take Gus's hand, presenting a united front to the law. "If you don't leave, Monroe will kill the people we love. Nobody 'handles' him."

"Best move on out." Barney said. "I'll stop at the bunkhouse to radio Hosea and Chet so they know what's happened and I'll wait for you in my truck. Meet me at th' gate."

Jenny whisked a tear from her cheek and said to Barney, "Tell Dan we love him."

"Yes ma'am." Barney strode out of the cabin, the worry for his friend heavy on his shoulders.

"Augustus Rafferty, you stubborn cuss..." The Sheriff adjusted his weight to one hip and exhaled a long sigh. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"No, but I can't risk th' alternative and lose Emily, or the kids." Gus focused on Emily's basket of knitting on the hearth and his eyes misted over, like his soul was blistered and raw. "She's scared to death. I can feel it in my bones. The only thing I can do to help her is to get you off my land."

Luke, who'd been unusually quiet, spoke out. "I agree th' law needs to go, but then what? Whatever deal Monroe makes, he won't keep."

"The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool." Jaxon said, nodding slowly. Everyone turned to stare at him. He shrugged, holding his hands out to his sides, palms up. "What? It's Stephen King. Don't you guys read?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Good grief. We're living Stephen King. You should read something else."

"Like those trashy romance novels you hide behind _The Celtic Twilight?"_ Jaxon winked to soften the blow.

Jenny flung a piqued look at her twin, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. "Focus, Numpty."

Enos redirected the conversation. "Luke's right. Monroe lies and he always has a backup plan. He's not gonna give up Daisy and Drake, but he might trade Emily."

"There's more going on here than revenge, or he would've killed Drake and Daisy." Jaxon said grimly. "We can be pretty sure he'll want Jenny and me. Probably you, too, Enos."

They were talking in circles. Luke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then our only chance to save everyone is to find out where they've been taken and get them out, before an exchange is set up."

"If he gives us enough time." Jenny began to pace, tapping her finger against her chin in thought. "Maybe we can still utilize Hunt's resources. We just have to get creative."

Luke snapped his fingers, that tell-tale gleam in his eye. "I've got it! The bear hunt! The Sheriff can just spread his men out among the hunting parties."

"Perfect." Jenny said, grinning. "Since the bear was at the border of Gus's property last night, Monroe won't be the wiser."

Hunt wrinkled his brow, contemplating the idea. "That could work. The men tracking our suspects spotted the bear near Devil's Gulch. That's where we need to be."

The first sign of hope finally spread across the room.

"Gus, where's Devil's Gulch from here?" Luke asked.

"North. Only way in is by horseback or helicopter."

"No helicopter." Jaxon said. "They'd hear us coming."

Gus sat down, but his knee bounced anxiously. "Hunt, did they track them _into_ the gulch?"

"Deputy Michaels lost the trail south of there. They may have ridden into Bison Creek to cover their tracks. The rain has the area flooded and Michaels is stuck in the old line shack until the weather clears. It could take a couple days before anybody can get in and out of the gulch, if that's even where they are."

Enos committed the information to memory. If they were in the gulch, Monroe would ask for more time to make an exchange.

"Emily can't take th' cold nights out on th' range." Gus dropped his head back to his hands.

That helpless feeling surged again and Enos moved behind Jenny, placing his hands on her waist. "Sheriff, we're running out of time. I think ya' better go now. I'll keep ya' posted."

"Make sure you do." Hunt retrieved his hat and addressed his men. "Riley, go with Barney to Richland Memorial and call me with an update on Dan's condition. The rest of you help the evidence team tape off the areas they haven't covered, pack up our stuff, and head over to the Triple K. Caroline will let us set up command there. It'll be faster than driving back and forth to Bramble Creek. Make sure nobody comes to the Rafter G without direct orders and nobody, I mean nobody, talks to the FBI!"

Hunt gave Enos a curt nod. "You know where to reach me." He put on his hat and walked out into the rain.

When the last patrol car drove out the gate, Enos's heart was spinning in his chest. He'd never felt so uncertain about a decision, or had so much riding on the outcome. Daisy and Emily had always been a crucial part of his life. He took a ragged breath and looked at the phone. Now they waited.

Gus clapped his hands together, startling everyone. "Well, now that he's gone, let's get a move on. We need to tack up three more horses and enough gear for three days. Jenny darlin', there's jerky in the kitchen and extra canteens in the storeroom. When that murdering snake calls back, we're goin' after Emily."

Enos could only stare. Maybe his godfather had snapped. "Gus, you said we can't get into Devil's Gulch for a few days."

"Son, this is my land. Hunt's men might not be able to get past the flooding, but I sure as hell can."

* * *

Daisy woke flat on her back with a dull headache. She was soaked to the skin and shivering so hard her bones hurt. It was so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. The silence was deafening. Dazed and disoriented, she rolled and heard the scrape of metal against stone. Her left wrist was manacled with cold iron and attached to metal chain.

"Don't panic. Just don't panic. Help is coming." The memory burned through her mind, sending her heart into overdrive.  _Drake can't help you anymore._   

The kidnappers said he couldn't help her, but that didn't mean he was dead. She grasped the chain. Maybe he was on the other end. Crawling on her hands and knees was painful and slow. The punishing ride through the cold had taken a toll on her muscles, leaving her weak and stiff. Daisy crept along, feeling her way until she bumped into a wall. No Drake. All she found was an eyebolt protruding from a flange where the chain had been secured.

Fighting back tears, she continued to search in the darkness. She reached a row of iron bars and followed them as far as she could until the chain kept her from proceeding. She stopped to listen. The silence was like a heavy blanket and she could hear her heart pound in her chest. Then someone moaned. It was pained, but deep and definitely male.

"Drake?" Daisy turned and crawled toward the noise until her hand landed on his thigh. He chuckled. "This ain't funny ya' pig headed caveman!" She would've slapped him if she wasn't so happy to have found him…or if she could see him. "I thought they killed you! Are ya' hurt, sugar?"

He groaned again and a hand brushed her cheek, then it quickly fell away.

"Oh, sugar. I'm here." Daisy put her hands on his chest, grateful for the warmth, but something wasn't right. Then it dawned on her. Why weren't his clothes wet? She jerked her hands back. "Drake?"

The chuckling resumed, becoming a maniacal laugh, evil in nature. Before she could move away, a big hand grabbed her blouse. She was yanked forward and a sinister voice said, "What's the matter, Wildcat? Not who you were looking for?"

Blinding light flooded the room. Daisy was face to face with her worst nightmare, a man who looked remarkably like Reid Duncan. She screamed and slapped him, but he grabbed her wrists so tight she thought her bones would snap.

"I like the fighters," he hissed.

"Let me go!"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Matt and I'm here to make you pay for what you and your boyfriend did to my brother, Reid. I'm gonna finish what he started, but I'm gonna make it last a long, long time."

Daisy fought for her life, kicking and flailing to get away. She spit in his face and was immediately backhanded. The blow knocked her on her back. Pain exploded behind her eye and spread across the side of her head, dimming her senses. Matt was on her in a flash. His knees clamped against her hips and his hand went around her throat, squeezing until she couldn't breathe.

"You go right ahead and fight," he snarled. "I'll tame you. Just wait and see. You're mine, Wildcat." He stared at her with those muddy brown eyes until grey clouded her vision and the nightmare faded to nothingness.

A loud bang roused Daisy a few moments later. Matt was gone. The lights were out and her ears were still ringing, but someone was talking. She tasted blood on her lips and her head throbbed mercilessly. Too defeated to move and too exhausted to cry, she lay quietly and listened to the voice, imagining it was Uncle Jesse comforting her after a nightmare when she was little.

The blow had knocked her senseless. Perhaps she was still out, because she couldn't understand the words. They were all jumbled and strange, but there was something comforting and familiar about the sound. Daisy came out of the mental fog when she heard her name. It was sandwiched between a repeated phrase. _"Tha mi duilich…tha mi duilich,_ Daisy. _Tha mi duilich..."_

She'd heard this language before and it spurred her to action. Her skull pounded and her stomach rolled as she dragged herself across the cold floor, but she kept moving until she found him. Drake was slumped against the back wall, shackles and chains on both arms and legs. He didn't acknowledge her and repeated the same mumbled phrase.

She tried to speak, but her throat hurt so bad she abandoned the effort. Daisy checked him for injuries, running her hands carefully over his head. He groaned when her fingers brushed against the large gash and swelling left by the rifle butt. She could feel the blood caked in his hair. He was as cold as she was so she curled up beside him to keep warm and guided his head to her shoulder. The tears returned. There was nothing else she could do for him.

Drake continued to mumble, but then he brushed his face against her neck and whispered, "I'm sorry, Daisy. I'm sorry."

Daisy held him tighter and drifted back to unconsciousness.

* * *

The room wasn't much better than a prison cell with a half-bath. An old mattress was tossed on the floor and a beat up wooden crate served as a makeshift nightstand. There were no windows. The only source of light came from an old candlestick lamp on a rickety chair. It was missing the shade and threw frightening shadows in the corners. Emily was alone and had never been more terrified.

Hearing a key in the door, she struggled to sit up on the mattress. Expensive perfume wafted from the chenille robe as she tightened it around her, but she was in too much pain to notice. Her body protested every move, sending electrical shocks down her arms and legs. As the door creaked opened, she quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. She refused to let these people see her fear.

A woman walked in with a serving tray. She was out of place for the scene, let alone for Wyoming. She was dressed in a custom tailored pantsuit, crème with gold stitching, with a cowl-neck silk blouse and expensive peep-toe heels. She'd introduced herself earlier as Gidget.

"Oh, good," she said, smiling pleasantly. "I'm glad to see you're out of those wet clothes. I brought a sandwich and some hot tea for you."

Gidget placed the tray on the crate and began pouring just as a clap of thunder rumbled the dwelling. Unconcerned about the dirty floor, she knelt forward and offered Emily a steaming cup of tea and a bottle of ibuprofen. "My mother-in-law had arthritis. She used burdock root every day, but this will work, too. It'll make you more comfortable while we talk."

Emily narrowed cool grey eyes. "I'd be comfortable at home!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, luv. There's no need to suffer unnecessarily. The rain makes it worse, yes?"

Emily gave her a skeptical look. "Bein' dragged through the rain on a horse with a sack over my head don't help."

If she had any chance of helping Daisy and Drake, she had to be able to move. Emily watched her for another long moment. Then she took the pills and swallowed them. She couldn't help Dan though and tears blurred her vision.

"Poor dear. I'll take care of you." Gidget glanced at the door and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I'm not here by choice, either. I can help you, but we have to trust each other. I need to know why Monroe took you and where you came from. What's your name, luv?"

She didn't want to trust this woman, but she was desperate. "I'm Emily."

A visible jolt traveled through Gidget. "Wh-what's your last name? Where do you live?"

That was as far as Emily was willing to go. "Nu-uh. Those men shot Dan. You're gonna tell me how you're mixed up with a bunch of killers and where they took the others."

Gidget's face blanched and her hands shook as she balanced the teacup on a saucer. "I'm verra sorry about Dan."

Emily blinked. Had she heard that right? "What did you say?"

"I was saying how very sorry I was about Dan. I didn't know there were others with you."

"Well there were!" Emily wagged a finger. "Don't ya' go playin' games with me! You'll make things worse for yourself when my husband gets here! My godson is a police officer. They won't give up until they find me!"

Gidget seemed to gather herself. "That's good for both of us then, yes?" She took a sip of tea and said, "My circumstances are a little complicated. I've been working inside Monroe's organization for a very long time. Someone important to me was threatened and I've been trying to gather evidence of his criminal activities. Before I could get out, he brought me here."

If she was telling the truth, she was taking a considerable risk. Emily asked, "Do ya' mean to say you're undercover FBI?"

"I'm an informant." A loud bang down the hall vibrated through the floor, causing both women to jump.

Emily's hands flew to her heart. "Good heavens! What was that?"

"I don't know. I heard it earlier while you were still asleep. It's coming from Matt's room."

"Gidget…" Emily leaned forward to look into her eyes. They were a deep, rich green with silver flecks around the iris. At the moment they were filled with compassion and if she didn't know better, she'd say worry. Emily couldn't tell if this woman was lying about her role in Monroe's organization, but she knew how to find out. "I reckon the kids are bein' held in that room. Ya' gotta help get them out. Monroe wants them dead. You're our only chance. Please, Drake and Daisy could already be hurt."

Gidget dropped her cup and saucer, breaking the fragile china on the floor. "Daisy and…"

"Drake." Emily repeated.  "Daisy and Drake. Why are ya' so nervous all of a sudden?"

Gidget just stared back with a look of panic. Emily grasped her arms. "Please. They're good kids and I love them like they're my own. We just have to get to them. Drake will know what to do." _If he's in one piece._ Emily couldn't verbalize the thought.

"I…um…" Gidget brushed Emily off and began to clean up the mess, but she was shaking so badly that she cut her finger on a broken piece of china.

Emily swept into mothering mode, grabbing a napkin from the tray and wrapping it around the cut. "What's th' matter with ya'? You're willing to walk into Monroe's camp and work against him right under his nose, but ya' can't sneak in a room to check on innocent people?"

"N-no, that's not it. It's just…I was thinking long term," she said, not making eye contact. "It'll be difficult to get the two of us out, but four?"

"I told ya', Drake will know what to do. He can help all of us! His father-"

"He's a vicious monster!" Gidget inhaled sharply. "M-Matt. I'm talking about Matt. He'll kill me if he catches me. Besides, the door to his room is locked. Even if I could get in, that's the last bloody place I want to be."

"What ain't ya' tellin' me? You're as spooked as a young filly."

"It's nothing." Gidget pulled away from her grasp.

"It ain't nothin', but it can wait until we get to th' kids. Can ya' pick a lock?"

"Yes."

"Then take me with ya'. As soon as my clothes dry, we'll do it together. I may have lost Dan. I'm not gonna lose Drake and Daisy, too. Please, Gidget. I thought you wanted to help?"

"I do, but I never expected that…" She stood quickly and paused to brush the dust from her knees. She backed toward the door, then hesitated, saying, "Alright, but I'll go in alone first and see what we're dealing with. Until we can get out the front door, there's no sense in putting you in more danger. J-just relax and eat that sandwich so the pills don't make you sick." Gidget retrieved Emily's wet clothes from the floor and stammered, "I-I'll be back with these after I…wh-when it's safe."

Gidget nearly fell off her heels in her haste to exit the room. Emily wasn't sure what was going on with the woman, but she was their best hope of getting home. She closed her eyes, realizing a funeral might be waiting when she returned. She could still see the blood spread across Dan's chest and the stunned look on his face. How could he survive such a horrible wound? She prayed for Dan until the grief took over. She gave in and cried.

* * *

While Enos and Gus waited for Monroe to call, Luke went out to the barn to saddle the extra horses. The rain had let up a little, but it was dreary and cold. He thought the chilly weather would take his mind off the fields of corn at home and days spent repairing fences with the sun on his back. Instead, all he could think about was how home would never be the same without Daisy. He dreaded the next phone conversation with Uncle Jesse.

"Luke?" Jenny walked in and pulled back the hood of her rain slicker. She carried a rifle case and approached him like he was an injured animal. "May I speak with you?"

"I reckon." Luke turned his back and resumed tacking up the bay mare. He rather be alone. If he were honest, he'd prefer to be as far from the MacFarlands as possible. They promised to keep Daisy safe.

"I'm sorry this happened," she said. "Jaxon and I will do everything we can to save Daisy, even if we have to give ourselves up."

"You really think that'll stop him from killing her?"

"Yes, I do. We've caused him a lot of trouble and he'd love it if we surrendered. He could brag to the world how he cowered the mighty MacFarlands."

Luke sighed and faced her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that you're big plan? To be sacrificial lambs?"

"Well, it's not 'Plan A.'" Jenny gave a sly grin and turned to place the case on a haybale. "Jaxon came up with an idea that might help confuse Monroe's men when we find them. You could benefit us all if you look like Drake."

"Jenny, I ain't near tall enough or broad enough to pass for Drake. Exactly what are you planning?"

"I think you call it a shuck and jive." The latches on the case 'clicked' open. "If you're on a horse, especially Joe, he's Drake's favorite, your height won't be a big factor. Jaxon is getting his hat and coat for you. The bullet proof vest will add bulk, but there's one more thing you can carry that would convince Monroe's men, especially those who've been briefed about Drake."

Jenny opened the case. "Enos tells me you're quite handy with one of these."

Luke stepped over to look inside. It wasn't a rifle after all. The barebow was magnificent, beautifully maintained and elegant in its simplicity. Jenny ran her fingers lovingly along the curve, hovering over a Gaelic inscription painted on the inner bend.

"Drake's always been a great archer. A natural." She picked up the weapon with careful reverence. "Our father gave this to him when he joined the Archery Club at Edinburgh University. Pops…" Jenny flinched, catching herself. "Father didn't give presents often after Finn died, so this carries a lot of sentimental value. Drake takes it with him wherever he goes. The fact he doesn't have it now isn't setting well with me.

"We want you to take it and use it to help us bring Daisy home. I don't know if it matters, but this is what Drake used to save her from Reid Duncan." Jenny extended her arms, offering him the bow. "It seems appropriate, don't you think?"

Seeing the tears glisten in her eyes, Luke understood how difficult this was for her. Her brother's life was on the line and she was offering his most prized possession to a near stranger…knowing Daisy and Emily may be the only ones to come out of this alive.

"Luke, will you take it and help us?"

Luke took the bow and Jenny took a hitched breath. She released it slowly, relaxing her shoulders in the process, as if she'd been relieved of a heavy burden. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Yes ma'am. I'd be honored."

"Jenny! Luke!" Boots sloshed through the mud and Jaxon appeared in the doorway, his chest heaving from the run. "Come to the house! Quick! Monroe called early. Enos is on the phone with him now."


	21. Fighting for Love

* * *

_"Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense."_

~Mark Overby

* * *

The call was over by the time Jenny reached the cabin. She found Enos standing at the hearth with his hands braced on the mantel, his arms stretched wide. Her stomach dropped when he didn't acknowledge her arrival.

Jenny looked to Gus. "What's happened? Is it Dan?"

"No, sweetheart. There's been no word." Gus took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Ya' need to talk with Enos alone. We'll give ya' some privacy. Is everything packed and ready?"

"Yes sir." Jaxon answered. He had taken the lead on arming everyone. "We have enough ammo for a small war, but we'll need to spread the weight between the horses. It's too much for one pack mule."

"And the food?" Gus asked.

"I hope everybody likes military rations." Jenny replied. "The jerky you asked for is in your trail bag and the canteens are on the table."

"Good, good." Gus sighed. "I have a few supplies and canned goods at the line shack, too. We'll do alright."

She could feel Luke's tension like a flaming meteor. "That's all fine and dandy," he said. "But I could care less about military rations. What did Monroe say?"

"Not here, Luke. You boys come with me and I'll fill ya' in." Gus gestured to the kitchen and leaned to whisper in Jenny's ear. "Enos is hurting mighty bad. Go easy on him."

She braced herself mentally and nodded her understanding. The men left the room. Approaching Enos felt like walking the edge of a very high cliff. He stared into coals that hissed and glowed as they dwindled to ash. Tension coiled around him, creating a suffocating sense of dread. She already knew what he would say.

Jenny curled a small hand over his arm, feeling his warmth and the tense vibration beneath her fingers. His eyes slid shut and he balled his hands into fists, tightening his muscles like steel bands.

"Please talk to me." Jenny said, her heart riddled with guilt for bringing Monroe into his life. "Let me help you."

He dropped his arms from the mantel and turned. Hazel eyes drifted over her face, helplessness and anger lurked in their depths.

"He'll give Emily back," he said, his voice gravelly from emotion. "But only if th' three of us turn ourselves over to his men at Coyote Point."

"Ah, I see." They were definitely in Devil's Gulch. Jenny took a deep breath and slipped into years of military training to fine-tune her focus. "How long do we have?"

"Nine o'clock Monday mornin'."

"Three days. What about Drake and Daisy?"

Enos closed the space between them. She inhaled deeply. He smelled of crisp after-shave and soap, but profoundly male. She pressed her hands against his chest, grateful for the comfort. Large palms took her cheeks, lifting her face to his. His expression was grim. "I'm sorry, hon. They ain't part of th' deal."

Even though it was expected, Jenny's bones grew cold. It was time to shut off the emotions. Unbidden, Drake's voice called out across time.  _We take care of each other, wee lass. Always._ She swallowed the rising panic, forcing it down and straightening her spine.

"We better hurry." Jenny lowered Enos's arms and rushed to the door. The broken glass crunched under her boots and the plywood waiting against the wall was a painful reminder that lives were at stake. If she kept busy, maybe she could eradicate the images of Dan's blood-soaked body, or the fear of finding Drake dead in the forest.

Enos was right on her heels. "Hon, there's more. We gotta talk about th' plan."

_Here it comes._  Gus warned her. Maybe if she ignored it, or postponed the conversation…

"We'll work out the kinks on the trail." Jenny exchanged the rain slicker for her heavy oilskin duster and hat. "We'll only have a few hours to search before dark. Let's not waste a minute."

"Jenny, stop." Enos's hands gripped her shoulders, turning her around and pining her with his eyes. "I can't turn ya' over to him. Not after all th' things he said he'd do to ya'. I just can't do it. I know it's selfish, but I-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Deputy. If we have to turn ourselves in, Gus and Luke will ambush Monroe's men when we reach Drake and Daisy. Focus on the here and now."

"Ya' ain't listening." She winced when Enos's fingers tightened painfully on her shoulders. He loosened his hold. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's been a rough morning."

"Ya' know how much I love you, don't ya'?"

"Oh, Deputy." She reached up to caress his cheek. "Of course I do. I love you, too."

"Then, y-you'll stay here?"

She jerked her hand back. "What?"

"I don't want ya' going out there. I'm asking ya' to stay with Caroline and Bob at th' Triple K."

"Stay with Car-" Jenny's breath stuttered. "You know I can't do that."

"And I can't just hand ya' over on a silver platter!"

"Don't you dare start coddling me!"

So much for going easy.

"You're staying here!" His jaw was set and his mouth formed an obstinate line. "I won't lose ya' that way, Jenny! I  _won't!"_

"We have three days!" She knocked his arms off her shoulders. "I  _can't_  stay here! That is my brother out there! My flesh and blood! Emily! And Daisy…"

"I know that!" He took a flustered breath. She could see him battle to regain his composure. "Can't ya' just stay out of th' fight this time? Please. I need to know you're safe."

She shoved him in the chest, incredulous. "You  _need_  my help! Jaxon and I are the best shooters you could ask for!"

"You're also my biggest weakness." There was no mistaking the desperation, or the love, in his eyes. "Please, hon. He'll go after you first. Once he has ya', he knows he can make me do almost anything."

"It won't come to that. Did you talk to Jaxon and Gus about this?"

A crack formed in his blustery façade. "Um…no."

"Because you knew they'd shut you down. You  _should've_  known better than to ask me!"

"Ding dang it, Jenny!" His scowl returned and his body became a rigid mass. "What if they just shoot us at first sight? Then what? Shouldn't  _somebody_  survive?"

Her limbs shook and betrayal ached deep in her soul. Blast it, she would  _not_  cry. "You said we'd fight Monroe together. If I'm not at the exchange, Emily dies. What about Daisy? Can you live with knowing you sentenced her to a fate worse then death? Because I can't. If you choose my life over theirs, that's exactly what's going to happen."

* * *

The helplessness was turning Enos's heart inside out. He was trying to keep one person he loved safe. He wasn't sure he could save Daisy, or Emily, but this might be his only chance to save Jenny. He had to take it. If they were in Hazzard, he'd lock her in a cell and make it up to her later. Maybe he was too hasty in sending the Sheriff away.

As if sensing his thoughts, Jenny's green eyes flared hot with resentment. She jammed the hat on her head, grabbed her Mossberg, and flung open the door. In her haste across the porch, she crashed into a tall man with graying hair. Neither of them had heard his car.

The man stumbled back, regained his balance, and leveled Jenny with a steely gaze. "Good god, you look just like your…" he cleared his throat. The stunned look softened to one of recognition and he forced a little smile. "You have Jaxon's eyes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jenny. I'm Agent Patterson."

The agent extended his hand, but Jenny made no move to take it, or speak. Something else about the exchange bothered Enos. Travis seemed disappointed, like he'd mistaken Jenny for someone else.

"Deputy Strate." Travis offered his hand. "Good to see you again. I'm sorry for the circumstances. I would've been here sooner, but I had to track down a lead."

_A lead in Wyoming?_  "Agent Patterson." Enos politely shook his hand as Jenny stood fuming. "Jaxon's been trying to reach ya' for days."

"I'm sorry about that. I can explain. Is he still here?"

"Yes sir, but we're about to ride out."

"Hunt said you were going after the hostages. That's good." He glanced at the horses in the far corral. "It's been a few years since I've ridden. Not to worry. I won't slow you down."

"I beg your pardon?" Jenny's eyes glittered with rage.

"It's imperative that I go with you. I need you to help me ex-"

The slap Jenny landed sounded like the crack of a whip. Travis's head jerked to the side and red finger marks bloomed on his cheek. "You have nerve expecting help after your informant set us up! Unless you want to spend the rest of your life breathing through a tube, go back where you came from! Enos, we need to go."

"Nu-uh. We ain't done talking." Enos took her elbow but she wrenched it from his grasp.

"We've already had this conversation. You wouldn't stay behind, how can you expect me to?" Her eyes burned into him and he felt like a hypocrite, but so be it. He loved her. Losing her wasn't an option.

Taking his silence as an answer, she swung her shotgun over her shoulder and said, "Don't keep me waiting. I'll be on my horse. _"_  Jenny side stepped Travis and left the porch.

The rain had stopped, but heavy fog had descended on the ranch. Enos watched Jenny splash through the puddles, her free arm swinging with each brisk step. He hated this. He ached to run after her and hold her in his arms. She'd be safe there, if only for a little while.

"I'm sorry this happened." Travis said, rubbing his cheek. "My informant truly thought Monroe was making his move in Hazzard." He glanced over his shoulder where Jenny's retreating form became a shadow in the mist. "You really care for her."

_More than life itself._  Enos didn't like Travis the first time he met him. He'd shown up after the shooting in June, cocky and arrogant, stepping all over Agent Ferguson's investigation. Travis had kept Chuck, and Enos, in the dark about his contact with the siblings. Now disaster had struck. Enos wasn't about to share his private feelings.

Travis's shoulders dropped. "I understand what it's like to know the woman you love is in danger. We have the same goal, Enos. I have to get to my informant and bring her home."

"Her?" Enos knew a fox in the henhouse when he saw one. "I think ya' better tell me what you're hiding. How do ya' know th' informant?"

Travis balked, then said, "She's my fiancé."

Enos stared at him, speechless. Travis had broken every rule in the book. What was one more? He gave the agent a reproachful look.

"It's not what you think." Travis bowed up defensively. "I knew her before she was offered a job as Monroe's household manager. That was three years ago and now she's his…personal assistant." Enos caught the hesitation. Travis was hiding something. He attempted to bury his verbal slip. "She handles his calendar and escorts him to meetings and social events. She's the one who alerted the MacFarlands about Zeke Harvey. She saved your hide this summer."

Enos clenched his fists. "Jenny and her brothers saved my hide."

"They wouldn't have known Zeke's hit team was coming if it weren't for her. I need to get her out, but she disappeared several days ago."

"You son of a bitch!" Jaxon's curse startled them both.

Enos bit back a groan. Jaxon and Luke wore equal masks of fury. Gus was silent, but he would simmer quietly and explode when he could do the most damage to his target. That was his way. A brawl was the last thing Enos needed.

Jaxon advanced on Travis, his intelligent eyes dark with rage. "You knew  _days_  ago that something went wrong and didn't call us? This could've been prevented!"

Travis raised his palms. "Easy, son. Hear me out."

"You are  _not_  my father!" Jaxon leaned into Travis's personal space, poking a finger in his chest. "Never,  _ever_ , call me that again. We're here because we listened to you. People have been hurt. Dan might die. Now we're through. Leave."

"Just calm down." Travis pleaded. "I tracked my CI here, Jaxon. She's with your people."

"You're a lying bastard!"

"Hold up." Luke took Jaxon's arm and pulled him off Travis. "This is costing time Daisy doesn't have." He glared at the unwelcome guest. "Mister, I'm powerful short on patience. If ya' got something helpful to say, spill it."

Enos couldn't agree more and asked, "How do ya' she ain't a prisoner, too? If she disappeared, it might be because Monroe was on to her."

"No. No way." Travis shook his head adamantly then grinned, a sly grin that did nothing to reassure Enos of his honesty. "Last night I spoke with a tarmac worker, one that's in Monroe's back pocket. She was brought here to prepare for a meeting."

Enos exchange a nervous look with Luke. The eldest Duke gave an imperceptible nod. He wasn't alone in his suspicions. Travis would say anything to get what he wanted.

Travis continued, "I can't communicate directly with her without blowing her cover, but I know she'll risk everything to save Drake and the women. There's much more. I'll tell you everything if you'll just take me with you."

"That's enough yappin'! I'm makin' th' call this time!" Gus bellowed. He sneered at Travis and leveled his Winchester. "Get your ass on th' paint mare and don't leave my sight! If you're settin' us up again, I wanna make sure I got a clear shot. You just think about that. Make one wrong move and I'll blow a hole through ya' bigger than Texas. Understand?"

"Fair enough." Travis said, his wide eyes looking down both barrels. "You won't regret this, Mr. Rafferty. She'll find a way to get them out. I guarantee it."

* * *

The wood paneled walls plunged the living room into shadows and outdated decor added to the dreary appearance. Gidget glanced at the clock, it's face centered in a starburst design that formed a radius of dark wooden stakes. It was 4:30PM.

Double doors opened behind her. Matt and Liam walked out of the office wearing raincoats and hats, obviously prepared to leave.  Matt moved to the front door's electronic keypad and punched in the code while she sat in the rocking chair with a book in her lap.  She stole furtive glances, catching the first two digits before Liam turned around.

"Just going to clear a landing area for the helicopter," he said, smiling. "Mr. Monroe will be her Monday at 2:00 with Mr. Giovanni and Mr. Salvatore."

"The whore doesn't need to know everything we do." Matt hissed. "She's here to take care of grandma and cook. That's it."

"Watch your mouth!" Liam was an older man, but very dangerous. He snatched Matt's forearm and leaned in with a murderous glare. "Gidget is under my protection. Treat her like a lady or next time I won't give a warning."

Tension crackled in the air as the two alpha males stared at each other. Matt dropped his eyes and Liam released his grip. He turned to Gidget and said, "I apologize on Matt's behalf. This younger generation...no finesse."

Bless him. The cold-blooded killer had manners. "Thank you, Liam. What time shall I have supper ready?"

"That's kind of you, but we'll be back rather late. There's a lot of work to be done. I'm taking the other men with me, so enjoy the evening to yourself and don't wait up."

"I'll leave something for you in the fridge." Gidget smiled with her eyes, catching the last digit Matt punched in over his shoulder, but missing one or two in between. "It's the least I can do."

Matt scowled and Liam tipped his hat before walking out. The door closed and a distinct clack locked her in. Gidget waited ten minutes, then flew out of her chair to the kitchen. She struck a match and lit the stove, then put a pot of broth on the burner to heat. Next, she climbed on a stool, retrieved a plastic bag hidden in the kitchen cabinet, and raced down the hall to Matt's room.

For hours, doubt and fear had threatened to reduce her to tears. Dear Lord this couldn't be happening. Her son was locked up in Matt's room. This wasn't how things were supposed to work out, but she wouldn't walk away from him. Not again.  _Never again_. This was her chance to right all the wrongs, to start over.

Putting the sack down, she pulled a set of lock picks from her French twist. Gidget remembered each child as she worked to open the lock. Finn, the free spirit. Brave. Not a mean bone in his body. She tensed as the heartbreak returned. He was taken from this world too soon. Drake, the protective one. He was a little  _too_  brave for his own good, but honorable and loyal, even as a child. The oldest boys were two peas in a pod.  _Dutch twins_ , everyone called them. Together they lived life to the fullest. They both had such a sense of humor. It showed in their pranks and the mischief they caused.

The tumblers clicked.  _Almost there.._.

Jaxon, the chatterbox. Brilliant, yet so sweet and eager to please. He was mum's little helper, always in the kitchen. He'd sit next to her on a tall stool and blether away about Gran's tales of the wee folk while she made bread or blueberry scones. Jaxon was her favorite, although she'd never admit it. She loved them all.

Jenny was the caregiver. Calm and loving. She was a free spirit and lived to play in the woods or hold tea parties in the garden gazebo. When Ian was home, she'd move her tea parties into his office. Her father never once complained. Jenny was the apple of his eye.

Ian was a good man…once…at least Gidget thought he was. It was so long ago it didn't seem real anymore. Had they truly been a happy, loving family?  Like a dream, that world was swept away by a cruel reality that couldn't be changed.

_Clack_. She wiped a stray tear and turned the knob. The smell hit her before she stepped in the room. Gidget stood in the doorway and shuddered at the sight before her. The stench of sweat and alcohol hung in the air. Empty bottles of Wild Turkey were strewn from one end of the room to the other. That wasn't the worst of it. Her stomach churned over the lewd centerfolds plastered on every wall and the ropes tied at each corner of the bed frame.

Gidget shook off her revulsion and began her search for Drake and Daisy. There had to be a door, or a secret panel that led to another room. Then she remembered the way the floor vibrated. Her eyes landed on a footlocker. It sat on a faded rag rug between the wall and Matt's bed.

She grabbed the end of the tattered fabric and dragged the cumbersome thing out of the corner, footlocker and all, exposing a circular ring centered in a small notch.  _A hatch door?_  Horrified, she grabbed the ring and pulled. It wouldn't budge. Then her eyes fell to the hasp and padlock. Gidget retrieved her tools and went right to work, opening the lock within minutes.

The door was heavy and took all her strength to lift. There was a flashlight and a garage remote sitting on the top stair. Fearing some type of alarm system, Gidget left the remote where it was and grabbed the flashlight, turning it on and shining it into the dark hole.

She called out in an urgent whisper, "Hello?"

No one answered. Butterflies took flight in her already nervous stomach. She made her way down the stairs, searching for a light switch that was never found. She reached the bottom level, not realizing she had held her breath until the discomfort in her chest forced the intake of air. It was like a cave, musty and cold. Her keen nose alerted her to the faint smell of horses, but there was another...

"Blood." Gidget put a hand on the wall for support as she ventured deeper into darkness. Her footsteps sounded louder than life. The flashlight's bluish beam landed on iron bars. She moved closer and peered into a cell. There was a porcelain sink on the far wall, a toilet, and…

Her hand flew to her mouth to muffle the cry of agony and she gripped the bars with her free hand. Against another wall, two people were huddled together on the floor…in chains. They weren't moving. The woman's face was turned away, but the man…

The air left Gidget's lungs in a dramatic whoosh and she slid down the bars to the floor, nearly dropping the flashlight. Nothing had prepared her for this. She sat on her knees and stared at her son in wide-eyed disbelief. Drake's hair was mussed, sticking up in unruly spikes like it had when he was a little boy. Bombarded with memories, Gidget began to shake and was forced to put the flashlight on the floor.

Scenes flickered in her mind like old movies on a reel: weekends at Loch Katrine, the children's laughter as the sailboat flew across the water, the summer vacation in the States, and Christmas mornings at home.

_Home. It's gone. I don't have a home anymore._  Gidget came back to reality with a startling pang of regret. She'd missed so much. She'd missed everything. Would Drake ever forgive her for leaving when he needed her most? Would any of them?

Tears burned down her cheeks as she examined him with her eyes. Gone was the tall, lanky teenager, replaced by a strong, handsome man. Even in the shadows, his powerful presence touched her, wild and untamable, but what had they done to him? He was horribly pale and lay across Daisy like a rag doll. She had to get them out of here.

Gidget grabbed the cell door and shook it. Locked. There had to be a key. She searched through the darkness, checking the walls, the floor, and every corner. She started back upstairs to search Matt's room, but stopped near the top. What was she doing? If she freed them now, then what was she supposed to do? She couldn't carry them and none of them could leave until she had the rest of the code for the front door.

_Slow down, Gidget. Think._  She could do this. She had to talk to Drake. Taking a calming breath, she retrieved the sack and returned to the cell where she sat on her knees. Would he even know her?

It took three tries to get her voice to cooperate. "D-Drake? Wake up, luv. It's me.  It's...Mum." Desperation surged and she stuck her arm through the bars in an effort to reach her child. It was no use and she fought against the sobs that bubbled to the surface. "Forgive me, sweet boy. I'm so sorry. I'll get you out, luv. I swear. Whatever it takes, I'll do it! Just, please…please talk to me!"

* * *

Daisy was having a nightmare. It was pitch black. She was alone, shivering, buried beneath a crushing pile of snow. Then a woman's voice began calling her name and she fought to distinguish her nightmare from reality.

She moaned, "Aunt Lavinia?"

"Daisy? That's it, Daisy! Open your eyes, luv!"

That didn't sound like Aunt Lavinia. Daisy's teeth chattered from the cold and she raised her head, blinking against the bright flashlight. The weight was still pressed against her and she brushed her face against Drake's hair.  _Still in the dungeon_ … _out of one nightmare...into another._

"Over here, Daisy. Look over here!"

She could barely see the small silhouette on the other side of the bars. Her mouth was so dry she struggled to speak. "Em-Emily? Is that you?"

"No, luv. Emily's upstairs. She's safe. She sent me to help you." The woman raised the flashlight to give Daisy additional light. "Can you tell me what's wrong with Drake? I've been calling for ten minutes and he hasn't flinched. He's a light sleep... I mean, he must be hurt or he would've heard me."

"They used a rifle like a bat and hit him over th' head." Daisy's body was even more sluggish than before and the chain weighed heavily on her wrist. Very gently, she raised Drake's head to her shoulder and patted his cheek. His skin was so cold. "Sugar? Can ya' hear me? Ya' gotta wake up."

He moaned and opened dull, unfocused eyes, just for a second, but there was no recognition in his gaze.

Daisy steadied his lolling head and tried again. "C'mon, Drake. Stay with me."

He mumbled, "Mum?" Then his eyes rolled up and flickered closed.

"No…" Daisy whimpered and pulled his body tightly against hers, rocking gently. She wanted to go home so badly and holding Drake was the only thing that controlled her panic. "Don't you die on me, sugar. Ya' promised to take care of me."

"Come now, luv." It was the woman. Daisy had almost forgotten about her. Maybe she was in worse shape than she thought. The gentle voice continued, "I've brought some things to help. Let him be for a minute and come to me."

Daisy carefully lowered Drake to the floor. At least the bleeding had stopped, but his shirt was covered in blood. Was he unconscious from the concussion, or the blood loss? She had no way of knowing. She stroked his face and prayed he'd come around soon.

"Daisy! I know you're frightened, but you have to focus! You can't help him until I help you! Come here!"

"I'm…I'm coming." Her limbs were numb from the cold and she was too weak to stand, so Daisy made the short, painful crawl across the floor. The chain dragged behind her, rattling eerily like a sluggish ghost crying out for attention. When she reached the bars, the blood had begun to circulate through her fingers again. It stung like hot needles piercing her flesh. Everything hurt, her body, her soul, it was nearly unbearable and she collapsed in tears.

A warm hand gently stroked her hair. "There, there, now. Come sit up and talk to me."

With the woman's help, Daisy was able to sit upright against the bars. The woman's face blurred in and out of focus, what she could see of it in the shadows. "How long have I been here?"

"About six hours."

_Only six hours._ It felt like forever. "Did they hurt Emily?"

"She's a little sore from the ride, but she's in much better shape than you. She's frisky enough to complain. Try and relax, luv. I won't let anything else happen to you. Did Matt do that to your lip?"

_Matt_. Jumbled thoughts clicked into place and terror gripped her. Daisy reached up and winced as her fingers brushed against the cut. How would she get out of this? Her stomach churned from the Chloroform and the abuse she'd suffered had left her body nearly useless. She was cold and her damp clothes didn't help. Shock was setting in. The woman must have realized it, too.

"Don't shut down, Daisy. Keep talking to me."

Tears welled up in hot pools. "He's gonna kill us."

"He'll have to go through me first." The woman took Daisy's hand and placed an object in her palm, wrapping her fingers tightly around it.

"What's this?"

"Protection from Matt," she said. "Keep it in your sock. I'll do everything I can to keep him busy upstairs, but if I can't, don't hesitate. Use it. It'll be your life or his."

Daisy slid the dagger out of the leather sheath and the silver blade glistened in the beam of the flashlight. "You mean, kill him?"

"You might not have a choice. If he comes near you again, let him get close, real close. As soon as you can, aim for the kidneys and strike hard. The pain will drop him and he'll bleed out fast. Can you do that?"

Daisy recalled the disgusting things Matt said he would do to her and shivered, but not from the cold. She'd die before she let him touch her that way. She slid the weapon in her boot. "Yes, ma'am. I don't know how t' thank ya'. What's your name?"

"I'm…a friend. It's best you don't know my name yet. If Matt knew I was down here…well, nevermind that." She smiled warmly and slipped off her jacket. "You're freezing. Here, put this on. I'll get us out of here, but I need a little time. While I work on that, you two need to get back on your feet physically."

"But Drake needs a doctor. I'm sure he's got a concussion." Daisy wrapped the jacket around her shoulders and pulled the lapels together, huddling in the residual body heat the fabric contained. "Can ya' at least get us a blanket?"

"For a little while. I can't leave anything down here for Matt to find. We need to use this time wisely. Matt and the others will be back in an hour or two." Florence Nightingale retrieved a small bottle of orange juice from a bag on the floor. "I brought some cheese and crackers, a few apples, and more juice. Drink this, but take small sips, nice and slow."

The O.J. burned all the way down, but Daisy immediately felt the sugar rush through her veins and her head began to clear a bit.  Her eyes were still a bit cloudy and she was pretty sure she was seeing double.

"Better?"

"Yes ma'am." Daisy said. "Thanks."

The woman squeezed the bag of food through the bars and pointed to the toilet. "Turn the water off at the valve, flush the stool, and hide this in the tank. I'm going to run upstairs, grab a light blanket and bring down a nice hot bowl of broth for you. Daisy, you have to get Drake to drink it, too. Talk to him. Tell him you need him, make him mad if you have to, but do whatever it takes. Keep him fighting."

"Yes ma'am." The woman took to her feet and Daisy grasped her arm. "Wait. I have a cousin and a friend that were out on a ride when we were attacked. Drake's brother and sister were with them."

"The twins..." Some strange emotion came through the in the woman's voice, but Daisy couldn't name it.

"Yeah. Jenny and Jaxon. I reckon Emily already asked ya', but are they…are they prisoners, too?"

"No, luv." She forced a smile. "They're not here, but Emily made sure I knew they would rally the troops and come after all of you. Let's just pray they get here soon."

"If they don't, h-how long before we can leave?"

She took Daisy's hand between both of hers. "I'm not sure. I'll work as fast as I can and I'll come down every chance I get."

"Days?"

"I hope not, but at least one more night. Once Matt returns, it'll be morning before I can come back."

"Morning? We have to stay down here another night!?" Daisy broke down and cried. It was all so overwhelming.

"Shh, hush now, luv. You're a strong girl. Drake is counting on you."

Daisy sniffled and wiped her nose on a damp sleeve. "It's so dark. Can ya' leave the flashlight?"

"This one is Matt's, but I have something in my room that will work. I'll bring it down for you." Gidget handed her the flashlight. "Use this one until I get back. Now, go keep Drake warm. I won't be long, darlin' girl."

Daisy looked over her shoulder at Drake's prone form. "That's what he calls me. Sometimes he calls me  _mo ghràdh,_ but I don't know exactly what it means."

The woman brushed Daisy's hair out of her eyes and said, "It means you're very special to him. Go to him. I'll work as fast as I can."


	22. Dark Quest

* * *

_"Prayer is an act of love; words are not needed. Even if sickness distracts from thoughts, all that is needed is the will to love."_

~ Saint Teresa of Avila

* * *

The forest had taken on an eerie atmosphere, as if nature understood that evil had invaded her sanctuary. Worry rode heavily on Luke's nerves as he guided Joe up another steep mountain trail. They'd been riding for hours, Gus leading the group through unfamiliar territory, but there'd been no tracks to follow. No sign of a rogue bear. No indication of the men who'd taken Daisy. Nothing.

Joe topped the ridge, jumping effortlessly over a broken sapling to level ground. I was easy to see why Drake favored the stallion. He was magnificent, powerful and sure-footed.

Gus turned Pete to face the others. "Everybody dismount and gather around. We need to have a quick meeting."

Luke jumped out of the saddle and looked up at the rock mountainside stretching to the sky. Its peak was hidden behind heavy grey clouds and the vertical wall of granite blocked their path. The only way off this ledge was back the way they came. The riders formed a semi-circle around Gus and waited.

"This is gonna be tricky, so listen up." Gus pulled two coils of rope from his saddlebag and handed one to Luke. "We're gonna put the horses in a line and walk them single file. Luke's rope is  _our_  lifeline, not th' horses. He's gonna make sure everybody is connected at th' waist."

"You gotta be kiddin'." Luke said on a snort. "No disrespect, Gus, but I don't see a trail up… _that."_  He flung an arm wildly at the mountain.

"Son," Gus huffed impatiently, the underlying worry for Emily evident on his weathered face. "Did I not say this would be tricky? Normally I'd have th' patience for twenty questions, but my wife is out here in th' hands of a madman." He pointed to a shadowed spot where the ledge met the wall. "We're going  _through_  this mountain, not over it."

Luke stared dubiously, as did the others. The opening, a massive crack in the rock, was barely visible between a large boulder and an ancient pine. He turned to look at Joe and wondered how the big Draft horse would react to entering such a small space.

"What are ya' gawkin' for? It's just a tunnel." Perhaps Gus thought stating the obvious would squelch any protests. No one else spoke up, but the faces said it all.

"Oh, toughen up!" Gus patted his mount proudly on the shoulder. "I've been through it with Pete lots of times and he's never fussed about it. Like it or not, the only way we're gettin' into Devil's Gulch is through that mountain. When we come out th' other side we'll be standing above Devil's Crossing, one mile from th' line shack."

Enos's shoulders snapped back as he tensed. For the first time since leaving the cabin, Jenny looked to her man with tenderness. She'd barely spoken with him along the trail, but something had suddenly dissolved her anger and brought tears to her eyes.

Gus didn't seem to notice. He rattled off more instructions as he unpacked an old Coleman lantern. "Everybody grab a light source and get busy. Jaxon, put one mule behind Ranger. I'll take th' other behind Pete. I want Jenny right behind me. Travis, you walk between Jaxon and Enos where they can keep an eye on ya'.

"There are arrows and direction markers scored into the walls every few yards. Ya' need to know what they are. Don't leave the line and don't go down a tunnel with an X. That leads to St. Peter and th' Pearly Gates. Keep your horse on your right, the wall within touching distance on your left, and watch your step. I reckon it goes without sayin' that this is dangerous."

Enos shifted his weight to the side and asked, "Ding dang, Gus. How'd ya' find this place?"

"That's a story for th' campfire later tonight. Anybody not leading a mule needs to tie off a spare horse." Gus pointed a finger at Jenny. "Abby's excluded. I don't want that high strung filly tied to nothin' or nobody."

"Yes sir," she replied.

Gus swept a look across the group. "Ya'll use slipknots on the tandem lines. We gotta cross a narrow ledge and if one animal goes over, I don't want it taking th' rest of 'em. It's a one-way ticket down, so don't get yourselves tangled in the lines. I ain't losin' anybody else today."

Jaxon raised a hand. He looked pale. "How long is this tunnel?"

"Takes about fifteen minutes to reach th' other side. What's wrong? Ya' look ya' saw a ghost."

"I don't do well in cramped dark places." Jaxon swallowed, with visible effort. "Not since I spent time with Monroe."

"We'll have plenty of light, Numpty." Jenny reached out and squeezed his hand. "I'll be right in front of you. Okay?"

"Thanks, sis." Jaxon curled a hand behind her neck, pulling her forward to kiss her forehead. "I'll be alright. I'd rather tell Da I sank his sailboat though."

"That bad?"

"Bad enough," he said. "Let's just get this over with."

Luke began uncoiling the rope and overheard Gus stop Jenny. "I'm concerned about Abby. I know ya' got skills, darlin', but that don't mean much to a thousand pounds of terrified horse. If she gets upset she's gonna toss ya' around like a rag doll."

"Nu-uh!" Enos barked. "I'm taking Abby. Jenny can walk with Tag."

Luke cringed, expecting Jenny to have a fit of pride and rip apart the idea. Instead, she calmly slipped her Mossberg in the saddle scabbard and passed Abby's reins to Enos. "I brought some Ace," she told him. "I'll give her a little to take the edge off."

"Thanks, hon. Watch yourself now, ya' hear?" Enos's fingers lingered around Jenny's a little longer than necessary as an unspoken apology passed between the couple. Yearning and tenderness rippled in the air around them, its aura visible to all who might be watching.

"I promise to be careful. You do the same." Jenny gave a sad smile before she turned to her brother. "C'mon, Jaxon. Let's get an extra lantern or two out of the supplies."

Travis raised his arms and stretched. "That was some ride. It'll be good to walk for a bit and let the horses rest."

The  _horses_. Luke hid his smirk. Travis wasn't fooling anybody. He was miserable, having exaggerated his horsemanship skills. His stiff walk confirmed he hadn't sat a horse in a very, very long time.

Then Travis stepped in Jaxon's path. "I'd like to talk to you. Can I help with the lanterns?"

Jaxon's tone went razor sharp and he pulled Jenny behind him. "Are you going to give us the name of your informant?"

"I told you I can't risk that." Travis crossed his arms. "Not if you still plan to turn yourself in at the exchange."

"Then we have nothing to discuss. I know you're hiding something,  _lots_  of somethings. You just stay away from my sister and me. That way I'm not tempted to throw you off the next cliff." Jaxon gave the agent a deliberate shove, moving him out of his path and walking away with Jenny.

Unaware his voice carried, Travis muttered, "Ungrateful brats."

Lucky for the obnoxious agent, Luke and Enos were the only ones to hear it. Neither of them cared what Travis thought, or if he was comfortable. It was easier to ignore him and focus on finding their loved ones.

Luke went about his task quickly and methodically, speaking only when necessary. He'd left the cabin without calling Uncle Jesse. Oh, he'd tried, but couldn't dial the numbers. It would've been nice to hear his Uncle's voice and maybe get some encouragement from Bo, but he didn't have the heart to upset them. There was precious little they could do for Daisy from across the country.

He eased his conscious by convincing himself they had other problems to deal with, like the farm, the crop, and the dwindling cash in the tin canister above the stove. Uncle Jesse wasn't young anymore either. Knowing Daisy had been kidnapped again was sure to raise his blood pressure. No sense risking that.

In no time at all, they had the horses in tandem and everyone connected to the lifeline. Gus struck a match, lit his lantern and walked Pete into the tunnel. The mule plodded along behind complacently.

The twins entered next, followed by Travis and Enos. Abby balked a little at first then walked in to avoid being left behind. Luke brought up the rear. Joe gave no signs of distress and casually dropped his head to clear the ceiling.

Within moments, the world had swallowed them whole.

The entrance soon dwindled to a small dot of daylight at their backs. Eventually natural light disappeared altogether. The tunnel opened a little as they moved deeper into the mountain. Luke ran a hand over the rough walls. They were covered with ancient Indian carvings and ritual symbols.  _Looks like a good place for a vision quest_. The images were similar to those Luke had seen in the caves near Hazzard. His heart ached with homesickness.

The air was musty and smelled of minerals and damp earth. Sound echoed, water trickled down the walls in places, creating a slick surface for shod horses at their feet. Movement was slow and cautious.

The environment brought back more memories of home and Luke's mind wandered. As a teen, he was one of many local boys who snuck into the old Three Sevens Mine to seek glory on a dare. Betty Jo had been rather enamored with him at fifteen. When he returned with an old miners lamp as proof of his courage, she was also very willing. He smiled at the memory.

The horses nickered to each other as they crept along. By the time they reached the dangerous ledge, the air was heavy with tension. Abby began shuffling her hooves and prancing uneasily. Enos crooned softly to her, but then one of the mules brayed in displeasure. The sound was deafening in the hollow space. Abby whinnied, a horse's startled scream of fear.

The line stopped. Luke watched helplessly as the animal threw her head up and kicked out, slipping on the slick floor and sending several fist-sized rocks over the ledge. Man and animal alike froze while Abby regained her footing.

Enos guided her further away from the ledge. Her eyes were wide with terror. While he stroked her neck, Abby stood in a quivering mass.

_Whack…crack…whack-whack_ …

Luke shuddered when he realized what he was hearing. The rocks were still tumbling into the bowels of the earth, striking unseen barriers along the way. Seconds ticked by and the sounds faded with each violent impact. They stones met their demise with a quiet splash of water, possibly a hundred or more feet below.

"Possum on a gumbush."

"You said it, buddy roe." Luke replied.

Gus called out, "You okay back there?"

"Yes sir." Enos released a heavy sigh. "Abby slipped, but I think she's fine now. I feel about ten years older."

"Lordy, son." Gus grumbled. "I only brought so many unmentionables."

"Can we please get out of here?" Jaxon said, his voice tense.

"We'll be out in a jiffy." Gus turned down another tunnel and the line began to move.

Luke thought of Daisy as he walked; how she was always smiling from across the kitchen table, or walking around it to dish another helping of food on his plate. Had she eaten today? Did she have someplace warm to sleep? What if she was hurt? Suddenly he wanted to hit something, to use his fists and beat out the anger and fear.

"Hang on, Daisy Mae," he whispered to himself. "We're coming."

A few minutes later, Luke guided Joe into fresh air and took a long look around. The exit was tucked in a tree-covered hill, hidden by roots and brush. Grey tendrils of dusk had crept into the forest, hastened by gloomy fog and tiny droplets of swirling mist. Downhill, Bison Creek rushed through Devil's Crossing like an angry beast, then spread out to cut a churning swath through the Gulch.

They made it. Now the real search could begin.

Gus extinguished his lantern and said, "Let's give the horses a few minutes to settle and drink. Travis, grab the mules and come with me. Y'all keep a weapon handy and an eye on the ground for tracks, especially the bear kind."

"Yes sir." Luke stowed his lantern and adjusted Drake's bow across his back. He had access to one of the MacFarland's rifles on the mule, but with Sheriff Running Wolf's deputy at the line shack, he didn't dare carry it himself.

When he turned around, he saw Enos meander toward the Crossing. The deputy reached a large tree along the edge and paused, his hands curled into fists at his sides. Tag stood nearby, grazing quietly.

"Drake and Jenny told me about this place." Jaxon raised a chin toward the ravine. "The Crossing is usually dry, but it's susceptible to flash floods; especially in the spring. It's not the safest place to ride and fills up with debris. Most of it gets washed away at times like this, but there's one log that's too big. It's wedged between the walls at a strange angle. It creates an illusion that the low limb is further away, instead of hanging right above it."

Luke's eyebrows rose as realization dawned. "This is where Enos had his riding accident."

"Yes. His leg was trapped underwater. Jenny and Drake pulled him out just in time." Jaxon pointed over Enos's head. "That must be the rope Jenny climbed down to reach him."

A long line hung from a knarled branch above the ravine and stretched to the water below. Enos was watching the loose end dance in the current. Jenny approached him and twined her fingers with his. Together they stood in quiet reverence, remembering that day and how close they'd come to losing each other.

"According to those carvings in the cave, the Indians believe spirits linger here. I sure hope they're on our side." Jaxon pulled into the saddle and gathered the reins. "I'm going to water Ranger and ride ahead to search for tracks. All those horses must've left some sign when they came out of the river. Want to come along? This light gives credence to your Drake persona."

"I'm in." Luke tied the spare horse to a tree, hauled himself on Joe, and took one last look at the couple. Enos was holding Jenny's tiny body close now, his chin resting atop her head. The couple's future was at stake, too.

It strengthened Luke's resolve to give Daisy her own happy ending.

He adjusted Drake's hat over his brow, mimicked Drake's scowl, and turned to Jaxon. "Time to go fishing. Let's see what we can catch."

* * *

Daisy decided to call the woman who'd come to their rescue Flo, short for Florence Nightingale. During their first visit, Flo found the key to the cell hidden in Matt's footlocker. Together they tended to Drake's head wound. The gash was ugly, but the bleeding had slowed. They cleaned him up as best they could, being careful not to do too much and tip off Matt. The wet clothes had to stay. Drake's shirt was ruined, but even it would eventually dry.

Flo went above and beyond to feed them and keep them warm, if only for a few precious minutes. Before leaving Daisy for the night, she delivered more supplies and plenty of snacks, providing everything she'd need to manage Drake on her own. Flo stayed as long as she dared, then went back to Emily. It was awful to be alone again.

To stave off her terror, Daisy threw herself into her nursing duties. That first night was the worst. Drake repeatedly woke to half-consciousness and retched over the toilet until she thought he might break in half. She did her best to soothe him, gently rubbing his back and washing his face. She wasn't sure if he knew she was present, but she spoke to him just the same.

When the spasms ceased, he'd collapse in a heap on the floor, unconscious. Drake would remain motionless for a few minutes, or perhaps a few seconds, only to jolt to half-awareness and repeat the same painful process. This happened over and over and over. Daisy wanted to sob over his suffering, but she didn't have the energy for such indulgence. Eventually, the retching stopped and he lie boneless in her lap, his pallor grey and clammy. She ignored her own aches and pains, positioned him on his side, and snuggled against him to try and stay warm.

She hated to turn off the flashlight, but knew she had to conserve the batteries. The darkness pressed in around her, making her imagination run wild with frightening thoughts. Then the fever began.

Once again grateful for Flo's help, Daisy dissolved Tylenol tablets in a cup of water and poured the concoction down his throat. Then she opened his shirt and bathed his fevered skin with cool washrags. She sang to him softly as she worked, but the fever spiked higher.

Drake babbled deliriously, jumping between Gaelic, Scots and English. Daisy kept track of the names, some she knew, others she didn't. She'd heard Tia before, twice before, actually. Aiden, Captain McRae, and Edward were new to her.

"We'll talk about Tia real soon, sugar. You should've told me."

She couldn't help but smile when her name came up. Drake called her a  _"saucy wench"_  and chuckled, a deep, sexy rumble that vibrated under her touch. Then he went into detail about her body and the things they would do in his bed. A shiver of white-hot excitement blazed across her skin and she blushed to her toes. The images his words brought to mind were tantalizing.

Surely he wasn't dying. No man with such a voracious appetite would give into fever. Then he again grew quiet and still. Her loneliness returned in full force. If only she could have a coherent conversation with him.

Daisy wiped a tear with the back of her hand. "Oh, sugar. There's so much I need to say. I need your help."

Daisy knew her survival depended on using the knife. Matt wasn't going to back down and tomorrow he'd come after her. She'd never killed anyone before. Maybe Drake would have a better idea. If not, talking to him about it would at least give her courage. God she was scared. Prayer was the only thing that helped.

Much to her surprise, Matt didn't come that next day, but Flo returned in the evening. Drake was still unconscious and his fever persisted.

"Let him sleep, Daisy." Flo said. "You're exhausted and need to eat."

Her new friend brought a thermos of broth for Drake and a bowl of hearty beef stew for Daisy, topped with steaming cornbread. She also brought clean washcloths, fresh bandages, more batteries for the flashlight and sandwiches for later. Daisy ate like a starved woman and asked to see Emily.

"It's too dangerous, luv." Flo took her hand and smiled that same maternal smile. "She sends her love and said not to worry about her. You just take care of Drake and protect yourself from Matt. We'll all be out of here very soon."

"I was hoping my cousin would've found us by now." Daisy swallowed the last bite of stew and asked, "How much longer before we can leave?"

"Tomorrow night," she said. "I just need Matt to walk out the front door one more time. We'll go once he's gone, if Drake is on his feet."

"He'll be ready." Daisy couldn't allow herself to think otherwise.

They chatted a little more while Daisy finished her meal. Several times, she caught the woman watching Drake, her brow furrowed with concern. Flo, or whoever she was, must have a few demons in her past.

Daisy tried to redirect the conversation. "He's gonna be mighty grateful for what you've done to help. He'll protect you. When he's strong again, he'll protect us all."

Flo smiled uneasily. "Tell me about him. What kind of man is he? Is he patient and kind?"

"Patient? No. My Uncle's mule has more patience during a colic. He has moments of kindness."

"He has a temper then."

"Yes." Daisy smiled behind her bowl, recalling his bull-faced expression by the pond in Seward. "When I push the wrong buttons."

Flo's face fell and her eyes took on a haunted expression, one Daisy had seen countless times…in battered and abused women. She choked on her stew, regretting her words. "Oh, I didn't mean...it's not like that. He's not a mean person. Not at all."

"I didn't mean to pry," she looked away, embarrassed. "That was rude of me. Your relationship is your business. I should go."

"Flo, please wait." Daisy took her arm before she could get up. "I ain't gonna sugar coat th' facts. Drake is a cranky, stubborn, pig headed, jerk. But he's also a good man, protective and loyal to the people he cares for. Just because he was trained to kill doesn't mean he likes hurting people. He's dangerous when he has to be and tender when he wants to be. He saved my life twice last year. He's never raised a hand to me and never would."

"Never?" Flo blinked a few times.

"Never. He'd never even think about it." Daisy patted Flo's arm. It was trembling. "Tell me who hurt you, Flo."

"Am I that transparent?"

"No, sugar. I volunteer at a battered women's shelter during the holidays. Matt doesn't mean anything to you. The bruises he caused didn't leave th' scars I'm seein'. Was it your husband?"

"My ex-husband, although he wasn't at the time. It only happened once, but it…" Flo pressed a hand to her forehead. "I don't want to talk about him. What else can you tell me about Drake's life?"

"Not as much as I'd like." Daisy gave a wry smile. "I know more about his character than I do about his past. Drake has secrets. He had a hard youth and lost people he loved. He tries to carry his pain alone and hides it behind a lot of bluster to keep people away, but his heart is golden. You should see how gentle he is with his sister. She's protective and territorial, but I'm starting to understand why. I still think she mothers him too much though. It makes me jealous, but don't tell him I said that."

"We all have secrets I suppose." Flo smiled then, her eyes sliding back to Drake. "It's awful that he suffered so. He's overcome a lot."

"I reckon you have, too." Daisy said gently. "You don't have to hid your secrets from me. Please tell me your name. I won't tell Drake if ya' don't want me to."

"I'll tell you tomorrow night when we leave. It's better that way. I really need to go now. It's getting late." Flo cupped Daisy's face like a mother would comfort a child. The selfless act came naturally, almost instinctive. "You're a good girl, Daisy. He's lucky to have you. Now, time for you to rest."

"I'll try. Thank you."

"You're welcome, luv." She gathered her things and left.

Daisy was once again engulfed in oppressive darkness and silence. She clicked on the flashlight and hid the supplies in the toilet tank, then she returned to Drake's side. She tried to sleep, but it was no use. Her mind wouldn't shut off. Despite the cold floor, Drake's body was hot under her palm, like a furnace burned inside him. She grabbed a few clean rags, used one to plug the sink, and filled the basin with cool water. As the night wore on, Daisy went to war against the fever.

She sponged down his chest, his arms, his face, then started all over again. Her hands pruned and her arms ached with fatigue, but she kept fighting the heat that threatened to steal him away. When her fingers grew numb from the cold, she'd ease a little more broth down his throat, being careful not to give him too much at once. Then she'd put the broth away, retrieve a fresh washrag, and begin the ritual again.

By the time the fever broke, she had touched every muscled curve of his body, kissed his fingers a thousand times, and memorized every inch of his face. How long had it been? Had morning dawned? She had no way of knowing. Oh, how she missed the sound of Uncle Jesse's footsteps in the hall and the rooster's announcement of sunrise.

Drake's breathing came easier and his color improved. He was still a little warm, but he was better. He'd survive _._  It had been a frightening ordeal and there were more challenges to come. After fighting so hard to keep him this side of heaven, she wasn't going to let him go ever again. From now on, Drake MacFarland was hers, along with all his secrets, his personal demons, and pain.

The hatch creaked. Daisy gathered her things and scrambled to the sink. She yanked the rag from the drain and tossed everything into the toilet tank. Then she replaced the lid and felt her way to Drake's side to feign sleep. Her body shook with fear.

The knife. It was safely hidden in her boot. If she had to, she would use it. She'd kill Matt.

Daisy wrapped her arm around Drake. "Please, sugar. Wake up. I don't want to do this alone." She buried her face against his shoulder and squeezed him tight.

"Och, easy darlin' girl." Drake said, his voice raspy. "I know ya cannae keep your hands off me, but m' bones are no' ready for such randy affection. Why is it so bloody dark?"


	23. Into The Light

* * *

_"I have found the paradox that if I love until it hurts, then there is no hurt, but only more love."_

~Mother Teresa

* * *

Drake's memory was scrambled. He lay still and cold, struggling to categorize what he could remember between truth and fiction. His stomach ached form the hours spent boaking over the toilet. That had been painfully real, but what about the woman's voice? It wasn't Daisy who had said,  _"Wake up, luv. It's me. It's…"_

Fiction. Definitely fiction. Mum must've been part of his fevered delusions.

He also recalled Daisy's hands, touching him tenderly. She'd showered him with butterfly kisses and her voice had reached him in the haze, her song a gentle caress to his soul. Drake felt her warmth then, still by his side, still close.

As much as Drake enjoyed Daisy's curvy body against him, the axe stuck in his skull was ruining the moment. She didn't answer when he spoke, or else he didn't hear her over the throbbing in his head. The room was pitch black. He waved a hand in front of his face. A chain rattled, but other than that? Nothing.

"Bloody hell, girl. Have I gone blind, too?"

Out of nowhere, an ice-cold hand slapped over his mouth. "Drake MacFarland I don't know whether to hit ya' or kiss ya'! Now shush! We got company."

He took Daisy's arm to remove her hand. His fingers wrapped around cold iron instead of soft skin.

"Ow!" she cried.

Blinding light suddenly flooded the room, a full sensory overload. Like a bolt of lightning through the eyes, the pain blazed through his head and out the back of his skull. He groaned in agony. At least he wasn't blind.

"Shh." Daisy soothed. "Just be still, sugar."

Carefully, he opened a squinted eye. The first thing he saw was Daisy's arm across his chest and the iron manacle on her wrist. He mumbled an oath. Ignoring Daisy's wishes, he pushed up to a sitting position to look at their surroundings. His vision was blurry, but there was no mistaking the bars. They were locked in a cell.

"Bloody hell."

"You stubborn ox!" Daisy grabbed his shirt. "You have to close your eyes and be still! Matt's coming!"

"Matt? Matt  _Duncan_?" Drake growled as Daisy's face can into focus. She looked exhausted and an ugly gash in her lip had caused it to swell. Dark smudges had formed beneath her eyes and yellowing bruises marred her beautiful skin. The outrage overrode his physical discomfort. "He's a dead man! I'll bloody kill him and bury his carcass to rot by his brother!"

"Drake, please be quiet! You can't let him know you're awake! It's bad enough that he's keeping Emily upstairs! What if he decides to take you away from me?"

_Then I'll snap the scunner's neck when he tries_. Drake didn't voice his desires. He was busy watching the booted feet move down the stairs. Daisy huddled into his shoulder and went still. Wait a minute. Emily? Why had they taken her?

The boots paused mid-step when several loud knocks sounded overhead. Matt shouted, "Who is it and what do you want!"

The angry response was muffled behind a door. "It's Liam. We have to talk. I want to go over your plan and make some changes. Giovanni and Salvatore are already in transit."

Drake knew those names. Nicholas Giovanni and his cousin, Alexander Salvatore, were the Families' European Dons. They owned a private island in the Mediterranean where they operated the most profitable underground fight club in the world. The events were barbaric and highly illegal. Like the gladiators of ancient Rome, the contenders often fought to the death.

"There's nothing wrong with my plan." Matt sounded displeased. "If you don't like it, get on a plane and go help Cunningham."

"Cunningham doesn't need my help!" Liam shouted, growing angrier by the second. "Monroe is bringing the Dons here tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to explain why we can't deliver the twins? It'll cost Monroe a fortune and humiliate him in front of  _The Family_. That kind of failure will cost us our lives. I'm not willing to risk it so I'm fixing your lousy plan. The others are waiting in the office."

Drake's heart stuttered. So that's what was going on. Monroe was giving… No. He was  _selling_  the twins. By kidnapping Emily, he made sure Jaxon and Jenny exchanged their lives for hers. Giovanni and Salvatore would add them to their menagerie of fighters and Monroe would move up the ranks in the mob.

It was the ultimate revenge. Jaxon would survive a few months, but Jenny's size made her hand-to-hand skills unreliable. There was a reason father focused her training on firearms. Then again, the Dons would want to squeeze the most out of their investment.

The room tilted and blurred. If they matched Jenny with men close to her size, or God forbid, tried to force the twins to fight each other, degenerates would crawl out of the woodwork to watch.

Drake had to get out of here and stop it.

Matt's voice brought the room back into focus. "Tell the men to get a cup of coffee and wait. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

Daisy's body trembled against him. Drake raised his arms to wrap her in his embrace; frustrated by the chains and the effort it took to do such a simple thing.

"No," she whispered and ducked away. "I may have to move fast."

Drake didn't argue.

Liam's patience was spent. "Not thirty minutes, Matt. Right now."

"Alright! I'll be there!" Matt cursed. He stomped down the stairs, walked to the bars and met Drake's glare head on.

"Good, you're still alive. Now I can kill you slowly." Matt snarled. "I brought breakfast. Ever tried hardtack? I'll give you a couple, if Daisy does something for me first. Come over here, Wildcat. Time to take off that blouse and see what's underneath."

Daisy gasped in horror.

"She stays where she is." Drake challenged, boiling at Matt's audacity and use of a pet name. Daisy was  _his_  wildcat and now that term of endearment was ruined. Despite his weakened condition, he rolled on a hip and sat forward, bracing his arms on the floor. He swayed a little as grey danced on the edge of his vision.

Matt smirked. "You don't look too good MacFarland."

"Count the minutes, Duncan. Your life is forfeit. I'll see to it myself." Drake was angry enough to kill and hoped his eyes shown with lethal intent. Matt was the worst kind of predator, unfit for society.

"You couldn't swat a fly in that kind of shape." Matt juggled the hardtack. "You took quite a blow to the head, which I enjoyed immensely by the way. You haven't eaten in two days either and are probably still feeling the effects of the tranquilizer dart. Food would help. Big man like you must be pretty hungry by now."

"Keep your bloody dog biscuits." Drake grit out. "I'd rather starve."

"Suit yourself. I'll just leave these as a reminder of what you're missing." He tossed the hardtack biscuits on the floor, far outside the cell. They bounced like stones.

Matt then turned his leering eyes back to Daisy. "Don't hold out too long, Wildcat. You'll just get weaker. I like my women feisty. If you don't eat soon, I'll have to beat some sense into you."

Daisy's hands rested on Drake's shoulders as she fired back. "You should see what happened to th' last guy who said that."

"Aye. She dropped the arse like a stone." Drake smirked. "You're a wee brat compared to that monster."

Matt's face turned read. "You'll regret speaking out of turn when you're watching her scratch my itch."

"There's medication for that." Drake countered. "A single dose of lead between the ears will cure all that ails ya."

Liam pounded the door upstairs. "Matt!"

"Enjoy the next twenty four hours, MacFarland." Matt said. "When I get back with the twins, Daisy is mine. Monroe will be so grateful that he'll give me another bonus. First I'll kill the cop." Matt rocked on his heels and mimicked Drake's brogue. "Then I'll have a bit o' fun tuppin' yer wee sister."

Drake's face twisted with unbelievable rage.

"Struck a nerve did I?" Matt tossed his head back and cackled.

"You're a filthy pig!" Daisy spat.

"Aw, now don't be jealous, Wildcat." Matt said. "There's enough of me to go around."

Drake glared at Matt's retreating back as he ascended the stairs. The lights went out and the hatch door fell with a thump. The room was again swallowed in darkness.

"Bloody bastard. I'll feel no shame ending his sorry existence." Drake hissed and put his head against the wall. "Och, my head is thumpin'."

"Oh, sugar. Hold on." Daisy moved away in the darkness.

Drake heard her rustling around in the corner. "Has it truly been two days?"

"Closer to three I think," she replied. There was a click and a beam of light appeared. Daisy reached inside the toilet tank, pulled out a bottle of Tylenol, a bottle of water, and a Ziploc bag.

"The others will come for us." Drake said. "The twins will be armed to the teeth."

"Well, we have a guardian angel and aren't waiting around." Daisy returned to offer him a sandwich. "Eat this. It's peanut butter and jelly. You need to be strong enough to walk. It would help if you can fight."

Drake took the sandwich and frowned at the blisters on her wrist. The manacle had pinched and rubbed the skin raw, forming an angry red ring. His rage ignited all over again.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"Fibber." He cradled Daisy's forearm with his hand, tenderly stroking her with his thumb. "I'm sorry, lass. I willnae allow him to harm ya again."

He'd lure Matt close enough to strangle him with the chains. Drake glanced down at the shackles. Unlike Daisy, he had a full set that connected his arms to his feet.

"I always feel safe when I'm with you." Daisy smiled at him then, soft and beautiful, like a ray of sunshine in this cursed dungeon. He was poleaxed. When this was over, he'd take her into his bed and demonstrate all the loving emotions he'd hidden.

"Tell me about this guardian angel and her plan."

"I'll explain while you take these." She shook the pill bottle. "We have to keep th' fever down."

Drake took the bottle and scowled at it. "Tamper evident my arse. I doona use Tylenol."

A dark eyebrow lifted reproachfully. "You'll take what we have and be grateful."

Drake grunted his disapproval, but tossed the pills in his mouth and chased them with water. They scratched and burned his raw throat.

"Good." Daisy nodded her approval. "Now eat that sandwich."

The sandwich held no appeal. He wasn't remotely hungry, but he forced himself to take a bite anyway. He just hoped it stayed down. The food reached his sour stomach and turned in protest. It must've shown on his face.

"I know it's not much." Daisy said. "Flo will bring something more substantial later. She's a great cook."

"Flo? Our guardian angel is named Flo?"

"Well, that's what I'm calling her. It's short for Florence Nightingale. She won't give me her real name. She's scared."

"Are ya sure we can trust her?"

"Don't be an idiot, Drake. We have to trust her, she's our only hope. Flo's risking her life to sneak down here. She even went through Matt's room to find th' key to the cell."

Drake gave the sandwich a dubious look. "Ya could've warned me. Dental work isnae on my agenda. If I'd swallowed the thing we'd be here for bloody days."

"It's not in th' peanut butter, dummy." Daisy launched into an explanation. "Matt keeps the keys in his footlocker. Every evening, he leaves Gidget alone for a few hours. Tonight when he gets back, we'll be long gone. She gave me all these supplies and this, too." Daisy pulled a small blade from her boot and held it out for his inspection. "If Matt tries to touch me, I'll be ready. She even told me where to…t-to stab him."

"And where is that?"

"In th' kidneys."

"Aye. She's wise for a scared woman." Drake took the weapon and examined it closely. The pointed blade was maybe four inches long, sharp and well cared for. It was high quality steel and attractive, with tiny red and blue jewels set in a row around the pommel. "Hmm…'tis a fancy sgian dubh."

"Ski undo?"

"Aye. A small dagger we Scotsman keep hidden in our kilt hose. Even Jenny has one. It looks a lot like this, too. A dirk is better, but 'tis a handy tool in a pinch."

"Well, I think it's pretty and all, but I'd rather have cast iron." Daisy's eyes narrowed, crinkling the pattern of freckles on her nose. "If I had my skillet I'd flatten Matt's face like a pancake."

"He wouldna stand a chance against my girl." Drake chuckled and then winced from the pain.

"You'll be sore for a few more days I'm afraid." She put a hand on his chest and smiled, sweetly, a little unsure. "So,  _your_  girl?"

Reaching out, he ran his fingers tenderly along her jaw and whispered, "Aye. Mine. Ya chase away the darkness." The air crackled with life as he held her gaze, tickling his skin. It was hard to tell in the low light, but he was certain she blushed. "You're so verra lovely, Daisy."

Daisy lowered her lashes and broke the spell. "I need a shower and if we're gonna get through this you need to keep eating. I have broth, but the protein is better for you. Who are Giovanni and Salvatore?"

"Mafia." Drake sighed, put his sandwich aside, and cupped her face in his hands. " _Mo ghràdh_ , you're cold. It'll be a long day. Let me keep ya warm while we wait. Let me hold ya."

Her hands gripped his arms. "Not now. You have to eat. Please don't be stubborn, Drake."

"Aye, lass. I'll eat, but slowly." Drake sat back. "I'd rather no' have it make a round trip. Now, come give a cuddle before your teeth start to rattle."

"I supposed you can manage two things at once." Daisy propped the flashlight against the wall and ducked under his arm to snuggle against him. She fit so perfectly, like they were made for one another. "You were really sick," she murmured. "I was scared. I thought you were going to die."

"I dinnae, though. Thanks to you. You're a verra brave lass. The bravest I've ever known, next to my sister."

Her head snapped up and her eyes flickered dangerously. "You're just begging to be smacked! What kind of compliment is that?"

"The highest! Ya need to take Jenny's training into account." He lifted Daisy's chin and kissed her tenderly. "You're verra special to me, Daisy. Doona forget it."

She stretched out alongside him, warm and soft. It was quiet for a few moments, then she said, "Drake, can I ask a question?"

"That  _is_  a question."

"Stop bein' so contrary. I've wondered about this for awhile and since we have the time to talk…"

"Alright, chatterbox. What do ya want to know?"

Daisy blew out a breath, fluttering her bangs. "Okay, here goes. You said something at Bear Creek, right before you killed Reid."

Drake's stomach cramped, but not from the food.

"Last night, you called her name again."

"Leave it be, Daisy." Drake rubbed his aching forehead. He didn't want to re-visit the past. "I've been throttled black and blue and this is no' the time. Ask me something else."

"No." Daisy sat up, determination shining in her eyes. "We're gonna have this talk. After everything you went through with Finn, Monroe sent Reid after your fiancé. He killed her and you didn't think I should know?"

"Blimey hell. I'll wring Jaxon's neck."

"It wasn't him. I figured most of it out on my own. I called Agent Ferguson when we got to the ranch. Cynthia's death is a matter of public record, so Chuck filled in the blanks. I know Jenny was with you when it happened. I'm so sorry, Drake." Daisy's palm cupped his cheek. "Tell me about her. Don't shut me out of your life, sugar. Let me in."

"No. I cannae. Losing Tia was like falling off a mountain and dying a slow death day after day. I doona want to talk about it."

"I'm asking you to tell me how she lived, not how she died." She kissed him, a whisper soft touch that spread until it wrapped around him like a warm coat in winter. "You said I chase away the darkness. It's time to step into the light, sugar. I'll catch you if you fall. Tell me the good things. Tell me about Tia."

Drake couldn't speak. He pulled her closer and tried to gather his thoughts. He'd loved Tia so completely. She'd given him a chance at a normal life and he lost it when she died. Did he dare take another chance with love? Wasn't he already lost to this woman?

He trailed a finger down Daisy's cheek. She wasn't afraid of him, didn't think him broken or weak. She nursed him and cleaned him up after he was sick, yet she hadn't complained, or blamed him for their captivity. Wasn't it time to give something back of himself? Of all the things she could've asked…

_Tell me the good things_. There were many, many good things about Cynthia.

Drake ignored the stinging in his eyes and stroked her hair as he spoke. "It was Thanksgiving weekend, three years ago. I was in Livingston, on my way to the airport to pick up the twins. Holiday traffic was verra heavy. Tia rear-ended my Scout at a stoplight. It was just a wee dent in the back bumper. I never bothered to have it fixed.

"Her car was totaled, but she was no' hurt. Tia stepped out into the street and I looked into the face of an angel. She had eyes like warm chocolate, long, auburn hair that glowed like a flame, and a tongue like the bloody devil himself. While I stood on the curb like a daft fool, she reamed me out about obstructing the flow of traffic and insisted the police make out a report. When it was over, I was the one with the ticket…and I dinnae care."

* * *

Gidget had spent the last few days stashing emergency supplies and food to make a quick getaway. To keep Matt away from Daisy, she'd told Liam the mongrel had been lingering outside her room at night. It worked like a charm and now Liam wouldn't let Matt out of his sight. She prayed he was too exhausted when he retired for the night to even think about touching Daisy.

The day had crept by like an ant through molasses. The men had kept to their pattern of leaving after the evening meal, but supper ended two hours ago. Instead of leaving, the men returned to the office, where they remained in a heated debate.

Tempers were short. While Gidget sat reading in the living room, occasional shouts bled through the office door. She overheard enough to know what Monroe was planning. She took another sip of tea and worried.

If Matt succeeded in capturing the twins, he got Daisy and Drake as payment for services rendered. There was another problem with bringing the twins here. Jaxon was sure to recognize her. She'd be killed on the spot. She had to get the hostages out tonight, under the cover of darkness, or all would be lost.

To make matters worse, Gidget's anxiety over facing Drake had become harder to manage over the last few days. She'd been unable to sleep knowing he was so ill and her focus caused the occasional slip of Scots brogue. To be safe, she'd kept her mouth shut as much as possible.

Part of her was relieved that Drake hadn't seen her face. She wanted a second chance, but she feared his rejection. She could never make up for the lost years. She hadn't even told Emily she was his mother for fear of her rebuke. Gidget would just have to explain why she'd hidden all these years. If the relationship survived that hurdle, there were more waiting down the road. What if her children found out she was Monroe's mistress? Travis wouldn't tell, but the Alcott woman, their associate and mule, was another matter all together.

The office door swung open and slammed into the wall, startling her. Matt stormed out and threw a box at Gidget's feet. The return label read,  _Bergdorf Goodman_.

"That's your whore's dress for tomorrow," he spat.

"That's it!" Liam charged across the room and slugged the younger man, knocking him to the floor. Gidget shot to her feet and moved behind her chair.

"I told you to speak to Gidget with respect!" Liam shouted. "Now get up! We have to finish at the landing site."

"We'd already be there if it weren't for you." Matt grumbled and staggered to his feet. His jaw was red and beginning to swell. "Was it really necessary to re-arrange every bit of my plan for the exchange?"

"You should thank me for that." Liam said. "You made fatal errors in your approach. Never, ever, underestimate the MacFarlands. Their father might be a helpless bean counter, but his offspring are lethal weapons."

Gidget dug her fingers into the upholstered glider to keep from shaking. Ian MacFarland wasn't helpless. He was a violent monster, a powerful mastermind, hiding his true nature behind an executive desk.  _Drake isn't like him. Daisy said so._

"I'm trying to keep you alive." Liam said. "Now apologize to the lady."

"I'm sorry, Gidget." Matt looked humbled. "You too, Liam. I'm sorry for being so short tempered. You have a valid point. We can't risk the twins being seriously injured in the process."

"That's exactly right." Liam stepped back and relaxed his stance. "Giovanni wants them ready when they reach the island. He's counting on a big turnout for their first fight later this month."

"I understand and appreciate your help. It's an honor to work with you. No hard feelings then?" Matt extended his hand.

"I'll make a gentleman out of you yet." Liam crossed the room and took his hand. "Omph!"

"Liam!" Gidget screamed and her hands flew to her mouth.

Matt had jerked him forward with lightning speed and buried a long bladed knife under his ribcage.

"My brother gave me this knife." Matt hissed and twisted the blade. "It's wasted on you. I warned you not to push me around. Tomorrow I tell Monroe that the twins killed you at the exchange and by next week, no one will even remember your name."

Liam let out a strangled gasp and knocked over the coffee table as he fell. Blood spread across his chest and pooled on the floor.

"No! Liam!" Gidget raced to his side and held his hand. "Oh, Liam. I'm sorry."

Liam might be one of Monroe's cleaners, but he never leered or looked at Gidget with disgust in his eyes. He was always kind to her and now he was dying for defending her tarnished reputation. She was about to lose her only protection from Matt.

"T-take my gun…s-stay…safe…" Liam's hand reached for his holster, then dropped to the floor at his side. With one last breath, he was gone.

"I'll take that." Matt snatched Liam's Magnum out of the holster and slipped it in his belt.

"You animal!" Gidget's fury had erased her fear. "You killed him!"

"Oh shut up, slut. Back off or you'll be next." Matt shoved her aside and wiped the knife on Liam's shirt. He cut a grey lock of hair from Liam's scalp and tucked it in his pocket before standing to address the group. "Daryl, grab the body. We'll bury it in the woods."

"You can't!" Gidget shouted without thinking. "Victor will want his uncle to have a proper funeral!"

"Victor will take over as Monroe's top cleaner. He doesn't care about funerals. They knew the risks when they signed up. Make sure you clean up this mess while we're gone." Matt turned savage eyes on the men. "Anybody else have a problem with Liam's accident?"

The men shook their heads in denial. Gidget didn't expect anything different. The men wanted their pay. Trouble meant no money, or worse. Death. No one left Monroe's employ alive. She scooted to the wall and made herself very small.

Matt moved to the keypad and said, "Don't wait up for me. I'll come to your room later and get you warmed up for the boss. Monroe wants his whore in top working order."

Bile climbed Gidget's throat. She took deep breaths, willing herself to stay calm so she could catch the numbers as Matt punched in the code. The keypad beeped and the lock opened with a clack. Thank God. She finally had all the digits.

Gidget kept very still while the men donned coats and hats. In a state of shock, she watched them drag Liam's body out the door, leaving a long crimson stain across the wood floor. It could've been Drake. Tomorrow it might be her twins. She had to get them out, had to save them, all of them.

The door clicked shut.

Once she was sure Matt wasn't coming back, she grabbed the box, crawled to her feet and ran to her room to gather the supplies stashed under the bed.

This was it.

They were out of time.

* * *

Emily had cried until she had no tears left. In thirty-five years, she'd rarely spent time away from the ranch. If Gus was out on the range, at least she was surrounded by his essence. She missed him horribly and would do anything to be at home, busy in her kitchen, or safe in her bed.

Her arthritis had flared horribly during her short captivity. Gidget was doing everything she could to help her, but her joints were swollen and it was difficult to move. They were supposed to sneak away tonight, but then what? Another long ride on horseback? She'd just have to grin and bear it. She wouldn't let her condition slow the kids down.

A key in the lock had Emily on her feet. The door swung open and Gidget stumbled inside.

"Good heavens!" Emily hurried to take Gidget's arm. "What's happened to you? Is that blood?"

"What?" Gidget held out her hands and looked down at her cashmere sweater. "Oh, dear. Yes. It's…it's Liam's. Drake cannae see me this way."

Emily watched Gidget walk like a zombie to the small bathroom. She wouldn't make eye contact and seemed detached as she washed the dried blood from her hands.

"Gidget, what happened to you? Are ya' okay?"

"Matt killed Liam for defending me." She shook her head and reached for a towel. "Everything we need is in two backpacks sitting by the door. I brought a coat for ya. Put it on and we'll go. We doona have much time."

"There it is again! You have an accent!"

"I do not!"

"Don't tell me stories." Emily crossed her arms with a stern look. "Where are you really from? Ireland?"

"Damn." Gidget cursed. "One would think after fifteen bloody years of practice I could control m' tongue. Between being so tired and all the stress, the Scots has slipped a little now and then."

"Scottish." Emily's hands fell to her sides and she repeated in wonder, "You're Scottish."

"Yes, but Monroe cannae know. It's good that we're leaving before he learns my secret, too." Gidget dried her hands and stepped out of the bathroom. When she raised her eyes, Emily grabbed the doorframe for support.

"Dear God." Emily's hand went to her heart. How had she missed what was standing right in front of her? "You're their mother."

"Yes. Drake and the twins are my children."

"I wouldn't believe it, except for..." Emily raised her chin and said, "Your daughter is beautiful, you know. She'll look just like you in thirty years or so, despite being a bit shorter."

Gidget took a ragged breath and whispered, "My Jennifer was always such a wee thing. Jaxon stole all the height." She pulled a lace handkerchief from her pocket to dab her eyes. "My dear Jaxon." Her lips turned up in a smile. "The twins were very close as children. Drake and Finn looked out for them. I've often wondered if that changed after Finn died. I hope not."

"No. Not at all. They're bonded together so tightly nothing could come between them." Emily stepped closer to study her face. "Jaxon got that Prince Charming smile from you. And Drake, he has your eyes. How is this possible?"

"I told you that first day. Monroe threatened someone important to me. There's nothing more important to me than my children."

A righteous anger flickered to life inside Emily. "Then why haven't you contacted them? Those children needed their mother and you just disappeared! Do you have any idea what you've put them through?"

"Yes." Gidget frowned. "And I hate what I've done, but I had a reason. There's no time to explain, but there will be when we're safe. Get a wiggle on, luv. We have to go."

She walked around Emily and retrieved a wool coat from a pile beside the backpacks. After shrugging into it, she picked up another, a long, heavy shearling with a hood, and handed it to Emily. "It's the warmest I have. Put it on and come with me. It may take all of us to get Drake upstairs. Pray that he's awake."

Emily jammed an arm in the expensive coat as she followed her down the hall. "Are ya' telling me that Drake doesn't know his  _mother_  is coming to the rescue?"

"He's been unconscious, Emily!" Gidget pulled the lock picks from her hair and started working. "When was I supposed to tell him?"

"Daisy's been awake. Did ya' warn her?"

"No. 'Tis my responsibility to explain." The lock clicked. After grabbing a hammer and crowbar from the backpack, Gidget swept in the room.

Emily followed, grumbling under her breath. "This is gonna be ugly."

She found Gidget dragging a heavy footlocker away from the wall. With one whack, she broke the lock free. She flung the lid open and began throwing things out with both hands.

"The key is in an old Crown Royal bag in the bottom," she said, flinging items over her shoulders.

Emily was shocked at what came out of the footlocker; belts, leather straps, whips and chains. Then Gidget tossed a shoebox on the floor. It fell open and Polaroid photos scattered everywhere.

Emily shuddered at the images. "Lord Almighty! He's sick! If he's touched Daisy…"

"He'd be dead if he tried." Gidget said, tossing back a small notebook and a clear plastic bag. "Aha! Found it!" She lifted a huge jailer's key ring.

Emily didn't notice. She was staring at the plastic bag that fell at her feet. She picked it up to get a closer look. "What is this stuff? It looks like hair."

Gidget spun around, the keys jingling in her hand. "Oh, shit."

"Gidget!" Emily chided. "Ya' need your mouth washed out with soap! I've never heard such swearin' from a woman!"

"Put it in the side pocket of the backpack. We're taking it with us." Gidget scrambled to the trap door and put the key in the padlock.

"But what is it?"

"Exactly what it looks like. Matt's souvenirs."

Emily gasped and dropped the bag.

"I've heard a scientist in Leicester, England is working with human DNA." Gidget made a face as she fought the difficult lock. It finally opened and she tossed it aside. "Maybe in the future, we can give closure to the victims families."

Emily gulped and stepped away from the bag. "I'll…um…just g-get that on th' way out."

"It'll take a minute to pick the lock on the shackles. Matt must have that key on him." Gidget braced herself against the bed and pulled open the hatch door. "I'll go first. Doona touch the remote. I'm no' sure what the bloody things does."

"Okay. I'm right behind ya'." Emily hurried to the opening and said a quick prayer. With all the trauma in Drake's past, she had no idea how this would affect him. To see his mother for the first time in fifteen years...here...like this? She crossed herself and said another.

Gidget clicked on her flashlight.  Emily took a deep breath and followed her down the stairs.


	24. Goldfish

* * *

_"I feel like a person living on the brink of a volcano crater."_

~ Agnes Smedley

* * *

"It won't work, sugar." Daisy tossed her hair back and handed Drake the metal prong cannibalized from the toilet tank. "This last lock is too small. How are we gonna get your ankle free?"

"Let me see." Drake took the tool and examined the end. "No worries. It's an easy enough fix." He began filing the end against the floor in short, quick strokes.

"Drake?"

"Mmm?"

"I need to tell you about Dan."

His movement stopped short and green eyes, glassy from illness, disappeared behind lowered lids, whether in prayer or remorse Daisy couldn't decipher. Perhaps he had assumed the worst. Monroe had no reason to keep Dan alive.

Daisy moved closer, running her hands across the breadth of his shoulders. The corded muscles beneath his shirt felt hard but smooth, like steel covered in warm silk. She passed on the news in the same hopeful manner she imagined Emily had passed it to Flo.

Drake expelled a Gaelic curse. The rasping sounds resumed, faster and louder than before. "He was a decent man," he said. "A good friend to Jenny. I hope this willnae sour her memories of him."

"He might still be alive." Daisy offered, her thumbs working at the tension along his nape. "I'm not giving up hope. There's still a chance, right?"

"Aye, perhaps, but it isnae a good chance." Drake again examined the prong, then took out his frustration on the lock. "I'm sorry for it. We should no' have brought our troubles to the Rafferty's door."

She threaded her fingers through the thick hair, being careful to avoid the tender swelling on the back of his skull. "You didn't pull th' trigger, sugar."

"No, but it doesna make it easier."

The hatch opened with a loud creak and Daisy lunged for the flashlight, clicking it off. Drake found her shoulder and whispered, "If he gets around me, keep your wits. Use the knife."

Daisy's insides did a sick roll and she huddled behind Drake as his body flexed in preparation for battle. He was a formidable opponent, even in his weakened state. She willed her frazzled nerves into silence and waited.

* * *

Drake crouched on the balls of his feet, his senses acutely aware of every sound and move. He wrapped the cold chain around his knuckles and pulled the length taut between his hands, reaching deep inside himself for the darkness he needed to fight. Matt would pay for every cut and bruise Daisy had suffered.

A beam of light swept the room and he narrowed his eyes against the glare. Two small figures appeared in the shadows, slowly making their way down the stairs. Drake's body uncoiled with relief.

"Emily!" Daisy scrambled to her feet and ran for the bars.

Drake could tell that Emily hadn't fared well in her captivity. She struggled with each step and held onto her companion for support, her body hunched in a telltale sign of pain. When she finally reached the cell, her gaze was riveted on Daisy and the bruises on her face.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're hurt!" Emily reached through the bars and took her hands. "Everything is gonna be okay. We'll get you out of here. How's Drake?"

"He had it a lot worse than I did." Daisy flicked a glance his direction. "He's better, but a little unsteady on his feet if he gets up too fast."

"I'm fine." Drake argued. He stood and swayed as spots danced in his vision. He leaned heavily on the wall until his head cleared. "There. Right as rain."

"Uh-huh." Emily clicked her tongue. "I've seen newborn colts steadier than you."

"Bah!" Drake grunted. "I've had worse hangovers. A wee bit of pain willnae slow me down, but I cannae say the same for you."

"Oh, hush. I ain't all sugar and spice. We'll manage." Emily stepped aside so the other woman could unlock the cell door.

"Sorry to be late, but I had a run in with Matt." The second woman said. "There was an argument and he killed one of Monroe's men. Prepare yourselves. There's blood all over up the stairs. We have to hurry and get as far away from here as possible before they come back."

Drake's stomach fell. He knew that voice, but the flashlight hid her face in shadows. He gave his head a shake and stared at the woman. He must just be confused, or maybe his fever had returned.

The woman slid the door open and Emily fell into Daisy's embrace. Flo quickly separated them. "Daisy, let me see your wrist, luv."

Drake's heart slammed against his ribs.

"Drake already picked the lock." Daisy said, holding out her arm. "But we couldn't get the last chain off his ankle."

The beam of light dropped to his stocking feet. "Take Emily upstairs while I take care of it." Flo said. "I found his boots and dirk in the corner of Matt's room. There are coats in the hall with hats and gloves. Bundle up tight. I fear it's chilly tonight. We'll be along as soon as I get him free." The woman stepped forward, providing a clear view of her features.

All the breath left Drake's body as his world tilted on its axis. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real, but the voice rang out of the past, making fifteen years seem like a tiny blink in the timeline.

"Hello, sweet boy. I'm going to get you out of here."

* * *

It was Emily's rigid stance and refusal to move that first alerted Daisy to a problem. She whipped her head back to Drake and his expression of outright shock. He stared down at Flo as she huddled over his foot, quickly working the stubborn lock preventing his escape.

"Sugar, what's wrong?"

"Lord Almighty, I knew this would be bad." Emily sighed and swept an arm towards Flo. "Daisy, this is Gidget MacFarland, Drake's mother."

Gidget's slip into Scots confirmed the truth. "This isnae how I wanted things to happen," she said. "I have much to explain, I ken."

Daisy was stunned speechless, torn between her gratitude for Gidget's help and her sympathy for Drake. He'd just purged the demons that clung to him after Cynthia's death. His eyes narrowed slightly and took on a look of such bitterness it was frightening. Her heart broke a little. This woman had left him when he was just a boy. Why risk her life to save him now? Something didn't add up.

The manacle clanked to the floor and Gidget stood to face her son. Seeing her petite form next to Drake's bulk of muscle was a moment Daisy would never forget. In the traumatic shock of captivity, she missed the striking resemblance Gidget bore to her daughter. She clicked on her flashlight and moved to the side, innately curious about other similarities.

Gidget's rich green eyes were much like Drake's, soulful and wise. Tears beaded on long, dark lashes and spilled in tiny rivulets along Jenny's elegant cheekbones. She beamed up at her son, the curve of her lips turned up in Jaxon's  _Prince Charming_  smile.

"I cannae believe this is real." Gidget whispered. "My son. My beautiful, braw son has grown into such a handsome man." Her breath hitched as she reached up to press a palm against his face. "I'm so happy to see ya."

"Don't touch me!" Drake knocked her arm away and jerked back. "Don't  _ever_  touch me!"

His reaction was so violent even Daisy stepped back. Gidget's face crumpled as if she'd been struck. Showing no remorse, Drake grasped Daisy's arm, dragging her out of the cell. She in turn grabbed Emily, who struggled to keep up with his fast pace.

"Wait!" Emily cried. "Drake, slow down!"

He released Daisy's hand to pluck Emily off the ground like a small babe and bolted up the stairs. She yelped at the hasty move and grasped his neck, even though there was no chance he would let her fall. Daisy hurried after them, sparing a quick glance behind her. Gidget was right behind them, her jaw set in a familiar stubborn line.

Things passed in a blur, climbing out of the hole, the horrors in Matt's room, the pictures of his victims on the floor… Seeing how close she'd come to being one of them was the stuff of nightmares. Drake carried Emily into the hall and carefully put her back on her feet before returning to the room for his boots.

Daisy took her arms and whispered urgently, "Emily, what is she doing here?"

"She's a confidential informant for the FBI."

"The FBI! How did this happen? Did you see the look on Drake's face?"

"Sweetheart, I know he's upset, but we can't do anything about it right now. Grab a coat. We have to get out of here."

"Yes ma'am." While pulling on the coat and gloves, Daisy could hear Gidget passionately argue her case in the other room. Her brogue was so thick she could barely make out the words.

"I ken you're angry, but ya cannae possibly hate me as much as I hate m'self! Please, Drake. I want to be wi' m' family! Can ya find it in your heart to give me a second chance?"

"You cannae waltz back into my life and expect me to act like it never happened! You  _left_  us! All of us!"

"I'm not asking you to do that! By the Saint's I never meant to stay away, but I was afraid! I had a reason for it, luv. If ya take me to the twins, I'll explain everything, aye?"

"No!" Drake's voice shook the walls. "Stay away from the twins!"

"You cannae keep them from me, Drake! I've been protecting all of you for months!" The frantic edge on Gidget's voice hurt Daisy's ears. "Doesn't that mean anything to ya? You must hear m' side of the story!"

"And then what? Do ya expect us to throw ourselves into your arms? Your actions had consequences! I willnae allow ya to pop in and out of our lives and hurt the twins again! Ya stay away from them!"

"Nay! Ya cannae do that! It isnae fair!"

"Fair? Fair!? Was it fair that ya left three bairns and a husband alone in their grief? Ya willnae see the twins until I say it's fit and proper!"

"Stubborn dolt!" Gidget shrieked. "I willnae be bullied by my own bairn! You're just like your father!" She swept into the hall and then abruptly stopped, twirling around so fast her coat flared out like a bell. "Drake Jacob MacFarland, I am still your mother! You cannae drive me away so easily! Now move your arse!"

Daisy and Emily dodged aside as Gidget snatched the backpack off the floor. Her face was aflame with anger and her pulse beat a visible rhythm in her throat. She stuffed a plastic bag in the side pocket, threw the pack over her shoulder, and rushed down the hall, her rapping boot heels punctuating each step.

Drake exploded into the hall in an adrenaline fed rage. He carried his sheathed dirk in his left hand, inspecting it carefully before slipping it back inside his boot. His chest heaved with each breath as if he barely held onto the last threads of control. Wordlessly, Daisy held out a sheepskin-lined coat. He wouldn't meet her eyes as he shrugged it over his shoulders. It pulled tight across his back, a bit too small for his broad frame.

"Sug-"

"Not now. I cannae speak of it." He retrieved the dirk and led the way into the living room. Each step he took was powerful, his every move predatory and feral.

They met Gidget at the front door. "Turn off the lights," she barked. "We'll be sitting ducks if there is a guard outside."

Bile rose in Daisy's throat as she stepped over the pool of blood to turn off the lamp. Drake found the switch on the wall and the living room went dark. They gathered behind Gidget as she held a penlight to the small keypad and punched in several digits. The red light blinked twice with a loud beep.

"Bloody hell!" Gidget said. "The Devil take Monroe and his worthless minions! I cannae watch him kill my children!"

"You're just nervous, sweetheart." Emily put a hand on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath."

Gidget shook out her hands and entered the code again. The green light came on and the locks clacked open. She reached for the doorknob.

"Wait." Drake covered her hand. "I'll go first. Stay here."

Gidget's eyes lowered to where their hands touched. The sadness returned to her face. With vivid reluctance, she pulled her hand from his and stepped away.

Daisy held her breath and watched Drake disappear through the doorway. After days of yearning for Gidget's daily visits, she found herself at a loss for words. While they waited in awkward silence, she focused on the keypad's digital display. Its numbers revealed the time and cast a green shadow across the room. It was almost 9:00PM.

She kept track of the minutes. One…two…five…ten…then fifteen. When she reached twenty, she took a step towards the door and Drake walked back inside. The look on his face did little to ease her mind.

"They're gone," he said. "I found two horses saddled and tied in the trees, but we have a wee problem. Come with me and stay verra quiet. I'll find us a place to hide."

Without further explanation, he lifted Emily into his arms and led them into the night.

* * *

The old line shack sat on the high side of a clearing with a spectacular view of Bison Creek. A lantern hung from the canted roof, serving as a homing beacon for the search parties to follow. Enos rode with the last group, straggling in after another miserable day scouring Devil's Gulch.

He secured Tag to the picket line, brushed him down, and stepped out of the trees. A clear night sky spread out above him and he filled his lungs with cold, fresh air. The crisp scent of pine mingled with smoke, an earthy mixture that reminded him of home. Grey wisps curled from the pipe chimney and floated like tiny specters into the heavens. Any other time, Enos would enjoy the serenity of this place, but it just wasn't possible with Monroe's deadline a mere twelve hours away.

Jenny was waiting inside the cabin. She hadn't been sleeping well and was probably exhausted after making the round trip to Bramble Creek. She'd ridden out late this morning with Deputy Michaels, desperate for updated data on the area to aide in their search. Enos was deeply worried about her sleep-deprived condition. He held Travis responsible.

Footsteps approached and he mentally prepared himself for the confrontation. The agent ignored him as he marched out of the trees. Enos snagged the man's elbow. "I'd like a word," he said. "I'd appreciate it if ya' lighten up on th' twins. Their family problems ain't your business."

"I'm making it my business." Travis yanked his arm free with exaggerated effort and pulled himself taller in a clear attempt to intimidate. "Causing tension between them wasn't my intent, but I think it's good that the truth is out. I didn't know Jenny was unaware of Jaxon's reasons for traveling to Inverness last winter. There's nothing wrong with him wanting to find his mother."

"It ain't your business." Enos repeated. "Finding their ma gives Monroe one more target to use against Ian. Jaxon admitted it was the wrong time. I'm askin' you nicely to stay out of it."

"I know what I'm doing." Travis snarled. "They need someone they can look up to. Ian isn't much of a father figure and I want to help with that. I can't change what happened in the past, but I can be there for them in the future."

Enos tilted his head, allowing the disapproval in his face to do the majority of the talking. "They're adults and I don't recall them askin' you to fill their father's shoes. This ain't th' time to open old wounds."

"Look." Travis's voice escalated as he lost the grip on his temper. "All I'm saying is that Jenny could be more supportive! She needs to face her fears!"

"Jenny needs to be able to focus!" Enos snapped, his patience spent. "She's dead on her feet because of you! None of us have had a decent night's sleep since we got here!"

"Don't you dare blame that on me! I'm sorry she's having nightmares, but that isn't my fault! Last night she was screaming Drake's name, not her mother's!"

The cabin door opened and light spilled into the clearing. Luke and Jaxon walked outside, two dark silhouettes that looked rather menacing at the moment.

"I can hear Travis all the way inside." Luke said, closing the door behind him. "I reckon no one taught him about minding his own business."

"There are lots of things Travis wasn't taught." Jaxon's eyes were angry slits in his face. He squared off with Travis and growled, "Just FYI, Jenny never cried for mum in her sleep, not even when we were little. She always wanted our da and after Finn died, it was Drake. I know my sister. She was handling things just fine until you brought up Inverness. The nightmares are  _your_  fault."

"She for dang sure doesn't need more worry." Luke crossed his arms over his chest and gave Enos a wary look. "Deputy Michaels told us she was really upset when they left Bramble Creek. Dan's in a coma."

"Ding dang it." Enos dragged his hands down his face. "Is he gonna survive?"

"His chances aren't good." Jaxon said. "Only time will tell. In the meantime we have a job to do." His gaze swept back to Travis. "Adam and Jenny brought the updated satellite photos. We were about to look them over. You're welcome to join us if you can keep your big mouth shut and stay out of my family's personal affairs."

Travis jammed his fists on his hips. "Jaxon, I'm just trying to help you. Your sister needs to deal with this, for your sake. You've told me how close you were to your mother."

"Telling you anything personal was a strategic error." Jaxon's compromising demeanor turned on a dime. "This subject is off limits. If I have to tell you again, you'll be picking your teeth out of the dirt."

"Okay, then. I reckon that settles it." Luke slapped Enos on the back. "You comin' inside?"

"I'm gonna wait for Gus. Tell Jenny I'll be right there, would ya'?"

"You got it buddy roe." Luke and Jaxon walked away. Travis glowered a little longer before following them inside.

Enos knew Travis had a hidden agenda, but he hadn't been able to figure out if it was personal or professional. While he seemed to genuinely care for the twins, there was a selfishness about him that was bound to take priority. His desire to act as a parental figure wasn't new, either. Perhaps he just needed to be needed. Or maybe dabbling in the twins past was a distraction from his own pain. He'd mentioned his fiancé daily, refusing to believe she'd been eliminated by Monroe. Travis clearly missed her and seemed jealous of the intimacy Enos shared with Jenny. Enos would catch the agent watching her, despite her obvious disdain, with a strange look that he couldn't name.

The clink of spurs alerted him to Gus's approach. His godfather's sorrow was visible in the way he carried himself. His bright eyes had turned dull and the animated personality that was always larger than life had deflated, until all that remained was pure grit and determination.

Gus released a tired sigh and tipped his hat back. He kept his gaze riveted to the crescent moon, as if the woman he sought looked back at him with her heart in her eyes.

Helplessness swept through Enos like a cold wind. "Gus, are ya' okay?"

"Nope. Not in the slightest." Gus took a bandana from his back pocket and wiped his face. "This is killin' me, son. If we don't save Emily ya'll might as well put me in the ground. Then again, if saving her means losing th' kids, or you…" He dropped his head, holding the faded blue cloth over his eyes. "This ain't right. I heard what was said about Dan. The whole damn world's gone crazy."

"I'm sorry, Gus." Enos clasped a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "I won't give up on Emily. She's tough and so is Daisy. With Drake on their side, they got a better chance than most. There's still time. I promised to get her back for ya' and I meant it."

"Aw hell, I know you'll try, son." Gus dabbed his eyes. "Did I hear that we have new satellite images?'

"Yes sir. Th' others are already inside taking a look. C'mon." Enos put an arm around Gus's shoulders and guided him towards the shack. "Let's grab some coffee and get back to work."

When they walked inside, the place looked like a disheveled war room and smelled of fresh coffee. Conditions here were primitive at best. It was little more than four walls and a roof to protect them from the freezing temperatures at night. A wood-burning stove made cooking easier, but the only running water came from a hand pump in the kitchen. It wasn't remotely equipped to handle seven adults. They'd given Jenny the narrow bed against the wall, but sleeping on the floor was like being squeezed into a dented can of sardines. He woke the first night underneath Jenny's bed with Jaxon's feet on his chest.

In the center of the room, a lantern hung from a low hook, casting a halo of glowing light over an old plank table covered with maps and photographs. The men crowded around its surface, comparing each photo with its match from an earlier date.

Enos spotted Jenny at the stove, wearing his flannel shirt for an added layer of warmth, pouring steaming brew from a blue-speckled enamel coffee pot. There was something 'right' about her wearing his clothes, even if the old shirt hung below her knees. It marked him as hers…and vice versa. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Enos hung his duster on a peg and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently rubbing his cheek against hers. Her skin was soft and she smelled like a garden of fresh lavender. "Hey short stuff," he murmured, kissing a spot below her ear. "Mmm...you got to take a shower in town."

"Wish I could say the same for you," she teased, but her voice sounded tense. "Jealous?"

He smiled and pressed his lips to her ear. "Only because I wasn't there. I missed you."

"Missed you, too." Her body relaxed against him.  "Even if you do smell like a sweaty horse blanket." 

Jenny placed the coffee pot back on the stove and crossed her arms over his to gently stroke his forearms with her fingertips. He heard the uneven rhythm of her breathing and felt her shoulders rise and fall with small shudders as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Hey." Enos turned her around and lifted her chin. His heart sank to see her eyes puffy and red. He wanted to cradle her like a small kitten and protect her from the world. "Aw, hon. Luke told me about Dan. I'm sorry."

"It's awful. I feel responsible, but there's nothing I can do. I hate it." She fidgeted with a button on his shirt. "Barney said his parents arrived Saturday. Olivia keeps asking for me. I should be at the hospital, but I can't bring myself to leave."

"If I can accept that you belong here, Dan would, too." Enos kissed her tears away and pulled her snug against him. "Why don't ya' rest awhile? I'll wake ya' if we find something."

"I can't," she whispered against his chest. "I need to stay busy."

"Enos, come take a look at this." Luke called. "I can't believe how clear these shots are."

Jenny stepped back and handed Enos a cup of coffee. "Cullen knows the right people," she said, once again all business.  She painted on a smile and approached the table. "It's a good thing the skies cleared or we'd be stuck with the ones from Friday."

Enos followed and picked up an image. "Looks like th' water levels have gone down quite a bit since last night."

"Who is this Cullen person?" Travis asked.

"Cullen MacRae works for my father." Jenny said. "When I was little he was my bodyguard and later he became my firearms instructor. He's been very good to me over the years." She smiled as if keeping a secret.

"He's been good to all of us." Jaxon agreed. "We can always count on him in a pinch."

Travis bristled at that. Enos narrowed his eyes at the man in warning. He snatched another photo from the stack and ignored them all.

"Hey, this is odd. Take a look at Gold Digger's Peak." Luke handed a photo to Enos. "Jenny? Where's that magnifying glass?"

"Right here." She pulled the glass from her trail bag and passed it to Enos. "Did you find something?"

"Possum on a gumbush, I think so. Gus, what is that?" Enos put the photo down and pointed to the far side of the page. A thick circle of trees sprouted in the center of rock, as if they'd been planted in a wide bowl scooped from the mountainside.

Gus's brow furrowed in concentration as he studied the photo. "That's Jasper's Fishbowl. At least, I think it is. Double check me on that, Adam." Gus slid the image across the table to the Bramble Creek Deputy.

"Yes sir, it is." Adam said. "That's what us locals call it anyway. Everyone else calls it the Bison Creek Caldera."

Enos's heart took a frantic leap.  _A caldera_. A crater formed by an ancient volcanic eruption. It was the perfect hiding place. "How do we get there?"

"From here?" Adam shook his head. "We can't. Not on horseback anyway."

"There is another option though." Gus spun the photo around and pointed to a transverse line on the mountainside. "See these transmission lines? They were just put up a few years ago. Th' phone company and utility services went all out to expand and they maintain a service road that runs within a quarter-mile of the caldera rim."

"Ain't that convenient." Enos said.

"Yep." Luke agreed.  "All those power and phone lines to splice into."

"That would take months of planning." Adam said, scratching his head. "I still don't see how that's a feasible spot to hide. It's near impossible to get in and out. The road would get a person close to the rim, but the only way inside is to climb down five hundred feet of unstable cliff. Most of it is a straight rappel."

"But it is possible to get in, right?" Jaxon asked.

"Well, yeah. If you really want to check it out, there's a helipad at the ranger's station.  It's within hiking distance of the caldera. We could have a chopper pick us up at Coyote Point and…" Adam's eyebrows jumped.

"Coyote Point." Jenny gave Enos a knowing look. "Where we make the exchange."

"That's no coincidence." Luke took the magnifying glass and passed it to Adam. "Take a closer look at the center of those trees."

"And then look at this." Enos dragged another image across the table and tapped it with his finger. "That square clearing in th' middle wasn't there last week."

Adam lowered the glass. "They're cutting down trees to make a landing sight?"

"They want a fast getaway. So much for our plan B." Jenny moved papers aside and spread out the map. "The drafts off the mountain would make it tricky, but I could land a chopper there if the weather continues to cooperate."

Jaxon sighed, "You could land a toaster in a hurricane, but they'd still hear us coming."

"You can pilot a helicopter?" Luke asked.

"Da was very thorough in our training." Jaxon smirked. "MacFarlands can fly anything, except cars. We'll leave that to the Duke family."

Travis muttered under his breath and turned to Adam. "Call Sheriff Running Wolf. Get more men out here and check the airports for any chartered flights. Then call the FAA. They can restrict air traffic over the caldera."

"Yes sir." Adam retrieved his radio.

"Adam, wait." Enos said. "Would ya' make sure Hunt's men stay out of sight? They need to look like they're hunting for th' bear or this is gonna go bad."

"I'll make sure he understands." Adam stepped outside.

"I still don't get it." Gus drummed his fingers on the table. "They didn't  _fly_  Emily and th' kids away from the ranch. Hunt's men tracked them in here on horseback. How did they get up to th' caldera?"

"And then how did they get inside?" Enos was equally perplexed. "They'd have a hard time forcing three unwilling prisoners down a rappel line."

"Emily couldn't do it and Drake would never cooperate." Jaxon said. "If he were unconscious, they'd have two hundred thirty pounds of dead weight on their hands. There must be another way inside."

Luke snapped his fingers. "Ain't it obvious? Gus brought us here through a tunnel. There must be another one."

"And we missed it." Jaxon raked a hand through his hair and smoothed the map flat. "Where did Adam say they lost the trail?"

"They went into Bison Creek here." Luke marked an "X" on the map. "Just outside the entrance to the gulch."

"That means the tunnel is between these two points." Enos took the photo and marked off a section along the bank.

"Unless it's back here." Jenny pointed to a culvert further downstream where the river branched off into a smaller tributary. "There are several box canyons back there with lots of places to hide. We can't risk overlooking anything."

Travis shook his head. "That's a lot of ground to cover."

"Then we split up." Enos said. "Let's get th' horses saddled and pack. Gus, we'll need to bring the spare mounts. That way we don't have to come back for them if we're forced to go to the exchange."

"Ya'll ain't gonna go to that exchange." Gus said, hope brightening his eyes. "We're going to find them and bring them home. Tonight."

* * *

Matt dug his heels into his mount and charged through the forest. He didn't care about the darkness, or the danger it posed to his horse. All he wanted was to reach the creek and cut off the only means of escape. His brow beaded with sweat as he moved in time with the horse, putting a healthy distance between his men and the underground bunker.

He'd wasted enough time, lost in a red haze of fury, staring at the ransacked room and open hatch door. The whore was gone and she'd taken his souvenirs. He clenched his fists, pinching the reins in his hands. The voice in his head surfaced again to make its desires known.

_Find the bitch, make her beg, make her scream and scream and scream…_

"Dammit to hell!" He howled and jabbed his heels into the horse's flanks. The gelding flung his head back in distress and gathered his haunches, making a wild jump into the shallow stream.

Most of the men had already fled the caldera, bound for hidden destinations in hopes of avoiding the death sentence this failure brought down on their heads. Only three had stayed behind to salvage the mission.

The voice whispered:  _Failure. They don't trust you. Weak. Pathetic. Bad, bad, bad…_

The horses charged through the dappled moonlight, kicking up water in shimmering silver beads. The creek bed twisted and turned, constantly moving downhill, until it ended in a shallow pool at the base of the caldera wall. Matt held up a hand to the others and pulled back the reins with brutal force, bringing them all to an ungraceful halt as the animals bumped each other in the close proximity.

He watched the wind flutter the foliage that climbed the granite surface, the leaves hiding the opening beneath a curtain of twisted vines. It appeared undisturbed. Two days ago, this area was beneath fifteen feet of water, submerged by the caldera's run off and the swelling flood of Bison Creek.

_Not anymore. No more waiting. Take the sister instead. Make her suffer. Make her scream and bleed. Kill, kill, kill…_

Matt's head ached, like a vice squeezing mercilessly against his skull. "Shut up!" His fisted hands pressed against his temples and he leaned over the saddle horn, bellowing at the voice that refused to be silent. "Shut up…shut up…shut up!"

The men gave him equal looks of trepidation. He had to regain control, had to stop the voice, or he'd lose everything. His life. His chance to avenge his brother's death. The pleasure of making Wildcat his next broken toy and sating his perverted lust. Matt grit his teeth, taking deep, hissing breaths until he calmed himself enough to speak.

"Daryl! Guard the tunnel," he said. "Keep yourself hidden. If MacFarland shows up, tranq him and tie him up. Take the women back to the bunker. They're mine. Tate, Boone, you're with me."

The voice approved.  _Yes! My toys! Mine to make beg! Mine to make scream! Mine, mine, mine…_

A surge of arousal spurred Matt onward, but the men were staring at him doubtfully. He dragged a miner's headlamp over his brow and shouted, "What are you waiting for? Let's move!"

Daryl swung out of his saddle and pulled the vines to the side. With a slap of his reins, Matt forced the gelding into the dark opening. The others soon followed. It was a treacherous passage. The floor was caked with silt and the horse's hooves made sucking noises as they followed the twisting flume inside the earth.

He pushed the animal at a relentless pace, down, down, down, until the ground leveled out and a breeze blew across his face. He stopped at the base of a steep slope and inhaled the fresh air. Bison Creek rushed through the Gulch, a quiet roar as it found the path of least resistance. He leaned forward as his horse began to climb, picking it's way carefully around larger rocks to find safe footing. When they reached the top, the earth opened like a gaping mouth, revealing a generous sprinkling of stars.

He turned off the miner's lamp and reined his horse left, riding up a narrow chute toward the riverbed and stopping beneath a massive boulder that hid nature's secret from mankind. An old tree and overgrown bushes assisted the cause, concealing the opening and camouflaging the narrow crevice through the mountain.

By midnight, they had concealed their tracks and that of the deserters. Forced to take a slower pace or lose the horses, they rode calmly along a ridge above the shore, stopping when they crossed another trail. Matt jumped down with his flashlight to examine the ground. The tracks were fresh in the wet soil. Three horses had split from the others, heading down a lower trail that lead back into the culvert from which they just emerged.

Monroe warned him the cop would search. That's why he went to such lengths to find the perfect hiding spot. Matt grinned like the Devil himself and climbed back in the saddle. The cop wouldn't leave his girlfriend this close to the deadline, nor would the twins split up. That meant they were trapped between his men and the vertical walls of the gulch.

"They're in the culvert." Matt's pulse quickened as the evil desires begged to be fed. "Give me the tranquilizer gun. We'll just turn the cards around on Monroe's whore. Drake will come back on his own accord.  In the end, they'll all be at my mercy."

He took the loaded gun and yanked his horse's head around, taking the lead. He moved swiftly down the trail, listening to the voice chant its psychotic plea.

_Have them now. No way out. First take the girl. Make them watch. Make them_ all _watch. Make her beg and beg and beg… Quash the night with her screams. Spill blood, stain the ground, kill them all and take new souvenirs! Kill, kill, kill…_

"Yes." Matt hissed under his breath. "Blood will spill. New souvenirs. Kill, kill, kill…"


	25. The Resilient Child

* * *

_"The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places."_

~ Ernest Hemingway

* * *

After banking the campfire to avoid detection, Drake perched on a small boulder, watching amber and gold flames gild the walls of the cave. They were relatively safe here, their small hideaway being deep inside the ridge along the caldera's wall. He listened to the sounds around him; the pop of sap in the fire, the way the cave seemed to breathe as the occasional gust blew through various cracks and vents in the mountain. The smoke from the fire drifted through one of these openings, escaping into the night unseen.

Drake grinned wryly. Tomorrow morning, he would also escape, once again besting his enemy. He had to respect Monroe's strategy. He'd trapped them like goldfish in a bowl, but all he had to do was find the stream Emily mentioned. The horses Matt stole from the Bar S would do the rest by following their instinctive nature to return home. He'd prefer to leave now, but Emily was in too much pain to keep going.

Emily's moan drew his focus, another subconscious reaction to the inflamed joints disturbing her sleep. Daisy's drowsy sounds of comfort followed as she eased an arm around the restless woman. Drake grit his teeth. Emily needed her husband, medication, a normal routine and a warm bed to recover. Not a pallet on a stone floor.

Drake was feeling his own poor state of health; the ache of fatigue brought on by a concussion and illness, the pain between his shoulder blades from days spent in restrictive chains. As miserable as he was, his body refused to let down its instinctive guard. He kept watch, protecting the women and ignoring his inner child's relentless cries for his mother.

He stoked the fire higher to battle the cold, a poor distraction from the woman asleep near his feet. Almost everything about his mum was the same, the nymph-like bone structure, the perfectly coifed hair. The tiny lines fanning her eyes were new, but he had to look hard to see them. She'd always been beautiful, but tonight she looked like a living work of art. The firelight made her skin glow with an inner light and shimmered off her hair in brilliant copper and bronze. She hadn't spoken to him since their escape, but her words played on in his head.

_I want to be wi' m' family…give me a second chance…_

The inner child demanded an explanation, worming his way under Drake's meticulously built fortress. His mother's answer could bring his defenses crashing to the ground, exposing the shattered remnants of his heart. Yet he had to know. Why had she stayed away _?_

_I was afraid…I had a reason…_

It didn't make sense to him. She'd infiltrated Monroe's organization, but was afraid to return to her family?

Drake scratched at days of itchy stubble and chanced another covert glance at his mother. Her quiet sniffles had fallen away some time ago. He hated seeing her cry. He hated the desire to put his head in her lap and weep even more.

He banished the thought and broke into the supplies, finding a shallow pan and placing it on the floor. Metal clanged against stone like an echoing gong. The sound woke Gidget.

She shifted, pushing herself up on an elbow. "Drake? You'll be completely useless by morning if you don't sleep."

He pulled a face. She used the same motherly tone he'd always known, but it sounded odd to the ear without a Scots brogue. He filled the pan with water from a canteen and moved it to a rock in the fire.

"What's wrong, luv?"

"Nothing to fash yourself over," he said dismissively. "Someone needs to keep watch. I dinnae mean to wake ya. Go back to sleep."

"Then I'll keep watch with you." Gidget wrapped the wool blanket around her shoulders and moved to sit on the ground beside him.

Across the fire, Daisy's breathing grew lighter. Drake grinned a little. She was doing a decent job in her attempt to spy. Anyone else would've thought her asleep. He retrieved his dirk to use the shiny blade as a mirror and frowned. "Blimey. I look like a hairy muppet."

"Aye," his mother agreed, her brogue back in full force. "Tell me ya are no' planning to shave wi' that dirk."

Drake raised a challenging eyebrow. "It itches infernally. I dinnae survive all this just to scratch m'self to death in a cave."

"Ya cannae use that needle or you'll bleed yourself dry." She opened the backpack she'd been using as a pillow and retrieved a small leather pouch. "Here, use this," she said, tossing it to him. "Your father's skin was as sensitive as a wee babe's arse, too."

Drake recognized the pouch and opened it with haste, finding exactly what he expected. He turned the straight razor over in his hands, examining the embellishments on the silver handle. Intricate Celtic designs surrounded a family crest and motto:  _Seo dìonaidh mi._

"This belonged to Grandda MacFarland," he said, blinking at it in a state of awe. It had, in fact, been in the family since the 1700's, a treasured heirloom that would've been passed on to Finn. "Da tore the house apart trying to find it. Why do you have it?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit, flaming green gems mirroring the fire's glow. "So I could kill him wi' it if I ever saw him again."

Drake kept his face neutral, despite the skipping beat of his heart. He heard Daisy's breath quicken with a fluttering hitch and wondered just how much she'd learned from his mother.

He ran his thumb over the razor handle and said, "I'll agree Da's been a right bastard since ya left. We cannae call him anything but father or he gets verra angry, but you had no reason to wish him ill. Is it because he could no' save Finn?"

Gidget fisted her hands until her knuckles went pale. "At first, I suppose I did blame him. He was angry with me for calling the authorities against his wishes, but it made no difference in the end. What happened to Finn was no' his fault, but what he did to you afterwards was unforgivable."

"You were no' there to stop it."

"I realize that, but does that make him innocent?"

Drake didn't answer. His father had become many things; cold, demanding, ruthless when it came to his business. As for his children, they were just pawns to fill slots in his company, to give him a credible family man air. Innocent did not remotely describe him. He'd need a heart for that and Ian MacFarland's shriveled and died fifteen years ago.

Gidget scowled fiercely and ranted, "Tactical training! Sending ya to separate corners of the world! At your ages! He turned all of you into soldiers and hired people to teach ya to kill! It was criminal to do such a thing to his bairns, especially a wee lass like Jenny. He once treated your sister like a princess. He's evil I say. A cruel monster."

"I would no' take it that far. Da dinnae want what happened to Finn to happen to us. If it were no' for our training, all of us would've been dead twice over." Drake cleared his throat, unsure why he felt the need to defend the man. He was good to all of them as children. Jenny pined for him the way Jaxon grieved his absent mother. He shifted his weight, feeling the burden of painful memories. "In one night, we lost our brother and both parents. Tell me the truth. What really happened? Why did ya leave?"

There was a quiet gasp from Daisy's direction. She tried to hide it with a yawn and kept her eyes closed. Good. She knew the big secret. He'd get the answer out of her if all else failed. Gidget stared into the flames and said nothing.

"I doona understand any of this." Drake said. "Da loved you. When ya left us, he shut down and kept us at arms length. You broke him."

" _I_  broke  _him?_ Hah!" Gidget scoffed so loudly her body rippled from head to toe. "That's rich! If ya want to ken the truth so badly, take me to the twins. I will tell ya together, or no' at all."

Drake rolled his eyes heavenward. He was not giving into blackmail. "So be it. Let's move on to Monroe. What were ya doing inside his organization?"

"Still so foolish." She tipped her head towards the razor, pinning him with a look of utter impatience. " _Seo dìonaidh mi?_  This I'll defend? I was protecting my family, stubborn fop. Why else would I be working there?"

"You call  _me_  foolish." He held up the razor and deadpanned. "How verra wise to keep the MacFarland crest on your person."

"I'm not an ignorant smout! I kept it hidden. I've no' seen a man yet who'll touch a woman's monthly supply of feminine necessities."

Daisy's cough sounded like a strangled giggle. A hot flush crept over Drake's face until the tips of his ears burned like flaming candlesticks. When he looked up, he saw his mother grinning at him with Jaxon's impish smile.

"I'm Travis's CI," she said, her chin raised with pride. "I've been trained in a thing or two. Before you start complaining, I told Travis not to tell you about me."

Drake had surmised that little tidbit. He planned to give Travis the thumping of his life for hiding the truth and putting his mother in danger.

"I wanted to explain things myself," she said. "My plan was to gather the evidence to stop Monroe, which I did, and get in touch with Jaxon to arrange a meeting once he was in custody. I ended up here instead, with no way to contact Travis. Please, Drake. Take me to see Jenny and Jaxon."

"Hmmph. That's interesting." Drake said. "Ya speak like a fine English lady when you're hiding something."

"I'm no' a  _sassenach_!"

"Aye, but you're no' telling me everything."

"I'll tell ya when we're together and no' a moment before. The twins have a right to hear my explanation, too. I offer the truth, wi' no excuses. If the three of ya think it's best that I go after that…" Gidget's voice cracked. "Well, it willnae be easy, but I'll leave ya in peace."

_"M_ _ac an donais_." Drake leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and dropping his head into his hands. The headache droned and throbbed between his ears. Making this decision for the twins was far from simple. Jaxon would be okay, but Jenny… He sighed deeply.

"Ya look right knackered. Sitting for a fine shave puts a man's mind at ease. That is, if ya doona mind my touch overmuch." Gidget reached for the shaving kit with a question in her eye.

The little boy inside howled with need. Drake sheathed the dirk and nodded his acquiesce. While he splashed water on his face, she lathered the soap and moved everything within easy reach. The moment she tipped his head back, he smelled the apple blossom lotion on her hands, another memory from the past that hadn't changed. He closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders uneasily.

"Your wee sister could no' sit still either." There was a smile in her voice. "It took forever to plaid her hair. Will ya tell me about her? How is Jaxon? I've missed all of you so much."

Drake opened his eyes. Ignoring the question, he took her wrist, turning her hand to examine her fingers. He could still see it in his mind's eye; four gemstones in three colors, one for each child. He would hold her hand during long Sunday sermons and name each one, but the ring was gone now, existing only in his memories. Just like her family, she'd thrown it away like rubbish. He released her and the pining child withdrew into the abyss for protection.

"Are ya looking for this, luv?" Gidget pulled a chain over her head and held it out to him. The ring swung lazily on the end.

Drake took it between his thumb and forefinger, watching the birthstones of his siblings wink back at him in the firelight. It took a few tries to find his voice. "Y-you kept it?"

"Of course I kept it." Gidget knelt in front of him. " _Mo_ _chridhe_ , it was all I had of you. I could no' hold ya in my arms, so I moved it closer to my heart. I never stopped loving you. After Finn died, I was devastated and hid from the world. I felt I was no longer worthy of being your mum because I could no' protect my own son. Ya had your Gran, God rest her. I prayed every night that she would help ya to heal."

"We loved Gran, but she was no' you." Drake's eyes began to sting. "Our parents dinnae want us anymore and we could no' understand what we did wrong. One day we were a happy family and the next it was gone." The hurt and fear returned, suffocating and raw, choking him as if no time had passed. "Family should stick together, no matter what happens."

Tears of regret pooled in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I never meant ya to believe you were unwanted, Drake. I wish I could go back and change things. I'll no' cheapen your feelings by making excuses for leaving, but I must ask for a chance to make amends."

"Part of me wants ya to try, but trust does no' come easy anymore. I cannae make any promises."

"No, and it would no' be fair of me to ask for one. It's up to me to prove myself to ya. If you'll allow it, I'll spend the rest of m' life loving ya the way a mum should."

Drake felt dangerously close to shattering. Speaking wasn't an option. He was breathing too fast, too hard. His hands shook as he took the ring off the chain and slipped it on her finger. When she opened her outstretched arms, there was no stopping the tidal wave. He gave into the pining child, let himself be gathered to her bosom, and wept.

* * *

The jagged granite walls towered above the Bison Creek tributary, connected by a lane of sparkling stars overhead. The river was narrow here, squeezing between desolate shores like flowing black glass. Enos and the twins arrived on a surge of optimism, but after searching for hours, their energy was beginning to wane. The uneasy knowledge that they were being followed only added to the darkening mood.

Jenny rode just ahead, her Mossberg propped on her thigh, searching in a zig-zag pattern for tracks along the shore. She looked confident and well prepared, like a tiny cavalry soldier on high alert, but the darkness hid the puffy eyes and other signs of fatigue. Enos kept one eye upstream and a hand on his pistol, just in case unwanted company caught her off guard.

"This isn't working," she said, bringing Abby to a stop in his path. She swung out of the saddle and exchanged her weapon for a flashlight as Jaxon splashed across the water to ask what was wrong.

"We're still looking for a needle in a haystack," she replied. "I need to look at the old satellite photos. Hand me the ones from the spring thaw."

"This place was underwater when they were taken." The men dismounted and Jaxon retrieved the photos from his trail bag. "What are you looking for?"

"A magnet," she winked and took the flat envelope. "Just give me a second and I'll explain."

Jenny wandered toward the ridge to get her bearings while the men led the horses to the water's edge.

Jaxon looked up, studying the moon's position in the sky. "We have about three hours until dawn breaks. Whatever Jenny is looking for, I hope it's going to help."

"I wish she would've stayed in Bramble Creek where it was safe." Enos's eyes were gritty with dust and weariness. He knelt down to splash water on his face, reviving himself. "She's worn out. If something happens and I can't protect her, is she gonna be able to protect herself?"

"We're all worn out. Don't underestimate her. She's doing better than you think." Jaxon glanced over his shoulder, his brows drawn together. "You know I'd give my life before I let anyone hurt my sister."

"I know ya' would. I didn't mean to offend ya'." Enos shook the water off his hand and sighed. "I love her. I've seen how tough Jenny can be, but she's never been so quiet before. I'm afraid Travis bringing up your ma has her distracted and that could lead to trouble."

"She's also thinking about Dan and Drake and the girls and Monroe. The list goes on and on. She's a professional, Enos. She won't let her feelings get the better of her any more than you would. Yes, she's quiet, but Jenny doesn't say much when she's under pressure. It's her coping mechanism. When she doesn't speak at all, then you know there's a serious problem." One side of Jaxon's mouth turned up in a rakish grin. "I'm not talking about little doses of the silent treatment, either."

"I wouldn't call th' last one little." Enos said dryly.

"A few hours was little, especially when you earned at least a day or two. She made sure Drake and I paid dearly for taking her off the Rafter G last spring." Jaxon chuckled and cradled his custom Purdey in the crook of his arm. It was an immaculate weapon, refined and extremely expensive, befitting its owner. "She dished it out off and on for weeks. When she did talk it was an argument and she'd call Drake names I've never heard before. She's a fighter. It's part of who she is and she hates being coddled."

"I know, but I can't help it. It tears me up every time I see that blank look in her eyes."

"Listen, I get it, Enos. But she really is fine. The type of silence I'm talking about is involuntary."

"Involuntary? How can it be involuntary?"

"Shock. Trauma. Battle fatigue. You've seen crime victims in L.A. She hasn't told you this story?"

Enos tried to ignore the quiver in his stomach. "No. She's told me a lot, but not that."

"Then you've come to the right guy." Jaxon propped an elbow on his horse and settled in to tell the tale. "Jenny went completely mute the day after Finn was found. It lasted for months and scared us all, especially Gran. She was eccentric you know, worried about wee folk and some druid curse. Da thought it was shock."

Enos ached with empathy. He watched Jenny shuffle photos and periodically scan the ridge and wondered how the MacFarland children survived the trauma surrounding Finn's death.

"Ya'll were only ten," he said, draping his arms across Tag's saddle. "It's understandable that she'd be afraid th' people who took Finn would come back for her."

Jaxon nodded. "That's what I thought. I saw the fear in her eyes every time we left the manor. Hell, the boogie man was real and I was scared, too. It was a month before she finally made a sound. It started with a few words here and there, but only if she was alone with Drake or me. When school started, she refused to speak to the teacher and avoided our classmates. Then Family Services got involved. Da was furious."

A bolt of indignation blazed through him. "With Jenny?"

"Oh, no. With the teacher that made the report. I suppose all the fights I got Drake into didn't help matters. Without Finn around, the McLeary brothers teased Jenny and I mercilessly. My temper was out of control back then. I took any excuse to blow off steam and it always brought down the wrath of their cousin, Simon. He was fourteen and built like a prize bull. Drake kept coming to the rescue, fighting the brute and getting suspended from school. Maybe he needed to fill Finn's boots, protect the family and all that."

"I reckon they were big boots to fill."

"Mmm." Jaxon smiled. It was a sad smile. "We all had a little hero worship going on. Finn was the best. I miss him." He heaved a sigh and looked up at the stars. "Where was I? Oh, right. Jenny. Da hired private tutors and pulled us all out of school a month later. It was right after Mr. Stuart, the Headmaster, suggested Jenny had selective mutism. That was hogwash. She just needed time. Drake thought…" He shook his head and scowled in frustration. "No. It didn't make sense then and it doesn't make sense now. He's dead wrong."

Enos crossed his arms and asked, "What did Drake think?"

Jaxon turned around to check Ranger's cinch. "He thinks she was afraid of mum."

Before Enos could ask about that, Jenny called them. "Hey, guys! Bring lights and come here!"

The men hurried to join her, flashlights in hand. She pointed to the base of the ridge and announced, "We need to check down there next."

Enos looked at a moon-dappled willow flanked by bushes dotted in fat clusters of ripe blackberries. "Beside the tree?"

"Just to the left of it, around the bushes." A bit of the sparkle returned to Jenny's features. "Water always finds an opening, the path of least resistance, right? That got me thinking. If the tunnel was flooded…"

Jaxon picked up her train of thought. "There might be a disturbance in the river's current."

"And I found it. Look at this." Jenny handed him the satellite image and held up her flashlight. "Right here." She tapped the photo with a slender finger. "The river was almost at flood stage. See the willow branches?"

The tree stood out, a spring green tuft surrounded by rising water, but the graceful willow branches stretched across the river like the tail of a comet…against the natural flow of the current. It was as clear as an arrow penned on a map.

"Possum on a gumbush!" Enos said.

"Nice work, sis." Jaxon gave her an approving smile. "I'll call Luke with our position and let him know we still have our shadows."

"Three of them." Jenny clarified.

"At least. Go on. I'll be right behind you." Jaxon hugged her before strolling away to make the radio call.

"That was doggone clever." Enos took Jenny's hand. "Mind tellin' me how ya' know there are  _three_  men following us?"

"It's a perk of spending weeks away from big cities." She tapped her nose, her mouth curving up on one side. "When the wind is right, I can smell them. One of them is wearing heavy after-shave, another reeks of bourbon, or maybe whiskey. The third is a heavy smoker, although that could be the alcohol guy, but I don't think so. They wouldn't want to be outnumbered. It was quite the assault to my senses, considering one horse has a bad case of the trots."

"I didn't know you were part bloodhound," he teased, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Let's see what else you can sniff out."

It didn't take long to find the dark channel leading into the earth. Hoof prints beneath carefully placed branches and stacked rocks proved that they were in the right place. Time was of the essence. They tied a red bandana in the bushes for Luke to find and rode down the rocky chute, using their flashlights to see.

For the second time tonight, Enos felt like his future held promise instead of inevitable loss. They were so close to finding their loved ones, but would Daisy still be the girl he knew or would she be broken and damaged? Jenny's somber voice interrupted his bleak thoughts.

"Deputy, there's another set of tracks. I think we found the bear. It's headed the same direction we are."

Enos swallowed anxiously and followed her gaze to the circle of light on the tunnel floor. The paw prints were huge, with long saber like claws.

"Ding dang it. I reckon he gorged himself on all them blackberries and crawled in here for a nap." The possibility of waking an aggressive bear made his heart stutter. "Jenny, ya' stay between Jaxon and me. We'll need the rifle mounted flashlights. I ain't takin' on a bear with my pistol."

They took a moment to adjust and moved on.

The trip became more difficult for Jaxon after that. As they ventured deeper into the earth, watermarks crept higher on smooth rock walls, then they disappeared completely, adding the fear of drowning to his already claustrophobic panic. By the time they began the long ascent, he was beaded in sweat and a few shades paler than normal. Ranger stomped and snorted, spooked by the strange environment and his rider's anxiety.

The climb seemed endless and the horses were soon covered in sweaty lather. Everyone was relieved when a fresh, cool breeze blew past. They found the exit around the next turn and stopped, switching off their flashlights to hide their presence. Once their eyes adjusted to the dark, they could see the caldera's forest through the long, trailing vines that fluttered over the mouth of the tunnel. The bear's tracks ended in a shallow pool, its tranquil surface silver and black in the moonlight.

"They'll have a man posted." Jaxon dismounted, having regained his composure. "You two stay here. I'll bring the guard close enough to disarm and then we'll find out where they're holding Drake and the women. Cover me."

"Be careful, Numpty." Jenny said.

Jaxon nodded and led Ranger the last few feet to the curtained opening. He made a few adjustments to the reins, and slapped the horse on the rump. Ranger was eager to escape the confines of the tunnel and took a graceful leap, splashing into the shallow pool. The horse spun wildly, penned in by the steep embankment, then charged upstream in search of freedom.

Now all they had to do was wait. The guard would assume the horse had dumped his rider and come to investigate. Enos motioned for Jenny to move Abby next to him and then listened to his pulse whoosh in his ears.

Jaxon had knelt behind the vines, his Purdey aimed at the far side of the pool. "I see you," he whispered in a sing-song voice. "Come and get me, fatso."

The dark blob moved like a shadowed wraith, slowly making his way down the embankment. He stepped into the water with a quiet swish, and leveled his rifle as he closed in on the cave.

Enos looked down his Remington. Between the darkness and the vines, it was difficult to see his target, so he edged Tag down the tunnel. Jenny did the same.

Jaxon carefully set his weapon against the wall, then crouched low and went dead still, like a lion stalking his next meal. He was no longer the charming prince, but a lethal predator about to strike. Everyone held their breath.

The guard stopped a few yards away and shouted, "I know you're in there! Come out with your hands up or I'll-"

There was a deafening roar as a second shadow dropped from some unseen ledge above the pool. Enos watched things unfold, paralyzed in wide-eyed horror. The bear struck the guard, his massive muscles expanding and contracting with fluid ease. The beast mauled his prey, sharp teeth and claws tore at the man's flesh as if it were mere paper. Angry growls and screams of agony filled the night.

Enos didn't remember firing his weapon, but he felt the kick. Tag squealed in panic and tried to flee, forcing him to fight to stay in the saddle. At some point Jaxon opened fire. Abby also went wild, unseating Jenny before making a mad dash in the opposite direction of blood and death. As quickly as it began, it was over and an ominous silence replaced the terrifying noise. It took Enos another moment to process that Jenny wasn't beside him anymore. A cold chill gripped him when he spotted her sprawled on the ground.

"Jenny!" Enos jumped off Tag and took her by the shoulders.

"The bear is down!" Jaxon's voice held an astonished edge. "Sis? You okay?"

Jenny spat a few Gaelic curses and snapped, "I'm better than Abby will be when I catch up to her!"

Enos sighed in relief. "I reckon that means she's fine."

"Thanks to all this muck." Jenny's left side was covered with it. She wrinkled her nose as she retrieved her Mossberg from the filth. "That'll be a chore to clean. Ouch!" She dropped the weapon and held her left wrist protectively. "Well, maybe I fell harder than I thought."

"Let me help ya', hon." Enos took her arms and help her sit against the wall. "Don't try to get up yet. Is it broken?"

"I don't think so. It hurts, but I can still move it. I draw my Glock with my right hand, so I'm good."

"Stay with her, Enos. I'll check the guard."

Jaxon ventured into the shallow pool, leaving Enos and Jenny behind.

* * *

Feeling somewhat cleansed, Drake sat by the campfire in quiet reflection, enjoying the feel of a clean shave and solitude. His mother had been asleep for a couple of hours when the peacefulness came to an abrupt end. Gunfire echoed through the caldera and he shot to his feet, running to the front of the cave with his dirk in his hand.

There was no mistaking the booming rapport of Jaxon's side-by-side. The twins had arrived, hidden somewhere in the darkness by the forest's canopy, and they were in trouble. When no further shots were heard, he raced back inside the cave, intent on gathering a few supplies and going after them alone. The women clearly had other plans. They scurried like army ants, packing up their modest campsite in preparation to leave.

"We heard gunfire." Daisy yanked on her boots and tucked Gidget's dagger inside. "We're almost ready. Did ya' see Luke and Enos?"

"It's too-"

"Or Gus? I know he's close! I can feel it!" Emily's shaky hand swiped the tears from her cheeks, then tugged her hood over her head. "C'mon, girls. Let's get to th' horses."

"Wait, slow-"

"Almost ready." Gidget said, zipping her backpack. "I'll douse the fire and catch up."

"Bloody hell!" Drake held up his hands to hold back the estrogen stampede. "All of ya' sit down and hold yar weesht! You'll stay here where it's safe! I'm going alone!"

As if turning off a light, the atmosphere shifted from excitement to funeral service and he was the kid popping bubble gum in the front row. Three sets of eyes bore into him, each one more ferocious than the next. Then Daisy pinned him with a tight smile that made the blood curdle in his veins. "Sugar," she said with mock sweetness. "Don't make me hurt you."

Drake stepped back a bit before catching himself. He regained his iron spine and cocked a brow. "Oh, aye? Is that how it is now?"

"You cannae stop us, luv," said his mother. "We're going."

"No, you willnae step foot from this cave!" Drake raked his hands through his hair, leaving wild spikes in their path. "Do ya have a stash of whiskey I'm unaware of or are all of ya just touched in the head? I can move faster without ya!"

"Just stop that fussin', Drake." Emily said. "You're outnumbered, outvoted, and outsmarted."

"Outsmarted my arse! You're in no shape to sit a horse, Emily Rafferty! You're in pain and walk like my drunk Uncle Murray! If anything happens to ya, Gus will have m' head stuffed and mounted!"

"I'll do it myself if ya' sass me again!" Emily shouted. "Now mind your elders! You're too young to be such a stubborn fart! I won't have to defend myself if we stick together!"

"That's right, ya' big hypocrite!" Daisy crossed her arms, pinning him with a cold, unwavering stare.

"Hypocrite?"

"Yes, hypocrite! All I've heard is  _'Don't get out of my sight'_  and  _'Stay together'_  and so help me if ya' don't stop pointing that finger I'll snap it off and roast it on a stick!"

Drake folded said finger protectively into his fist.

"Just look at ya'!" She waved her hands up and down wildly, indicating his bodily presence. "Standin' there all self-righteous! You can't protect me if we're not in th' same place! How can ya' just leave us here? And me, a defenseless woman!"

"Hah! Ya make Lizzie Borden look like a wee kitten!"

"At least Lizzie Borden had an axe. I don't."

"Yet." Gidget muttered. "How verra fortunate for him."

"Mm-hmm." Emily bobbed her head in complete agreement.

Daisy stuck out her bottom lip in a mocking pout. "You're supposed to keep me safe, Drake. You  _promised."_

He wanted to throttle her, or kiss her, and then maybe throttle her, but he settled for a hard stare, which she returned with blue-eyed ruthlessness that would fell a lesser man.

"Christ! Save me from women! Now ya decide to stick wi' me?  _Now!?_ Do ya ever cooperate!?"

Gidget's shrill whistle ended the fight. "Just leave off wi' it! All of ya! Drake can either get over it, or be left behind without a horse." She patted his shoulder affectionately. "If ya decide to come wi' us, be a luv and douse the fire."

And with that, she left the cave.

"Come along, Daisy." Emily linked their arms and followed Gidget as if they were headed to a tea party. Their matching smiles of triumph caused the pot to boil over.

Drake kicked at the dirt, cursing like a mad man, until he'd extinguished the fire in a cloud of dust and smoke. He stood there a moment, bellowing an epitaph before he went after the women.

"If Adam had shown a bit of spine and stood up to the troublesome lass, but noooo! He had to get a wee taste of the fruit! I say he got a fit and proper punishment in Eve!" He balled both fists and howled, "He should've asked for his bloody rib back!"


End file.
